


Man's Best Intern

by LumiOlivier



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AND THERE'S A DOG!, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, He's a Good Boy, Master/Pet, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 155,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiOlivier/pseuds/LumiOlivier
Summary: Poor Jaehee. Overworked. Underpaid. Under appreciated. Luckily, with the newest C&R intern, anything is possible. Although, when Mr. Han takes a particular shine to that new intern, Jaehee's workload may be doubled even more.  However, one minor detail may have Jumin turning tail.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 113
Kudos: 294





	1. Welcome to C&R

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. Hi, Internet. In case we haven't met, I'm Lumi. I'm a Sagittarius. I like long walks on the beach, good Italian food, and...Wait. No, I don't. Not the Italian food. Italian food is a gift from God. But anyway. Hi. I'm Lumi. The Sagittarius part was right. Italian food is wonderful. I live in the middle of the United States, so...Not too much for beaches around here. All that aside, I've done a plethora of MysMes here and thought I'd give something new a try by rebooting something old. I wrote Man's Best Intern back in 2018 when times were simpler and posted it to FFN. Now, you may be asking yourself, "Lumi, why are you posting it here and calling it something new?" Because I'm going through chapter by chapter and doing a slight rewrite of the original story. Adding some things here and there. That's why this is a reboot. And since my first MysMes story here went over so well, I figured I'd add to that illustrious tome. Although, that one was more leaning toward a Seven route where this one is a Jumin route. Now, because this story is also long as hell, I'm going to be posting this twice a week. So, every Wednesday and Friday for the next...approximately seven months, it'll be you and me here. Isn't that neat? Well, I'm going to let you get into chapter one and see you Friday, k? x

Look at you. I’ve been walking by the building for years and now, my time has finally come. C&R. Granted, it wasn’t my number one choice on my list of internships, but it’s what I got. I aced the interview and this is what my hard work got me. Rumor has it, I’m assisting the CFO’s assistant. A bit of an oxymoron, but I’m not here to point those kinds of things out. I could do it. How hard could it really be? And now, all I needed to do was walk into the building. This is it, MC. Your first day.

Classy place. Not much for colorful decorating, but I’m sure that’s to keep up with the professional aesthetic. I went up to the reception desk where the woman behind the counter had the worst case of chronic resting bitch face I have ever seen in my life. My god, is life that bad for you? I fought the urge to give her a hug. If I did that, she’d probably lodge a ballpoint pen in my throat. Is this what C&R does to people? In a year, is that going to be me? God, I hope not.

“Hi,” I treaded lightly, not wanting to make enemies on my first day.

“Can I help you?” she drawled, clearly loving life.

“I’m looking for Jaehee Kang,” I kept things short. Something tells me the less of her time I take up, the better.

“Hello, MC,” a striking woman with an armful of paperwork against her chest came out of the elevator, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jaehee Kang.”

“I found Jaehee,” RBF went back to twiddling her thumbs and maintaining her blog.

“Forgive me,” Jaehee bowed to me, “I wanted to be down here sooner, but things in the boardroom got…a little heated.”

“It’s fine,” I allowed, “I haven’t been waiting long.”

“Alright then.” I hated to think like this about my new boss, but damn, this chick was wound tight. A couple minutes late and she thinks I’ll take her out behind the woodshed for it. Maybe I shouldn’t have settled for C&R, “I understand it’s your first day, so I’ll try not to overwhelm you too much.”

“No,” I shook my head, empathy filling my heart, “Give me as much as you need to. It’s what I’m here for.”

In that moment, I could’ve sworn I saw a lone tear trail down Jaehee’s cheek. Oh, someone has broken you. I’m not sure who or why they did it, but someone has definitely broken you. Instead of bursting into tears right then and there, she simply smiled. I couldn’t help but admire her tenacity, “Thank you, MC. You may be the prodigal intern spoken of in hushed whispers. Come with me. I’ll show you our office.”

I followed Jaehee into the elevator. As we went up, I thought it would never end. Was our office in space? At the very least, it’s on the top floor. And my mother said my internship wouldn’t get me anywhere. It does make sense, though. Considering Jaehee’s boss ran this place when the chairman wasn’t here, it’s only right that he’d be in the penthouse suite. After she showed me her desk and mine, she brought me to an office encased in frosted glass and a name etched on the door.

“I know it’s only your first day,” Jaehee began, “And I don’t want to scare you off. God knows that’s the last thing I want to do, but behind this door is Mr. Han’s office.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” I gave her a look, “Why would that scare me off?”

“Let’s just say that Mr. Han…” she stopped herself for a brief moment, “He can be a handful. And demanding. So…Very demanding. That’s why I have you.”

“I’m not scared,” I assured, “It’s like my dad always said. At the end of the day, we all put our pants on one leg at a time. I’m sure Mr. Han is no different.”

“Hold onto that sunny optimism,” Jaehee insisted, “You’ll need it.”

Honestly, how bad could Mr. Han be? I’m sure he’s a perfectly good man who runs his company like a well-oiled machine. I mean, sure. Jaehee has worked for him longer. She probably knows how Mr. Han ticks better than I do. But…She has to be exaggerating a little. There’s no way he’s that bad. Take no shit. Do no harm. Fear no man. Thanks, Dad!

“Mr. Han?” Jaehee knocked on the door, cracking it slightly. All I could see was her shoulder. Damn my shortness! I got up on my tiptoes for a better look. A dark-haired man resting his head on his desk. I can only assume that’s Mr. Han. When Jaehee told me about him, this was not what I pictured. He’s more…Mortal…Less horns and a pitchfork, “Are you alright, sir?”

“You know my schedule better than anyone in this building, Assistant Kang,” he groaned into his desktop. Albeit weak, his voice still held its commanding tone, “Why did you take my place at today’s board meeting?”

“Because Mr. Chairman invited you to lunch?”

“And what does that do to me?”

“Drains you, ages you horribly, and gives you a terrible headache,” Jaehee cowered a little. Should I seek cover, too?

“And why do I not have aspirin on my desk yet?” he growled. There it was. The horns. The pitchfork. The tail. I see it now. Jaehee did say Mr. Han could be a handful.

“I’ll get you some right away,” she bowed to him.

“Only one thing could make me feel better,” Mr. Han let out a heavy sigh, “Assistant Kang, go check on Elizabeth III. Make sure she’s ok. She must be awfully lonely without me.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaehee looked pissed. Like she was about to stab someone. Now’s the time I take cover. Jaehee and I left Mr. Han to his throbbing head. She pulled me to the side, “MC, I’m sorry to do this to you on your first day, but you’ll need to get Mr. Han some aspirin. If I send you, a nameless intern, to check on Elizabeth, he’d fire me. Or worse.”

“No problem!” I chirped, “Where would I find some?”

“In the breakroom,” she directed me, “With sparkling water. Chilled, not room temperature.”

“Two aspirin, chilled sparkling water,” I repeated back to her, “Got it.”

“Thank you, MC,” Jaehee smiled, “Make me proud. I know it doesn’t sound like a difficult task, but if there’s one thing Mr. Han excels at, it’s making things complicated. But I really shouldn’t be talking about him like this. I’ll be back soon.”

“Ok,” I waved her off, “Good luck!”

I had no idea who Elizabeth was, but by the way Jaehee talks about her, she’s incredibly important to Mr. Han. So, the breakroom, huh? Down the hall, a left turn, a right turn, and the second door on the right. There we are. Upper cabinet, closest to the wall. I made a mental note in case this kind of thing happened again. And a bottle of sparkling water from the back of the fridge where it should be its coldest. Only a few hours into the day, and I’m already kicking ass at this intern thing! Now, for the moment of truth.

With slight caution, I walked back into Mr. Han’s office. He moved since I saw him last. He and his aching head were comfortably laying on his futon. At least he’s not hunched over his desk anymore. That can’t be good for him. Moving probably wasn’t exactly pleasant either. I’ve been in that situation in class when a migraine hit. Getting up is total hell. I approached him delicately, “Mr. Han?”

Instantly, he shot a glare at me that I’m sure my grandchildren would feel. Then, he looked at me like I was some kind of alien, “You’re not Assistant Kang.”

“No,” I clarified, holding my ground, “I’m her intern.”

“Intern?” Mr. Han wondered, “When did we hire a new intern?”

“She hired me.” Sorry, Jaehee. I had to throw you under the bus, “Last week.”

“Oh,” he relaxed, “What do you want? I’m in no mood to deal with fresh blooded interns with their eager faces on.”

“I brought your aspirin and water, sir,” I gave the demon his tithe.

“Thank you,” Mr. Han threw two blue tablets back like they were nothing. All of a sudden, a look of shock crossed his face, “Aspirin and my right water?”

“Yes, sir.”

He studied me a little closer, “What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t,” I corrected him, “It’s MC.”

“And you’re still in school?” Mr. Han asked.

“Yes, sir. Graduating this year.”

“That’s good,” he sat up, offering me a seat, “Come sit with me.”

“Yes, sir,” I joined him.

Mr. Han pulled out his phone and did a quick search, “I see you’re one of the top of your class, too.”

“Did…” I wondered, “Did you just Google me?”

“I did.”

“You could’ve just asked,” I pointed out.

“This takes out the guesswork,” Mr. Han scrolled through his search results, “I’m impressed. Do you plan on staying here after graduation?”

“If you’ll let me,” I chuckled nervously.

Mr. Han finished off his water and casually tossed the bottle into the trash can near his desk, “Can I ask you a question, MC?’

“Sure.”

“How do you feel about cats?” he asked, sitting back a little more.

“Cats?” I thought it over, “They’re ok. I don’t have a problem with them. Why?”

“It pains me knowing my sweet Elizabeth is all alone,” Mr. Han let out a heavy, depressed sigh. So, that’s who Elizabeth is, “I hate leaving her every day.”

“Yeah,” I felt a sudden ache in my chest. If anyone could understand his plight, it’s me, “I know the feeling.”

“You do?” he shot me a weird look.

“I got a baby at home, too,” I lamented, “I hate leaving him. People have a lot of misconceptions about him, but at his core, he is a giant baby.”

Mr. Han’s eyes softened. A little less murderous and calculating and a little more…I don’t know…Peaceful, “You do understand.”

“Mr. Han,” Jaehee came back, a bit disheveled. Did she get into a fight on the way back? No. She’d probably be worse, “Elizabeth III is fine. When I left her, she was asleep on your bed.”

“Good,” he praised, “Assistant Kang, go check on the new project. I want a full report before you leave today.”

“Yes, sir,” she bowed, “Come on, MC.”

“No,” Mr. Han stopped us, “Leave MC here.”

Excuse me? I thought I was here to help Jaehee today, but something tells me staying with the top of the food chain around here isn’t a bad idea. Jaehee was just as lost as I was, but she obliged, “Yes, sir. But may I ask why?”

“Reasons,” he sent her off. And the two of us were alone. Again. I’m sure everything’s fine, “Now, MC…Tell me about your baby.”

“My baby?” my heart melted at the thought of my lovable Apollo, waiting for me at home, Well, he’s a good, cuddly boy. And I don’t know what I’d do without him. He’s…I know this might sound kind of lame, but I don’t have much for friends. That’s what I have him for. He’s my best friend.”

“Me, too,” Mr. Han understood, “I wish I could take Elizabeth III with me when I come to work, but HR said I couldn’t anymore. Some of the other employees complained, claiming they were allergic and having a cat wandering around here was unprofessional. She brightens the office. And the worry she causes me when I’m away…What a mess.”

“You know,” I suggested, “You could always set up cameras in your house. That way, you can check in any time you want and see what she’s doing.”

“Actually…” Gears started turning in his head, “That’s not a half bad idea. It’s MC, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You were a good hire,” Mr. Han approved, “I like you. You get what it’s like to be a loving pet parent. You could be a better fit here than I thought. How would you feel about getting a project so soon? You could handle that, couldn’t you?”

“Absolutely!” I tried not to sound too excited. Mr. Han was still fighting a headache. But this kind of opportunity on my first day? No one would be able to blame me.

“Tell you what,” he allowed, “Why don’t you call it a day? Say I have a bleeding heart, but you should go be with him. What’s his name?”

“Apollo,” I couldn’t fight back a smile if I wanted to.

“Go be with him,” Mr. Han smiled with me. Wow…He’s definitely not what I thought he’d be. I don’t understand what has Jaehee so up in arms. 

“Thank you, Mr. Han,” I bowed out and headed home. I missed the big baby waiting on me. And it was so nice of Mr. Han to let me go home just for him.

When I got back to my little one-bedroom apartment, I unlocked my front door and threw my bag down on the chair. The pounding of giant paws thumped against the hardwood floor and a huge, gray pitbull came running from the bedroom. Without hesitation, he laid down at my feet and rolled onto his side, waiting for a belly rub. I couldn’t say no to that. Not to that face. I scratched on his belly, just beneath his ribcage. That spot hadn’t changed since he was a puppy, “Hi, Apollo! Did you miss me?”


	2. The Gold Standard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys...You've all been so sweet and well-receiving of this story. I'm so happy to have you. Does this mean, after a year of being here, I'm finally starting to hit my stride? You know what? I like it here. And I like it here with you. So, how about we jump into another chapter, yeah? Now that we got MC in the C&R building and on Jumin's radar right out of the gate, let's see what other shenanigans she can get into.

C&R…I can’t believe I was ever worried about it. I let Jaehee get into my head. That’s what it was. Mr. Han was a perfectly lovely man. I’m sure he has his moments where he’s downright insufferable, but don’t we all? We’re all entitled to an off day once in a while. That’s what makes us human. And he wasn’t feeling well. Nobody’s going to be bright and cheery when they’re in pain. I don’t want to meet that person. Hopefully, today will be a little better for him.

When I got to the C&R building, I bypassed the bitchy receptionist and headed straight for the top floor. The office was damn near empty. That’s fine. That means I have time to kill. I could do a little something, something with my desk before Jaehee gets here. Something to make the house a home. I already brought a couple of knickknacks and a pen cup. Even brought my laptop. Maybe tomorrow, I’ll bring a desk blotter to tie it all together. For now, I think it’s really starting to take shape.

“Good morning, MC,” Jaehee came in with a giant travel cup full of coffee.

“Good morning, Ms. Kang,” I greeted her politely, “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” she blushed a bit, “But no need to be so formal with me. You can just call me Jaehee.”

“Is there anything I can do for you?” I asked, taking a seat at my nicely decorated desk.

“Not quite yet,” Jaehee settled in, “Mr. Han isn’t even here yet. If you really want something to do, you could get his coffee pot started.”

“On it,” I chimed. Mr. Han’s office…Charming, now that I got a good look at it. Now, if I were the coffee grounds, where would I be? Logic says under the coffee pot. Sure enough! There they are. I put four scoops into the filter and waited for it to start bubbling. Now that we have that out of the way, I went back to Jaehee’s desk, “All done, boss. What’s next?”

  
“Well…” Jaehee thought on it for a second.

That is, until Mr. Han’s commanding presence took control of the room, “Good morning, Assistant Kang.”

“Good morning, sir,” she stood and bowed to him.

“Good morning, Mr. Han,” I smiled sweetly.

“MC,” Mr. Han lit up, his temperament much gentler with me than Jaehee, “Good morning.”

“There’s a fresh pot of coffee in your office, sir,” I told him.

“Thank you,” he smiled back, warming me inside, “Assistant Kang, I should trust your judgment more often.”

Mr. Han went into his office, closing the door behind him. Jaehee sat back in disbelief, her mouth agape, “Am I running a fever?”

“You seem fine,” I checked her over, “Why do you ask?”

“In my three years of working here,” her skepticism only grew, “I’ve never seen Mr. Han in such high spirits. Usually, he’s at least a tad bitter. If he’s like this, then someone tripped in the parking lot.”

“Is Mr. Han that big of a sadist?” I wondered, getting my small electric kettle going.

“Big time,” Jaehee confirmed, nodding vigorously. Poor thing’s going to give herself whiplash at that rate, “It’s like when he gives his assistant a massive project on a whim. And it’s more involved than he realizes. And there’s always a strict time restraint.”

“It’s a good thing said assistant has me then,” I put things into perspective, “What’s the project?”

“A hotel specifically for cats,” she groaned, “Just to get the ball rolling is an uphill struggle. Then, there’s trying to find a location, investors insane enough to go along with it, deciding whether or not to expand in the future…Ugh…What a mess.”

The day hadn’t even started and Jaehee looked exhausted. Mr. Han must have some ridiculous amount of foresight, but I couldn’t help but worry about his poor assistant, “Jaehee? Are you ok?”

“Yes,” she mumbled into her desktop. Gee…Where have I seen this before? I understand that Jaehee’s not exactly Mr. Han’s number one fan, but it’s sweet to see she subconsciously emulates him, “I’m fine. I’m just whining. There’s no need for it. You know, there once was a time I didn’t have a problem with cats.”

“What happened?”

“She did,” Jaehee growled with pure hatred in her eyes.

“She who?”

“Elizabeth III,” she let out a heavy sigh, her voice dripping with disdain, “Mr. Han’s cat is the bane of my existence. Taking care of her was not in my job description. That cat is an absolute demon.”

“Oh, come on,” I brushed her off, “I’m sure she’s not that bad.”

“I’m constantly finding her hair on my suits,” Jaehee vented, “It’s integrated itself into my house. And that’s not all. I find bitemarks, scratches...I detest the little monster. I should be careful how loud I make such declarations. Elizabeth III may be the actual spawn of Satan, but she’s Mr. Han’s entire world. He loves her more than most people.”

“MC…” Mr. Han stuck his head out of his office, making Jaehee lose any color in her face.

But I wasn’t afraid of him. Not nearly as bad as Jaehee. Still, I hope he didn’t hear her. If she gets fired, I’d probably get fired, too, “Yes, sir?”

“Could you come here please?” he motioned for me.

“Of course,” I nodded.

“I’ll pray for you,” Jaehee sent me into the belly of the beast. Her prayers were appreciated, but I’m sure they’re unnecessary. Mr. Han was in a good mood and I think he liked me. We had a moment once. I should be alright.

I pushed his door open and found him at his desk, “You call for me, Mr. Han?”

“As you know,” Mr. Han began, motioning for me to sit, “Elizabeth III is my everything. You understand. We were discussing that yesterday.”

See? I knew it resonated with him, “Yes, we were, sir. What of it?”

“I was wondering if you’d go check on her,” he requested, “You know what it’s like to be away from your baby all day.”

“Sure,” I gladly agreed, empathizing with his plight, “I’d love to.”

“Just…” Mr. Han handed me his house key, his hands shaking, “Check on her. You may pet her once with her consent. She will stare at you, then blink twice. One pet from her head to the base of her tail. Do not…And I can’t stress this enough…Do not pet her tail.”

“Yes, sir.” I guess the guy was nuts about his cat. Apollo’s going to be pissed when I get home and smell like cat. He’ll get over it, though. A quick scratch of his belly and all will be well again.

“My driver is waiting for you outside,” he sent me off, “Be sure to tell her I love her and that I’ll be home soon.”

“Yes, sir.” People could make fun of Mr. Han all they wanted, but I had to admire that kind of affection for his cat. If I had the means to, I’d have someone check on Apollo throughout the day, too. He gets into mischief and sometimes, it scares the shit out of me. One time, he got into my trash can and my apartment was covered in chocolate wrappers. Apollo laid at the foot of my bed like a beached whale. Fortunately, he didn’t get into anything.

I left C&R in Mr. Han’s town car and took off to meet Elizabeth III. A penthouse atop the world. Why should I expect anything different? The breathtaking views from his office were a sight to be seen. Why wouldn’t his penthouse have those same views? It must be nice to have that all the time. The doorman let me into his private elevator with the flash of his house key. It emptied out right at the door.

This place was huge! And gorgeously decorated in rich, lavish fabrics. With very little cat hair to be found. Impressive. Whoever was responsible deserved an award. Now, all I had to do was find Elizabeth III. Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…I don’t even know what she looks like. It’s safe to assume she looks like a cat. Good thinking, MC. You’re really batting a thousand today. Then, from around the corner, a small, white cloud of pure attitude made her way across the floor.

You must be Elizabeth III. You’re a very pretty kitty. I can see why Mr. Han obsesses over you. Hi, kitty, kitty. I got down to her level. At first, she was a bit leery of me. Probably because she smells big, mean pitbull on me. It’s ok, honey. I’m not going to hurt you. I waited for her to give me the go ahead to pet her. She stared me down, still not completely trusting. Then, just as Mr. Han said, she blinked twice. I sat on the floor and waited for her to approach me. Slowly, but surely, Elizabeth climbed into my lap. A soft gasp escaped my mouth. I’ve been chosen…

Mr. Han said I could only pet him once. We didn’t have a contingency plan for her getting attached. Elizabeth kneaded her paws in my thigh. I’m sure she’d be cool with me petting her just a little more. Alright. I get it. I love her, too. Cats were never really my thing, but I will gladly make an exception for you. You’ve stolen my heart and I’m pretty sure you like me, too, huh? I cuddled her gently against my chest. Then, she nuzzled her face on mine. I may steal you, Elizabeth. That’d probably cost me my job, though. Even though I’ve been there for only a day and a half, I like C&R.

Knock, knock.

That’s weird. Mr. Han never said anything about company. I put Elizabeth down and got the door. On the other side stood a red headed man in glasses and a lab coat, “Hi. Can I help you?”

“Hello, ma’am!” he greeted me, “It’s a pleasure to meet you! I’m Ell…izabeth III’s weekly doctor and I’m here to see her.”

“Hold on,” I looked him over, incredibly skeptical, “Mr. Han never said her doctor would be coming.”

“Teehee,” the man chuckled, “You sound just like Jaehee.”

“I need to call Mr. Han first,” I took my phone out of my pocket. He did trust me with Elizabeth. I can’t screw this up, “If that’s alright with you.”

“He already knows,” he tried stopping me, “There’s no need to bring Jumin into this. Now, where is Elizabeth III?”

Elizabeth had caught sight of the man at the door and bolted halfway across the penthouse. Maybe this guy was actually a vet. Or just someone she didn’t like, “She went that way. Now, let me call Mr. Han and clear this.”

“Hold on!” he squeaked, “Jumin never said there’d be someone here when I take care of Elly. How do I know you’re even supposed to be here?”

“I’m Jaehee’s assistant,” I clarified, “Mr. Han sent me here personally.”

“Luciel, get the hell out of my house,” a voice boomed from the speaker at the door. Wait a second…That’s Mr. Han.

“Come on, Jumin!” he whined, “I just want to pet her! Why won’t you let me love her?”

“Because she’s not yours to love,” Mr. Han snapped, “You don’t love her. You abuse her. Now, go home. MC, come back to the office please. Your job is done.”

“Yes, sir.”

“MC, huh?” Elizabeth’s fake doctor looked me over, “What, in God’s green Earth, are you doing, working for Jumin?”

“I’m just an intern,” I told him.

“Well, MC,” he smiled, “You can call me Seven. Or 707. Or God Seven. Or great defender of justice. Or pookie, if you’re feeling particularly spicy. Whichever you prefer. Dealer’s choice.”

“Mr. Han called you Luciel.”

“Only a select few can get away with that,” he pointed out, “In simpler terms, he called me Bruce Wayne instead of Batman. You, my new friend, can call me Seven.”

“Alright,” I looked around for Elizabeth to give her one last pet, but she was nowhere to be found, “I really should be going.”

“Hold on,” Seven stopped me at the door, “I will pay you double whatever it is Jumin pays you and pay off your student loans if you let me play with Elly. Just this once.”

“I’m sorry,” I stood my ground, locking Mr. Han’s penthouse behind me, “But no. I need to get back to the office.”

“You’re a baby Jaehee,” he awed, “It’s only a matter of time before Jumin sucks the life out of you, too.”

“Excuse me?” I scoffed, “No. I enjoy what I do and he just let me play with his cat. Where in that is he sucking the life out of me?”

“I guess it’s one less thing Jaehee has to do,” Seven got in the elevator with me, “Maybe once your internship with C&R is over, you can be my assistant.”

“I don’t know about that,” I settled him. I don’t think this guy realizes how strong he comes on.

“Well, MC,” he held the door for me, “It truly was a pleasure. I hope this isn’t the last we see of each other.”

"Only in this context," I hoped, "You're not going to do something stupid like go back up and find Elizabeth, are you?"

"No," Seven pouted, "I don't have Jumin's house key and you locked the door. Not that I wouldn't be able to pick the lock."

"How do they not have your picture up at the front desk?"

"They do. I just pay off the elevator attendant."

I had a feeling I’d be seeing more of Seven. But in all honesty, I wouldn’t have a problem with it. He’s kind of cute. He’s kind of funny. He’s not bad. But I couldn’t help but be curious. Why would Mr. Han flat out call him a cat abuser? This man seemed like the type that wouldn’t hurt a fly. What did he do to Elizabeth? A story for another day. For now, I needed to get back to the office.


	3. For a Job Well Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Another day. Another chapter. And I brought pizza, if anyone's hungry.

If there was one thing Driver Kim was good about, it was idle chitchat. I hated small talk and Driver Kim didn’t make much for conversation unless I initiated it. That guy from Mr. Han’s penthouse, though…Seven…Luciel, as Mr. Han called him. He seemed harmless. What could he have possibly done to piss of Mr. Han like that? And to bar him from Elizabeth III. She’s just a cat. With those eyes, the soft paws, the soft fur…I understood where he’s coming from. It’s hard not to love her.

I didn’t have Mr. Han pegged as the jealous type, though. Whatever it was, I’m guessing he doesn’t want Elizabeth III getting attached to another man. That’s probably why he sent Jaehee to check on her instead of Seven. Other than the alleged bad blood between them. But I couldn’t help but wonder why he suddenly decided to send me instead of her. As long as Apollo doesn’t smell cat on me. He’ll never forgive me.

When I got back to C&R, I had to get right back to work. Anything Jaehee needed, I’d do it. No more playing around with Mr. Han’s cat. His surprisingly sweet cat. Jaehee had me convinced Elizabeth III would claw my face off the first chance she got. All I got was a lapful of love from a warm kitty. And I got to meet Seven, too! Even though he lied to me when he said he was Elizabeth’s doctor. Still, he seemed sweet.

“MC,” Jaehee greeted me, “It’s good to see you in one piece.”

“You, too,” I smiled, “How are things around here?”

“Hectic as always,” she chuckled under her breath, “But what else is new? How was your first encounter with Elizabeth?”

“She’s so sweet,” I awed, keeping my voice down, “I know Mr. Han said only one pet, but Elizabeth sat in my lap for a while.”

Jaehee looked me over with great skepticism, “And you live to tell the tale?”

“Yeah,” I showed her my arms, free of any marks, “I’m fine. A perfect little angel like Mr. Han said. I mean, I got a little bit of cat hair on my skirt, but…”

“C-hair.”

“Excuse me?” I wondered.

“It’s what Mr. Han calls it,” she explained, her voice dripping with exasperation, “Every hair that comes from Elizabeth is precious. I’m surprised he doesn’t ask for the strips from my lint roller. If you’re going to be around her more, I suggest carrying one.”

“No worries,” I dug around in my bag and brushed my skirt off, “I already do. I know what it’s like to have pets. My lint roller is always handy.”

“I really couldn’t have picked anyone better,” Jaehee fell into her desk chair. Tell me that’s not the first time you’ve sat down today, boss, “You handle Mr. Han like a champ. He’s fine with sending you to check on the little demon. At this rate, you might take my job.”

“You flatter me,” I blushed, “But no one could replace you, Jaehee. You could write an operating manual on Mr. Han like no one else.”

“Thank you, MC,” she grew flustered, “It’s very kind of you to say that. I’m sorry I don’t have the power to promote you. Although…”

“Although, what?” I asked. She just had some kind of revelation. I could tell.

“If you keep up the good work,” Jaehee promised, “I’ll put in a good word for you with Mr. Han. He may hire you full time once you graduate.”

“As of right now,” I pulled my chair out, “That’s the plan. Working with C&R wouldn’t be half bad.”

“Assistant Kang,” Jaehee’s intercom barked at her.

“Yes, MR Han?” she answered quickly. Let no one say Jaehee was never efficient.

“Is MC back yet?”

“Ys, sir,” she confirmed, “Just got back.”

“Send her to my office.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaehee motioned to Mr. Han’s office with a subliminal message saying to be there yesterday. Without another minute wasted, I made my way to the corner office.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Han?” I popped my head in his door.

“I did,” he offered me a seat, “How was my little girl?”

“She’s fine,” I assured. It’s kind of cute when he worries about her. I’d be the same way about my big, special boy if I were in his position, so I couldn’t make fun of him too much, “But you already knew that, didn’t you?”

“I don’t see why you’d be shocked,” Mr. Han pointed out, “The cameras were your idea.”

“I mentioned it in passing yesterday.” When the hell did he have cameras put in?

“And shortly after,” he explained, twiddling a pen between his fingers, “I told Assistant Kang to hire a good security company to install them. They were gone by eight o'clock last night.”

So, that’s when he had them put in, “You really are protective of Elizabeth III, aren’t you, Mr. Han?”

“Of course,” Mr. Han nodded, “I also saw you sneaking extra pets, too, MC.”

“She was ok with it,” I swore, “She came onto me and I was very delicate with her. She sounded like a beehive.”

“You _were_ delicate with her,” he allowed, “A lot more than Luciel ever was…”

“What did he ever do?” I wondered, shifting in my seat, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“He abuses her,” Mr. Han growled, “He says he pets her, but he doesn’t. He squishes her and spins her around and tosses her in the air. She doesn’t like that. It’s hard to believe he’s a genius. He can’t get it through his thick skull that Elizabeth III doesn’t like him. It’s sad to watch.”

That explains why she ran. I would, too, “Are you ever going to send me back?”

“MC,” he had something on his mind. It almost looked like guilt. But from Jaehee’s debriefing of the innerworkings of Mr. Han, he didn’t show much for emotion, “I have a little confession to make.”

When I started working here, nothing scared me. Sure, I had a few nerves on the first day, but that’s normal. Certainly, Mr. Han didn’t scare me. Jaehee had him hyped up to be a lot scarier than he actually is. So, why is he scaring me now? Relax, MC. Remember what Dad said, “What is it?”

“I knew Luciel was going to show up today,” Mr. Han admitted, “I wouldn’t be home and he had a day off. Of course he’s going to go harass Elizabeth III. With that in mind, I wanted to test you to see how you’d handle something like that. You were right to instinctively call me first. You also saw through him, so that’s another point in your favor.”

  
“Thank you, sir,” I wasn’t quite sure the proper response here.

“Now,” he went on, leaning over his desk, “Can I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure.” Where are you going with this, Mr. Han…?

“What do you do after work?” Mr. Han wondered, “After you leave here, what do you do?”

“Well,” I guess that wasn’t too far of a stretch, “I go home. Maybe I’ll order some dinner or I’ll cook, if I’m feeling ambitious. I’ll turn on my TV, eat, go to class, if I have one that day. Then, I’ll cuddle the baby and go to bed. I don’t live a very exciting life.”

“Do you have a night class tonight?”

“No,” I shook my head, “Not until Monday.”

“Well then,” Mr. Han put his pen down, “Would you like to go to dinner with me?”

“Um…” That was unexpected. Was this one of those things I report to HR? I don’t see why it would be. It’s not like he’s making passes at me. I could run this by Jaehee and see what she thinks, but he’s not asking her.

"MC," he sensed my apprehension, "It's just dinner. There might be drinks later, but that'd be it."

"It was awfully forward of you to ask, sir."

"What can I say?" Mr. Han shrugged, "Life is short. No sense wasting time, right?"

"Ok," I nodded, "Where should we meet?"

"I'll send a car for you," he decided, "I'll give you one hour to get ready. Is that ok?"

"That's fine," I allowed, my head swimming, "I'll see you at seven then?"

"Yes, you will," Mr. Han smiled a bit, "Go on. I'm sure Assistant Kang has something for you to do."

"Yes, sir," I bowed out and left him to his devices. 

"MC?" Jaehee turned into the overly worried mother very quickly once I sat back down, "Are you ok? You're pale as a ghost. I thought you said you weren't afraid of him."

"I'm not," I stared off into the distance, "But I think I have a date with Mr. Han tonight."

"Excuse me?" she perked up, "Mr. who?"

"Yeah," I blinked a couple times, "You heard me right."

"I've never seen Mr. Han take an interest in anyone," Jaehee thought out loud, "But I've only been with him for a few years. I might have a good grasp on his personality, but this is something new for me."

"You're telling me," I scoffed, "I've worked here two days and he's already asking me to dinner. Maybe I'm overthinking this. He did say it was only dinner and maybe drinks."

"Just treat it like a more casual business meeting," she suggested, "Then, everyone gets what they want. Mr. Han gets to know you better and you get a free meal out of it."

"You already have me pegged, Jaehee," I awed, "I love it."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Jaehee assumed, "We're both overthinking it. Although, if you don't mind and you're not too tired when you come home, do you think you could at least text me and tell me how it went?"

"Absolutely." Jaehee could provide the best outside perspective on anything Mr. Han did. I doubt he'd do anything objectionable, though, "By the way, do you know where he would possibly take me tonight?"

"Mr. Han doesn't eat anything less than silver," she told me, "Be prepared."

All because I took care of his cat, I was going out with Jumin Han tonight. If some of the girls at school could see me now. All of their tormenting would go out the window if they saw me on Mr. Han's arm. One would think they'd have the sense to leave the cattiness in high school. Oh, well. He's just my boss. Technically, he's the boss of my boss, but that's here nor there. 

I could hardly focus on the work my boss gave me and it's all because of her boss. It was only number crunching, but still. One little mistake could throw this whole project off. And I don't want to let anyone down. But Mr. Han's words kept echoing in my head. I'm overthinking. Then again, by the way he was talking, I didn't have much of an option. I could do this. It's just dinner. Don't eat too much. Don't drink too much. And I should be ok.

As the day was coming to an end, I dropped my spreadsheets on Jaehee's desk. She had been in and out of meetings all day for Mr. Han, but I thought she'd be back by now. Where the hell was she? I ran all over the building and I couldn't find her anywhere. I checked her desk, the boardroom, the breakroom, the gym. Even the bathroom. But then, I saw her go into Mr. Han's office with a scarily calm look on her face. Color me curious. Everything was quiet. Calm. Civil.

"My intern?" Jaehee snarled, "You're going out with my intern?! Mr. Han, that's wildly inappropriate!"

"It's also after hours," Mr. Han retaliated, "And it's in my leisure time. What I do outside of the office is my business, Assistant Kang. The same goes for MC. If I'm going to meet her for dinner, that's my prerogative. You act as if I'm going to sleep with her. This is merely my way of thanking her for taking care of Elizabeth III this afternoon. The way she handled Luciel was almost poetic."

"She handled Seven?" she wondered, "And how did that go?"

"Very well," he praised, making me smile, "Like I said, you made an excellent choice with her. If she's not careful, I might actually start paying her."

Ooh! I liked that! The prospects of a paid internship and a free, fancy meal, most likely with some really nice wine, and playing with a very sweet kitty all in the same day? Everything really is coming up MC, isn't it? Good for me! All my hard work was finally paying off. It's a good thing I double and triple checked my math for the cat hotel today. 

"Mr. Han," Jaehee's bark softened, "This is entirely up to you, of course, but I really do think we should start paying MC. She's made my life easier and I'm sure she'll do wonders for this company. She's hardworking. She's kind. And she can handle Seven. Not many can say that."

"That's true," Mr. Han agreed, "We'll see how this next week goes. Then, we'll talk about adding her to the payroll. Which project is she working on right now?"

"The cat hotel, sir."

"Hmm..." he thought for a minute or two, "Do you think she could have a full proposal by next Friday?"

"I'm almost sure of it." Wow. Jaehee thought awfully high of me.

"Run it by her on Monday," Mr. Han ordered, "Until then, don't even breathe a word about MC getting paid. I will tell her myself if the time ever comes."

"Yes, sir."

I sprinted back to my desk, trying not to look suspicious. I wasn't eavesdropping on a conversation between my bosses. Of course not. That would be terrible. That wasn't meant for me to hear. I was just casually sitting at my desk, gathering my things and preparing to go home for the weekend. Then, I'd get ready to go to dinner with Mr. Han where we won't talk about me getting hired. Not at all. 

"Good luck tonight, MC," Jaehee walked back to her desk, finding my reports laying neatly on the corner, "What's this?"

"I finished the spreadsheet projections," I threw my bag over my shoulder, "I wasn't sure what to do with them when I was done, so I thought leaving them on your desk would've been the best."

"MC," she gasped, thumbing through the papers, "These are beautiful."

"Thank you," I beamed, "I figured I'd color code them, too. The best case and worse case scenarios are on there. Despite how farfetched this whole endeavor is, Mr. Han might be a mad genius about this cat hotel. We may not be able to take any losses here."

"Wonderful," Jaehee praised, still in complete awe over my work today, "Go ahead and go home."

"I will," I pushed my chair under my desk. Yep. That paid internship is in the bag.

"And MC," she stopped me just before I got in the elevator, "Please. Be careful tonight. I don't know what Mr. Han has planned, but he's always a surprise."

"I'll call you later," I promised.

"Thank you."

I took the elevator down by myself, still curious as to what tonight had in store for me. I'd only have an hour to get ready before Driver Kim would show up at my apartment. Not that I'm complaining. I liked Driver Kim. I wonder if he has a son or a nephew in college. The guy I sat next to in my economics class was named Kim, too. Then again, Kim was a common last name around here. Either or, I had a lot to do and a short amount of time to do it in.

When I got home, I expected my usual trample by my beloved pit bull, but there was something off about Apollo. He started running toward me, but he stopped in his tracks. Apollo sniffed around my legs, my thighs in particular. It’s safe to say he knows. I reached down to pet him, but he backed off a little. Oh yeah. He’s pissed. But luckily, I knew the way to his heart. It’s the same way to mine. I kept a package of ham in my fridge for this particular reason.

“Apollo!” I called out, giving a few quick, sharp whistles. He caught sight of the ham in my hand and all of a sudden, I was his best buddy again. I gave him a few belly rubs and went straight for my shower. It still blew my mind that I’d be going out with Mr. Han tonight. I needed to stop thinking about this like it was a date. It’s just the two of us going to get dinner and possibly drinks. For my sake, I hope he orders wine. And a good bottle.

Jaehee told me that Mr. Han isn’t one to shy away from classy restaurants, so I probably should wear something relatively nice. If I do wear something nice, will he think I’m trying to impress him? Will he think that I think this means something more than face value? Shut up, MC. You’re overthinking. Dress nice for you and for the fact that the place will more than likely be fancy. Try, but look effortless.

There was a dark purple chiffon dress I kept in the back of my closet for just the occasion. I almost wore it to my interview, but it looked way too dressy to wear to work. Ironic that I’m wearing it on a date with my boss. Dammit, MC. Quit telling yourself this is a date. That’s how you get yourself all riled up. It’s just dinner. In through the nose, out through the mouth. The purple dress isn’t trying too hard, nor was it sending the wrong message.

“Well?” I asked Apollo for his input, “What do you think? Is the purple too much?”

I love this dog. Apollo slinked down to lay on the floor. What the hell am I asking you for? You’re colorblind and you could give a shit less. I appreciate the moral support, though. You’re a good boy, Apollo. Sometimes, you aren’t the brightest, but I still love you. And you’ll be a good boy for Mama while she’s gone with Mr. Han for a while, won’t you? Of course you will. Who’s Mama’s big, special boy? Apollo’s tail thumped on the floor while I scratched his tummy. I still needed to get ready and I’m petting my dog.

After a few finishing touches, I heard a knock at my door. He’s here quicker than I thought he’d be. I put down a fresh bowl of water on the floor for Apollo and gave him a quick pat. My big, mean pit bull. Mama shouldn’t be gone too terribly long. I promise. I will be back some time tonight. I started walking toward the door with Apollo following closely behind me.

“Driver Kim,” I smiled at the door, “Hi.”

“Hello, MC,” he greeted me, “Mr. Han is waiting outside.”

“Ok,” I grabbed my bag off the chair. Apollo stuck his snoot in the door, “No. You stay.”

“Who is this?” Driver Kim gushed, “Can I pet him?”

“Sure,” I allowed, trying to push him back, “This is Apollo. He’s my big boy and he needs to stay.”

“Hi, Apollo,” he awed, petting Apollo’s head. Normally, when I tell people I have a pit bull, they’re pretty hesitant. It’s nice to see someone that’s not afraid of him, “You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? We should be going. Mr. Han doesn’t like to wait.”

“So I’ve heard,” I giggled under my breath and followed Driver Kim out to his car. Hey! I was just in this car earlier today. And with the same guy behind the wheel! Neat! He opened the door for me and I climbed inside, surprised that I wasn’t alone.

“Hello, MC,” Mr. Han extended his hand to me, helping me in.

“Hello, Mr. Han,” I smiled sweetly, still in shock that this was happening.

“You know,” he insisted, “You can call me Jumin. It’s after hours and you’re off the clock.”

  
“Yes, sir,” I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to swing that, but I think I might have just made him smile. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked, pouring me a glass of champagne. I never asked for it, but I don’t think I’m saying no either.

“Starving,” I admitted. I didn’t eat much today. Maybe a pop tart before I left my apartment. I didn’t have lunch. I was too busy with the number crunching Jaehee gave me. 

“It’s not healthy to skip meals,” Mr. Han scolded me…almost as if I were a child, “Promise me you won’t do that again.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes, Jumin,” he corrected me.

“Yes, Jumin,” I didn’t hesitate. Mr. Han was an impatient man. And far be it for me to piss him off. He’s already thinking about paying me. The last thing I want is that taken away from me. Then, my parents can stop paying my rent and I can stop living out of my savings. 

“Good,” he smiled, “Shall we then?”


	4. Win a Date with Jumin Han

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi there, you cutie, you.
> 
> Here we are. Another Friday, another Man's Best Intern chapter. It's been a pleasure to see you this week. And I can't wait to see you next Wednesday. But for now, how about the part we've all been waiting for? Four chapters in and we already have a date with Jumin. Well...Why not? It's totally not a date, though, guys. Really! Why are you looking at me like that? I'm going to be quiet now. See you Wednesday. x

This was a fever dream, right? Either that or I’ve slipped into a coma. Because there’s no way in hell I’m on a date with Jumin Han right now…Right? He’s leaps and bounds out of my league. I bit down hard on my tongue, sending a sharp jolt of pain through m mo9uth. Ok. Fully awake. Got it. And I’m not running a fever. This is real. It’s not a date. For all intents and purposes, it’s just a dinner meeting with my boss. It should be fine. And God bless you, Mr. Han. You ordered wine. Don’t get wasted, MC. You’re a sloppy drunk and you want to come out of this with your job intact, got it?

“So, MC,” Mr. Han broke the uncomfortable silence between us, “What’s your major?”

Small talk. Good. I excel at small talk. I might hate it with a passion, but damn, I’m good at it. What was I studying? Answer him, MC. Or he’ll think you’re weird, “I’m a liberal arts major.”

“A liberal arts major?” he looked at me strange. Oh, no…He already thinks I’m weird, “If you’re a liberal arts major, what the hell are you doing, working at C&R?”

“After I graduate,” I unclenched. Maybe this really was totally innocent. And the wine is kicking in, “I plan on becoming a publicist. When I was talking to my guidance counselor, she said that an internship at C&R would be great on my resume.”

“With a letter of recommendation from me,” Mr. Han added, “would blow open any door you wanted. Now, I understand what you’re doing with Assistant Kang.”

“Jaehee’s been a wonderful teacher,” I reported, “Maybe if I’m lucky, I could stay on with C&R and end up your publicist.”

Shit! Me and my big damn mouth! To say something so bold so soon? I think the wine has more than kicked in. By the look on his face, I caught Mr. Han off guard. Shit…Not good. Relax, MC. Maybe he’ll see this as a sign of confidence and respect you for you. Or I lose my internship before it hardly begins. Well, C&R, it was nice knowing you. No! He hasn’t said anything yet. Fingers crossed, “Perhaps you will. We’ll see how you do for the next few weeks. Then, if all goes well, we can talk.”

My stomach started to settle. Ok. Not totally screwed. I don’t think I got the intended respect, but he’s not firing me. I’ll call that a win, “Thank you for saying that.”

“MC,” Mr. Han hushed me, “I didn’t invite you out tonight, so we could talk about work. I know what you do and enough about your position to tell you the ins and outs of it myself. I want to know more about you.”

“Sure,” I allowed, “I’m an open book. What do you want to know?”

“Well,” he thought for a moment or two. He couldn’t have expected me to spill my heart onto the table right then and there. I’m not here to come up with the questions, “When you were in my penthouse yesterday, what did you think of it?”

“It’s beautiful,” I sighed out, “Like something out of a dream. I used to think of places like that all the time when I was a kid. Then, the harsh realities of adulthood kicked in.”

“It’s still possible,” Mr. Han tried to cheer me up, “Not everyone gets lucky and ends up born into money.”

Now, I understood his reputation. Mr. Han wasn’t exactly beloved by the world. His arrogance was probably a lot to deal with at times. Something about hm reminded me of my ex-boyfriend. That must be why Jaehee warned me about him. That and the fact he works her to the bone. Then again, that’s why he pays her. His arrogance got me thinking, though. What happened to the man I talked to about his cat yesterday? And more importantly, was I willing to work for a man who could flipflop between the two? It’s a job, MC. You need the money and the college credit.

“Not all of us can be so fortunate,” I bit down on my tongue. My mother always said it was my best and worst feature. Sometimes, that sharp tongue cuts too deep.

“Speaking of,” he topped off my wine for me. God bless him, “What were your first impressions of Luciel?”

“Luciel?” It took me a minute to realize who he was talking about. The guy with a million names, “Seven, right?”

“Yes,” Mr. Han nodded, “The illustrious and ever enigmatic 707. What did you think about him?”

“He’s alright,” I smiled, “He’s got a personality one could handle in small doses, but to be around him, he radiates something strange.”

“Strange is definitely the word for him,” he chuckled under his breath, “And you’re sure you’ve never met him before today?”

“Positive.”

“Your judgment is rather spot on,” Mr. Han approved, “I like that in my future publicist.”

“Thank you, sir,” I hid my rapidly heating face behind my wine glass, “I guess it is a necessary skill. I’ve always been able to read people, but a girl learns quickly to read in her head, you know?”

“Interesting,” he looked me over with a certain hunger in his eyes, “In that case, what was your first impression of me?”

Oh, shit. Is this a trap? Because this really feels like a trap. I was caught between a rock and a hard place. Do I tell him what I really thought or tell him what he wants to hear? Mr. Han seems like he’d appreciate the honesty, but taking it and appreciating it are two different monsters, “In my defense, the first time I saw you, sir, you were nursing a headache, so I wouldn’t call my first impression accurate.”

"Understandable," Mr. Han coaxed me some more, "But I'm sure that's not the first time you ever saw me."

I have internet. I did my research before coming to C&R. Google is my best friend. When I first saw pictures of Mr. Han, I thought he was so damn attractive. I'm human and I'm not blind. But I can't tell him that my first impression of him was me drooling over him like a schoolgirl. That's not exactly something someone says to their boss. What do I say that won't set him off? I still don't know him that well. Keep my guard up. It's the only way.

"It was," I lied through my teeth, "And my first impression was that, despite you not feeling well, you were still running the company. It'd be hard not to admire that kind of determination."

"Wow, MC," he gasped, "You really are a publicist, aren't you? You read a person and you find exactly what set of words will inflate their ego."

"It's true!" I immediately jumped on the defensive.

"I was whining like a baby about my father to the point where I made myself sick," Mr. Han pushed me, "And yet, you can still find something admirable? If the company didn't have any leadership, it'd fall into ruin and anarchy."

"Yes!" I stood my ground with shaking knees, "Something tells me that no one else in that building knew you were fighting a monster headache aside from Jaehee and me. And you're human, just like everyone else. If they can't understand that, then that's their problem, not yours."

A few moments of pure silence passed between us. I might have just made a mistake. A really big mistake. Not only does Mr. Han seem like the type that plays the modesty card, but he still loves when people feed his ego. However, he also seems like the type that loathes being told he’s wrong. Even more so, loathes being corrected. I’m overreacting. It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve done that today. But then, like a thumbs up from God, a little smile crept across Mr. Han’s face.

“Human, huh?” he reclined in his chair, topping off his wine, “I was testing you, MC. I like testing you.”

“I can tell,” I grumbled, breathing a little easier. What the hell was this guy’s problem? Other than that he’s a sadist. Jaehee was right.

“You’ll make me a damn good publicist,” Mr. Han smirked, “You didn’t back down to me. You kept your head up. Despite me being the man that signs your newly acquired paycheck…”

“Hold on,” I cut him off, “What was that last part?”

"I'm hiring you on, MC," he decided, "On a trial basis. Don't make me regret it."

"I won't!" I beamed, "Thank you, Mr. Han."

"Jumin...Off the clock."

"Yes," I bit my lip, "I'm sorry. I forgot about that."

"Now that we have that unpleasantness out of the way," Mr. Ha...Jumin brushed it off, "We can get back to the real reason why I invited you."

"And what's that, sir?"

"This is an entirely social occasion," he insisted, "How's your baby doing?"

"My baby?" I melted at the thought of my big baby home by himself, "You mean Apollo! He wanted to come with me. And it broke me to say no to him. You understand, don't you?"

"I do," Jumin awed, "Every morning when I leave for work. But he isn't used to you being gone at night much, is he?"

"No," I shook my head.

“How did you two meet?” he asked, refilling our glasses.

“Before I moved into the city,” I began, “I had a neighbor next door. Loud, obnoxious, kind of a drunk. Even worse, he abused his animals. One night, I was going next door to shut him up and I found baby Apollo shivering under his porch.”

“That’s horrible,” Jumin’s heart shattered. Looks like I found his soft spot.

"I wasn't sure if he was cold or scared," I continued, "But he was dehydrated and malnourished. I could feel his rib cage and his spine when I'd pet him. He broke my heart. So, I did what any sane, logical person would do. I called the police on him and now, he's sitting in jail. I didn't know he was also cooking meth in his shed, though."

"You did your civic duty," he praised.

"But they were going to take all of his animals to a shelter," I felt a weight in my chest, "And Apollo didn't want to leave my arms, so they let me keep him. And I've loved him ever since."

"Such a shame that people are so cruel," Jumin's eyes dropped, "But that's why I have Elizabeth. Animals are so simple, yet they're so complex. Honestly, they're too good for us."

"I couldn't agree more." This...This was the side of Jumin I liked to see. Not the bummed-out side, but the compassionate side.

"But," he worried, "Apollo's fine now, isn't he?"

"Of course," I promised, "He's fed every day. He's loved. He's taken care of. His quality of life has done a complete one-eighty. And he's just generally a good boy. There's no doubt Apollo's a mama's boy either. Any time I'm home, he's right on me. It's almost smothering, but totally worth it."

"Do you think I could meet him?" Jumin wondered, genuinely curious about my big baby.

"Actually," I winced, "Apollo's good with people, but he can also be really picky. Especially if they get too close with his mama."

"Elizabeth's the same way," he admitted, "I'm shocked she responded so well to you. She's a very sweet cat, but excuse me for saying this, but she can be a persnickety bitch sometimes."

"You're excused," I giggled, "But Apollo's the same way. He's protective. I wouldn't say territorial, but he sure as hell would kill a man for me."

"She's also an excellent judge of character," Jumin took my hand, "That's how I knew you were ok."

"And how's that?"

"If you're good enough for Elizabeth," he explained, "You're good enough for me. And the fact that you're kind of cute helps your case, too."

Alright. He doesn't realize how hard compliments hit me. And I turned a bright shade of red. There was no hiding it anymore, "Thank you, Mr. Han."

"MC..."

"Jumin," I corrected myself, "Sorry."

"There will come a day where I don't let that slide," he scolded, "But you're still new. You want to go get a drink?"

"I could stand a drink," I wasn't going to turn that down, "Where are we going?"

“You’ll see,” Jumin helped me up from my chair and the two of us left our empty plates on the table. Driver Kim was waiting outside for us to take us to wherever Jumin had in mind. Fortunately, it was a classy little wine bar that looked way too rich for my blood. However, I couldn’t turn down a good glass of wine. I shouldn’t get anything stronger than wine, though. Or I will end up getting stupid. I’m kind of surprised Jumin was so heavy handed with the wine. 

When we walked in, the bar was so dimly lit. I could hardly see where Jumin was going. Or myself, for that matter. Regardless, what little I could see, this place was so damn nice. One would think that if this bar brought in enough money to keep its doors open, they could pay their light bill. There had to be some sort of reason behind that. Maybe if they took away one sense, it’ll make their wine taste better. It’s just a theory.

For the rest of the night, Jumin and I threw back glass after glass, bullshitting about this, that, and a third thing. It was strange to see each other as people and not just coworkers. It’s like when we met all over again. Both of us, obsessive pet owners, understanding each other in a way that no one else seemed to get. Not anyone we knew anyway. We giggled over some of the dumb things our pets have done and some of the less than stellar things we’ve done. To think, I was so nervous about coming out with Jumin tonight. He’s just another person. The more I think we’re different, the more we’re actually the same.

“You know, MC,” Jumin smiled at me, “You really are quite the charming young lady. I’m proud of what you’ve done in just a few short days.”

“Thank you, Jumin,” my heart skipped a beat, “If I can do anything else for you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“That’s what I have Assistant Kang for, though,” he pointed out, “I do work her to her full potential. Maybe she could stand a break once in a while. Hey! I have an idea.”

“What’s that, sir?” I could hardly keep my head up anymore. The wine was starting to get to me.

“I want you to spearhead the cat hotel project,” Jumin ordered, “Is that ok with you?”

“Yes, please!” I approved, “That’d be awesome! Thank you!”

“Assistant Kang and cats don’t mix,” he sighed out, “She doesn’t have the same passion as you.”

“I think that’d be a wonderful idea, Mr. Han,” I agreed, “When can I start on it?”

“As soon as you stop calling me Mr. Han after hours,” Jumin scolded me lightly.

I’m sorry,” I bit my lip, holding back a smirk. I might have been doing that to get a rise out of him. It’s fun to pick on Jumin. Besides, I did owe him one after all his little tests, “Actually, I think it’s time I start heading home.”

“I can take you home,” he insisted.

“No,” I shook my head, “It’s alright. My apartment isn’t very far from here anyway. I could stand the walk.”

“Let me walk you home then,” Jumin demanded, “It’s the least I can do.”

I thought it over for a minute or two. Mr. Han wants to walk me home? Well…He is nothing if not a gentleman. And he has been all night. What’s the worst that could happen? It’s not like this street is riddled with crime, “Ok.”

And so, he did. Jumin took my hand and the two of us walked back to my apartment. This whole night has been an absolute roller coaster, but a strongly needed roller coaster. There’s no doubt Mr. Han’s going to keep me on my toes. Although, it wouldn’t be the end of the world if Jumin wanted to do this again sometime. No, MC. Don’t shit where you eat. Another one of Dad’s folksy euphemisms. 

I gave the doorman a wave and got into the elevator. My apartment building may not have been much, but I did have the nicest doorman in the entire city. The doorman gave me a look, questioning why I had a man like Jumin on my hip. I just gave him a sweet, sincere smile and watched the elevator doors close. When we got to my door, I was totally expecting Jumin to turn his nose up at it, but he kept any sense of disgust to himself. And he tells me I’m the charming one here.

“Well,” I dug around in my bag for my apartment key, “Here we are. Home sweet home.”

“This was nice,” Jumin leaned against the wall, “You know, MC, we really should do this again some time.”

“Maybe,” I joined him, “But we need to be careful. People around the office will start to talk.”

“And?” he asked, “You don’t strike me as the type of person that cares what people think of you. Since I’m here, do you think I could meet Apollo?”

“I don’t know,” I winced, “It’s pretty late. He’s probably in bed by now. Not tonight. Some other time.”

“Alright,” Jumin let it go, “In that case, I’ll see you Monday.”

“I’ll be there,” I unlocked my door and watched Jumin get into the elevator. Tonight really was sorely needed. Hopefully, we will do this again. My stomach was happy. My liver won’t be in the morning. My head may jump into that same ship. Who knows? All I knew right now was that I wanted to go to bed. 

Slowly, I opened up my door and saw a big, gray bundle of joy sleeping on my couch. Aww…I thought he would’ve been on the bed, to be honest. Somewhere he smells Mama. I gave Apollo a little pet that was just enough to wake him up. This lazy little shit was too tired to get all excited and jump all over me, so instead, I just brought him to bed. Today was a day, huh, baby?


	5. So?  How'd it Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, you lovely creature.
> 
> I see some of you are reading ahead. Don't pretend like I don't see my FFN traffic going up and that MBI isn't the second most read story this month...Coincidence? Or are you guys just sluts for spoilers? Hey. I'm not going to stop you. It keeps my views above triple digits and I am not complaining Read your little hearts out. Unless you're doing a compare and contrast thing where you can tell at which point in the night Lumi got tired and decided to give up. I do try to make it to the end. I'm going to shut up now. Because...Reasons. See you Friday! x

I feel so good this morning. Last night still burned in my brain, but in the best way. I needed to hang out with Jumin more often. Especially if this is what I can expect from the morning after. And it’s not like we went back to his place or anything. I just…Genuinely had a good feeling in my chest. Or maybe that’s because of the big, cuddly boy at the foot of Mama’s bed. That could be it, too. Either way, only one thing could keep a good day this good.

Coffee. Just because I woke up feeling good didn’t mean I could waive coffee. Carefully, I got out of bed. If I wake Apollo, all hell breaks loose. Then again, this dog could sleep through a thunderstorm, so…I gave him a kiss on his snoot and went into the kitchen. Coffee and a check of my phone. I wish past MC looked out for future MC and set the time when she got back last night, but hindsight’s 20-20. Oh, well. Not a big deal. My coffee pot is usually pretty quick.

Beep.

Come on. Who could possibly want to get a hold of me this early on a Saturday? I mean, I know it’s ten o'clock, but it’s still my day off, dammit! Aren’t I allowed to enjoy it? Oh…It’s a text from Jaehee. Shit! I totally forgot I was supposed to call her last night when I got in. Dammit…I opened my messages to find two little words in big letters.

_CALL ME._

_-JK_

Hard to argue against all caps. Even harder when it’s directly from the boss. By the sounds of it, said boss is going to have my ass handed to me on a silver platter. Or I’m just being paranoid. That could be, too. I tapped the phone icon next to Jaehee’s name and listened to the hum in the speaker. Along with muttering a little prayer to myself. Please don’t let Jaehee be too pissed at me. Hardly a ring went by before another voice picked up.

“MC?” Jaehee gasped, sounding rather surprised. She’s the one that said to call her.

“Hi, Jaehee,” I greeted her. However, behind me, my coffee pot started sputtering. And not in the way it’s supposed to, “SON OF A BITCH!”

“Excuse me?” her shock turned quickly into full on angry boss mode.

“Sorry!” I pulled the plug and scoured my kitchen for a dry towel. Mr. Coffee…Time of death: 10:23AM. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. I shall give you a proper sendoff to the dumpster later, “My coffee pot just died on me.”

“Oh, no,” Jaehee sympathized, “You poor thing. Are you going to be ok?”

“I’m fine,” I wouldn’t allow one little thing ruin my day. Even if…It’s the unfortunate loss of my coffee pot, “You know what? Better idea. You’re wanting to know about last night, I’m assuming?”

“Yes.”

“In that case,” I offered, “How about we meet at the café by my building and we can get brunch? Since my coffee pot is pushing daisies anyway.”

“Actually,” Jaehee agreed, “That sounds nice, but I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“It’s no imposition,” I assured, “We’ll meet in, say, an hour from now?”

“Sure,” her voice went up an octave, “I’ll see you then.”

“Bye!” I slid my phone o the counter and went straight to my closet.

However, I also had a big boy that needed to go outside pronto unless I feel like mopping the floors today. I grabbed Apollo’s leash and brought him through the building. Everyone knew Apollo. He made sure to make a name for himself. It’s not often someone comes up to pet him, but when they do, they instantly fall in love with him. He makes it impossible not to. He’s a good boy. I’m sure he could win over the most stubborn person with the deepest hatred for dogs.

Once he was good to go, I brought him back upstairs and ran back into my closet. Let’s see. What to wear, what to wear. It’s just brunch with Jaehee. I wasn’t nearly as on edge with her as I was with Jumin. So, tight pair of jeans and a t-shirt? Maybe leggings instead? Did I want real pants or not? I could do real pants. Off the clock or not, I’m still going to brunch with my boss. One of them. I could put in a little bit of effort.

I got in and out of the shower and grabbed a white and gold cardigan on the way out. Mistakes were made when I didn’t bring one to take Apollo out. Temperatures may be rising, but going out without a light jacket was an idiot mistake. Before I left, I gave my big, special boy a kiss on the nose and a belly rub. He had food and water in his bowls, so he should be alright. As long as he doesn’t tear shit up when I’m gone. Many a pair of my shoes have been on the business end of Apollo’s teeth.

The café down the street was one of my favorite places in town. It’s calm, quiet, and the coffee there was like no other. Every drink had a hug in it. I swear. And the usual boy behind the counter knew exactly how I liked my latte. Sometimes, I’d call ahead and let him know I’m in the market for caffeine. By the time I get there, it’s already on the counter. I’m not proud of it, but I definitely have ran a big tab in here around finals week. Is it healthy? Hell no. But at the time, it’s a necessary evil. And as always, Jaehee was punctual to a fault. She already had a booth for us. Now, I feel bad for being a couple minutes late.

“Morning, boss,” I sat down with my iced Americano and my big ass blueberry muffin.

“Good morning, MC,” Jaehee smiled, sitting with her fancily decorated latte. I never could get latte art to work for me, “How are you?”

“I’m quite well,” I stirred in a sugar packet, “How are you?”

“I can’t complain,” she reported, “About last night. Please tell me Mr. Han behaved himself.”

“He did,” I nodded, “Last night, he was nothing short of a perfect gentleman.”

“Really?” Going by the look on Jaehee’s face, she didn’t believe me, “Mr. Han? _Our_ Mr. Han? You spent a whole evening with him…and he was _pleasant_? The whole time?”

“Yeah,” I chirped, “Dinner, drinks. Everything was exquisite and the pinnacle of luxury, but it was pleasant.”

“That sounds like the Mr. Han we all know.”

“Honestly, Jaehee,” I giggled to myself, “You make Jumin out to be such a monster. Sure, he’s got…”

“Excuse me,” Jaehee cut me off, “Did you just call him Jumin?”

“Yeah,” I confirmed, “His insistence. Only while we’re off the clock. Technically, we are still off the clock.”

“It’s amazing,” she gasped, “You’re with the company for a couple days and you managed to make Mr. Han human.”

“I mean,” I went on, “Last night, he had his moments where his little tests got annoying, but once I figured out how to work him, he was an absolute delight. I’d do last night all over again and not change a thing.”

“I never said Mr. Han was a monster,” Jaehee clarified, “It’s just that…He’s not exactly a people person.”

“What?” I questioned her sanity, “How do you figure he isn’t a people person? He’s one of the best businessmen in the country. He has to have some sort of people skills for that, doesn’t he?”

“You’d think,” she elaborated, “You see, MC, Mr. Han will only do social occasions if someone else initiates or he’s obliged in some other way. For him to ask you to dinner like that was _extremely_ uncharacteristic. After I got upset with him for making advances on my intern, I couldn’t help but question his motives.”

“He’s fine around me,” I assured her, “I like him. He’s a wonderful boss. To make things even better, he’s shown interest in meeting Apollo.”

“Who’s Apollo?”

“Oh!” I beamed, pulling out my phone. I had pictures aplenty of my baby. What kind of doting mother would I be if I didn’t? I brought up the picture I took of him from New Year’s. He had a little silver top hat on. He looked so cute, “He’s my big, mean, nasty pitbull. He’s a good boy and I love him more than life itself.”

“A pitbull?” Jaehee gave me a look.

“Yep.”

“Mr. Han and a dog?” she held up her skepticism, “Mr. Han wanted to meet a dog last night?”

“He’s heard me gush so much about him,” I shrugged, “I guess he wanted to see if Apollo lived up to the hype.”

“MC,” Jaehee bit her lip, “Mr. Han said you had a cat, too.”

“Nope,” I shook my head, “It’s just Apollo and me.”

Then, Jaehee started piecing things together, “Oh, God…”

“What?”

“Mr. Han thinks Apollo’s a cat,” she deduced.

“Nope,” I shook my head, “Apollo’s a pitbull. You want to meet him?”

“What?” Jaehee jumped, “No, MC. I couldn’t do that. You’ve already agreed to brunch with me. I can’t ask you to take me to your house, too.”

“Jaehee, it’s fine,” I promised, grabbing my cup and my muffin wrapper, “Come on.”

“Ok,” she smiled, “It’ll be nice petting something that doesn’t shed all over the place and claw holes in my suits.”

“Yay!” It’s a good day when I can turn someone’s opinion on pitbulls around.

I brought Jaehee back to my apartment and exchanged usual pleasantries with the doorman. Dammit, MC. Why didn’t you bring anything back for Apollo? You know he’ll smell food on you and it’s going to make him angry. He’ll get over it, though. Apollo will just pout in the corner for a minute or two. Then, he’ll love me again. No worries.

“You live in a beautiful building, MC,” Jaehee complimented, “I would’ve killed to have this kind of setup when I was in school.”

“It’d be even better if my parents weren’t still paying my rent,” I winced, unlocking my door, “But I take care of everything else. As much as I can, anyway.”

“Well,” she wondered, “About Apollo…He doesn’t…bite, does he?”

“You want to know if he’s aggressive…” I assumed. The stock question when people find out I have a pitbull, “Look, Jaehee. You’re more likely to be attacked by a chihuahua than a pitbull. Apollo may lick you to death, but that’s it. He’s a good boy. A truly good boy. The only way he’ll even come close to attacking you is if I say so. Or if you have bacon. Bacon’s his favorite. But even when he takes bacon out of your hand, he’s very dainty about it. So, in short, no. He won’t bite. And since you’re a woman, he’ll be even more well-behaved.”

“Why would that make any difference?” Jaehee followed me inside.

“Apollo is very picky about any man I bring home,” I explained, “He doesn’t want a new alpha male. We have a good balance. I’m definitely his alpha. Ever since I got him as a puppy, he’s always loved his mama. If another man comes into my life, Apollo gets territorial. Like, damn near peeing on my shoes to assert his dominance. My last couple relationships ended because of Apollo. He didn’t like them. They weren’t worthy.”

“Where is he?” she looked around for the sweet baby that inhabited my apartment.

“It’s early afternoon,” I thought, “He’s probably napping at the foot of my bed. Hold on. You may want to brace yourself. I’m going to whistle for him and he’s not exactly little. He will come running and chances are, he will tackle me. It’s perfectly fine.”

“Alright,” Jaehee took a seat on my couch, away from the potential line of fire, “Go ahead.”

“Ok,” I let out a long, high pitched whistle, “Apollo! Mama’s home!”

_Thudthudthudthud!_

Apollo came running out just as I predicted, putting his front paws on my shoulders. If I put this dog in the water right now, I guarantee he could use his tail as a rudder and outrun any speedboat. Yeah. My big, scary, mean pitbull licking the hell out of my face. This is why you’re my good boy, Apollo. Mama loves you and she wouldn’t trade you for the world.

“See?” I giggled, throwing his paws down, “He’s a good boy. Apollo, can you say hi to Jaehee? But be nice.”

Apollo caught sight of Jaehee out of the corner of his eye and started sniffing around her knees, “And you say he won’t bite?”

“I’m positive he won’t bite,” I swore, “Go ahead. Pet him.”

Slowly, but surely, Jaehee started to warm up to my big, special boy. Once she stopped petting his head, Apollo jumped up on the couch and laid his giant head in her lap, bringing a smile to Jaehee’s face, “Alright. I think I understand now. He’s very sweet, MC.”

“See?” I awed, “All it takes is the love of a good boy to make someone a believer.”

“For your sake, though,” Jaehee warned, “I hope he’s careful around Mr. Han. And you, too. I’m still not too sure about what switch flipped in him, but I’d walk on eggshells for a couple of days. Just to be sure he’s alright.”

“I will.” Jumin’s fine. So, he’s made a friend. Jaehee just needs to stop worrying so much. Honestly, it sounds less and less like she’s his assistant and more like his nanny. 


	6. Back to School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> How are we doing today? Well, I hope? I suggest getting a drink now. Because there may be some squealing in this chapter and it may be necessary. Don't strain your throats, kids. Kisses! x

Having Jaehee over yesterday was nice. It’s always a good thing when Apollo makes a new friend. Now, as my Sunday begins, I’m thinking a lazy day to prepare for the upcoming workweek would be exactly what I need. It’s been a long time since I did something for myself. Between school and things with C&R panning out, I’ve taken a backseat to things. Today, MC. Today will be the day when you stop taking the backseat. You’re riding shotgun today.

I checked the weather on my phone. Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Warm weather and sunshine were always the best combination. And hot damn, I’m wearing a cute little dress today. I had a white, lacy one that I absolutely adored. Until my asshole ex-boyfriend intentionally spilled tea on it while we were fighting once and stained it. I remember that day like it was yesterday. My eyes turned red and I damn near killed him. It was one of my favorites and he knew it. I took it off that night and cried. It hung on my bedroom door and I knew there was no way that stain was coming out. But it got me thinking.

Even though the stain wasn’t coming out, why not make the stain even bigger? I boiled my biggest kettle a couple times and soaked my formerly white, lacy dress in earl gray tea. When I rinsed it and dried it, my dress turned out such a pretty shade of beige. I couldn’t be angry anymore. And I fell even more in love with it. Because my creative brain wouldn’t let me stop there, I sewed in a black collar. It looked so vintage and I love it so much

Speaking of vintage, I think that’ll be my first stop today. Downtown, there was a cute little thrift store. Why not start there? Rows and rows of clothes looking for a new lease on life. Shelves upon shelves of weird knickknacks that wouldn’t go with anything in the house, but God knows they had some even weirder stories to tell. I couldn’t leave the place empty handed. Ever. One of my favorite teapots came from this thrift store. Now, a little red and white polka dotted one would be mine. It’s not like I’d ever break the bank here.

I went to the back wall where hundreds of shoes were kept. Everything from sandals to snow boots to everything in between. You don’t need more shoes, MC. You don’t need more shoes, MC. You have plenty. That didn’t mean I couldn’t look. Then…A simple pair of sneakers sat on the shelf. Just a little pair of light blue sneakers. Nothing remarkable or special about them. I couldn’t put my finger on what it was about them, but I loved them. I can’t, in good conscience, leave them here. Besides, my sandals were starting to hurt my feet anyway. There’s a dollar store next door. I’ll get ankle socks there.

Before I overdid in here, I checked out and skipped next door to the dollar store for my new socks. Just a pair of simple white socks. These had lace around the top, too! Ok…I’m adorable. I’m here for this. Awesome! Oh, and they’re comfortable…I may have a new favorite pair of shoes. All the others will be jealous. I could stand a break, though. I’ve been walking all over town instead of driving like an idiot. I winged into the coffee shop and scored a latte.

This was nice. I’m glad I did this. So far, I came up with a new pair of shoes and a new teapot, so I can’t complain. Even better, I had all intentions of stopping by the used bookstore a couple blocks over. The smell…There was nothing better than the smell in that bookstore. Old parchment, oak wood, chamomile tea, and a hint of vanilla. The owner always had a vanilla candle burning in there. I’d think that’d be a bit of a hazard, considering she’s surrounded by paper, but it’s contained. She’d be ok.

“Hello, MC,” she greeted me sweetly. She’s a hundred and ten, but she’s the nicest lady. 

“Hi,” I smiled politely and got lost in the forgotten literature of yesteryear. This place had a certain magic in its walls. After any bad day, this is one of the few places that could get me back to a perfect balance. This bookstore was my Xanax and no one could convince me otherwise. Out of nowhere, a dull, deep red cover appeared. No…Way.

The letters on the spine may have been small, but I could pick out Anna Karenina from a crowd. I had a copy when I was a kid. It was my thirteenth birthday present. I read it until the damn thing fell apart. I haven’t read it since. I ran my fingers over the soft, cool leather. This one has seen some shit. It made me wonder how many people have laid their eyes on this particular copy. Gently, I cracked it open and looked for a publishing date. My heart stopped. Why the hell was this not behind glass?

My vision must be going. I’m seeing things. There’s no way this says what I think it does. It’s in way too good of shape for that number to be accurate. It has to be a reprint. I brought it up to the counter. Because I wasn’t the only one with eyesight going, I showed the owner the book, “Could I borrow your magnifying glass?”

“Sure, dear,” she dug under the counter, getting her magnifying glass for me, “What do you need it for? Your eyes are younger than mine.”

The same four numbers stared me in the face. 

1886.

Holy shit…This is a first edition. I’m holding a first edition Anna Karenina in my hand. I have a Tolstoy first edition in my hands right now. I’m not worthy to be in its presence, “How much?”

“Let’s see what you got.” Dammit. I should’ve known. Off the top of my head, I bet a first edition of Anna Karenina would easily go for more than I’m worth. She looked it over closely and had the same reaction I did, “What is this doing out here?”

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “I found it on one of the upper shelves.”

“I’m sorry, MC,” she brought the book back to the glass case, “I’m going to have to do further examination of this book before I even think about pricing it.”

“I understand.” Well shit. I could’ve paid for it without saying anything about it. I’d be sitting on a thousand-dollar book. It’s a bummer. That’s for sure. I guess I’ll just go home.

Besides, it’s getting late and I’m getting tired. So, I began my great, grand journey back to my apartment. All I wanted to do was curl up on my couch with some ramen and my big boy and go to sleep. Chances are, Apollo’s massive man head will end up in my lap. Not that I’m complaining. He’s my big, sleepy boy. And that’s ok with me.

When I got home, I kicked my feet up while the water boiled. That first edition’s going to haunt my dreams. I know it. But at least I had my ramen and my puppy to take away my woes. I needed a hug. Instead, I’d fall asleep in front of the TV with Apollo on the chair. As much as I’d love to be heading off to C&R this morning, I had to go to class. My life wasn’t all hanging out with cats and number crunching. Fortunately, I just had one glass to go to today. It’s economics. I’m good in my economics class. My partner wasn’t the brightest, but he made up with it with enthusiasm.

“Good morning, MC!” Speak of the devil.

“Morning, Yoosung,” I smiled, “What’s up?”

“I know you said we were working together on this project,” Yoosung winced, “But…I’m having a hard time with the number part.”

“You can do data entry,” I delegated, “I’ll crunch the numbers.”

“Bless you,” he relaxed, taking the empty seat next to me, “Should we get started then?”

“Absolutely.” With determination in my heart, the two of us got to work. Yoosung was a sweetheart, but he’s also incredibly simple. However, he made up for it with enthusiasm. Plus, he can make the brochure look really nice. Yoosung could go into graphic design and I’d be more than happy to hire him. 

Bzzz…

“Is that you?” Yoosung wondered, nodding toward my phone.

“Probably,” I grabbed my phone off my desk with the screen lit up. Hey! I got a text! Neat.

_Where are you?_

_-JH_

“Oh, shit…” I cringed, “Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit…”

“What is it?” Yoosung worried, his eyes welling up with tears for me.

“My boss,” I filled him in, “I forgot to tell him I had class today.”

_Sitting in class. I’ll be there as soon as I can._

_-MC_

“Oh,” he settled himself, “I forgot you got an internship. How’s it going?”

“Pretty well,” I’m just glad I won’t have to stop Yoosung from crying. Four times last week was plenty for me, “I really like it there. My boss likes me. He even hired me on, so I’ll finally be getting paid!”

“That’s great, MC!” Yoosung cheered, “What are you doing there?”

“More or less this,” I admitted, “I impressed my boss so much that he decided to make me a paid intern. Once in a while, I take care of some little errands around the office, too. Other than that, it’d be great if I managed to stay there after I graduate.”

“If anyone deserves it,” he praised, “It’s you. You work so hard that it almost worries me. But I know you can handle it!”

“Thanks, Yoosung,” I gave him my notebook, “Do not lose this. I have to go. You can handle the rest from here, can’t you?”

“Go ahead,” Yoosung gave me a little salute, “I won’t let you down!”

“Thank you,” I beamed, having the utmost confidence in him.

“Later!”

Simple, but enthusiastic. Now, I needed to haul ass across town or Jumin would have it on a silver platter. I ran home to change real quick and made it back to the C&R office in record time. My heart was pounding the whole way up. I’m not going to get fired. Jumin’s not mad at me. He’s just wondering where I was. When the elevator doors opened up and emptied me out on the top floor, Jaehee sat at her desk, hard at work, probably on her eighth cup of coffee.

“I’m so sorry, Jaehee,” I threw my bag on the floor, “I had my economics class this morning and I forgot to give you my schedule. I’m so, so sorry.”

“It’s alright, MC,” Jaehee brought me back down to Earth, “It’s nothing I couldn’t handle. I got along this far without you and an hour isn’t going to kill me. Do you have any more classes today?”

“No,” I promised, feeling more at ease, “You have me until it’s time for us to go home.”

“By the way,” she pointed out, “There’s a package on your desk.”

“For me?” I wondered. Not many knew I was working at C&R. Who the hell would be sending me stuff here? I sat down at my desk and pulled the card out from the string. It wasn’t very big. Maybe a small box? The handwriting on the outside of the card didn’t look like my mom’s, so that ruled her out. It was much more elegant. No matter. I ran my finger under the envelope flap and tore it open. The card was simple. A pale blue stripe pattern and a simple sentiment on the outside saying just because. Ok…? I’m still not following, but ok. When I opened it, there was a handwritten message on the inside.

_You look cute in beige, MC._

_-J_

Dammit, Jumin…Wait. How the hell would he know I look cute in beige? I don’t remember wearing it around here and I wore purple the night we went out. The only time I wore beige in the past week was yesterday. So, he’s stalking me now? Should I be worried? I don’t think Jumin would hurt a fly, to be honest. He seems like the type that would let someone else get their hands dirty for him. Either way, I tore the paper off the package and damn near had a heart attack right then and there. Under the paper, deep red leather peeked out. He didn’t…Jumin Han, you’re too much. And I think you get off on that fact.

“Hey, Jaehee,” I asked, my throat feeling thick, “Is Mr. Han here?”

“He’s in a meeting right now,” she told me, “Why?”

“No reason,” my stomach did a flip. Of course he’s in a meeting. I could wait. I have the patience of a saint. I also have my first edition back in my hands…


	7. By the Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you cutie pies, you...
> 
> How are we doing? Well, I hope Are we ready to see a slightly pissed off MC? Because I think it's time we see a slightly pissed off MC.

He’s hiding. There’s no way Jumin texts me so frantically and then, he just _happens_ to have a meeting. He knows I’m about to lay into him. And he’s damn right, I will. He’s hiding. I know it. What else can I do? Focusing on work may be just a tad difficult when there’s a GIFTED FIRST EDITION OF ANNA KARENINA ON MY DESK! I couldn’t help but wonder about him. Luckily for me, I had the wealth of information on Jumin Han a mere desk away.

“Hey, Jaehee,” I rolled my chair over to hers, “Can I ask you a few questions about Mr. Han?”

“I encourage you to ask as many questions as you need to, MC,” she allowed, “What’s on your mind?”

“Does he realize how extra he is?”

“No,” Jaehee kept on with her work, “The more unreasonably and unnecessarily elaborate something could be, the better. And he won’t hesitate.”

“So I’ve noticed,” I crumbled under my breath, “And how often could one expect random, grand gestures from him?”

“Not very,” she dug around her desk for a bottle of white out, “But when he does, it’s hard for it to go unnoticed. Why the sudden interest?”

“If I’m going to stick around,” I shrugged, “it can’t hurt to learn a bit about the man, right?”

“I guess not,” Jaehee blew on the wet spot, “How are you doing with the cat hotel?”

“All I have to do is call up the investors,” I figured, “Maybe add a few things to the final presentation.”

“You already have the presentation done?” she gasped.

“Yep!” I beamed, taking great pride in my work.

“MC, you’re some kind of machine,” Jaehee blinked a time or two, “If I had the power to give you a raise, you’d have one.”

“I already hired her on, Assistant Kang. What more could she want?” There he is. And so, he emerges from the foxhole.

“When was this?” Jaehee wondered, following Jumin into his office. They shut the door behind them. Shit, it must be serious. I didn’t want to bring Mr. Han any grief. I’ve seen what he’s like with a bad migraine. I never wanted to be the cause of one. This was worse than waiting for a parent-teacher conference. Twenty minutes later, Jaehee shook her head on the way out and popped a couple aspirin from her desk.

“Jaehee…” I treaded lightly, “Is everything ok?”

“Yes,” she grumbled into her desktop.

I’ll call that a point in my favor. I kept my fingers crossed, “Do I still have a job?”

“Yes.”

Hell yeah! Two for two! Focus, MC. You had a mission prior to this, “Do you need me for anything right now?”

“No.”

“Can I…” Big finish, “Go speak with Mr. Han for a second?”

“Yes.” Something about leaving Jaehee on her own right now seemed irresponsible. Maybe she needed the time to herself to regroup. At least that’s what I’ll tell myself to ease my guilt.

Because I still needed to talk with the boss. This can’t slide. It’s not every day a first edition of Anna Karenina ends up on my desk. It’s like Jaehee said. His grand gestures can’t go unnoticed. As irresponsible as it may be, I left Jaehee at her desk and grabbed the first edition. Grand gestures were one of those things that never sat well wit hem. All I wanted was an explanation. I knocked on the frosted glass door with extreme caution. I wonder what went down with Jumin and Jaehee before…Not important. Not now.

“Come in,” the other side barked.

“Mr. Han,” I cracked the door, “Could I have a word with you please?”

“Of course, MC,” he offered me a seat, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t I tell you that it was ok for you to call me Jumin?”

“We’re at work sir,” I pointed out, “I figured it wouldn’t apply.”

“Fair enough,” Mr. Han let it slide, “What can I do for you?”

“I think you already know,” I held up the gift from my desk, “What’s this?”

“It’s a book,” he told me, “You open it and you read the words on the page and it provides entertainment. Wow, MC. If I had to explain a book to you, maybe you are just a pretty face.”

“You know what I mean.” I wasn’t backing down. And I sure as hell wasn’t going to let him mansplain what a book was to me.

“What?” Mr. Han shrugged me off, “It’s a book. Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy. What about it?”

“You realize what _kind_ of book this is?” I went on, “Because it’s not your average copy of Anna Karenina.”

“Oh?” he kicked his feet up on his desk, “It is a hardcover. Looks like it’s leather.”

“It’s a first edition!” I squeaked, “And in immaculate condition! I found it laying out in a used bookstore yesterday and almost cried. Now, it magically ends up on my desk? Do you realize how much this book is worth?”

“Let’s see,” Mr. Han took my book from me, studying it closely, “I’d say…Six thousand?”

“On a good day!” my tirade continued, “And it just shows up on my desk today?”

“All I’m looking for is a thank you,” he handed it back to me.

“Mr. Han,” I put the first edition on his desk, “I can’t…This is too much. I can’t accept something like this.”

“MC…” I think I caught him off guard. Mr. Han could hardly get my name out. He managed, though, “It’s not often I say this and I hope you’re not too horribly offended when I say this, but shut up.”

Just when I think he couldn’t surprise me any more. I did have that coming. Still didn’t take the sting out of his words, “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry,” he chuckled, “But really. Keep the book. I know you’ll appreciate it.”

“It’s too much,” I reiterated, “Mr. Han, this is a six thousand dollar book.”

“And now, it’s your six thousand book,” Mr. Han insisted, “Take it, MC. I got it specifically for you. And if that’s too hard for you to swallow still, consider it payment for taking care of Elizabeth III. I did get a good price for it, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Really?” I started to calm down.

“I only paid twelve for it.”

“Twelve dollars?” I wondered. There was no way in hell that was right.

“Hundred,” he corrected me, “That is a first edition of a book from 1886, after all. Getting it as cheaply as I did, I almost feel guilty. The woman at the bookstore overlooked a few details. Like the condition. Finding a first edition of Anna Karenina is rare in itself. Finding one so immaculately kept is like finding a unicorn. She knew what she had, just not very well. The edges are hardly frayed. The cover isn’t falling off. The cover isn’t faded or scratched. It really is a thing of beauty both inside and out.”

He’s alright…I took my seat in front of Mr. Han’s desk, “Have you ever read it?”

“Once many years ago,” he nodded, “One of the strangest reading experiences I’ve ever had.”

"How so?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I'm not quite sure how to describe it," Mr. Han thought it over, "Romance isn't my usual genre of choice. And the feeling it gave me after I finished it...I don't know. I've never been so perplexed by a book."

"Really?" I needed to sit down with Jaehee a little more before I talk to Jumin again, "I understand, though. When I first read it, I might have been thirteen. And I just...I got lost in it. I begged my parents to let me go to Russia, but of course, they said no."

"Honestly, I'd agree with them," he smiled, "But I'm sure it wasn't within the means."

"No," I shook my head, "But now, I pose to you this question."

"I'm listening."

"If it were you in Anna's brother's position," I wondered, "Would you run off with the maid?"

I could see the gears turning in his eyes. Mr. Han, so carefully weighing the pros and cons in his head. But then, I think things might have clicked. And a deep sorrow washed over his face, “In a way, I could very easily end up in that situation. I know my father wouldn’t hesitate to auction off my love and affection for the sake of making quick money or for the possibility of improving business. I know I don’t seem it, but I can be a romantic. If I’m going to be happy, I’ll run off with whoever does just that. So, to answer your question, MC, I’d have to know the maid and the princess a bit better to make a decision.”

In the short time I’ve known Jumin Han, that was quite possibly the most Jumin Han answer he could have given. It’s honest, but without giving too much away. Vague, but not too vague. And he managed to avoid the question altogether. Well played, Mr. Han. Well played. I’ll let that one slide. Although I wanted to tell him to keep the book and storm out of his office, I had one last question burning in the back of my brain. If I don’t ask, it’s only going to bother me later.

“So,” I pulled the note he left out of the front cover, “Rumor has it, I also look cute in beige.”

“That rumor is true.”

“Are you stalking me, Mr. Han?” I teased, knowing he wouldn’t be that creepy.

“I wasn’t,” Mr. Han assured, “I caught you. I had all intentions of going to the bookstore that day anyway. The fact that you were there was merely a happy accident. And you did look cute in beige.”

“Well…” I blushed a little, “Thank you. For the compliment and the book.”

“Does this mean you’re keeping it?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “I still think it’s too much.”

“MC…”

“But it is going on my shelf,” I promised, “Thank you, Mr. Han.”

“MC…”

“Thank you, Jumin,” I finally let my smile go after holding it back for so long, “This really is amazing.”

“You’re welcome,” he gently reciprocated, “Now, get back to work, ok? I’m sure it’s piling up.”

“I don’t let that happen, sir,” I corrected him, “I’m nearly ready to start inviting our investors for the cat hotel.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jumin praised, “Go on. Go make me proud.”

“Yes, sir,” I turned on my heel and headed back to my desk. Make him proud…The thought of that sent chills down my spine in the best way. And with the way Jaehee said I worked like a machine, I’m almost certain that I can make Jumin proud. Besides, I had a pleasant reminder on my desk now of what happens when Jumin’s proud of me.

“Is everything ok, MC?” Jaehee worried as I sat back in my desk chair.

“Everything’s fine,” I assured, feeling lighter than when I walked in.

“So, the package,” she asked, “What was it?”

“Oh,” I showed it to her, “A gift from Mr. Han. He gave me a really good book.”

Jaehee inspected my not so new copy of Anna Karenina carefully. Almost with the same care Jumin did, but maybe not with the same appreciation. Then, her eyes got big. If she wasn’t wearing her glasses, I’m afraid they would’ve fallen out, “MC, this is a first edition! This has to be almost two hundred years old!”

“Closer to three than two,” I took it back, “I know. It’s one of my favorite books, too.”

“I told you to be careful, MC,” she warned, “Tell me you’re still being careful about Mr. Han.”

“I promise, Jaehee,” I stuck my pinky out, “I’ll be careful.”

“Good,” Jaehee slid down in her seat, likely exhausted, “Because there’s a chance he’s going to want something in the near future. That’s usually what his grand gestures mean.”

Ring, ring.

My work phone never rang. Weird. I stared at it in confusion, “Should I answer it?”

“Yes.”

Hesitantly, I picked up the receiver, “Hello?”

“MC,” Jumin barked on the other end, immediately making me straighten up, “Are you too terribly busy right now?”

“No,” I scanned my desk over, checking on the work I had left compared to what I’ve done.

“I need you to do your secondary job.”

Secondary job? It took me a second to realize what he was talking about, but then, it clicked, “Yes, sir. Should I send her your love?”

“Always. I’m surprised you even had to ask.”

“On my way.” The look of confusion on Jaehee’s face right now was priceless.

“Thank you.”

Click.

“What was that all about?” Jaehee gave me a look.

“I need to go to Mr. Han’s penthouse,” I threw my bag over my shoulder, “He wants me to check on Elizabeth.”

“Good,” she relaxed a little, “I’m glad someone else is taking care of that furry little heathen.”

“She’s not that bad,” I giggled, “I’ll see you later, boss.”


	8. 707, the Love Guru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did, uh...Someone order a Man's Best Intern chapter with a heavy side of spastic hacker? Look, if you didn't, don't shoot the messenger here. I'm just bringing you what I got. You want to peek in the box? Here, let me open it for you.

Going to Mr. Han’s penthouse gave me an excuse to act like I’m fancy and I loved it. Would that be like living vicariously through him? Not sure. Regardless, I took the elevator to the top floor and walked inside. Now, if I were an adorable little angel that probably missed her daddy greatly and a mistrust of most people, where would I be? Bedroom? Sure enough, on the black silk bedspread, a small, white ball of poof stood out like sore thumb. Elizabeth slept soundly, waiting for her Jumin to come home.

I didn’t want to wake her. Instead, I sat on the edge of the bed. My god, Jumin. What is the thread count on these sheets? I wanted to lay down with her, but this was my boss’s bed. I’m only here to check on Elizabeth. She’s in one piece. Just sleeping. But she’s probably lonely. Waiting for her to wake up wouldn’t be the worst idea. I’m sure Mr. Han would be ok with it. Maybe I could shut my eyes for a few minutes, too. There’s plenty of room on this king-sized bed for both of us, huh, Elizabeth?

I made myself a little more comfortable and shut my eyes for a bit. Mr. Han, you’re a lucky man. I’d kill to sleep like this every night. All I was missing was my blanket and my Apollo. But this? A girl could get used to this. When I woke up, I had a couple missed messages from Jaehee wondering where I was. I gave her a quick update. There’s no way she’d be angry with me being here. If Jaehee didn’t have to deal with, what she liked to call, Satan in a fur coat, it was a good day. I didn’t mind, though. Elizabeth isn’t nearly as bad as I thought she’d be.

Speaking of, the precious ball of fluff was just waking up, too. She sniffed me with great skepticism, but once she remembered me, she climbed into my lap. Well, hello there, sweetheart. Good morning. I scooped Elizabeth into my arms, petting her gently. Such a pretty kitty, aren’t you? Her purr hummed like a hive full of bees. I don’t see why Jaehee thinks you’re so evil when you’re so sweet and cuddly. To think, I’m getting paid to play with you. I wonder what Apollo would think of you, Elizabeth. He gets pissed when I smell like you. You just need the chance to know each other.

Knock, knock.

Mr. Han never said anything about company. That could only mean one thing and I’m sure Jumin didn’t order me pizza. I hid Elizabeth in the bedroom and braved the possible company at the door. Maybe it’s one of Jumin’s neighbors asking for something. Or someone accidentally got some of his mail. Or maybe that’s just wishful thinking on my part. But to absolutely no one’s surprise, it definitely wasn’t one of Jumin’s neighbors.

“Hi, Seven.”

"Hey!" Seven beamed, "You remembered my name from last time!"

"I don't meet many people with numbers for names," I admitted, "Besides, you're not exactly easy to forget."

"Aww..." he melted, "I feel so loved, MC! Talk like that makes me want to take you to the space station right now. But! It seems you have a different gentleman caller."

"Where do I start with that?" I didn't even get a chance to decide that for myself. Seven pulled half a dozen light purple roses from behind his back, "Where did those come from?"

"The doorman said they were for you," Seven chimed, "He knew I was coming up here to play with Elly anyway, so he asked me to bring them to you. Who are they from, MC? A secret admirer, perhaps?"

"I don't think so," I dug around for some sort of card.

"Our beloved Mr. Han then?" he teased, "I bet they're from Jumin...or your mom. I don't know you well enough to have you that figured out."

I didn’t want to admit it, but Seven had one of them right. And it wasn’t my mom.

Come back later tonight. I want us to talk a little more.

-Jumin

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, putting the note in my pocket, "It's nothing."

"No..." Seven dug deeper, "That face does not say nothing! Come on, MC. Tell me! Is it a man friend?"

"No," I shook my head, "At least, I don't think so..."

"Please?" he begged, "Talk to me, MC. Inquiring minds want to know. It’s me. I’m inquiring minds. And when I say want to know, I mean they need to know like they need air.”

Maybe Seven wouldn’t be the worst person to vent to about Jumin. God knows that if I said a word about Jumin to Jaehee, she’d only approach the subject with extreme skepticism (or possibly anger) and tell me to be careful. She’d be more like my mom than my friend. I pushed the big red button on the intercom. I know you’re there, “Mr. Han?”

"Yes, MC," a voice boomed from the speaker in the wall, "What is it?"

"I'm going on a coffee break," I told him, "Is that ok?"

"How's Elizabeth III doing?"

"Right as rain, sir," I reported, "She's currently napping in an undisclosed location in your penthouse."

"Undisclosed...?" Mr. Han thought about it for a moment or two, "MC..."

"Yes, sir?"

"You can have your break," he allowed, "On one condition."

"Anything," I assured, "What is it?"

Mr. Han let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, "Get Luciel the hell out of my building."

"Aww..." Seven whined, "Love you, too, Jumin. But this isn't your building. Just the penthouse."

"I own the damn building, Seven."

"Look at you, branching out!" he awed, "I didn't see you as the type to invest in real estate."

"It doesn't hurt," Jumin figured, "Now, leave. MC, go ahead and take your break. I'm sorry you have to take him with you."

"It's no problem," I let it slide, "It's just Seven."

"I'll see you back here in thirty minutes," he ordered, "And make sure you eat something while you're out."

"I'll make sure of it, Jumin!" Seven declared, "It's the one thing we can agree on here."

"You have no reason to take care of MC." If I didn't know any better, I'd think Jumin was getting territorial.

"Neither do you," Seven retaliated quickly.

"She works for me and is a welcomed guest in my home. You, on the other hand, break in to harass my little girl."

"I don't harass. I love."

"That's why you make it a point to see her when I'm not home. And why she runs every time she sees your face. Although, I'm sure a lot of people are like that."

"So mean!"

"Boys!" I broke them up, "A little civility please? This is not how I wanted to spend my break."

"Sorry, MC," Seven settled down.

"There's one." My god, I sound like my mother. I guess this is how I have to deal with them, "I'm waiting."

"For what?" Jumin asked, "I wasn't the one out of line."

"You were the one that brought the gun to a knife fight," I pointed out, "At the very least, I deserve the apology."

"Why?"

"Never mind," I dropped it. He doesn’t learn anything if I explain it to him, "I'll see you soon."

"Enjoy your break." The intercom went dead and I locked up shop behind me. This was a lot more exhausting than I thought it'd be. Regardless, I'll be able to manage. Besides, it'll be nice to have a friend to talk to outside of the office who knows Jumin just as well as the rest of us. 

"Hey, Seven," I pushed the button on the elevator, "I need to stop by my place first, but I really could stand a friend."

"A friend?" Seven gave me an over exaggerated gasp, "Me? I am said friend?"

"Yes, Seven," I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile from him, "I would consider you a friend."

"Thank you, MC," he bowed, "It's a great honor."

"Settle down, Seven," I said flatly, "It's just my friendship."

"You sell yourself short," he chuckled, "Your friendship holds a special place in my heart."

"Yet you said something about not knowing me well enough to make judgments," I poked a hole in his logic, "Check and mate, good sir."

"Oh, I like you, MC," Seven gushed, "You're fun. So! What do we need to go to your house for?"

"I got a big boy to check on," I pushed the door open, "I hope that's ok."

"A big boy?" he wondered. Then, out of nowhere, his eyes were about to pop out of his head, "Do you have a kitty cat, too?!"

"Not exactly," I clarified, "The only thing you need to know about Apollo is that he's a good boy and he's a big baby. Play nice and he'll play nice back."

"I love him already!"

I got in the town car that Jumin let me borrow and took it to my building. I never thought Jumin lived so close to me. He's only six blocks away. Neat! Good to know. When I got to my building, I dug through the million receipts and a couple candy bar wrappers in my bag to get to my keys. Seven stared out the window in complete awe.

"Hey, MC," he wondered, "There's no way this is your building."

"This is my building," I assured, "Because I bet if I go up to the fifth floor and stick this here key in the thirteenth door, it'll probably open."

"I want to see Apollo!" Seven begged, "Where is he? Where is the special boy?"

"Like I said," I reiterated, "And I can't stress this enough. You have to play nice with him or he will get mean and he may bite you. Also, one word and he'll attack anyone I tell him to. Especially a man. He's kind of sexist."

"Oh, come on," he brushed me off, "How bad could he be?"

"Alright," I let it go, "You've been warned."

"I'll be nice."

"Apollo!" I opened my door, "Mama's home! Not for long, but I'm home!"

Thud.

Thud.

Thud.

"Uh, MC," Seven worried, "Is Apollo really a big, special boy?"

"The best big, special boy," I promised and a giant, gray blur jumped on my shoulders, giving me a welcoming hug, "Hi, baby! Mama missed you, too."

"That's Apollo?" he gasped.

“Yep,” I gave him a belly rub, “My big, mean, nasty pitbull, huh? Who’s Mama’s big boy, huh? Who’s my big boy?”

"MC," Seven backed off, "I don't have a problem with dogs, but...he's big. And scary."

"He's a sweetheart," I assured, taking his hand, "Here. Put your hand here. He'll just sniff you for a sec."

Apollo checked him out, questioning his motives with his Mama. It only made Seven a bit more nervous, "Are you sure he won't bite me?"

"Positive," I swore, "Don't worry. Why don't you two get better acquainted? I’m going to go swap out my shoes real quick. These heels are killing my feet.”

"Sure," he quivered, "Righty-O. Take your time."

"Seven," I took his hands back, doing my best to offer what little comfort I could, "I told you. Apollo's a good boy. Unless I tell him to, he's not going to bite you. He's just a big dog that thinks he's a lap dog. Apollo, play nice with Seven, ok?"

I went back into my bedroom and got a pair of flats. These feel so much better. I know Mr. Han would rather me in heels, but my god, I could only handle so much. In a perfect world, I'd walk around the office barefoot, but I have visions of being yelled at for something like that. Although, I think if I asked Jumin nicely, he'd probably allow me to kill a man. When I looked back out into the living room, I found Seven and Apollo getting along famously. And it's adorable.

"Who's a good boy?" Seven grumbled, "Who's a good boy?"

Apollo's back leg was going ape shit. Usually, I was the only one that could get him to do that. I might be a little jealous. Speaking of jealousy, why not stir the pot a little bit? Just to see where this goes, "If it makes you feel any better, Seven, Jumin hasn't even gotten this far."

"Oh?" he perked up, "Why not?"

"Well," I bit my lip, "He kind of thinks Apollo is a cat."

"Where would he get an idea like that?" Seven wondered, getting half his face licked off, "He's obviously a dog. Has Jumin never been here?"

"He's been here," I nodded, "Just not inside my apartment."

"What is going on with you and Jumin?" he made room for me on the couch, "He's been a lot more pleasant lately whenever I talk to him."

"Really?" I blushed, "Well, it wouldn't happen to be within the last week, would it?"

"Yeah, actually!" Seven chirped, "Why?"

"No reason..."

"But really, MC," he hung on my every word, "What is going on with you and Jumin?"

"Nothing," I sighed out, "But..."

"MC," Seven started piecing things together, "Are you...falling for Jumin?"

"I don't know," I threw myself on my couch, Apollo climbing into my lap, "He's so nice to me and we connect on a few different levels. And then, there was the present he left on my desk."

"And what's that?"

"A first edition," I moved quickly, "But...I don't know. He's making my head hurt in the weirdest way."

"Well," Seven put an arm around me, "What's your heart saying?"

"That Jumin's an absolute sweetheart in his own special way," I admitted, "But...At the same time, he's my boss and I shouldn't develop feelings for him."

“Oh, you’re just like Jaehee,” he deduced, “You know, MC, this reminds me of a drama I watched a long time ago. Classic boss/intern scenario. But you’d be good for him. You’d make him a little more tolerable. Ooh! Maybe you’d be the plucky, young intern that falls for the stonewall, cold hearted boss who’s afraid to love anyone that tries to get close. Jaehee would take the jilted lover slot. Then, that would leave me to be the comic relief best friend! I need this in my life yesterday! There was this one episode where the boss asked the intern to go into the copy room and they were getting hot and steamy on the copier. Then, the jilted lover found the scans of what they were doing and threw them all over the office! Could you imagine if Jaehee were to do something like that? No…She wouldn’t. There’s no way. She’s too nice.”

"Seven," I wondered, "Has anyone ever thought to get you tested?"

"For what?"

"Never mind." If it needed explaining, it would just go over his head, "I need to be getting back. I'll be sure to grab something to eat on my way back. This is the time where we part ways."

"Aww," he pouted, "Why? Do you not like me anymore?"

"It's not that," I assured, "I just need to be getting back to the office. I have a metric shit ton of work to do. Is that alright?"

"I understand," Seven whined, "Can I stay here and play with Apollo?"

"And leave you in my house alone?" I giggled, "No. You can come and play with Apollo later, though. Just make sure I'm home first."

"Yay!" If I didn't know any better, I'd think Seven just burst into glitter. Weird. Seven rubbed my baby's belly one last time, "Bye, Apollo. I'll miss you."

Apollo looked up at me with worry in his eyes. I gave him a little kiss right on his snoot, "I'll be back in a couple hours, though, ok? Are you going to be my good boy?"

He laid down at my feet, waiting for a belly rub. Yeah. He'll be fine. Seven, on the other hand? Might not be as ok, "Are you sure I can't stick around?"

"Yes."

And just like that, Seven and I parted ways at the door. I was going to miss that little weirdo. But if Jumin's reactions are any sort of indication, there was no way in hell I'd want him alone in my apartment. Something tells me that I'd either get evicted or my security deposit would be out the window. 


	9. Call Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! *waves frantically* You guys. I'm so happy about today. You know why? Because it's looking like rain outside. I like rainy days. They're nice. Well, would you like this week's first chapter? Huh? Do ya? Well, here...Take this.

Why the hell does Mr. Han want to see me again? Was us casually running into each other at work not enough? He can call me into his office any given time. Chances are, I’ll be there. The last time we did this, Jumin thanked me for taking care of Elizabeth. Maybe it’s the same thing. I stared into my abysmal closet, waiting for something, anything to jump out at me. Other than Apollo’s tail whipping at my knee (and likely leaving a bruise), I got nothing. My god, I needed to go shopping.

I don’t think I could show up to Jumin’s in nothing but my towel. That’s too many levels of inappropriate. Come on, closet. Work with me here. I have dinner plans with my boss in the next hour. What do I wear? I can’t wear what I wore last time. Something about that felt wrong. Great. I’m screwed. At least I knew where I could get an excellent second opinion. And he happened to be laying on my bed, blending into my gray bedding all too well.

I sat on the edge of my bed and gave him a pat or two. What do I do, baby? Dammit. That’s right. You’re colorblind. What’s the sense in asking you? Oh, well. I’ll manage. On the plus side, I get more pets on Apollo and moral support. But then, like a sign from God, I looked one last time into my closet. A white dress stood out from the rest of my clothes. On the floor sat a pair of bright red heels I got for my cousin’s wedding a few years ago. Haven’t worn them since. What the hell? Why not?

I blow-dried my long, dark hair straight and got dressed in nearly record time. Good for you, MC. On top of that, I look cuter than hell. Signs of good things to come tonight? I hope so. I still had no clue why Jumin wanted to see me off the clock this time. My mind was racing. Jumin was a difficult one to peg. God only knows what’s on his mind half the time. From what Jaehee’s told me and he’s shown me, it’s almost like he’s two different people inhabiting one body. It makes me wonder which one is the real Jumin? The slave driving boss or the man hopelessly in love with his cat?

Knock, knock.

After one last look in the mirror, I checked Apollo’s food and water bowls. One more scoop of food and a little more water and he should be good for the night. I gave my baby a quick pat and got the door. A man dressed in black and a smile stood on the other side, “We really should stop running into each other like this, MC.”

“Hello, Mr. Kim,” I greeted him politely, “Off to Jumin’s then?”

“Yep,” he nodded, “But before we leave, where’s the big, old pooch?”

“Apollo!” I called for him, “Door for you!”

Sure enough, Apollo came running to sniff his new friend. Driver Kim gave him a little pet, “Hi, Apollo. I promise I’ll bring Mama back. Maybe if it’s ok with her, I’ll bring you a treat next time.”

“That’s fine with me,” I allowed, trying to pull Apollo back inside, “Stay. I’ll be back in a little while. No ordering pay per views. You know how you get when you watch the fights by yourself. No need to wait up, ok? I love you.”

I gave Apollo one last kiss on his snoot and took off. Driver Kim had a little smile on his face, “It’s sweet, you know.”

“What?” I followed him into the elevator.

“The way you are with your dog,” he gushed, “It’s like watching Mr. Han with Elizabeth. I can’t imagine he’s had the pleasure of meeting Apollo, has he?”

“Not yet,” I admitted, “At this point, I’d be more nervous for Jumin to meet Apollo than my father.”

“I see,” Driver Kim held the door for me, “So, shall we? Off to Mr. Han’s penthouse again? Didn’t I already take you there once today?”

“I had no intentions of going back tonight,” I told him, “But Jumin asked nicely.

He did. Those flowers Seven brought up for me sat in a white vase on my coffee table. Hopefully, Apollo will have a brain in his head not to eat them. Chances are, he’ll leave them alone. But how could I say no to him? Jumin didn’t keep C&R afloat without a little persuasion. Besides, I owe Jumin everything right now. He’s giving me my ticket to independence. Granted, I’ll have to save a few paychecks before I could afford a month of rent in my building, but still.

We got to Jumin’s house in record time and I took the elevator by myself. Driver Kim said that it wouldn’t be appropriate for him to come inside unless he was getting Jumin. I respected his boundaries and waited for the doors to open again. Alright, Jumin. What did you want from me at this hour? Not that it was very late. But for the boss to call on me? It seemed a bit sketchy. However, I took comfort in the fact that if worst comes to worst, I could probably kick Jumin’s ass up and down. And since he had cameras installed, I had a witness. If he turns them off, it only makes him look guilty. Nothing bad is going to happen. I’m just overreacting.

I knocked on his door, expecting him to be on the other side. Instead, Jumin’s voice barked out of the little speaker in the wall, “In the living room, MC. Door’s unlocked.”

That damn modern technology. Before too long, we’ll never have to speak face to face again. On that same note, though, I hope the desire for human contact will still be there and stronger than the robots. Maybe they could be programmed to learn the emotion of love. You’re reading way too far into a hypothetical situation here, MC. Focus. Let’s leave the future talk alone and go find Jumin in the labyrinth of his penthouse, ok?

He did say he was in the living room, but in Jumin’s vast penthouse, how was I expected to find much of anything? Fortunately, I’ve been here enough to almost have this place mapped out in my head. The bedroom was straight back from the door. The bathroom was just before it. The kitchen was on the left before the hallway. And the living room sunk in on the right! Sure enough, there Jumin sat. A glass of wine in one hand and his cellphone in the other.

“Am I interrupting?” I asked, cautiously approaching him. I reached down to pet Elizabeth, who had fallen asleep in Jumin’s lap.

“Just signing off,” Jumin held a finger up to me, “I’m sure you understand how group chats can be. Please MC. Sit wherever you’d like. It’d be rude of me to not offer you a glass. Care to partake?”

“Oh,” his question caught me off guard. I didn’t expect him to offer me wine already. Red, by the looks of it. Aside from that, I had no clue what we were drinking. Still, who was I to turn him down? I gave him a nod, “Sure. Thank you.”

“Even though we have work in the morning?” Jumin kept his eyes on his phone.

“It’ll only be one glass,” I decided, not buying into one of his tests again, “I have no intentions of getting sloppy drunk. And on wine, of all things!”

“Really?” he wondered, “Do you have a high tolerance?”

“I wouldn’t say a high tolerance,” I corrected, watching as he poured me a glass, “But I can hold my own.”

“Alright,” Jumin put his phone on the coffee table, “I’m sure they’ll understand. Hopefully, Assistant Kang can handle things while I’m gone.”

“Jaehee’s in your group chat?” I asked, graciously accepting my wine glass.

“Sometimes, yes,” he nodded, topping off his glass, “I have my fingers in many things, MC. If I don’t, I’d get bored.”

“You shouldn’t work yourself too hard, though.”

“Excuse me?” Jumin perked up. Immediately, I regretted what I said. Way to go, MC. No! Don’t beat yourself up. Make it work.

It’s great that you can juggle so much at one time,” I praised, standing by what I said, “But if you overwork yourself, then you’ll miss things that matter.”

Not to mention, all the extra work that would pile up on Jaehee’s desk. 

“Like…?” I had his attention.

“Elizabeth III, for one,” I patted her soft, fluffy tummy, “She misses you when you’re not home, Jumin. I could see it in her eyes today.”

“Really?” Jumin cuddled Elizabeth closer, “Do you miss me, sweetheart? Maybe I should bring you with me to the office more often.”

“Or the occasional break,” I suggested, “That might be more realistic.”

“All of this aside,” he brushed me off, “I’m sure you’re curious as to why I wanted to see you tonight.”

“Yes,” I nodded, “Yes, I am.”

“Can you blame me?” Jumin hid a smile, “You’re a delight, MC. I like having you around. And the fact that you’re cute doesn’t hurt anything.”

“Oh…” I wasn’t sure how to feel about that. I mean, flattered, but Jumin never struck me as the type to be…this level of bold, “Thank you?”

“Forgive me for speaking honestly,” he apologized, “But can I ask you a question without you getting uncomfortable?”

We were already this far down the rabbit hole. We might as well. Is this when he tells me he’s a serial killer? Or married? Maybe he’s secretly a drag queen on the side and that’s how he keeps the business alive. Or…he’s a dominatrix? The thought of Jumin in a saucy, spicy, leather number and thigh high boots popped into my head. Uh…I’m not sure if I like that or not. No. That’s not it. Jumin’s not even a billionaire. He’s only squatting in this penthouse. The real owner died ten years ago and Jumin took their identity. Only one way to find out. I braced myself for any possibility. I’m probably just overreacting, “What is it?”

“Do you remember when I told you about installing those cameras?” Jumin began, “Well, I do check them once in a while when we’re at the office. All in the name of my little girl’s safety. I’m sure you understand.”

“I do,” I confirmed. My parents got me a treat dispenser with a camera on it for Apollo, so he feels like I’m still home, but I could never figure out how to set it up, “What about it?”

“I turned the monitors on while you were here today,” he confessed, “And I saw you this afternoon with Elizabeth III.”

“You did?” I bit my lip, remembering my couple-hour nap with my fluffy friend, “I’m sorry…”

“Why?” Jumin asked, genuinely curious.

“Because,” I winced, “I was sleeping on the job. I’m sorry. I should’ve been watching Elizabeth, but I figured that if she was sleeping, it wouldn’t kill me to take a nap, too. And I missed out on a midmorning espresso, so I was kind of tired and…”

“MC, relax,” he hushed me, “Don’t worry about it. Actually, seeing the two of you together like that was really cute, too.”

“Really?” I felt the heat instantly burn in my cheeks. Jumin never seemed like the type to be so forward like that. Then again, he also had almost no filter.

“MC,” Jumin took my hands, suddenly surprised, “Wow…”

“What?” I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

“You have really soft hands,” he gasped, squeezing them gently, getting a better feel, “I’d like to propose an arrangement.”

“Ok…?” I approached the subject delicately…with a heavy dose of skepticism, “What kind of arrangement?”

“You and me,” Jumin suggested, “Whenever the office closes at five o'clock on Friday afternoon, the two of us spend some more time together. However, when the office opens at nine o'clock on Monday morning, we go back to our professional relationship. And we keep the professional and private separate. Do you think you can handle something like that?”

“So what you’re saying,” I thought it through, “is that we’d be together? Like…a couple?”

“If you want to think of it that way,” he allowed, “Yes.”

“Wouldn’t HR have a problem with that?” I wondered, “Given that there’s probably a policy about that in the contract…”

“MC, it’s my company,” Jumin pointed out, “You wouldn’t have to worry about HR. Like I said, it’s one of those things we’d keep between us. No one would find out and if somehow, HR did find out, I have one fail safe that could take care of that.”

“What’s that?”

“You’ll find out about that soon enough,” he assured, “But really, MC. You don’t have to worry about it. I’ll take care of everything if need be. I like you and I’ll make sure you’re taken care of. I’ll give you some time to think about this. I’d hate for you to go into this blindly. You seem like a thoughtful girl.”

“Thank you,” I did need some time for this. I’m sure I had until Friday. So…A couple days. I could make a rational decision in a couple days.

“Now,” Jumin turned very serious, “Have you eaten?”

I thought back throughout the day. What have I eaten today? I got coffee this morning and a muffin. I got a scone with my tea this afternoon before I got back to the office. That’s when I came to the realization that I’ve eaten like shit today, “No.”

“MC,” he grumbled, shaking his head at me in exasperation, “What am I going to do with you?”

“Sorry,” I winced. Wait…Why did that hit me so hard?

“In that case,” Jumin grabbed his phone off the coffee table, “We’re going to have to remedy that, aren’t we? Any favorites I should know about?”

“Um…” What was happening? Relax, MC. It’s just Jumin buying you dinner. It’s not like he hasn’t done this before, “Anything, really.”

“Alright,” he started dialing, but then, he stopped. All of a sudden, I caught Jumin smiling, “So complex, yet so simple. I knew I liked you for a reason, MC. Why don’t you go lay down for a while? The wine may be already getting to you. It does pack a bit of a punch.”

I did already down my glass. It was good, too. Sweet, cherry wine. Maybe laying down wouldn’t be a half bad idea, “Ok. Where could I do that?”

“You’re no stranger to my bed,” Jumin insisted, “Go ahead. I’ll tell you when dinner’s here.”

“I don’t know, Jumin…” I was still a bit sketchy about this. If I wasn’t so tired before, I probably wouldn’t have considered it.

“MC…” he scolded lightly, “It’s not a problem. Go.”

“Ok,” I wasn’t going to argue with him. Something tells me he’d best me in something like that. I got up from Jumin’s couch, fighting a little dizzy spell, and started walking toward his bedroom. Elizabeth jumped down from Jumin’s lap and followed me. Uh-oh. It appears that she may have imprinted on me. Sorry, Jumin.

I climbed onto his bed and laid down with his cat. This was weird, right? Out of nowhere, the boss of my boss suggested that he and I spend our weekends together. We’d basically be a couple on the DL. Totally weird, right? Then, why do I feel so cool with it? It’s not like Jumin’s the worst looking man in the world. Not to mention, he has his moments where he can actually be a decent human being. He’d definitely be better than any other boyfriend I’ve had. Go ahead, MC. Clear your head and get a little rest.


	10. Keeping Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Look, we're already a little behind schedule, so instead of a whimsical anecdote, let's just jump right into things here, yeah? Ok. Let's do that.

What did I do to deserve this painfully comfortable bed? Save a nun in a past life? A future saint from a burning building? I mean, it’s not the first time I’ve napped on Jumin’s bed. It is the first time he’s given me permission, though. I even got Elizabeth to join me. When I laid down, I had no intentions of falling asleep. Here Jumin invites me over for a drink to talk about whatever the hell this is going to be and what do I do? I take his bed and his cat and clock out. Although he did insist, the guilt still loomed over my head.

Just as I was starting to regain consciousness, I noticed a strange tingling sensation up and down my spine. Not that I’m complaining. It’s actually rather soothing. I followed it, paying attention to each pass. Back and forth…and back and forth…The feeling damn near lulled me back to sleep. If I’m not careful, I may end up accidentally sleeping here tonight. But then, a soft, gentle voice broke the silence.

“Yes…So sweet…So nice…” my chills only grew stronger, “Wake up, MC.”

“Do I have to?” I groaned, still mostly out of it, “Another five minutes would be fantastic.”

“No,” Jumin demanded, “You need to wake up, MC. Little did you know, I’ve given you another thirty minutes. You need to eat. Wake up.”

“But this feels really nice,” I babbled in my delirium.

“I’m sure it does,” he continued to run his fingers up and down my back, “But eating is important. You still need to take care of yourself. If you don’t, your health will suffer. And we can’t have that now, can we? So please…Wake up. Just a little. For me.”

I really didn’t want to. Jumin was making it difficult. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think it was on purpose. But I did feel a grumble in my tummy coming on, so food wasn’t totally out of the question, “Are you sure I have to?”

“Come on,” Jumin purred in my ear, “I want to see those big, pretty eyes of yours. Please?”

He made a compelling argument and a worse guilt trip. Slowly, but surely, I opened my eyes, wanting nothing more than to shut them again. All the late nights and hard work must be finally catching up to me, “There. Happy?”

“Quite,” Jumin smiled, “Good morning, MC. Did you have a nice nap?”

I nodded, trying not to fall back asleep, "Very nice. I'm sorry."

"What would you have to apologize for?" he wondered.

"I've slept in your bed twice in the same day," I pointed out, "Once, I was on the clock."

"And I told you," Jumin reminded me, "It's alright. When I was watching the monitor, I couldn't stop smiling. You were both so cute. Honestly, it was a highlight of my day."

Still not quite sure how to feel about knowing my boss watched me sleep this afternoon. Or just now, for that matter. If Jumin's hands on my back didn't feel so damn good right now, this would probably creep me out, too. But honestly, everything was ok. Except for one little problem. But we could worry about that later.

“So,” I asked, shaking the thought out of my head, “What did you get for us?”

“Nothing too complicated,” he helped me up, “Just hot soba. Although, because someone decided to take a nap, I’m not sure how hot it is now. No matter. Just as good cold.”

"I'm..." I stopped myself. Something tells me that if I apologize again, he'll yell at me, "I couldn't help it."

"It's alright," Jumin allowed, putting his hand to my cheek, "You're not getting sick, are you, MC?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Well then," he got up from the bed, "In that case, you stay here. I'll be right back."

"Wait," I stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"We have dinner waiting for us," Jumin stood in the doorway, "You're tired, but you still need to eat. We can eat in here. I’ll go get it.”

And just like that, Jumin left his bedroom for our food. Elizabeth bundled up in my lap, purring softly. Such a good kitty. She's so pretty. Before I woke up, it almost sounded like Jumin was talking to you. Yet, I knew he was talking to me. You just came in here. What's Jumin got planned, Elizabeth? Tell me. Share with me your great wisdom. That's right. You don't speak. 

"I see you've made a friend," Jumin came back in with two bowls stacked on top of each other, "Elizabeth III isn't much of a people person."

"She likes me," I pet her gently, "She has since the day she and I met. Isn't that right, Elizabeth?"

"It's nice to see her so loving," he sat back down, taking his cat off my lap, "But she needs to eat, princess. I hope soba's ok."

"Soba's fine," I allowed, taking my bowl from him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Jumin handed me a fork.

"Honestly," I chuckled under my breath, "I feel more tired now than when I fell asleep. I don't get it."

"Are you sure you're not getting sick?" he worried, "MC, if you want, I can call you a doctor right now."

"Jumin," I settled him, "I'm fine. Relax. I appreciate the concern, but really. I'm ok."

Jumin looked me over with great skepticism, but then, he relaxed, letting out a heavy sigh, "Ok. If you say you're ok, you must be ok."

Ring, ring.

"Hold on," I took my phone off the nightstand. And my stomach dropped, "I have to take this."

"Go ahead."

I slid my finger across the screen and put the speaker up to my ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, MC," Jaehee's voice chimed, "I'm sorry, but did I wake you? You sound tired."

"You didn't wake me," I assured, "But yeah. I dozed off for a minute or two. What's up?"

"I was just curious," she asked, "But those projections you've been working on..."

"I know of them."

"How close are you to finishing them?"

"I already have them done," I took in a mouthful of noodle. Between the look of confusion on Jumin's face and the adrenaline rush from being on the phone with Jaehee, I'm not sure what I love more. I don't think she likes how close I've gotten with him, "They're all ready to go."

"Really?" Jaehee gasped, "And what about the presentation? How is that coming along?"

"That's almost done," I reported, making myself more comfortable, "All I need to do is add a few stickers and some glitter. Maybe a little puff paint, if I'm feeling ambitious."

"MC..." she scolded, "Please keep your presentation professional."

"Yes, I know," I giggled a bit, "Relax, Jaehee. I got it. I told you in my interview that I was a quick study and I tackled this project head first. I got it."

"I suppose you're right," Jaehee let it go, "Forgive me. If you need any help with the presentation, I could be at your place in twenty minutes. Besides, if you don't mind me saying this, I do miss Apollo."

"I told you," I grinned, silently freaking out. However, the thought of my big baby boy back home put me at ease, "Once people meet him, they can't help but love him. But you have enough to deal with. And God only knows when Mr. Han's going to have another random idea to act impulsively on."

"You're too kind to me, MC," she awed while Mr. Han gave me a dirty look, "I'm glad I can rely on you."

"Anytime," I shot Jumin a wink, "Don't worry about it, Jaehee. I got it."

"Good," Jaehee let out a heavy sigh of relief, "I want to see those sales projections on my desk tomorrow, ok?"

"Can do, boss," I promised.

"Thank you, MC," she praised, "Have a good night."

"You, too." Click.

"Assistant Kang, I presume?" Jumin poured me another glass of wine.

"Yes," I confirmed, "She's worried about the hotel project and I told her I can handle it."

"And any other random idea I act impulsively on?" Someone needed to back off the salt.

"It was a joke, Jumin," I assured, "It's fine."

"Just for that," Jumin took a long sip from his wine, "I should take the choice of our arrangement away from you. But that'd be wrong. I'm not that twisted. MC..."

Jumin turned rather serious very quickly, leaving me with a strange taste in my mouth, "What?"

"You understand," he spoke softly, "that more than anyone else, you really couldn't tell Assistant Kang about us if it gets to that point, right?"

"Oh, God, no," I agreed, "Could you imagine? Jaehee would kill me. If she doesn't die from the heart attack first."

"She asked me not to see you," Jumin admitted, "In any sort of personal sense. No getting drinks after work. No doing anything outside the office. No inviting you to parties for the...Well, never mind that. For now anyway. Not even saying hi if we bump into each other at the grocery store."

"So," I thought it over, suppressing the little feeling of being pissed off as much as I could, "She basically said we could only see each other in situations where she could supervise?"

"Essentially, yes," he nodded, "You know, I've heard people jokingly refer to Assistant Kang as my nanny for years now. Only now am I starting to truly see where they're coming from."

“She means well,” I took the high road, “Jaehee probably doesn’t want to see either one of us hurt. And if things go south, it’d be bad for business.”

"Assistant Kang does have that kind of motherly quality about her," Jumin figured, "That's why I'm giving you time to think my offer over. If you come to the conclusion that we should move forward, then I'll trust your judgment. If you think we shouldn't mention it ever again, then so it shall be. Until then, we'll keep this our secret."

"Yes, sir," I got to the bottom of my soba bowl, feeling delightfully satisfied.

"You know," he suggested as I balled back up on the bed, "If you're still tired, despite what I said earlier, you could stay here. I wouldn't mind.”

"I don't know, Jumin," I already felt like I was overstaying my welcome, no matter what he said. If I stayed any longer, I would end up going back to sleep, "I might be tired, but I'd like to sleep in my own bed, too. And I need to be getting back to my big, special boy."

"I understand," Jumin ran his hand down his sleeping beauty's back, "I don't like leaving her alone for long either. Then, at least let me take you home. I'll call the driver and bring you back."

"Ok," I saw no harm in that. It's not like Jumin didn't know where I lived.

After he made the call to Driver Kim, Jumin and I rode back to my building with no words between us. I had a lot of thinking to do about our possible future, so he didn't want to plead his case. Jumin wanted me to base my decisions off my own opinions. If he were to say anything further, he'd sound like he was begging and Jumin Han does not grovel. His words, not mine. So, we swept him asking me to stay at his place under the rug. 

When we stopped, Jumin took the elevator up with me and walked me to my door. Where the night started and where it shall end. It's damn near eleven o'clock. I'm sure Apollo's either in bed or about to be, so at least I won't have that to contend with. I'm too tired to deal with that right now. I just wanted to go to bed. Sure, it won't be the same as Jumin's, but I'll be able to make do.

"Well," Jumin stood with me outside my door, "I'd hate to invite myself in..."

"Jumin," I shot him down, "I know you want to meet Apollo, but chances are, he's sleeping. I'm not waking him."

"How about this?" he suggested, "When you make your decision, no matter which way it leans, I get to meet Apollo?"

"Ok." That seemed fair, "Good night, Jumin."

"Good night, MC," Jumin gave me a little smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure will," I sent him off and slipped inside, just in case Apollo wanted to maul me as per usual. 

He was waiting for me…Apollo stretched himself out on my couch, waiting for Mama to come home. It’s times like these where I’m glad I had a wide couch. I laid down next to the blob of gray in my black couch. Apollo’s ear twitched a bit and his eyes opened up. He nuzzled his giant head in my shoulder, happy as a clam to see me. I missed you, too, buddy. Come on. Let’s go to bed.


	11. Teacher's Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! Sorry this is a little late, but what matters is that we're all here together right now in this very moment. So, let's get into today's chapter, yeah? Sounds like a plan.

I was never that nerd that loved going to school growing up. In fact, I detested it. Then, I started college and the world opened up to me. Despite it being a class that could change its schedule at the drop of a hat, I liked my economics class. I liked the people in it. And I adored my project partner. Although, when he came into class, Yoosung looked like he had pulled an all nighter. And I had a feeling I knew why. Luckily for him, I was kind enough to bring him a present.

“Rough night, Yoosung?” I asked, digging in my bag for the other cold can I got at the convenience store.

“Uh-huh,” Yoosung sat down, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. His dark circles were much more pronounced than usual.

“What was it this time?” I had no sympathy. That didn’t make me totally heartless.

“Series six guardian armor,” he grumbled into his hoody sleeve, “Forged with iron dragon scales. Impervious to fire magic. Blessed by northern shamans.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Totally.”

“Well, my little warrior,” I handed him a green and silver can, “I’d say you earned yourself a mana potion. Just a little something, something to recharge the batteries.”

“Thank you, MC,” Yoosung perked up, “I really did need this.”

“Hold on,” I held the Red Bull away from him, “Yoosung, when was the last time you slept? Went to bed at a reasonable hour and got…a solid six hours?”

“Uh…” If he didn’t look like the cat that ate the canary.

“Dammit, Yoosung,” I rolled my eyes, “You have yet to go to bed, don’t you?”

“Maybe…”

“Yoosung!” I hit my forehead on my desktop, “What am I going to do with you?”

“I’m sorry, MC,” Yoosung cowered a little. Like a puppy that just peed on the carpet.

“Don’t worry about it,” I settled, “Promise me you’ll get some sleep tonight. And I mean _real_ sleep. I’ll carry the project today.”

“Are you sure?” he worried, “You’re the sole reason why I’m getting a good grade in this class, MC. I have to pull my weight somehow.”

“You just scored series six guardian armor,” I pointed out, “That’s how you pulled your weight. Don’t worry about it.”

“There’s something different about you, MC,” Yoosung noticed, “Any other day, you would’ve sounded like my mom and tore me a new one for losing sleep over LOLOL. Now, you’re giving me energy drinks and offering to do all the work. Not to mention, you’re in a weird good mood. What’s up?”

“What do you mean?” I got my notebook out of my bag. When I get off work tonight, I needed to get a new notebook for this project. Knowing my luck, I’ll end up using the one for class at C&R and our project will get switched from a chocolate company to a cat hotel and vice versa. Something tells me Jumin would be pissed.

“You’re glowing today,” he gave me a nudge.

“I don’t know why,” I hid a smile from him.

“A friend of mine told me once that glowing skin is a sign of being in love,” Yoosung sipped on his drink, “And he’s a self-proclaimed love expert. I’d believe him.”

“Good for him.” My insides were about to burst.

“Alright, MC,” he sighed out, “Who is it?”

“Who’s who?”

“There’s someone,” Yoosung was a lot more observant than I gave him credit for, “I know it.”

“No, there isn’t,” I bit the inside of my cheek.

“Uh-huh.” He’s not buying it.

“There isn’t anyone, Yoosung!” my face heated up. Damn you, body, for betraying me.

“If you say so…” Yoosung teased like the pestilent little brother he practically was to me.

“You know what?” I caved, “Yoosung, can you keep a secret?”

“Of course, MC,” he swore, “What is it?”

Suddenly I remembered the promise I made to Jumin. I’m starting to feel like his secret mistress, but I know he doesn’t have a girlfriend…Other than me. I let out a little groan, “I can’t tell you! I wish I could, but I can’t…”

“Come on, MC,” Yoosung begged, “Tell me. Please?”

“I can’t,” I repeated, finding a loophole, “But…There is a guy.”

“I knew it!” he squeaked. That Red Bull didn’t take long to kick in. Then again, Yoosung’s always been kind of a weenie when it came to caffeine. Ever since I met him, “What’s his name?”

“I can’t tell you,” I bit my lip, doing my damnedest to keep everything in.

“Ok,” Yoosung understood, keeping me grounded, “Can you tell me anything about him?”

“He’s…” I tried to think of a way to describe Jumin without giving too much away. Especially since he’s kind of in the public eye. It wouldn’t take much thought to piece things together. However, as much as I love Yoosung, he’s kind of a simpleton. I’m sure he wouldn’t read too much into it. But then, a soft smile came across my face, “He’s a good man. He can appreciate classic literature and a good wine. He has his issues, but we all do. And he’s got the prettiest cat I’ve ever seen. I’m not gushing, am I? I feel like I’m gushing.”

“Oh, no,” he insisted, “Gush away.”

“He wants to take me away for the weekend,” I went on, “But…I don’t know. We’ve only known each other for a few weeks. I still haven’t given him a straight answer. Besides, outside of what he’s asking me about, he and I have a different relationship. And I don’t want us to ruin that. Because that domino effect would not be pretty.”

“Have you told him any of this?” Yoosung asked.

“Not yet.”

“Maybe you should,” he suggested, “I know I’m the worst person to be giving relationship advice, considering that…”

“I know, Yoosung,” I put my hand on his shoulder before he could burst into tears, “But cheer up. One day. There’s a somebody for everybody.”

“Thanks, MC,” Yoosung smiled, lighting up the room again, “But I bet if you talk to him about what’s running through your head, it’ll help.”

“Maybe,” I shrugged, “Surely, it can’t hurt. By the way, can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure.”

“If we do pursue this a little further,” I requested, “And we do go away for the weekend, could you keep an eye on Apollo for me?”

“Absolutely!” he chirped, “I miss my buddy. Does this mean I’d be staying at your place, too?”

“If you want,” I allowed, “Just don’t trash the place.”

Beep.

Well, well…Were your ears burning? I took my phone out of the side pocket on my bag. And surprise, surprise. A little envelope blinked on the screen, telling me that I had a message from a man named Jumin Han. I couldn’t help but smile a bit. Didn’t he realize I had class? I’m pretty sure I told him my school schedule.

“What’s that all about?” Yoosung wondered, picking up on my change in demeanor.

Aren’t you coming in today?

-JH

“The boss is calling,” I got my stuff together, “I have to go. Can you manage on your own?”

In class. Be there shortly.

-MC

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Go ahead. I got it. Be careful, MC.”

“I will.”

“No…” Yoosung took my hand as I was on my way out. He had the utmost sincerity in his eyes. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was about to start crying, “Really, MC. Be careful. I’d hate to see this guy break your heart. You’re a good person and you don’t deserve that.”

“Thank you, Yoosung,” I gave him an innocent kiss on his cheek, “I’ll see you later.”

Now, I had to run home, change, and race across town in fifteen minutes. I’m sure Jaehee’s swamped and heaven forbid if Mr. Han ever goes easy on her. Luckily, Apollo was asleep when I came home to change, so we wouldn’t have to deal with the heartbreaking goodbye again. Alright. Back to C&R. The usual cranky bitch at reception. The usual elevator ride, calm and quiet. It’s nice to know that after last night, nothing in the office has changed. It’s comforting. Jumin’s kept his mouth shut and God knows I can keep a tight lip. Alright then! Back to work!

“Morning, boss,” I sat down at my desk and got settled in.

“Good morning, MC,” Jaehee greeted me, “You’re in high spirits.”

“It’s a good day,” I told her, “No sense in being miserable.”

“That’s a good attitude to have,” she caught my infectious good mood, “How was class? Economics, right?”

“Right,” I reported, “It was fine. It’s weird, though. I’m basically doing the same thing here as what I’m doing there, minus the finding investors part, and with a partner, but I get more done here on my own.”

“Is it your partner?” Jaehee assumed.

“I mean…” I winced, “I don’t want to say it’s my partner. He’s sweet and he means well, but he’s also got a problem that has him up at all hours of the night and doesn’t know what moderation is.”

“Is it drugs?”

“Video games.”

“Yikes,” Jaehee cringed, “I know someone like that. Game addiction isn’t healthy.”

“Besides,” I admitted, “Who would be up at all hours of the night because of a game?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “Not that your education isn’t important, but do you happen to have those projections I asked you for?”

“Right here!” I pulled out a binder with a nice label on it. Inside held all of my business plan for getting Mr. Han’s cat hotel up and running. I’m sure if I pin half of this stuff on a piece of thick poster board, I’ll get someone to invest. Although, I’ll probably need to make copies of it, too. Just so they’ll have something in front of them. And I’m sure they’ll like anything with a nice label on it.

“MC,” Jaehee thumbed through my pretty binder, her eyes growing wider and wider as each page passed, “This is incredible. It’s so well documented and organized. An idiot could understand this, but it does so without insulting those who know what they’re doing.”

“I wanted to make it as accessible as possible,” I smiled, “That way, even foreign investors that may not understand how things work here could comprehend what we’re trying to get across.”

“Do you think you could finish your presentation today?” she was still completely flabbergasted. I think I did good.

“Probably.”

“And could you present it tomorrow?”

“Absolutely.”

“I love you, MC,” Jaehee slumped down in her chair.

“Legends once spoke of an exhausted assistant,” I giggled, “who one day, would find the golden child of interns. Today, we see the prophecy come true.”

“God, you sound like Seven…” she rolled her eyes, “But yes. You are, in fact, that golden child.”

Ring, ring.

“Hello?” I answered my work phone. That could only be one person.

“MC,” a deep voice barked on the other end, “My office.”

“Yes, sir,” I nodded, “I’ll be there soon.”

Click.

“Mr. Han?” Jaehee guessed.

“Duty calls,” I got up, “Should I take the projections with just in case?”

“He knows where they are,” she sent me off, “Go on. If he has any problems, he can come and talk to me.”

“Ok.” Because it’s not like I could have Mr. Han wrapped around my little finger right now if I wanted to. He’s shown me his vulnerability. In the wrong hands, a girl could do a lot of damage with that. However, I had a little more sense than that. I knocked on the frosted door tucked away in the corner, “You called for me, Mr. Han?”

“Come in, MC,” he ordered, “And shut the door behind you.”

“Yes, sir,” I did as I was told and stood, waiting for my next order, “Did you need me for something?”

“Sit,” Mr. Han nodded toward the empty chair in front of his desk.

He sounded like me talking to Apollo. Regardless, I pulled up a seat and made myself relatively comfortable, but not too comfortable, “Yes?”

“How are you?” he asked with genuine sincerity.

“Fine, sir…” I gave him a look, “How are you?”

“Fine,” a little giggle came out of his throat, “Relax, MC. It’s just the two of us. It’s not like anyone can hear us in here. I appreciate the professionalism, but I don’t need you so robotic. I have one of those already.”

“Ok,” I settled, “What do you want?”

“Do you think you could do your work in here today?” Jumin requested, “I want to see how that brain of yours operates with an audience.”

“Uh…” I’m confused. Why the hell would Jumin want to watch me work? Do I secretly do tricks? No matter, “Sure. But what about Jaehee?”

“What about her?”

“You don’t think this will arouse suspicion?” I pointed out, “Not to mention, whatever office rumors would start. Once you go into Mr. Han’s office, you never come back out.”

“I told you, MC,” Jumin put me at ease, “I can take care of it. The office rumor mill, Assistant Kang. I got it. You just get your work done and don’t worry about anyone else.”

“Yes, sir,” I nodded, “Where can I set up shop?”

“The other side of my desk, if you want,” he allowed, “In fact, I insist upon it. What better view than the front row?”

This was still weird, right? Was I really going to do tricks? I mean, whatever floats his boat, but I’m just getting my work done. All I needed to do was finish a few main points for my presentation, but other than that…Whatever. I still had a presentation to work on. As long as Jumin doesn’t get in my way, I guess he can watch. 


	12. The Classic Boss-Intern Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hi there. Is that a new shirt? You pull it off very nicely. No, no. It wasn't a bad choice. Don't feel weird about it. It's fantastic! It's a good color on you. The print is 10/10. You're killing it today! Now, instead of me gassing you up some more, how about we get to the real reason why we're here, yeah? I mean, unless you want me to keep gassing you up. You deserve it, winner. x

There. After six hours of hard work and rejecting Jumin's invitation for lunch, it's done. My beautiful presentation. It’s birthed into the world. It might as well be laminated and framed. If I don’t walk out of that boardroom with investors, I’ll be shocked. And heartbroken. I put a lot of blood, sweat, and tears into this project. At least I could go home today knowing I earned my paycheck. Seeing the clock reach five felt like I had my heels off already. I couldn’t wait to get home. My TV, my pitbull, a bowl of ramen, and me. That sounded delightful.

"MC," Jumin stopped me at the elevator. Son of a bitch.

"Yes, Mr. Han," I caught the door for him, "Did you need something from me before I go?"

He let the elevator door close behind him. We were the only ones here, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Well," I thought it over, "My apartment's a little messy. Apollo could stand a bath. I was thinking of a nice, quiet night in. Why?"

"What are your plans for dinner?" Dammit, Jumin...

"I appreciate the offer, sir," I shot him down, "But I'm already pretty tired. And I do have a big presentation tomorrow. I'd like to rest up for that."

"I understand," a dirty smirk on Jumin's face sent tingles down my spine. Hold it together, MC. You can do it, "Do you really have that presentation tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir," my voice broke. Shit! What did I just say, MC? Don't let him see you sweat.

"Interesting," he leaned up against the back wall, "But do you know what else tomorrow is?"

"Fri..." Oh, shit, "Friday."

"So?" Jumin asked, "Any thoughts of what you're going to say?"

I have been thinking about it a lot lately. Ever since he asked me about it. Jumin and me. Only on the weekends. Just the two of us. But he's my boss! Isn't there something somewhat inappropriate? But we would be off the clock. I wanted to keep him on his toes, "You'll see."

"Alright," he let it go as the elevator emptied out in the lobby, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye," I gave him a little smile and let out a heavy sigh.

I have to give Jumin an answer tomorrow. No, MC. Don't let that distract you. Yes, you have to give Jumin an answer, but you also have investors to swindle out of their money. You have an award-winning personality and a cute, little face that can get anyone to do anything. That's a dangerous power to have and not everyone has it. And most of those who do have no idea how to use it. You, on the other hand...You have that shit harnessed nicely. I think. Screw this. I'm going home.

"Welcome home, MC," my doorman greeted me politely, "How was work?"

"Exhausting," I groaned, "I just want to go kick my feet up and cuddle my dog."

"Don't let me keep you," he let me go, handing me my mail for the day. Nothing too exciting. 

I walked into my apartment and tossed it on the kitchen table. Apollo laid on the couch, waiting for me to come back. You moved a whole two feet since I last saw you, dog. I'm not surprised. He's a good boy, but holy hell, is he lazy. That's ok, buddy. I wouldn't have you any other way. Apollo's real lazy until the S word is mentioned in his presence. Then, he's going apeshit. Regardless, I shimmied my skirt off and kicked my heels across the room, promptly falling on the couch next to him. 

What do I do, Apollo? No matter what answer I give him, you're meeting Jumin. The man obviously is more of a cat person than a dog person. Maybe he's like me and loves both. No. There's no way. Jumin's a good man, but I don't see him getting along with dogs. Not with the way I've seen him with Elizabeth. But look at your face, baby boy...It's impossible not to fall in love with you. Sure, you're a bit intimidating at first glance, but that's because of the stigma pitbulls have. Not to mention, you’re huge. A small child could easily ride Apollo like a horse with no problem.

You know what, Apollo? Because you could probably stand to go outside anyway, how about Mama puts on some pants and we go for a walk around the block? I'm sure you'd like that, too. And it'd give Mama a chance to clear her head. Maybe the fresh air could do me some good. Honestly, though. How anyone couldn't love you will forever baffle me. You're so sweet and squishy. Come on. Let's go for a walk.

I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt that looked like it had seen better days and hooked Apollo's leash on his collar. Sure, the sun was just about to start setting, but I needed the fresh air. Honestly, as much as I love Apollo, I'd love a human ear to vent to, too. But I can't tell anyone about Jumin and me thinking about seeing each other. I couldn't even find a loophole to wiggle my way into. Maybe I could just use the one tell rule. But my one tell would end up being Jaehee and God knows I couldn't tell her about this without having an aneurysm. And I couldn't tell Yoosung. He may be a bit of a simpleton, but he's protective. It'd be nice if I knew someone that was still close to Jumin and could stand in as a character witness. 

"Well, well," a familiar voice chimed behind me, "What do we have here? A lovely, young lady and her dog out for an evening stroll? Don't you know the kind of weirdos that are out at this time of night?"

"I also have a big ass pitbull that would attack anyone I tell him to," I pointed out, “And I’m pretty sure _you’re_ the weirdo out at this time of night.”

“Hey, hey,” Seven came up to me, “Are you ok, MC? You seem off.”

I'm fine," I brushed him off while an atomic bomb went off in my head. In the few times we've met, I've never seen Seven with any sort of true sincerity. Except for maybe when he was trying to shove food down my throat, but other than that, I didn't expect anything like that from him. This? This was different.

"No, you're not," he read me like an open book. And I didn't like it, "Here. Let me walk with you."

"Go ahead," I allowed, "I won't stop you. It's a public sidewalk."

And maybe the company won't be so bad. Especially Seven. He and I got along pretty well. And Jaehee did say that he and I were similar. And so, the two of us began walking down the main street through town with Apollo at our side. Hold on. Seven does know Jumin. Grilling him might not be a half bad idea. But how do I do that like I did with Yoosung? I don't think Yoosung knows Jumin personally, but Seven does. That's an even bigger minefield to tiptoe through. 

"So," Seven broke the silence between us, "What's your troubles? I know you have them."

"Everybody does."

"I'm not focused on everybody right now," he gave me a nudge, "I'm focused on you. What's eating you, MC?"

"Don't worry about it, Seven," I stopped and waited for Apollo to stop peeing on this poor little dandelion, "It's nothing."

"So, school is good?"

"Fine." He's fishing...

"Work giving you problems?"

I hesitated for a second. Dammit. Hopefully, he won't pick up on that, "No."

"Alright," Seven dropped it. But not for long, "Is it a man?"

"No!" I got defensive. Maybe a little too defensive. 

"It is a man!" he chirped, "Who am I fighting? What dandy is after you?"

"Dandy?" I gave him a look, "Really, Seven? Do we really live in a day and age where the word dandy is still used to describe a man?"

"You know how I told you once that you sounded like Jaehee?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm failing to see the relevance here."

"Just then," Seven giggled, "You sounded like Jumin."

"Really?" Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut.

"I could almost hear it in his voice," he admitted, "So, what is bothering you?"

"I can't talk about it, Seven," I reiterated, "It's just one of those things..."

"Alright," Seven shrugged, "Then, just say it's about your friend. And I can keep your friend's secret. Go on. What's your friend got going on?"

Technically, it wasn't breaking any rules. And if Seven can keep his mouth shut, I don't see a problem with it. Besides, this guy was a walking enigma anyway. Something tells me he can keep things under wraps. As long as he can keep his spastic personality under control, it'll be nice to have a friend to vent to, "Well...A friend of mine is conflicted."

"Ok..." he listened intently, "Is this something I have to get a sweater vest and a pipe for or is it something I need to get frilly, silk pajamas for?"

"Neither, you moron," I rolled my eyes, giggling a little.

"What kind of conflicted?" Seven asked, coming back to reality.

"Do you remember when you told me that Jumin and I reminded you of a drama you watched once?"

"Yeah."

"Well," I braced myself for impact, "My friend is having a strangely accurate situation to that."

"I KNEW IT!" Seven shrieked, making Apollo bark at him.

"Hey," I settled my angry dog, scratching that one spot behind his ear that drives him nuts, "It's alright, Apollo. Seven's just a spazz. He can't help himself."

"Don't worry, buddy," he put his hand to Apollo's snoot, letting him get a good smell, "I'm just excited that your mama has a new man in her life!"

"No, she doesn't," I glared a hole through him, "She has to come up with a decision by five o'clock tomorrow. Then, she might or might not have a new man in her life."

"Has Jumin already offered?" Seven wondered.

"No," I corrected him, "My friend's boss offered it to her the other night. And she's debating whether or not to accept it. On one hand, her friend's boss is a good man. They have a lot in common. They work fantastically together. She can handle him like it's nothing. And they'd only be going out on weekends together when it's off the clock and off the record. But at the same time, his assistant has warned him not to get involved with her in any way, shape, or form that doesn't have to do with work."

"Sounds like a Jaehee move," he figured, "If you're asking me what your friend should do, I'd say she should take the offer."

"Really?"

"Look, MC," Seven gave me a little smile, "I know I screw around and joke a lot, but if you ask me, Jumin is a really good dude. Not everyone sees it like that, but he is. And I can totally ship it. I bet you two are cute together. And who knows? Maybe you'll be good for him."

"Thanks, Seven." He and I circled back to the front door of my building, "It's nice to have a friend once in a while. And you swear to me that you'll keep your mouth shut about my friend's problem?"

"Cross my heart," Seven stuck his pinky out to me, "I won't tell if you won't. Hey, let me see your phone."

"Ok?" I gave him a look...and my phone, "Why?"

"Because," he tapped away on the screen, "I'm giving you my number. One of my numbers. If you need to talk, you're more than welcome to give me a ring. If I don't answer right away, I'm either working on something or sleeping, but chances are, if I know it's you, I'll probably answer."

"One of your numbers?" I teased, "What are you, a pimp?"

"I am many things," Seven smirked, "But a pimp is not one of them. Is this your building?"

"Yeah," I confirmed, "This is home sweet home."

"Which one?"

"That, I can't tell you," I shot him down.

"Because then, you'd have to kill me?" Seven joked, "You wouldn't be the first person to tell me that. Or the first one to threaten my life. But all that aside, when will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Maybe soon. It's not like you don't have my number. If I get a day off during the week where I don't have class and I don't have to work."

"Fine," he pouted, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too?"

"I was talking to the dog," Seven got down to Apollo's level, "I'll miss you, Apollo. No hard feelings, right? Imagine what it'll be like when you get to meet Jumin. If you bite him really hard in the thigh, I'm sure he'll know you're not to be messed with."

"Dammit, Seven!" I gave him a heavy-handed swat to the back of the head, "You can't tell him shit like that!"

"I thought he only took kill orders from you," he nursed the impact point. 

"He does," I snapped, "But that doesn't give you the right to give them, too."

"Sorry, MC," Seven apologized, "But in all seriousness, please. Think about it. Your friend and her boss..."

"I will," I came down from the slight adrenaline buzz, "I'll see you later."

It'll be all I can think about for the next eighteen hours. So, Jumin's got Seven's seal of approval, huh? Even after he denies him access to their favorite kitty. I mean, it's not like I haven't seen what Jumin's kindness and generosity can do before. I had a friendly reminder of it sitting on my coffee table. But for now, I decided to heat up some instant ramen and go to bed. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for me in more ways than one.

I could decide on going forward with Jumin tomorrow tonight. That way, I could spend all of tomorrow worrying about my presentation. It'll be my first major presentation for C&R and I'm only an intern. If I do well with this, I'm sure I'll end up promoted to Jumin's one-man PR team. I could probably handle it. I hope anyway. 

Why couldn't I sleep? I had everything somewhat figured out. I should be able to sleep by now. I rolled over and looked at my phone. Trying to reach over Apollo was a pain in the ass, but I don't have an outlet on the other side of the bed. Eleven o'clock. And this is after two Tylenol PM and a shot of Japanese whiskey. Why couldn't I sleep? Were things really weighing that heavy on my mind? Maybe Yoosung actually had a point. I wonder if he's still awake. It's not like I don't have his number.

Bzz...

What the hell?

_Are you still awake?_

_-JH_

What the actual hell? Does he have cameras in my place, too? I doubt it. I'm just overreacting. Do I text him back or do I pretend I never saw this? No. Come on, MC. You're an adult. No need to hide. No relationship, romantic or professional, needs to be built on lies. Go on. Text him back. It's not going to kill you.

_Yeah._

_-MC_

I thought it over for a second. Maybe I really should take Yoosung's advice. No time like the present, right? And after Seven's glowing testimony, I don't see why not.

_Can I ask you something?_

_-MC_

Bzz.

_Ask me anything._

_-JH_

It's not going to hurt, MC. Everything's fine.

_What do you think about our possible arrangement?_

_-MC_

And now, I sit. I sit and worry. Why did I send it like an idiot? I still had to go to work with this man tomorrow. I had to work for this man tomorrow. I had to give a presentation for his company in the morning! MC, you IDIOT! 

Bzz.

A knot made its way into my stomach. Dammit. Why did I have to hit send? No. Relax, MC. If you didn't want to know, you wouldn't have asked.

_You already know my feelings on it._

_But if you didn't know by now..._

_I really want you to say yes._

_Having difficulties deciding, are we?_

_-JH_

_Honestly?_

_A little._

_-MC_

Bzz.

_I told you that you didn't have anything to worry about._

_It's just a yes or no._

_You should sleep on it._

_Go to bed, MC._

_-JH_

He had a point. And it's not like he doesn't know I have misgivings about it. And he did say I didn't have anything to worry about. What did I have to lose? Except maybe my job. However, Jumin practically runs the company, so I really didn't have anything to lose.

_I will._

_Good night, Jumin._

_-MC_

Bzz.

_Good night, MC._

_-JH_

I might still be a bit torn, but I will say this much. Yoosung gives better relationship advice than he realizes. After that, I think I can finally get a little bit of sleep tonight. 


	13. Taking Care of Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say how much I love MC in this chapter? Because...Queen. That is all. Now, go on...I know you're just as excited to read this as I am.

Today’s the day, isn’t it? My big presentation. Convincing a room full of men to drop thousands on a hotel exclusively for cats. Do I think it’s a good idea? It doesn’t matter. According to my data, I do. We could offer services the other pet spas don’t. And if people are going out of town, they can leave their cats with us instead. Not only will they be incredibly well taken care of, but they’ll have the other kitties to play with, too, so they’re not lonely. It’s foolproof and a safe bet. As far as the future investors will know.

Beep.

Who the hell would be texting me now? I just get out of the shower and my phone’s going off. I haven’t even gotten any breakfast. And my coffee pot was serving gods in Valhalla, so I’ll have to stop and get some before I go into the office. I wrapped my towel around me and got my phone off the charger. There was that little blinking envelope again. Hey! Look at that! A text from Jumin. Why would I be surprised?

_Wear black today_

_Tightest thing you have_

_Trust me_

_-JH_

O…k…? That was a bit off the cuff. I looked into my closet at my abysmal wardrobe. It’s a good thing Jumin texted me. Honestly, I didn’t know what to wear today. I’ve never done a boardroom before. Black, huh? He might actually have some sort of method to his madness. What that method or madness is, I have no idea. I’m not in his head. I grabbed a tight, A-line skirt from the back of the closet and a tight fitting, silk, purple blouse. My god, Jumin may be onto something. I looked like I worked an office job in a porno. But just before the clothes come off. I put on a dainty silver necklace to tie it all together. Wow…Thanks, Jumin!

Damn, MC. Too hot for the office. If you say no to Jumin, you better be getting drinks after work. God knows it wouldn’t take long to get a man’s attention like this. Alright, settle down, bitch. No need for narcissism. I grabbed a granola bar off the counter, kissed the baby, and headed out. I’d be lying if I said the barrage of whistles I got on the way out weren’t a little ego boost. I knew they’d never be acted on without my say-so, so I let them go. I’m ready to go in that boardroom, kick ass, take names, and if there’s time, deal with my personal life. Sounds like a plan.

"Wow, MC," Jaehee gasped as I came out of the elevator, "You look nice today."

"Thank you, Jaehee," I beamed, "Actually, I'm a little nervous about this presentation."

“You’ll do fine,” she assured, “Your data is sound. You’re a general delight. They have no reason to say no to you. And if they do, we’ll find another person to take their spot.

"You'll be fine, MC," a deep, rumbling voice purred in my ear, "Besides, I'll be there every step of the way, so there's no reason for you to be nervous."

"Oh..." I jumped, my nerves kicking into overdrive, "Thank you, Mr. Han."

"Well then," Jumin opened the door to the boardroom for me, "Shall we?"

"I still need to set up a few things," I told him, a bead of sweat running down the back of my neck, "Do you mind?"

“Stands are in the closet,” he directed me, “Do you need any help?”

"I should be able to get it for the most part," I stood a little taller. Remember what Dad said, MC. Take no shit, do no harm, fear no man. Especially when that man happens to be Jumin. But see...Dad's never met Jumin.

"Alright," Jumin let me go, "Let me know when you're ready, ok?"

"Ok," I brought all of my info boards into the boardroom and shut the door behind me. 

WHAT THE HELL? What's he doing, sitting in on this? Hopefully, Jumin will be able to separate work and play for this. I don't doubt it. But having to give my first presentation to total strangers would be a whole lot easier if I didn't have Jumin hanging over me. Fingers crossed that he'll just sit in the back with his mouth shut and nod off once or twice like Yoosung does in class. Why, Jumin? Why? 

No. Relax, MC. You can do this. You've been over this presentation a million times in your head. You've practically written a script that you can recite verbatim. You know these pamphlets like the back of your hand. You did this all in a week on your own and turned down any help that may have wanted to come your way. I’m proud of you. You can and will do this. You can fake that this is a good idea for the next hour or so and call it a day. Just pretend Jumin isn’t even there and he’s not going to be a petty pain in the ass.

Once I made sure everything was at a ninety-degree angle as it should be, I knocked on the boardroom door. Jumin stuck his head in the crack, "Yes?"

"I'm ready," I reported, "Is anyone here yet?"

"There are a few in the lobby," he nodded, "But they can wait."

"Mr. Han," Jaehee chimed in, "Are you going to need me for anything?"

"No," Jumin shot her down, "Actually, if you'd go check on Elizabeth III for me, that'd be great. Thank you, Assistant Kang."

"Are you..." she looked over to me, noticing my slight apprehension, "Are you sure, sir?"

"Positive," he assured, "Don't worry. I'm sure MC will be able to manage without you for a while. If she needs anything, she knows she can ask me. Isn't that right, MC?"

"Yes, sir." I needed to do something to set Jaehee at ease. I knew she hated to leave me alone, let alone with Mr. Han. But this may be a golden opportunity to prove to Jaehee that nothing's going on with us. Granted, that'd be total bullshit, but it's worth a shot.

"See?" Jumin sent Jaehee off, "Go make sure she's ok. And send the investors up, too."

"And send her my love," I added. Elizabeth had grown on me and I was starting to miss her. Although, that made her daddy perk up a little and her nanny question my sanity.

"Yes, sir," Jaehee left the boss and me to our devices. You can do this, MC. You have to be your own hype man, but I'm sure Jumin can hype you up, too. 

"I see you took my advice." Speak of the devil.

"I figured I could trust you," I shrugged, "Why not?"

"I'm glad you decided to trust me," Jumin smiled a bit, "Go on. Stand up straight. Wait for them to come in. I can bring them."

"Thank you, Mr. Han," I finished up, making sure I didn't look like death and that I won't come off as an idiot. I should be ok. I got this. I can do this. I'd say that I'm all that is man, but right now, man wishes they could be me. Alright. Hype mode. Hype mode. Convince them that this isn't a stupid idea. If anyone can do it, it's you.

As they all began to file in the boardroom, I kept a tally. Nine men walked into this room. Ten, if we're going to count Jumin. By the looks of things, they're all skeptics. But at the same time, a lot of them couldn't keep their eyes off me. I guess that was the idea, but why? Then, some of them shifted in their seats anxiously. Now, I understand why Jumin told me to wear something tight. Real nice, Jumin. I mean, I'd rather not be judged for my body here, but if it got them to pay attention, why not play it up a little?

"Thank you, Mr. Han," I smiled innocently, turning the rest of them to putty, "Good afternoon, gentlemen. My name is MC and I'm an intern here at C&R. I'm also the one spearheading this endeavor."

"Excuse me," a man chimed in, "Jumin, you can't possibly be serious. You expect us to invest in your intern's harebrained idea?"

"If I didn't think she could handle it," Jumin stuck up for me, "I wouldn't have given it to her in the first place. Not to mention, this wasn't her idea. It was mine. Out of everyone in this building, she seemed the most qualified to put her time and energy into it. MC showed a passion for it and that's what I'm looking for. I suggest you let her do the talking. Go ahead, MC."

"Thank you, sir," I continued, trying to shake off the naysayer dick that's so quick to write me off. It was nice that Jumin went up to bat for me like that, though, "As I was saying. A little more about myself, much like Mr. Han, I'm also an avid pet owner. And this is more than just a passion project. It's a safe place to invest your money. And if we could hold off all questions until the end and have them directed toward me, I'd be most appreciative."

The man wasn't too thrilled with my sharp tongue, but I got a wink out of Jumin. And that's all I could really ask for. I think it's safe to say that Mr. Han was quite proud of his little intern. I'm just glad he's letting me do this completely on my own. He really does have that kind of faith in me, doesn't he? I did promise these men a presentation.

"Not only is this a safe place for your investment," I went on, "But it'll be a safe place for anyone's pets. For now, it's great that we're sticking with cats. Because they can be social creatures when they want to be. Just like people. And sometimes, also much like people, cats want to be left alone for a while and take a break from everything. But there's also the availability of it being a much better option than a kennel for those who are going on vacation or an extended trip. Mr. Han?"

"Yes, MC?"

"Would you say you're close with Elizabeth III?"

"Absolutely," Jumin confirmed, "Anyone who knows me knows how close I am with my little girl and how unashamed I am about it."

"As well you should be," I approved, "Would you trust Elizabeth III in the hands of this project?"

"Without a doubt," he nodded, "But MC, how well would she be taken care of?"

"Treated like the queen you see her as," I assured, "I've done a quick check of the students graduating from Skyy University this year with a degree in animal husbandry. Exactly twenty percent. I think that if we hire the top of the class fresh out of school mixed with those who may have failing practices of no fault of their own, they'd be more than qualified to take care of them. Along with not only practicing veterinarians, but groomers as well, they'd be able to work for fair wages that could still keep our prices down. Even though we wouldn't need to spare any expense. Does anyone have any questions?"

"I do," another man, this one a little less of a douchebag, began, "What would separate you from other pet hotels?"

"Well," I explained, "We offer services that the others won't. We'll have someone that will pay individual attention to any cat that comes in for more than just, say, their grooming needs or feeding them. There will be an honest, genuine emotional connection for the cats as well. And if this hotel goes over well, I'm sure we'll have room for expansion to any other animal."

"And do you have contingencies in place for them now?"

"I do," I confirmed, "I think the next logical step after we have this hotel take off, other than expanding to possibly more countries, is to add a wing for dogs."

"When you do add dogs," another chimed in, "Would you have breed restrictions?"

"Absolutely not," I shook my head, "In my opinion, there is no such thing as a bad breed. Everything is always in the raising."

"What about rottweilers or Dobermans or pitbulls?"

"No," I kept myself as calm as I could. There was nothing in this world that pissed me off more than when people started shit talking pitbulls. All they’d have to do is meet Apollo. I guarantee they’d change their tune, “It’s all in the raising. If they can behave themselves, I don’t see why we should turn them away. If it does get that far, we can always hire trainers as well. But for now, we’re going to focus on cats. The dog wing is at the end of the five-year plan.”

“What about the other four years?” Jumin asked from the back. Going by the smirk on his face, he thinks I don’t have an answer for that.

“Year one,” I fired back, “We get our bearings. We rack up a decent client list, which I have no doubt we’ll have by the end of the first year. At the end, we could work out all the other bugs we’ve learned from. Year two, we upgrade the rooms and possibly add on some more, so they’re never uncomfortable and we can accommodate more. Year three, we can expand the kitchens to only provide the freshest organic meals. Year four, we’ll be able to begin development on the next location that may or may not be international. Then, we’ve reached year five and we can start expanding the flagship location to accommodate dogs.”

"Would you allow the cats and dogs to intermingle?"

"No," I assured, "And this is why. I've seen cats that are deathly horrified of dogs and I've seen dogs deathly horrified of cats. I would never want to put them in that situation. It's just cruel. Any other questions?"

"I think we've seen plenty," Jumin decided, "And if we haven't, there is plenty of information provided. If you'd like some time to think it over, you are more than welcome to it."

Seven of the ten men in that room left checks at the front desk. I think I did pretty well. For the rest of the afternoon, I was positively glowing. Anyone could say whatever they want to me. My confidence was through the roof. I've never felt such a mic drop energy in my life and I'm definitely here for it. I think I deserve to take the rest of the day off, but I don't have that kind of power, so I'm just going to phone it all in. 

"Well, well," Jaehee came back, finishing her last pass with her lint roller, "Someone's in a good mood."

"Someone's in a great mood," I beamed, "Guess who crushed her presentation?"

"That's great, MC," she praised, "How'd you do?"

"I got seven investors out of the ten at the table," I reported, "Any question that anyone had, I had an answer for it. And they were eating it up."

Ring, ring.

"Go ahead..." Jaehee insisted, knowing exactly who was on the other end. Only one person calls me on my work phone.

"Yes, Mr. Han?" I answered my phone.

"Could you come to my office please?"

"Right away, sir," I hung up, "Duty calls."

"I know how that goes," Jaehee sent me off into the dragon's den behind the frosted glass. Those who go into Mr. Han's office rarely ever come out alive. My god, now I understand why she said I sound like Seven. Not like we haven't been getting along lately. And I could be compared to worse people.

"You call for me, Mr. Han?" I walked into his office like I owned the place. 

"Please, sit," he offered me a chair, "And shut the door."

"Is there something wrong, sir?" I wondered, taking my seat.

"Absolutely not," Jumin smiled, "MC, you need to understand that this isn't something I say lightly, but I'm so damn proud of you."

"Really?" I chimed.

"You took control of that boardroom today," he continued to sing his praises, "And in a room full of naysayers, that was impressive. No matter what they asked, you always had something to say. I hope you realize how much trouble that could land you in."

"If they don't want to hear what I have to say," I defended, "Then, they shouldn't be here and I shouldn't waste my time on them. I have other things to be doing and a possible business venture to get off the ground."

"You know," Jumin suggested, "This is one of those things that would call for celebration."

"I couldn't agree more," I kept it professional, knowing damn well where he was going with it.

"Maybe we could celebrate this weekend." I knew it.

"It's not five o'clock yet, Mr. Han."

"I know," he bit his lip, "But it's a thought. And we only have another half hour to go."

"And I can give you an answer then," I pointed out, "Until then, I should get a little more done."

"Always the workaholic," Jumin let me go, "But really, MC. I am proud of you. You are welcome in my boardroom anytime. If you're serious about running PR, you'll make one hell of a PR rep."

"Thank you, Jumin," I smiled, "Now, if it's ok with you, I want to do a little more expanding on the project before we leave for the weekend."

"Go ahead," he allowed.

I got up and turned on my heel, leaving Jumin in his office. He's proud of me. That's one of those things that may have melted me today. It's nice to be appreciated. I sat back down at my desk with a weird feeling in my heart and a big ass smile on my face. Of course, that's not going to go unnoticed by Jaehee.

"Well?" she wondered, "Don't keep me in suspense."

"Just wanted to tell me job well done," I kept Jumin's and my little secret a secret, "Nothing too exciting."

"In that case," Jaehee asked, "Since you did do very well today and for your first time out, how about we celebrate? I could stand a drink and it's not like we have to work tomorrow."

My entire body froze. It's weird that Jaehee offers me a drink like this. Especially when Jumin's so anxious to hear what I have to say about our potential arrangement. It's almost as if Jaehee knows. Jumin couldn't keep a secret from her from what I understand. Either that or he's just shit at lying. No. If I had to fathom a guess, Jumin's deceptive tongue is probably quite sharp. What do I tell her? Sorry, Jaehee. I can't make it because I could be spending tonight with Jumin just like you wouldn't want me to? 

Why do I talk about Jaehee like she's my mother? If we're two consenting adults, I don't see why I shouldn't have a casual relationship with Jumin. If she's so worried about us keeping things professional, then why would she offer a casual friendship with the two of us? I don't see any difference. But still, I feel like she'd have the power to cut off my internship. Then, I'd lose out on my course credit. 

"Assistant Kang..." Jumin Han, I could kiss you. Or I could kill you. I'll decide later, "How are you coming along with the expense accounts for the wine company? Smoothly, I hope."

"Yes, sir," Jaehee went back to being the ever-obedient assistant.

“Are they done yet?”

“Not quite.”

“And do you have anything I could show at our next meeting?”

"Just about, sir," Jaehee nodded.

"Good," Jumin chirped, "Because I want you to have a marketing plan for three new types."

"Yes, sir."

"When is that meeting again?" he wondered.

"Monday."

"Move it to Tuesday," Jumin ordered, "I hate Monday meetings."

"Yes, sir..." Jaehee almost looked disappointed. Like she just got an entire weekend worth of work. 

"As for you, my bright-eyed intern," Jumin turned his attention to me, "In case I didn't make it clear enough earlier, I am proud of how you handled yourself in that boardroom today."

"Thank you, Mr. Han," I caught a glimpse of the clock behind him. Oh shit...

"It is five o'clock," he pointed out, "Care to take the elevator with me?"

"Sure," I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling the daggers Jaehee was staring into my skull. She made her telepathic message quite clear. Don't do it, MC. Mr. Han is your boss. That would be inappropriate. As much as I love my mother, Jaehee has no idea what kind of relationship she and I had in my more formative years, "Good night, Jaehee."

"Good night, MC." Jaehee even sounded like my mother. 

"Shall we?" Jumin held the elevator open for me.

"Yes, sir," I nodded, following him in. As the elevator doors closed, the silence between us made things more unsettling.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well," I hid a devious, spiteful smile from him, "We really should celebrate, shouldn't we?"

Jumin mirrored my sentiment, draping his arm around me, "That's my girl."


	14. Closing the Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! *waves frantically*
> 
> Oh, today's chapter...Today's chapter is a very special chapter. Because of reasons. You'll see. But my real life Apollo (who isn't a big ass pitbull, but a little terrier of some sort. We're not 100% on Mika's breed. She's not little like a yorkie, but she kind of looks like a yorkie only bigger) wasn't feeling too hot today. She made the mistake of drinking her water a little too fast and...needless to say, her bed is currently in the washer. This...has been a morning. Now, instead of my moping, you go ahead and get into today's chapter, ok?

It’s just a drink. It’s not like I haven’t gone for drinks with Jumin before. I can manage. A couple glasses of wine and then, I’ll go home. I’ll be fine. It’s not like I intend on getting shitfaced. Jumin and I pulled up to the front of my building and the car made a full stop. Wait…The front of _my_ building? What the hell are we doing here? I thought Jumin said we were going out for drinks tonight.

“Uh…Jumin?” I stared out the back window of his town car, “Didn’t you say we were going for drinks tonight?”

“I did,” Jumin nodded.

“So,” I wondered, “What are we doing at my place?”

“Go put something better on,” he insisted, “Given the caliber of place I’m taking you tonight, you should probably change. I’m sure you’ll want to check in with Apollo, too.”

Not that I didn’t look hotter than hell already, but I did need something…A little less work. However, I was still totally in the dark about Jumin’s intentions for tonight, “Are you going to suggest something again or am I allowed to pick this time?”

“Hey,” Jumin defended, “I had a reason for that. And I don’t remember holding a gun to your head. You didn’t have to take my advice.”

“Why did you say that specifically?” I asked, “Other than for possibly your own amusements?”

“That wasn’t my intention,” he assured me, “Unfortunately, I knew the kind of clientele that came in. They were more so my father’s contacts, not mine. They wouldn’t give you the time of day if they knew you were an intern out of the gate, so I figured putting said intern in a cute little package couldn’t hurt. It’s called using certain assets to your advantage. And you used them wonderfully.”

“I’m not sure how to respond to that.” I was adorable today. I won’t deny that. And I knew he took notice. He told me himself.

“I’ve done it,” Jumin confessed, “if I had a nickel for every time I used my good looks to get a contract, I’d be able to double my net worth.”

“Jumin!” I gasped, “That’s terrible! What makes you think I would’ve been cool with that?”

“I knew you wouldn’t be,” he admitted, “That’s why I didn’t tell you. What matters is that it worked like a charm. The business world is a cruel place, MC. If you don’t use every tool at your disposal for the sake of your pride, you’re done. They will chew you up and spit you out like you’re nothing. In that boardroom today, you not only used your feminine wiles to your advantage, but your quick wit, your sharp tongue, and if you don’t mind me saying this, your unwillingness to put up with their bullshit. You demanded their respect and you got it. That’s what made me so proud of you.”

I bit down on my bottom lip, blushing a bit, “Thank you, Mr. Han.”

“MC…”

“Thank you, Jumin,” I corrected myself.

"Go on," Jumin sent me off, "Go get ready. I'll be back in a little while. Say, in an hour?"

"Ok," I smiled, getting out of the car, "That should be plenty long enough."

"I'll see you then," he mirrored me.

"Bye..." And there he goes. I'm just happy he didn't say anything about Apollo. Now would've been the perfect time to meet him. I knew that was happening whether I liked it or not. And soon. Tonight. I just hope Apollo behaves himself. 

I'm still not sure where to gauge Jumin's appreciation for dogs. It wouldn't surprise me if he hated them. By the way he talked at the meeting, they're definitely not his favorite. Unless that was just business talk. A lot of people wouldn't think to mingle cats and dogs together. There was a lady in my building that lived across the hall from me that had three cats. And all of them horrified my big, mean, scary pitbull. So, something like that isn’t too terribly farfetched.

Speak of the little devil, I opened my apartment door and got a big, old hug from my good boy. Yeah. There's no way Jumin won't like him. Apollo's a good boy and I loved him. That's one of those things that would be a total deal breaker for me. If a guy can't deal with my dog for my sake, he doesn't deserve me. Not to mention, Apollo is an excellent judge of character. I was dating this guy once that when he met Apollo, he took me out into the hallway and asked me if I wanted to put him down. I don't think so. Not my big, special boy.

Hi, sweetheart. I kissed his snoot. Immediately, Apollo fell to his side, waiting for a belly rub. He knew the drill. I scratched his tummy hard enough to make his back leg start twitching. Yeah. How people don't fall in love with him on contact is almost astounding. He's such a good boy. I should probably call Yoosung just in case I don't come home tonight. No. I don't need to do that. I'll come home tonight. No need to be that way, MC.

For now, we need to get you ready. I threw my closet doors open, turned on Katrina and the Waves and had myself an hour. Well, I wasn't that dramatic about it. One of these days, I really did need to go shopping. Especially if Jumin and I are really going to do this. I'm still a little on the fence about it, but I'm sure that once we jump into it, I'll be fine. There's just a bit of a learning curve, so to speak. And having to keep it from Jaehee may prove to be difficult. Unless Jumin flat out ignores me at work, but I doubt that'll happen. 

I took out a simple blue dress and a sheer, white scarf and took a quick shower. After finding out the reasoning for my outfit today, I could stand one. A really hot one. Besides, it's not going to kill me. When I got out, I kicked myself into high gear. I had about half an hour before I had to go back out and I'd kill a man for a nap. Work took more out of me than I anticipated. It's not every day I have to give a beautiful presentation to a room full of people that didn't want to be there. Regardless, I managed. Dammit, Yoosung. If I didn't give you my extra Red Bull, I could slam that before I leave. Or I can get one at the bar. Hopefully, Jumin wasn't taking us somewhere that was too good for Red Bull. If they were, I could probably manage a really fancy espresso instead.

Once I was done serving serious looks in the mirror, I put a pair of black heels on and served even more. I couldn't stop staring at myself. Yes, queen. Pose for me, bitch. Pose for me. Hot damn, I looked good. And it's even more satisfying when I hardly have to try at it. I pulled my hair out of its pin and let it fall over my shoulders. Do I straighten it or do I let it go? I think I can manage to let it go. It had a little bit of wave to it, but nothing too terribly unmanageable. Good enough for me. 

Then, I heard a knock at the door. And a growl out of my watch dog. I shoved my finger in Apollo's face. Settle down, you. It's probably Driver Kim and you like him. Settle your ass down. In fact, go to bed. You don't need to wait up for me. I shouldn't be gone all night. I gave Apollo one last kiss on his snoot and sent him to bed. Once I knew he was comfortable at the foot of my bed, my heels clacked against the hardwood and I opened the door, shocked to see who was on the other side.

"Jumin," I jumped a little, "What..."

"I thought I'd actually be a gentleman this time," Jumin insisted, "So, I came to get you myself. I hope that's alright."

"I mean," I shifted my weight between my feet, wringing my hands, "It's a little late for me to stop you. It's just that I was kind of expecting Driver Kim up here."

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

"No," I shook my head, "You're not a disappointment. It's actually really sweet that you came up here."

"Thank you," he cracked a little smile, looking inside over my shoulder, "So, I'm assuming you've tucked Apollo in for the night?"

"Yep," I nodded, "Let's go."

"Before we do, though, "Jumin stopped me, "Do you have someone to watch him?"

"All I'd have to do is make a phone call," I figured, "A friend of mine would be more than happy to watch him for me. Why?"

"Just curious," he chirped, "Speaking of my curiosities...Do you remember us speaking of our arrangement?"

"I remember something like that," I knew this was coming, "What about it?"

"Am I safe to assume that you agreeing to come out with me tonight is also you agreeing to that?" Jumin asked, "Because it's fine if you wanted the two to be mutually exclusive. I understand."

"You did give me the deadline," I reminded him, "And I think we can start our arrangement now. But can we stop calling it an arrangement and start calling it what it really is?"

"And what's that?"

"A relationship," I braced myself for Jumin to shut down. The way he's been calling this an arrangement suggests that he doesn't deal with women on a romantic level too often, "Right now, it'll just be a casual thing and maybe after a while, it won't just be weekends. Maybe I'll end up leaving C&R and then, we could actually be a thing."

"You really are the master of the five-year plan, aren't you, MC?" he joked, "I can agree to that. Everyone seems to think me a robot, but I'm not. I do have emotions. For a while, I thought that all I needed to love was Elizabeth, but then, you came into my office and showed me just a scrap of human decency."

"Alright," I settled him, "Slow down there, sailor."

"I'm sorry," Jumin stopped himself, "So, to clarify, is that a yes?"

"Yes, Jumin," I slipped my hand into his, "That's a yes. On the weekends for now. We'll see how far it goes from there."

"Good," he relaxed, "Would you say that it's too soon for you to stay the night with me?"

"Yes," I nodded, "We can wait for a little while before we do that. Don't get me wrong. I'm a firm believer in life is short, so do whatever, but not right now."

"Understandable," Jumin let it slide, "But..."

"But what?" I worried. What is going through your head, Mr. Han?

"I still wouldn't mind seeing the inside of your apartment." My stomach dropped. Shit, "We can't stand out here all night, can we?"

"There's really not much to see," I assured, keeping him out of my apartment as much as I could, "A bedroom. A bathroom. An Apollo. A coffee pot that no longer works."

"Can I ask you something, MC?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you so nervous around me?" he asked, "Am I really that evil to you? I always thought I've been nothing but a kind boss to you since we met. Except for maybe when I wasn't feeling well, but I also wasn't feeling well or thinking clearly."

"No," I swore, "Of course not. You really have been a dream, Jumin. It's just..."

"It's Apollo, isn't it?" Jumin could see right through me. And I didn't like that.

"It's just that..." Looks like I'm going to have to take this one in the nuts, aren't I? Hopefully, he'll continue to be a dream, "When I introduce people to Apollo, he's usually not very well-received."

"I bet he's a sweetheart, though," he smiled, putting me at ease, "I know what that's like. People are the same way with Elizabeth. Apollo's very protective of his mama, isn't he?"

"Big time."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Jumin promised, "I won't be too judgmental."

"It doesn't matter how judgmental you are," I grumbled, "He doesn't want another alpha male in the house."

"What do you mean?"

"Fine," I threw in the towel, "You want to meet Apollo so badly?"

"I could even cancel our reservations, if you'd rather we stay here."

"I do have a couple bottles of rose," I thought it over, "And half a bottle of Japanese whiskey, if we're feeling really adventurous."

"That sounds fine," Jumin allowed, "In that case, may I come in?"

"Sure," I stepped out of my doorway. Besides, I could use a drink already. I walked into my kitchen and went straight for the whiskey, "Rose or whiskey?"

"Whiskey, if you don't mind," he ordered. Dammit, Jumin. Why do you have to suck up my whiskey? That's fine. If all else fails, I can get some more. I knew a store in town where the owner adored me and if I wanted a bottle of Japanese whiskey, he'd be more than happy to order me some. 

"Alright," I poured him a glass, then one for myself, "I'm going to go get Apollo. This may sound weird, but get on your knees and don't be scared."

"MC," Jumin gave me a look, "I thought you said it was too early for things like that."

"It's not a kinky thing," I rolled my eyes, "It's so he'll be comfortable. Get on your knees, stick your hand out, and don't be afraid of him."

"If you say so," he dropped to his knees and stuck his hand out, just as I told him. Good. At least I know one of them is going to listen. Hopefully, that'll be the same for the other one. I went back into my bedroom where Apollo was stretched across my bed.

"Hey, baby," I spoke gently to him, petting his massive man head, "I want you to meet a friend of mine. And I want you to be a good boy, ok? Promise me."

"I promise," Jumin called from the living room. What am I going to do with him?

Apollo gave me a good lick across my face. That's my boy. I gave my thighs a pat and had him follow me. At first, Apollo was a bit apprehensive when he caught sight of Jumin, but I promised him that things would be fine. I don't think Jumin saw him yet. He's still on the floor, so that's a good sign. But then, as my big, special boy followed me out, his face froze.

"MC," he blinked a time or two, "What the hell is that?"

"Rude," I giggled, watching Apollo very closely. He wasn’t sure what to make of his new friend, "This is Jumin. Jumin...This is Apollo."


	15. That's...Apollo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! We doing ok? Just thought I'd check in. But more importantly...
> 
> JUMIN'S MEETING APOLLO. JUMIN'S MEETING APOLLO. JUMIN'S MEETING APOLLO. JUMIN'S MEETING APOLLO. JUMIN'S MEETING APOLLO. JUMIN'S MEETING APOLLO. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.

The quiet in my apartment was incredibly unsettling. It was just Jumin and my mean, nasty pitbull having the most intense staring contest I’ve ever seen. Jumin didn’t know what to make of Apollo and Apollo didn’t know what to make of Jumin. This is bad. This is very bad. I just wanted one of them to say something. Anything! Something to put me at ease. Just a little bit. As much as I wanted to say something, I couldn’t. Words seemed to escape me.

But then, Jumin answered my prayers, not breaking eye contact with my baby, “So…This is Apollo.”

“Yeah,” I took the lid off his treat jar and got a biscuit for him. The way to Apollo’s heart has always been through his stomach, “That’s Apollo. My big, special boy.”

Jumin’s face was incapable of emotion. He’s like my mom that one time she tried Botox. Never again, she said, “I think I need a drink. MC, your Japanese whiskey, please.”

“Sure,” I got the bottle off the counter and put it on the coffee table.

And now…Dead silence. Not long after I filled Jumin’s glass, it was empty again. He didn’t even think twice about refilling it. That put the worst knot in my stomach. IF Jumin wants us to be a think, Apollo’s a part of that. There wasn’t much I loved more in the world. Apollo kept sniffing his new friend and Jumin stayed frozen. If Apollo is going to be a hard pass for Jumin, then it looks like I will be, too.

“Jumin,” I spoke softly, fearing the worst, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, MC,” Jumin finished another glass of whiskey, “What is it?”

“You hate him,” I sighed out, “Don’t you?”

“I don’t hate him,” he corrected me, “It’s not often I’m around dogs, let alone pitbulls. I have a cat.”

“I meant what I said in my presentation,” I reminded him, “Pitbulls are good dogs. And mine happens to be the best.”

“I don’t really do dogs,” Jumin admitted. There it is, “They’ve never been a favorite of mine. They lack the grace and sophistication of a cat.”

“They lack grace and sophistication?” I kept my chin up, “I bet I can make you love him. Apollo, come here.”

I walked over to a clearer corner of my living room and Apollo followed me as asked, “MC, what are you doing?”

“Watch,” I began, “Apollo, sit.”

Because he’s a good boy, Apollo sat at my feet, “Down…”

He laid on his side, more than deserving of a violent belly rub. Just the way he liked them. Then, I got him to sit back up. Only to run him through a whole battery of tests and commands. TO no surprise, Apollo did every single command I asked him without flaw. And Jumin says they lack grace and sophistication. That’s my boy. Always overcoming the odds. And that is why Apollo is my big, special boy.

“Impressive,” Jumin gasped, “The most Elizabeth III does is find bottlecaps under the couch.”

“Hold on,” I patted my shoulders, pulling out his most impressive trick, “Apollo, up!”

Without hesitation, my sixty-pound pitbull jumped into my arms. I stumbled a few steps back, but I regained my balance. Jumin sat back in sheer awe. Most people don’t think I can carry all of my groceries up in one trip. But dammit, I can carry my pitbull around like the big baby he is, “Isn’t he heavy?”

“A little,” I nodded, hugging my big baby, “But it’s fine. We’ve been doing this trick since he was a puppy. It’s our party trick, isn’t it, sweetheart?”

“Does he sleep with you, too?” he got up, studying the fat head on my shoulder, showering his mama with a barrage of wet, tongue heavy kisses. Jumin’s showing interest, so we can chalk that up as a win.

“Every night,” I put Apollo down. And he looked up at me with his big, old eyes. Why, Mama? Why did you put me down? I thought you loved me, “I love you, Apollo, but my back can only take so much. You’re a big boy. In case it wasn’t obvious, he really loves to cuddle. But he knows when to back off, too.”

“And could anyone do that?” Jumin wondered.

“Not the full list,” I explained, patting my shoulders, “Apollo, you want a hug?”

Apollo put his meaty ass paws on my shoulders and laid his head in my neck, “So, if, say, he was running after Elizabeth and I told him no, he’d probably keep running after her?”

“Absolutely not,” I put him back down, “He wouldn’t run after Elizabeth at all.”

  
“Really?”

"Apollo's afraid of cats," I giggled, "Mostly because he hasn't been around them much. I'm sure if he was around Elizabeth more often, they'd become fast buddies."

"Kind of like him and me," Jumin figured, "I don't know if we'll become fast friends, but I've been around people I've liked less, yet we still manage."

"Go ahead," I gave him a nudge, "You can pet him. Apollo's sniffed you enough. He's comfortable."

"Are you sure?" he worried, looking Apollo over again, "He doesn't bite, does he?"

"No," I promised, taking his hand and putting it on Apollo's head, "See? Not that bad. He really is a good dog, Jumin. And I'm proud of you for giving him a chance here."

"Huh..." Jumin wasn't quite sure what to think. I could see it all over his pensive face, "It's like petting gritty velvet."

"That's Apollo in a nutshell." The two of us sat back down on the couch. I could stand some of that whiskey, too.

"It's strange," he went on, "I'm not used to feeling short hair between my fingers. MC..."

"Yes?"

"Could you come a little closer, please?" Jumin asked, putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Sure," I started moving in toward him, only to get Apollo's snoot trying to wedge between us, "Apollo, no. Go to bed."

Apollo looked over at Jumin, then back at me. I sent him back to bed and I moved back to Jumin, "That was very nicely handled, MC."

"Thank you," I smiled, "If I didn't know how to handle my dog by now, I'd have a problem."

And here we were, like two awkward kids on their first date. We shouldn't still be like this. We've already had the awkward first date. And it wasn't even awkward. Was it the fact that he was my boss still tripping me up? It shouldn't. We've known each other for a while now. I've gotten used to his social graces and a little of his personality, no matter how flip-floppy it is. So, then, why the hell was I so nervous now?

“I’m sorry, MC,” Jumin wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his lap, “My hands felt weird. I wasn’t quite sure how to fix it.”

“It’s fine,” I allowed, starting to relax. But then, this threw me for a loop. Jumin’s hands tangled themselves up in my hair, moving up and down. 

This was weird, right? I mean, I didn’t mind it. Honestly, it felt kind of nice. Really nice…Without thinking, I curled into Jumin’s embrace. It might have been the whiskey on Jumin’s end and the euphoric bliss on mine, but I could do this for a while longer. Was he really that not used to short hair on my dog that he had to use me as a proxy? If that’s the case, I could manage to stand in for Elizabeth like this. If I’m not careful, my leg might start twitching. But damn, Jumin’s good with his hands. My eyes started to grow heavier and heavier with each pass he made.

It’s like all the stress of our newfound relationship went out the window. I didn’t even think about school or work or HR or if Jaehee found out. Hell, she could walk through my front door right now and I wouldn’t have a second thought. I’d probably be curled up in Jumin’s lap damn near asleep. Kind of like how I am now. God, I hope this is what our entire relationship is like. But there was one last thing I needed to be sure about before it could go any further.

“Hey, Jumin,” I spoke softly, lost in a cloud of sheer ecstasy (and a little bit of delirium), “Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead, MC,” he cradled me a little closer, sucking this up as much as I was, “What’s on your mind?”

“Can you please learn to love Apollo?” I begged, “He’s very special to me and we probably have the same relationship as you and Elizabeth. That’s how close we are.”

“So I’ve noticed,” Jumin thought it over for a moment or two. Damn, this guy’s a hard read, “For now, I’ll tolerate him. In time…A lot of time…I could learn to love him. But for now, we share a mutual interest. So, for you, we’ll attempt to get used to each other.”

“Thank you,” I laid my head in his chest, “Really, Jumin. That means the absolute world to me. I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” he continued petting me. 

I reached for the bottle of whiskey on the coffee table, “You want another one?”

“Sure,” Jumin nodded, “I’ll do another one.”

And so, the two of us passed the bottle back and forth for a while. This really was giving me high school flashbacks. An ex-boyfriend and me and a bottle of Boone’s Farm he bought with his brother’s ID. At least he could’ve gotten the good shit. That was like drinking Kool-Aid. But we were young and didn’t know any better. Then, I had a roommate my freshman year of college that introduced me to Japanese whiskey and it’s been a love affair ever since.

The two of us had all intentions of going out tonight. Jumin made reservations for us at a restaurant that I couldn’t even pronounce. I probably wouldn’t be able to breathe the air for less than a twenty. A peek in the window would be fifty. Yet here we are in my apartment, emptying my Japanese whiskey. Jumin, you’re lucky I got a hook up at the liquor store. My warmth from inside radiated outside. A girl could get used to this. 

But unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Jumin and I had agreed not to do sleepovers yet. Even though he damn near had me sleeping in his lap, we had to part ways. I had my head against his chest, ready to call it a night. He has to go home, MC. I know you don’t want him to, but you have to let him leave. At some point. It’s almost ten o'clock. No time like the present.

“I’ll be back in the morning,” Jumin promised, standing at my door with me, “I promise.”

“Wait,” I stopped him, “How morning are we talking?”

“Morning.” Eww. It’s Saturday…Why can’t I sleep in? It’ll be my day off. No work. No school. But I do get Jumin back, “Is that ok with you?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, keeping my thoughts to myself.

“In that case,” Jumin hid a smirk from me, “Would it be too terribly forward of me to ask for a kiss good night?”

“Absolutely not,” I got up on my toes. Dammit, Jumin. Why do you have to be so tall? Why do I have to be so short? Regardless, he was the gentleman and got down to my level, giving me the most delicate and incredible kiss I’ve ever had in my life. When I accepted the internship at C&R, I was just looking for a job and some college credit. That’s all I asked. When I walked into Jumin’s office on my first day, I never would’ve thought he and I would have anything past a work relationship. I thought he’d just be the guy I helped through a headache. Well…Looks like that ship has sailed.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, MC,” Jumin gave me one last kiss and left me in my doorway, awestruck and seeing stars. 

Tomorrow.


	16. Apollo's Morning Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there...Pleasure seeing you again. Is that a new shirt? I actually am wearing a new shirt. Come to think of it. I just made some coffee. It's still on the burner, if you'd like some. Coffee not your thing? I have a kettle boiled, too. And an incredible tea collection. And if you're truly uncultured, I have juice boxes in the fridge. Enjoy yourself, friends. Stay a while. Come escape with me...

Ring, ring…

Errr…

Ring, ring…

Hnnngg…

Ring, ring…

I grabbed my phone off my nightstand and immediately hit the ignore button without even looking at it. No, thank you. I’m not taking your solicitation right now. I like my religion, my vacuum cleaner, my Google app on my phone, I’m tired as balls, and I don’t want to donate to the firemen’s ball next month. Thank you and respect my boundaries at this time, so I can go back to sleep! Please! My god! Ok…Sleep… Back to sleep…Peace and quiet again…

Ring, ring…

Son of a bitch…I hit the ignore button again. I’m not dealing with this today. If I do, I may kill someone. The volume dropped to vibrate. Not today, Satan. Not today. I’ll just shut my eyes and let it fizzle out again. There we are…Sweet, sweet silen-

Bzz…Bzz…

COME ON! Oh, do I pray for the poor son of a bitch who’s about to be on the receiving end of my delightful demeanor right now, “WHAT? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, WHAT THE HELL COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT?”

“Excuse me…?” a very gentle, yet very offended tone shook me to my core, “That’s an awfully sharp tongue you’re using on me, young lady. I think you’d be wise to settle yourself before I have to settle you. And I can assure you that would not be pretty.”

“Oh…” Without another thought, I turned quiet and apologetic, “I’m sorry, Jumin. You just caught me waking up.”

“Are you now?” Jumin asked, his voice dripping in sarcasm, “I couldn’t tell.”

“I’m so sorry,” I got out of bed and rubbed my eyes. Shit…I forgot my coffee pot was destroyed. I’ve taken a liking to energy drinks, though. Hopefully, I have a couple left. Because those are going straight into my veins, “I get a little cranky when someone wakes me up.”

“It’s alright, MC,” he settled me, “I forgive you. For now. More importantly, you are out of bed, yes?”

“Yeah,” I was skeptical, “Why?”

“Just asking.”

Knock, knock.

This can’t be happening, “Jumin…”

“Yes, MC?”

“You’re not at my front door right now, are you?” I walked into my living room and stood on my toes at the peephole. You’ve got to be shitting me, “Jumin…”

“I said I’d be here in the morning,” he reminded me, “Far be it for me to go back on my word.”

“But I didn’t expect it to be this much morning,” I groaned, opening the door, “Come in.”

“Good morning, MC,” Jumin greeted me, gently kissing my forehead, “How are you this lovely day?”

“Tired,” I shuffled into the kitchen and tossed my phone on the counter, “I don’t expect someone on my doorstep before noon on a Saturday. Don’t you ever sleep in?”

“Why waste the good daylight?” he asked. This guy’s serious. He’s absolutely serious. What kind of sociopath denies themselves happiness like that? I don’t get it.

I let out a heavy, exasperated sight, cracking open an energy drink, “Let me take Apollo out and get myself together. Then, we can figure out what we’re doing today.”

“I already know what we’re doing today,” Jumin assured, “I’ve had this planned since Wednesday.”

“Of course you did,” I grabbed the leash off the hook on the wall, “Apollo! Come on, baby. Let’s go outside.”

“You’re going out like that?” he wondered, silently judging my pajama choices. Something I didn’t need in my first waking moments. Thank you, Jumin, “Really?”

“I don’t see why not,” I clipped my big baby’s leash on his light blue collar, trying not to let Jumin’s backhandedness get to me.

“Well,” Jumin offered, slipping his hand in mine, “Do you mind if I join you?”

“Knock yourself out.” Where the hell did I put my shoes?

“Um, MC…” he still wasn’t sure how to approach Apollo. And Apollo kept nuzzling his nose behind Jumin’s knee, “What is he doing?”

“Sniffing.”

“I could’ve told you that,” Jumin scoffed, “Why is he doing it? Should I be worried?”

“You’re still new to him, Jumin,” I pointed out, “It’s just a comfort thing. Don’t read too much into it.”

“So…” he remained still, “What do I do?”

“Don’t snub him,” I insisted, “Go ahead and pet him. All he wants is your affection.”

Jumin approached his slowly, nervously. I gave him a little nudge. He reached down and gave Apollo a pet, “I’m still not sure how to feel about petting him. I’m sure he’s a good boy, but it’s a strange feeling.”

“I’m sorry I have a short-haired dog,” I shrugged, “I couldn’t say no to that face.”

“It’s not too bad,” Jumin ran his hand through my hair, enjoying that more than petting Apollo, “Especially if it means I get to do this, too.”

I don’t think I’ll ever understand why Jumin felt the need to pet me after Apollo, but it felt too nice to say no. After showing up on my doorstep too damn early, he owed me this. There’s where my shoes went. With an inch of dog drool on them. Dammit, Apollo. I thought we were past the days where you were chewing on my shoes.

“Shall we then?” I shook them off, quickly getting over the feeling of drool on my toes. I am definitely changing shoes before we leave. That’s for damn sure.

“And you’re sure you want to go like that?” Jumin looked me over one last time with contempt in his eyes.

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” I grabbed my door, “I’m sure it won’t be the last.”

“But…” I did not ask for him to judge me. I did not ask for him to be at my house so early. I may kill him later, “It’s so indecent…”

“Jumin,” I assured, keeping my homicidal notions to myself, “It’s fine. Trust me. My neighbors have seen me in my pajamas before. It’s not the end of the world.”

“If you say so.” But it wasn’t just Apollo and me out for our usual morning stroll. It’s Jumin, too. He can get over it. He’s the one that dropped by so early. Not my fault.

Apollo’s excitement dragged me down the hall and out the lobby with Jumin trailing behind. When my big, special boy has to go, he has to go. He’s not going to be dainty about it. The two of us waited outside, waiting for Jumin to catch up. This is what you asked for, sir. Well…I’d say he more or less demanded it. 

“How is he so fast?” Jumin caught his breath.

“You should see him when he goes to the park,” I told him, “If he gets a hold of an S word, he’s like a bullet out of a gun. It’s amazing.”

“What’s an S word?” he gave me a look.

“A…” I made sure to keep my voice down, “A squirrel…”

“A squ-”

“SHUT UP!” I leapt to cover his mouth, “He will get too excited and he will rip my arm out of socket. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not go to the emergency room today.”

“Ok,” Jumin mumbled through my fingers, “Can you take your hand off my face now?”

“Sorry,” I know it was a bit sudden, but…Do I even need to say it anymore?

“Hi, MC!” a sweet, familiar voice chimed behind us. I couldn’t hold back a smile if I wanted to.

“Hi, Seven,” I greeted him, “What brings you to-”

“JUMIN!” Seven squealed. Then, he did a quick look over me, “Hold on…Am I witnessing a walk of shame? This isn’t Jumin’s building. So…Does that mean…Jumin Han, you classy slut!”

“Luciel,” Jumin stared into his soul, “Please leave. What are you even doing here anyway?”

“I was just in the neighborhood,” Seven rocked back on his heels, “And I thought I’d go say hi to MC, but she’s out here with Apollo.”

“You know about Apollo?” Jumin’s mildly annoyed gaze turned to me.

“To be fair, Jumin,” I brushed him off, “Seven’s known Apollo longer than you have. In person anyway.”

“He’s been in your house?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Why?”

“No reason,” Jumin ignored it, “Later.”

“So,” Seven wondered, adding fuel to the slightly smoldering fire in Jumin’s belly, “What exactly is going on here? I never got an answer on if it’s a walk of shame or not.”

“It’s not,” I clarified.

“And it’s none of your business.” Jesus, Jumin’s getting territorial.

“One more question,” Seven went on, “Is MC getting a party invite, Jumin? I bet she’s fun.”

“Not yet,” Jumin kept his temper under control, “It’s too soon for something like that.”

But then, because Seven’s Seven, he made some things click in his head. And his face lit up, “Who all knows about you two being a thing?”

“Again,” Jumin jumped on the defensive, “That’s none of your business.”

God, are you listening? We need to have a little talk about someone. Why did you leave out Seven’s verbal filter? Was there just some sort of disconnect there? Should I just let that go? And why does Seven have to be such a button pusher? I honestly feel like I wouldn’t be able to take him into a toy store without him pushing all the try me buttons. He’s definitely got a heavy trigger finger on Jumin’s try me button.

With the biggest, shit eating grin I’ve ever seen, Seven pushed the last try me button in the store, “Jaehee doesn’t know, does she?”

Before Jumin could explode (because I could see it all over his face. Jumin was doing all he could to keep himself from drilling his fist in Seven’s mouth.), I shut that shit down, “Seven…No. She doesn’t. And it’d be really nice if you could keep this between us. For me.”

“Who all knows about this, though?”

“Just us,” Jumin had started to come down. Good. Because I was not dealing with his cranky ass all day.

“And a friend of mine at school,” I chimed in, “He doesn’t know it’s Jumin, but he knows there’s a man in my life.”

“He?” Jumin wondered.

“Trust me,” I assured, “He’s got the sexual prowess of a turnip. He and I aren’t ever going to be a thing. He’s nothing more than a friend to me.”

“Sounds like someone we know,” Seven giggled, “But he’s such a cutie, though. I’m sure he’ll make someone happy one day.”

“Luciel,” Jumin begged, “Please leave and let us move on with our day.”

“Fine,” Seven gave Apollo a quick pet, “Such a buzzkill, isn’t he, Apollo?”

“SEVEN!”

“Fine!” Seven pouted, “So scary. Be careful, MC. Jumin seems to be in a mood today.”

“Seven…” I insisted, “Please. We’ll talk later, ok?”

“Ok,” he gave Apollo one last pat and took off, “See you later!”

“I like him,” I wrapped my arms around Jumin’s.

“I like him in small doses,” Jumin grumbled. Ooh…He is kind of salty. The two of us went back into my building and I unhooked baby boy from his leash, “Why don’t you go get ready, ok? We’ll leave shortly.”

“Ok.” Just as I was walking away, Jumin grabbed my arm and pulled me back into his chest, giving me a soft, yet strong kiss. For a second, I’m pretty sure I saw spots, “What was that all about?”

“Nothing,” he sent me on my way, “I can’t kiss you whenever I want? I thought we were a thing now. Or, at least, for the next couple of days.”

“Until our next go-around?” I gave him a little smile and walked back into my bedroom. What to wear, what to wear. I hated getting dressed in the morning. I could never find anything decent. And since I’m spending all day with Jumin, there’s no way I’ll be able to wear yoga pants this weekend. Dammit…Oh well. I’ll live. Screw it! I’ll figure it out when I get out of the shower. I brought basic underwear in with me and my robe and surrendered myself to the sweet sensation of hot water running down my back. 

However, when I got out, laying neatly on my bed was a pair of black leggings and a sleeveless, white chiffon dress that I rarely ever wore. Huh. That wasn’t there when I went into the bathroom. Someone must have gotten bored while he was waiting. I had to admit, though. It wasn’t too terribly bad. I’ll take it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking...You looked at the title and thought to yourself, "Is this when Lumi finally brings in Jumin's good bad ending and it's time things are going to get spicy?"
> 
> Spoiler: No. I'm not making it spicy. Welcome to clickbait titles. But it does make sense. I promise. Now, why don't you take a seat, make yourself comfortable and see what this particular chapter is all about, yeah?

“So,” I walked out of my bedroom, fully dressed in the clothes from my bed and all ready to go, “I see someone was digging around in my closet.”

“And?” Jumin shrugged, sitting on the couch with a sleeping beat next to him, “If you have nothing to hide, then you have nothing to worry about?”

“What did you find?” I wondered, getting Apollo’s breakfast. Anything even mildly objectionable was kept in my nightstand like a respectable human being. What can I say? I’m a single girl that lives on her own and I don’t have a boyfriend. I have to get by, too.

“Clothes,” he reported, “Shoes. Scarves. Belts. Nothing too terribly exciting.”

Let’s see if I can make him squirm a little. He didn’t need to be such a dick to Seven earlier. Not to mention, his little tests can occasionally irritating. Let’s call this vengeance, “So, you didn’t find my basket swing?”

“You have a basket swing?” Jumin perked up. Not the reaction I was expecting. 

“That was a joke,” I clarified, learning more and more about him every day, “No. I don’t have a sex swing.”

“Oh,” he shrugged it off, “Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, throwing my bag across my body, “Where are we going, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“You’ll see.” If the fact that he didn’t flinch at my mentions of a sex swing didn’t send up red flags, that did.

Beep, beep!

“What’s that?” I asked, giving Apollo a quick kiss on his snoot, “You don’t have someone on the side, do you?”

“No,” Jumin promised, “I couldn’t do that. It’s just a chatroom app on my phone.”

“Do you need to answer it?” I peeked over his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse at the screen.

“No,” he shoved his phone back in his pocket, “It’s fine. It’s not exactly a matter of life and death. I can go back and read the messages later. Come on. We should be going.”

“Ok,” I locked my door behind us, “Come on, Jumin. Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise,” Jumin hushed me, “I will tell you, though, that it’s somewhere I go on a semi-regular basis. Whenever I get a chance anyway. Don’t worry, MC. You’ll like it, too. I know you will. Just…Trust me. Please.”

Alright. Jumin’s not going to steer me wrong. At least I hope not. I’m pretty sure Jumin wouldn’t do something stupid. Especially when it comes to me. With the way he was with Seven, I doubt he’d ever put me in any purposeful danger. Although, I couldn’t help my curiosity. I thought we would’ve taken the town car, but no town car. No limo. No nothing. So, we’re walking through town? Ok. It’s a beautiful day. I’m not going to complain.

A few blocks down and a couple blocks over, a door laid hidden amongst the buildings. A dark door with a crack in the bottom. This didn’t look like a place Jumin would frequent. It lacks the ivory towers and the marble and the gold. Did we have the right door? I don’t think so. But with a smile, Jumin opened the door and held it for me. Ok…This is weird, right? This feels really weird. Because this building feels like a crack den. If this is the point where Jumin tries to get me to try crack, it may be a little bit of a dealbreaker.

But then, we walked inside. Oh my sweet lord…This looked familiar. This was a bookstore. Suddenly, my nerves were put at ease. It’s amazing what good, old-fashioned literature can do. I looked over at Jumin with the biggest grin on my face, “I think I may love you.”

“I thought you’d like this,” Jumin reciprocated the sentiment, “This is my usual bookstore. Kind of like the one you found your copy of Anna Karenina in. The only difference between yours and mine is that every book in here is your copy of Anna Karenina.”

My jaw dropped halfway to China, “You’re shitting me…”

"Watch your language, MC..." he scolded me, "But yes."

"Are you saying," I gasped, "Everything in here is a first edition?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Jumin confirmed, "This entire store is nothing but wall to wall first editions. Anything you want, it's yours."

"Really?" I freaked, "No, Jumin. I couldn't do that. I'm still reeling from the Anna Karenina situation."

"MC," he assured, "Anything. Go ahead."

Whatever makes you happy, Jumin. Although, I couldn’t be happier that I was the one benefitting from it. By the sounds of things, I was already on Jumin’s shit list, so it’d probably be a good idea to not piss him off. Especially if I’m going to be spending the rest of the weekend with him. And the fact that he signs my paychecks may be a good reason, too. Well, I can do it. I’m limiting myself, though. One. Just one book. One new first edition. That’s it.

But this felt like one of those places people go in order to drown themselves in classic literature. Not quite a library, but not quite like other used bookstores. There was a certain magic in these walls. Even though it was still incredibly upscale, it maintained its mysticism. Like Bilbo Baggins’s house. Like a cozy hobbit hole. And I loved it. I walked upstairs to see what was going on up here. Ooh…Yes. I’d like to live here please.

“So?” Jumin came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, “Anything catching your eye yet?”

“This has been so overwhelming…” I felt a lump swelling in my throat, “I’m just…”

“MC,” he ran his finger under my eye, “Why are you crying?”

"Don't worry about it," I rested my forehead on his chest, "They're happy tears."

"If you're happy," Jumin cradled me, "Then, why are you crying?"

"I don't really know," I pulled myself together, "I guess emotions just come out in different ways."

"Then, there's no need for this," he kissed my forehead, "So, I'll ask you again. Is there anything that's caught your eye?"

"Actually," I pulled a book off the shelf, "There's this."

Jumin looked it over, "Little Women? Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Sue me. I'm a sucker for a coming of age novel and a good love story."

"That's kind of cute..." he smiled, "In its own way. Give it to me."

"Why?" I wondered.

"Because," Jumin took the book from me, "I'm not letting you walk out of this store without it. They do know me here, but I don't think I'll be able to walk out without paying for it."

"Jumin..."

"MC..." he stopped me, "We've been over this. Give me your Little Women and we'll go get lunch. Because I know you haven't eaten anything today."

"No, I have not."

"I'm going to have to break you of that terrible habit," Jumin gave me a little swat on the nose, "Why don't you go wait outside, ok?"

"Ok." Everyone needs a Jumin. Everyone needs to go out right now and get a Jumin. They just can't have my Jumin. I felt a whole lot better once I got outside, though. Fresh air was a miracle cure for many things. My sudden case of happy tears being one of them.

After Jumin handed me my Alcott first edition and my biggest smile to date, the two of us left to a café down the street. Honestly, this looked like one of those places Jumin wouldn’t be caught dead in. Maybe he took me here for my sake. Ease me into the taste of silver in my mouth instead of force feeding. Excellent idea on your part, Jumin. I liked this place. I’ve been here a time or two. Cozy, quaint. Kind of like the place near my building, but a little more upscale. 

“Oh, god…” Jumin glanced down at the floor, annoyed with the world, “Why?”

“What?” I looked in his direction at a man standing a few feet in front of us.

“Pretend like you don’t know him,” he ordered, shielding me for some ungodly reason.

“Know who?” I gave him a look, “Jumin, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Zen,” Jumin grumbled, “I don’t hate him, but I’m not necessarily his biggest fan either.”

“I don’t know who that is…” Should I get him tested? Should I know who this Zen guy is?

“Really?” he perked up, “You don’t know Zen?”

“No,” I shook my head, “Should I?”

“He’s famous,” Jumin explained, “At least he seems to think he is. He’s got a rabid fanbase. Assistant Kang being one of them. But she says she has to keep a healthy distance for one reason or another. If you ask me, I think he’s overrated.”

“He can also hear you,” the man grumbled in disdain, “I thought I heard a pretentious douchebag somewhere in here.”

“That’s a little uncalled for,” I jumped to Jumin’s defense. 

“Oh, my…” he took my hand, his lips brushing my knuckles, “Who do we have here? She is way too cute for you, Jumin.”

“Do you mind?” Jumin tried to fight him off, “We need to get lunch and be left alone.”

“Hi,” he continued to shamelessly flirt with me, “I’m Zen. What’s your name, princess?”

“Zen,” Jumin was ready to deck this guy, “Do you mind leaving my girlfriend and me to eat in peace?”

“What?” Zen’s face went blank, “No way…”

“It’s true,” I promised, taking Jumin’s quivering hand, doing my best to calm him down. Although, I’m a bit shocked he used the G word so soon. Is it bad that I liked it?

Zen leaned into my ear, “Blink twice if you’re being held against your will.”

“I’m not being held against my will,” I backed off him, “I am with Jumin. Yes, on purpose. No, not against my will.”

“You know,” he grumbled, “There is no justice in this world, is there?”

Zen stormed off, pouting about his rejection. I looked over at Jumin and I swear I’ve never seen this man so happy. I couldn’t help but be curious. This was one of those things I’d have to be blunt to get my point across, “You’re kind of a sadist, aren’t you?”

“Only about him,” Jumin grinned like a little kid in a candy store, “I’ll stop doing screwing with Zen when it stops being fun.”

“Jumin,” I giggled, shaking my head, “What am I going to do with you?”

“That’s not your question,” he squeezed my hand a bit tighter, “Why don’t you go sit down? I’ll order for us.”

“Ok,” I nodded, “I want a BLT, no T.”

“That’s fine,” Jumin sent me off to a table and ordered food for us. My god, is this what having a personal assistant feels like? Is this what Jaehee does for Jumin? I liked it. I’m here for it. And I need another one yesterday. If I could get a team to manage my life for me, I’d be ecstatic. Imagine all the free time I’d have on my hands! 

After lunch, Jumin insisted on us taking a walk in the park together. The weather couldn’t be nicer. This park was absolutely beautiful. I could totally get on board with this. It makes me miss my big boy, though. Apollo loves big, open parks like these. He’ll run and sniff all over the place and sometimes, he’ll make people nervous, but then, they pet him and instantly fall in love. I mean, it’s kind of impossible not to. Look at that face and those big blue eyes of his.

“This was a damn good idea,” I took a seat on the cool, soft grass, “I like this park. It’s so peaceful.”

“It is,” Jumin agreed, “And if you don’t mind me saying so, MC, you look positively stunning in the afternoon light.”

“Not at all,” I blushed a bit, “I didn’t have a problem with you blatantly calling me your girlfriend to Zen.”

“I would’ve ran that by you,” he apologized, “Heat of the moment thing. If I wouldn’t have said something, Zen would’ve been hopelessly hitting on you and quite frankly, I’m not listening to that.”

“He seemed a little full of himself,” I admitted, “Not my type. He would’ve got shot down anyway.”

“Imagine the look on his face,” Jumin awed, “I missed out on his rejection face. What a pity.”

“You really are a sadist,” I took casual sips from my green tea, “Should I be worried?”

“Not at all,” he assured, “I’m only a sadist when it comes to Zen’s misery. With you, I couldn’t stand to see you miserable. I don’t know what I’d do with myself.”

There was genuine concern in Jumin’s eyes. Like all of the weight of the world was on his shoulders, but adding me would be no problem. He’d be more than happy to carry me if it meant seeing me smile. Or maybe I’m just being presumptuous. How far was Jumin wanting to take our relationship? Because I have a feeling he’s sticking around for a while. Not that I’m complaining. I liked being around him. I liked the way he treated me. This was definitely something I could get used to.

“I’m sure you’d be ok,” I figured, “It doesn’t take me long to get over things. Grudges aren’t really my style.”

But Jumin’s sadism turned into pure innocence, “Oh, I wish I could take better pictures.”

“Why?” I wondered.

“Because,” he smiled, “I’d never ever want to forget this moment. You’re so beautiful, MC…”

“Then, hire a photographer to follow us around,” I suggested jokingly.

“I could,” Jumin thought, “I do know one. He’s a good friend of mine. But…He’s unfortunately retired due to health reasons.”

“That’s so sad,” I empathized, “What happened?”

“He went blind,” he explained, “It’s a long story, but it really and truly is a shame. He was incredible at what he did.”

“Is there no way for him to get a specialized camera?” I thought, “I mean, technology has made some incredible strides in the way of accessibility.”

“I don’t know,” Jumin shrugged, “But I guess it’s possible. Whether or not he’d accept it would be totally up in the air. Any time it gets mentioned, he says it’s his penance for…But anyway, this is a happy occasion. No need to make it sad. Why don’t you and I go back to my place? You seem tired.”

“Yeah,” I rubbed my eyes. In my defense, Jumin didn’t have to wake me up this morning. A nap didn’t sound too terrible. And his bed was so damn comfortable. I reached up and took Jumin’s hand, “Ok. Let’s go.”


	18. Who Knows Who

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends!
> 
> Well, it's that time of the year again. Where I get to bring out my big, cozy sweater and deal with my allergies. But right now, I'm a little grumbly and need to go work on some lunch. In the meantime, would you like a new chapter? I bet you would. Here. Go on...Go find your own cozy sweater. Make yourself comfortable. And again, if you're not busy tonight around 9PM US Central time, my Instagram livestream is tonight. It's a mellow stream. Not me bouncing off the walls, but still a little manic. Anyway, I hope to see you soon. x

Oh, Jumin’s penthouse. Beautiful views of the city, immaculate interior decorating, and a fluffy ball of judgment and attitude to make the house a home. Most importantly, Jumin’s giant bed. This whole day had me beat. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he was running me all over hell just to tire me out. I could really use an energy boost, though. We should’ve gone back to my place. I had a couple energy drinks left in my fridge. One of those and I’d be right as rain again. But no. I had to go back to Jumin’s. Not that he had to twist my arm or anything.

“MC,” Jumin brought me to his bedroom, “Would you like to lay down for a while?”

“Actually…” Like I could turn that offer down, “That does sound nice, but do you have any Red Bull?”

“No,” he gave me a little swat with a rolled-up magazine. And I think he might have been on the cover, “Those are unnecessary chemicals you’re not putting into your body. If you’re tired, MC, you can come lay with me and shut your eyes for a while. It won’t kill you.”

“Jumin…”

“No,” he put his foot down, “Come here.”

Dammit…I had a major craving for a yellow Red Bull. But I also had the chance to curl up in Jumin’s bed again. What the hell? Why not? I almost needed a stepladder to get into it, but I’ll manage. I crawled into Jumin’s bed and laid my head on his chest, “There. Happy?”

“Very,” Jumin ran his hand down my back, “Is this not better than the Red Bull?”

“I wouldn’t say better,” I teased, feeling every muscle in my body loosen, “But I’m sure as hell not complaining.”

“That’s my girl,” he spoke softly, moving his hand to my head, “MC, how many energy drinks do you have in a day?”

“One or two,” I let out a little yawn, “Around this time of the day, too. Why?”

“You don’t need them anymore,” Jumin decided, “They’re no good for you. I want you to stop drinking them.”

“Jumin,” I grumbled into his ribs, “It’s routine. Two o'clock Red Bull and I can power through.”

“In that case,” he bargained, “When Monday comes around, I want you to come to my office at two o'clock.”

“Ok,” my eyelids grew heavier and heavier. At this point, Jumin could’ve asked me to join a cult and I’d probably say yes. 

All it took was me shutting my eyes for a few seconds. Damn Jumin’s bed. It has magical powers. And I loved its mysticism. When I woke up, night had fallen over the city. I looked over at the alarm clock on Jumin’s nightstand. Damn near nine o'clock. Holy hell, I need to be getting home. Baby boy must be so worried. Or hungry. Probably hungry. I shifted a little, trying to get out of bed, but Jumin had a good hold of me. And I absolutely loved it.

“Hey,” he pushed my hair out of my face, “Good morning, sweetheart. Did you have a nice nap?”

  
“Yeah,” I rubbed my eyes, “But I need to go home.”

“Come on, MC,” Jumin held me tighter, “You don’t have to go. I won’t kick you out.”

“No, I can’t,” I stood my ground, “I need to get home.”

“It’s ok,” he assured, “You are more than welcome to stay here for the night. You wouldn’t make me stay in this nice, big penthouse all alone, would you?”

“You’ve done fine without me before,” I got up and put my shoes on. Hopefully, Driver Kim is still downstairs.

“That doesn’t mean I will anymore,” Jumin fought, “Please, MC. Stay with me. Just for tonight. If you don’t like where it goes, we’ll never do it again.”

Wow…He really didn’t want me to go. And to be honest, I didn’t want to either. Laying down with Jumin this afternoon felt like the most incredible high I’ve never had before. He put me in such a peaceful place in my head. I had all I could do from falling back asleep, but I needed to go take care of Apollo. Wait a minute…I had a sitter, “Let me make a phone call.”

“Go ahead,” Jumin allowed, “Take your time.”

I grabbed my phone off the nightstand and scrolled through my contacts. I know you’re still awake. Your ass better pick up, “Hello?”

“Hey, Yoosung,” I stepped out onto the balcony, “I need you to do me a huge favor.”

“Sure, MC,” Yoosung owed me anyway. I’m the reason why he’s passing economics, “What’s up?”

“Go stay at my place tonight,” I ordered, “Take care of Apollo for me.”

“I have a raid tonight,” he winced, “I don’t know if I can make it.”

“My building has amazing Wi-Fi. Chances are, your lag would be nonexistent.”

“I’ll be right over!” Yoosung chimed. He’s so simple if one knows how to work him. And the way to Yoosung’s heart will always be through his ethernet cable.

“Thank you, Yoosung,” I smiled, “You’re the best. But make sure you take care of Apollo, too.”

“I will,” he promised, “Why can’t you take care of him?”

“Well…” I bit the inside of my cheek. What was I going to tell Yoosung? I have a feeling he’d yell at me for staying with Jumin. Even I still had misgivings about it, but saying no wasn’t happening. His bed is too comfortable. His chest was an ideal pillow. The waking view was absolutely incredible. I can’t pass that up. Then again, I’m a modern woman. So what if I’m staying with Jumin? Besides, it’s Yoosung, “I’m staying at my boyfriend’s house tonight. I don’t want Apollo to be lonely.”

“Already?” Yoosung gasped, “Things must be getting serious.”

“Kind of,” I shrugged, “At this point, it’d be no different than staying at your place.”

“Like the time your apartment building got fumigated for bedbugs?”

“Exactly.” Bless your simple mind, Yoosung.

“So,” he thought for a minute, “He’s your boyfriend, but you only think of him as a friend?”

“It’s a lot more complicated than that,” I bit my lip, still unsure about the relationship I had with Jumin. How the hell would I explain it to Yoosung? I mean, I had to give him the talk. Before he had me, Yoosung thought that a woman’s labia was in her ear, “Just keep an eye on Apollo please.”

“I will,” Yoosung accepted, “I’ll be over in a bit.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem!”

“Good luck with your raid tonight, sweetie,” I may not have understood Yoosung’s LOLOL obsession, but it made him happy.

“Thanks, MC!”

I hung up with Yoosung and turned on my heel. Only to be stopped by a one-man wall, “Hi, Jumin.”

“Hello, MC,” his gaze sent chills down my spine, “Do you have everything squared away with Apollo?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “I called a friend of mine and he said he’d stay with him tonight.”

“He?” Jumin wondered, “Is there another man in your life, MC?”

“I wouldn’t go that far,” I chuckled a bit.

“What do you mean?”

“He’s too sweet for me,” I admitted, “I’m more for someone who’s not afraid to get a little rough. He cried for ten minutes after a papercut and I had to take care of it for him.”

“So,” Jumin wrapped his arms around me, “I have nothing to worry about, right? My girl’s not going anywhere?”

“No,” I assured, “We’ve already made our agreement. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

“Good,” he kissed the top of my head, “Because I really don’t like to share.”

“Nope,” I swore, “But do you mind if I go home real quick to get a change of clothes and some pajamas and kiss the baby good night?”

“Not at all,” Jumin allowed, “Let’s go.”

“Ok,” I tried to wiggle out of his arms, but to no avail, “Uh…Jumin…You can let me go.”

“I have a question for you first,” he stopped me, “If you stay with me tonight, will you let me take care of you the way that you deserve? Like my little princess?”

“Sure,” I wasn’t positive what that may entail, but if Jumin wants to take care of me, it can’t be too bad.

“Whatever I want?”

“I guess,” I nodded, already wanting to go back to sleep. And I almost did on the way back to my place. But I kept myself awake. I had to. When we got to my building, Jumin stayed in the car while I went up. Home sweet home. In my living room, the sound of clashing swords and casting spells broke the still silence, “Hi, Yoosung.”

“Can’t talk,” Yoosung stared into his laptop, “In a raid.”

“Alright,” I let him go, “Apollo, I’m home. Not for very long, though.”

My big, special boy toddled his way to the living room and jumped up next to Yoosung, “How long are you staying, MC?”

“Just long enough to get clothes,” I got my overnight bag from the hall closet, “My boyfriend’s waiting for me downstairs.”

“Really?” he got up and looked out my window, “What’s he driving?”

“I don’t know,” I dug through my closet for something to wear tomorrow. I’m surprised Jumin didn’t want to come in to pick it out for me, “He doesn’t drive. I’ve never seen him drive anyway. It’s the black one.”

“Fancy,” Yoosung awed, “Is it the one with the tinted windows?”

“That’s the one.”

“He’d get along famously with a friend of mine,” he chuckled, “Maybe they know each other.”

“I’m just proud of you for having friends offline,” I praised, fully packed. I gave Apollo a kiss on his snoot and Yoosung on his cheek.

“Thanks, MC,” he melted, “Ask him if he knows Jumin Han.”

Um. Excuse me? My stomach dropped, “I’m sure he does, but Yoosung, how in the hell do you know Jumin Han?”

“My cousin introduced us a long time ago,” Yoosung went back to his laptop, “Why?”

“No reason,” I shook it off, “Don’t burn the place down. Keep an eye on the baby.”

“I will.”

“I was talking to the dog,” I gave Apollo one last snoot kiss, “I’ll be back in the morning, ok?”

Apollo knew something was up. And he knew who I’d be with. Jumin wasn’t exactly Apollo’s favorite person, but for my sake, they got along. We’d be ok. I think. I left my boys to their devices and got back into Jumin’s town car. Yoosung…Yoosung knows Jumin. Then, chances are, he knows Jaehee, too. I can’t let Yoosung know too much. I like my job at C&R and I love the relationship I have with Jaehee. I wouldn’t want this little fling with Jumin to ruin it. But I also don’t want to be asking myself what if. I can’t pass this up.

“MC,” Jumin checked me over, “Is there something on your mind?”

“No,” I shook my head, “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” he worried, “You’ve been awfully quiet since we left your place. And we’ve been sitting in front of my building for the last twenty minutes.”

“I’m sorry,” I rubbed my eyes, “I guess I’m a little out of it.”

“I did tell you I wanted to take care of you,” Jumin offered, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No need,” I promised, “I’m fine. I don’t want to be any burden.”

“You’re not a burden,” he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek, “You couldn’t be. You can be as burdening as you want and you’d still have wiggle room.”

“Coming in a little too hot, Jumin,” I settled him.

“Come on,” Jumin extended his hand to me, “Let’s go inside. I told you I’d take care of you and that means not letting you sit in the back of my town car anymore. Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah.” It’s fine, MC. It’s just you and Jumin and Elizabeth. It’ll be fine. So, Yoosung knows Jumin. It’s a small world. Someone’s bound to know someone else. But Jumin and Yoosung come from totally different worlds. Then again, so do we…Yet we’re going up to his penthouse. Where I’ll be staying this evening. I’m still curious as to what he meant about taking care of me. When we got inside, I threw myself on the couch, ready to go back to sleep.

“Hey, MC,” Jumin sat with me, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Of course,” I laid my head in his shoulder.

“Here,” Jumin put me down on the couch, “I’m feeling a little thirsty. Do you want some wine?”

“Sure.” Who was I to turn down Jumin’s wine? It’s always good. And I don’t think we’ve ever had grape wine together. It’s always been cherry. I wonder why. Once we got a few drinks in us, we got very comfortable with each other. I don’t even remember my head going into Jumin’s lap.

“Hey, MC,” he ran his hand through my hair, “Do you still trust me?”

“There you go asking that again,” I mumbled, a healthy combination of buzzed and delirious, “My answer hasn’t changed, Jumin. Yes, I trust you. Why do you ask?”

“Well,” Jumin confessed, “There’s something I want to try with you.”

“And what’s that?” I nuzzled my face in his thigh, “You thinking the Kama Sutra?”

“No,” he gave me a tap on my shoulder, “It’s just that I’ve never tried this with anyone else. I’ve never wanted to. But then, you came along.”

“I’m always the one to screw shit up,” I let out a heavy sigh, “What did you have in mind?”

“Let it be,” Jumin got up, robbing me of my pillow, “You said you trust me.”

“I do.”

“Alright then,” he gave me a little kiss, “I’ll be back for you shortly.”

“Ok.” My god, it’s getting late. The wine buzz is giving me a decent second wind, so I had that going for me. Although, I nearly fell asleep. Again. But then, I heard something down the hall. Was Jumin running water?

“MC,” he stepped out of his bedroom, “Come here, sweetheart…”


	19. All For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovelies. How are we doing? Well? Yes? No? In between? Undecided? That's ok. It's ok to be a little mixed up. I'm a little mixed up, too. In that case, how about we tip the scales, yeah? I'm just going to say this. In the original AN, the spiciness of this chapter was compared to barbecue sauce, so do what you will with that information. K? And by the way...
> 
> I'm doing a live reading on the livestream on the Instagram Friday night. I'll give you a reminder at the end of the week, but I'll be reading a 2P!Hetalia project I've had on the back burner for the last few months. The first chapter anyway. But if you want, it'd be cool if you came by. My handle is the same as it is here. It's LumiOlivier. The livestreams have always had a little bit of chaos in them since the first one, so this week, it will likely be my butchering of languages that are not my native tongue, so come on down. Join the fun. And this project is not family friendly, so...Maybe don't bring the whole family. Or do. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. But it'll be at 9PM US Central time. I'll go live a little early for the sake of setup and such, so if you're that guy and a total voyeur, then come early. Now, how about you get to the first chapter this week and I'll go...I don't know. Make some lunch. I'm kind of hungry. K, love you. x

Three words. Three words. That’s all it took to send my heart to the racetrack. And they weren’t even I love you. Don’t let Jumin see you sweat, MC. Especially since I’m actually sweating. That could be a little off putting. What the hell could he possibly have up his sleeve? Color me skeptical. Relax, MC. It’s not like Jumin would do anything stupid. He’s a good man and I do trust him, but surprises were never one of those things I could handle well. And it’s Jumin. His surprises were never simple like taking out my trash or doing my dishes out of nowhere.

Whatever it is, whatever Jumin has planned, I can handle it. I’ll see it objectively and go from there. I’m a big girl and I got this in the bag. I walked into his bedroom, but the strangest thing happened. I didn’t see Jumin anywhere. Huh. How odd. Where could he possibly have gone? As if I didn’t already know. What I didn’t quite understand, though, was why.

“MC,” Jumin scolded from his bathroom, “I don’t want to have to ask you again.”

When I walked into Jumin’s bathroom, he sat at the edge of the bathtub, his sleeves rolled up over his elbows. I may not understand what we were doing in here, but damn, Jumin…I damn near broke into a nosebleed. Something sexy sat at the edge of that bathtub. And objectively just went right out the window. However, I still needed some context, “Um…Jumin…? What exactly are we doing here?”

“I want you to strip,” he ordered, skipping any sort of foreplay.

“Excuse me?” I felt my face burst into flames. And I’m surprised my nose didn’t start gushing right then and there.

“You said you trust me, MC,” Jumin reminded me, “And you don’t strike me as the type of woman to go back on her word.”

“I know,” I stared into the steaming (and bubbly. Someone thought this through.) bathwater, “And I do. But don’t you think it’s a little early in our relationship for something like that?”

“I have no doubt I’d be seeing you naked eventually,” he figured, “Why waste time on waiting?”

I did have a nice buzz from the wine going, so my willingness to say yest to just about anything right now was there. But I still had some of my reasoning and apprehension when it came to taking my clothes off, “I don’t know, Jumin…”

“Look,” Jumin pulled me down to his lap, holding me steady, “If I explain to you what I have planned, down to every last movement, would that make you feel more comfortable?”

“Actually,” I laid my head on his shoulder, “Yeah. It would. Please tell me. I don’t like being kept in the dark.”

“And why is that?” he purred in my ear, sending the best chills up my spine, “Are you afraid of the dark, MC?”

“No,” I dug my heels in, “I just like to be well-informed. Is that so terrible?”

“Not at all,” Jumin pushed my hair out of my face, even going as far as to pull it all up for me, “But trust me, MC. The dark is nothing to be afraid of. Let me be the one to show you what the dark has for us.”

“Alright then,” I let him go, “What do you have planned for us tonight?”

“Because I see how hard you push yourself at work,” he explained, hopefully sparing no detail, “I figured the two of us could lay together. Just you…and me…Some warm water. The sweet-smelling bubbles and oils I added just for you. Even some more wine, if you’d like. We wouldn’t have to think too much. Just feeling. Just us. If you don’t like it, we can stop at any time and we won’t do it again. All I’m asking is that you give it a chance.”

Jumin did paint a pretty picture. And I could stand a bath. I haven’t had one in ages. My apartment just had a shower. Alright.”

“Really?” Jumin perked up, “You’re really ok with this?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, reaching for the zipper on the back of my dress. He could’ve been a lot gentler about it, but honestly, a quiet night in the bathtub just sounds perfect.

“No,” he swatted my hand away, “I wouldn’t want to risk you pulling your shoulder. Let me do it for you.”

“Jumin,” I chuckled a bit, “It’s really no trouble.”

“MC…” Jumin had a wicked dad voice. And I’m not quite sure how to feel about it, “What did I tell you I wanted to do tonight?”

“Take care of me?” I remembered.

“That’s right. And did you not agree to that, no matter what may come?”

“I did.” It’s almost worse than getting yelled at by my dad.

“Alright then,” Jumin moved in closer, slowly pulling my dress zipper down my spine, “Now, let me take care of you.”

“Yes, sir,” I sighed out, getting a strange, twisting feeling in the pit of my stomach. And I liked it.

“That’s my girl,” he praised, kissing a spot behind my ear, “So obedient for me. However shall I reward you?”

Jumin slid the straps of my dress off my shoulders, softly kissing between my left shoulder and my neck. Every little kiss shot through my body and down to my toes. To think, this was just the beginning. It’s a good thing I took that nap this afternoon, because I have a feeling Jumin would’ve be done with me for a while. Once my dress fell around my ankles, he undid the snaps on the back of my bra with a little smirk on his face.

“What?” I giggled, masking every bit of embarrassment I may have.

“It’s nothing,” Jumin brushed if off, “Light colors really do suit you, MC.”

“I didn’t pick this out.”

“Where I come from,” his grip on the strap tightened, “that usually warrants a thank you, but I suppose that doesn’t matter.”

“No,” I apologized, overwhelmed with guilt, “You’re right. And thank you. You have good taste in my underwear.”

“I try,” Jumin shimmied my leggings off for me and casually tossed them aside. And my panties followed shortly after. I could feel it in the air. Jumin fought and fought his ass off not to look at what was in front of him. He wanted to be a gentleman about this for the sake of me being comfortable. Color me impressed, but a girl could do with a little improper once in a while. And Jumin knows my feelings on that. The least I could do is extend the same courtesy.

Although, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious about what Mr. Han was hiding under those well-tailored designer suits. It’s just him and me. No thoughts. Only feeling. Let him take care of me. And I have the feeling that would be my absolute pleasure. That is, if Jumin plays his cards right. However, he’s not the only one in this game, is he? He took my hand and helped me into the bathtub, his eyes still not on me yet.

“Oh, god…” I bit my lip, holding back any lewd noise that totally wanted to come out right now.

“What is it?” Jumin worried, “Is the water too hot?”

“No,” I sat down, sinking deeper and deeper into my mild case of ecstasy, “The water feels absolutely _incredible_.”

“I’m glad you like it, sweetheart,” Jumin’s clothes started falling to the floor. Don’t look, MC. Don’t you do it. Jumin was good enough to do it for you. The least you could do is reciprocate the courtesy, “But you did have me nervous. I wouldn’t want you to burn yourself. Not on our first time doing this.”

“I’m ok,” I promised, keeping my eyes and hands to myself.

“Move up a little please,” he asked so innocently. I happily obliged as Jumin got in behind me.

“What?” I teased, “You can’t be the little spoon?”

“No,” Jumin said flatly, pulling me to his chest, “How are you feeling?”

“Actually,” I know I promised myself I couldn’t look, but I could feel him poking me in the back. With both of his hands resting on my stomach, “I didn’t think we’d be naked together so soon. Initially, I thought this would be uncomfortable as hell, but this is really nice. I’m glad you talked me into it.”

“See what happens when you turn your brain off and act on instinct?” he cuddled me, “This was what I’ve had in mind since the day I proposed this arrangement to you. I never want this feeling to ever end for you, MC. In a perfect world, every day would feel like this.”

“Hey, Jumin,” I wondered, “Can I ask you a question? It’s one of those things that have been bugging the shit out of me for the last week or so and I’m curious.”

“Ask away,” Jumin allowed, idly running his fingers up and down my arms.

I laid my head on his warm, solid chest, shutting my eyes for just a second, “Why are you so sweet on me?”

“You mean,” he thought it over, “Why do I like you?”

“Yeah.”

“You know, MC,” Jumin let out a little sigh, “I’ve seen a lot of airheads come and go from C&R. Most of the time, they’re headed to my father’s office. However, once in a while, he’ll send one of them my way in hopes that we hit it off, get married, have kids, get a nice house in the country. But then…Then, Assistant Kang comes walking into the office—my office—with the new intern on her hip. The new intern I expected to be the lost, little kitten she took in from the rain out of sheer charity. But then, you showed us compassion for someone you hardly knew.”

“I wasn’t going to let you lay on your futon and suffer,” I assured, “It’s against my alignment.”

“Your alignment?” he gave me a look.

“Sorry,” I giggled under my breath, “I played a little D&D when I was in high school and the alignment chart never leaves.”

“Don’t cut me off,” Jumin gave me a little swat on my nose, “But you were a good decision, MC. You’re beautiful, brilliant, hardworking…Damn are you hardworking. Almost too much. That’s why I wasn’t upset with you taking a nap with Elizabeth III. You two were so cute together. Maybe that’s why I like you. Because my cat is such an excellent judge of character. Or maybe it’s because you treat me like I’m human. Not a robot or a commodity or even the devil himself. A lot of this is very new to me, MC. I don’t exactly do emotion well. That’s why you have to tell me immediately whenever something doesn’t feel right for you.”

“Ok,” I promised, “It is a good thing you have me then, isn’t it?”

“I…” he looked like I just punched him. It’s weird. Apollo gets the same look on his face when I pretend to throw the ball, “I don’t understand.”

“A lot of this,” I admitted, kicking my feet in the water, “This in particular, is new to me, too. And we can go through whatever ups and downs may come together.”

“You really are something else, MC,” Jumin smiled, kissing the top of my head, “And if you don’t mind me saying so, you look like you’re about to fall asleep on me.”

“I am about to fall asleep on you.” Between the hug from him, the hug from the water, and every muscle in my body out to lunch, I was a complete noodle. We’ve had a long day and my nap wasn’t enough to keep me going, “Is that ok?”

“It is a little after midnight,” he scooped me up in his arms and grabbed a towel off the rack, “Come on. Let’s take you to bed, ok?”

"Ok," I felt my eyes getting heavier. Bedtime. Thank god. Not that this hasn't been nice, but I've been fighting this since we left my apartment. I was one hundred percent spent. It's time for me to check out. Jumin was kind enough to help me get redressed in a set of light purple silk pajamas I don't remember bringing with. But I was too tired to question it. However, when we finally got into bed, one thing did come to mind. A sad and unfortunate realization, "Hey, Jumin..."

"Yes, sweetheart," Jumin held me close, "What is it?"

"Since tomorrow's Sunday," I thought, "Does that mean this has to stop? Or today, technically speaking."

"Yes," he didn't want to say it either, "But this may be me catching your painful optimism, but look on the bright side. Friday afternoon, we can start this all over again. That is, if it's alright with you. You still want to keep doing this, don't you?"

I reached up and gently kissed his cheek, "Of course."

"Good," Jumin kept me there for a moment, kissing me deeply, "Now, get some sleep, ok? I wouldn't want you waking up tomorrow still tired."

"Ok," I shut my eyes, not even thinking twice about it, "Good night, Jumin."

"Good night, MC..."

I couldn't have asked for a better way to close out my night. The most comfortable bed I've ever had the pleasure of sleeping in on my back, Jumin wrapped around me, and Elizabeth III at my feet. Not bad for just an intern. However, one thing did have me worried. The one wild card in all of this. Heavy emphasis on the wild part.

Seven. Seven saw us this morning. Seven knows Jaehee. But Seven also seems like the type that can keep a secret. Besides, he already promised me that he could keep things between us. I'd just have to trust him. Like I trusted Jumin. But Jumin also flat out told that Zen dude that we were a thing. There was too much on the table. But honestly, what are the odds that Zen knows Jumin? Or Jaehee? Jumin said she kept her distance from Zen, so I should be in the clear, theoretically. Right?


	20. Damage Cotnrol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies. I hope this message finds you in good health. And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth in the hands of people like me down on their luck. You see, that was my wife you decided to...No. Not going to go that route. I am no James Reynolds. Anyway. Hi! Do you know what today is? It's livestream day! I hope to see at least a few of you there. Because I really want to make this a weekly thing and with additional support, it totally can be! Doesn't have to be monetary. Just having you there means the world to me. And as I said Wednesday, I'm going to be reading a chapter from an unreleased project I wrote all for myself. Because my thirsty ass needed some 2P!France action and Francois is beautifully broken. So, if you want to come watch me butcher French pronunciation with a little storyline wrapped around it, you know where I'll be at 9PM US Central time. K? Now, how about we get into today's chapter, yeah?

The warm morning sun shined on my back, effectively waking me up. Mmm…That feels nice. Kind of like using Jumin as a pillow. I don’t think he’s moved all night. Aww…and his face gets all scrunchy in his sleep. But he looked so peaceful. It’s hard to believe he’s the same guy from work that ran the business with an iron fist. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he might have been mumbling something in his sleep.

“Mmm…” Jumin nuzzled his face in the pillows, holding me tighter, “Mine…Mine.”

I liked the thought of that. Being Jumin’s. Just the two of us being so close last night…That was one of the most intense, most intimate moments I’ve ever had in my life. I would do that a million times over and never get sick of it. If Jumin would’ve let me, I would’ve passed out in the bathtub last night. That’s ok. I knew he wouldn’t let me drown, but going to the bed? Not a half bad idea either. With my head on Jumin’s warm, bare chest, I shut my eyes again. Just for another minute.

“Well,” his voice melted me to my very core. Oh, yeah. Hell of a way to start the day, “Good morning, MC.”

“Morning…” So much for going back to sleep. Although, the more Jumin ran his hand through my hair, the harder it was to stay awake.

“I’m trusting you slept well,” Jumin kept petting me.

“Very,” I laid my head in his hands, perfectly content with the world, “You?”

“Always,” he kissed the top of my head. Someone’s awfully affectionate this morning. Then, a little poof of white fluff jumped up to the bed and climbed up my arm, “Look at this. Someone else is awake, too. Good morning, princess.”

Oh, a boy and his cat. Is there a sweeter love story than that? Well…Maybe one. Two, if he looked a few inches to the left of him, but I understand. I knew a story of a girl and her dog that was pretty touching, too. Speaking of, I pushed myself up onto my elbows, “I should probably check in with my sitter, too. Make sure my baby’s doing ok.”

“Wait,” Jumin held me down, “Just lay with me for a little while longer. Please?”

His simple request hit me right in the gut. Today was Sunday, wasn’t it? A day we were both dreading. I laid back onto the bed, “Ok. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Thank you,” he held me tighter, “If I’m not careful, I may not ever let you go. For as long as we have left together, I refuse.”

“If only I didn’t work at C&R.” Immediately, I bit my tongue. Shit! I didn’t want to sound so ungrateful for my current position. I loved my internship at C&R. I liked the people I worked with. I loved the fact that I could take off and play with Elizabeth whenever I wanted to. Right now, I couldn’t afford to lose my job. Not when I can almost make rent all on my own this month.

“Relax, MC,” Jumin sensed my apprehension, “Your job is safe. I love seeing you in the office every day and you’re an extremely valuable asset to the company. I’d be an idiot to ever get rid of you.”

“But what if…?”

“No,” he hushed me, “No what ifs this morning. Just you and me. Do we understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Where the hell id that come from?

Bzz…

“Ugh…” Jumin groaned, feeling around on the nightstand for his phone.

“What’s that all about?” I wondered.

“Just a chatroom,” he opened up the app, staring puzzled at his phone screen, “About me?”

“You?” I shared in his confusion, “Why?”

“Zen running his mouth as usual, I’m sure,” Jumin rolled his eyes, “How does Jumin have…Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh?” Not good. Jumin is kind of like a flight attendant. If he starts freaking out, the plane’s going down and we’re all screwed.

“How does Jumin have a girlfriend?” he read, “It appears you’ve rocked our social group, MC.”

“What did I do?” I started shaking. As long as news of who he’s dating doesn’t get to Jaehee, we should be fine, right?

“You merely existed,” Jumin cradled me, soothing my nerves, “You’ve done nothing wrong. It seems I’ll have to do damage control. And I haven’t even gotten out of bed yet.”

“Hold on,” I plucked Jumin’s phone out of his hands. All he had to say was damage control.

“MC,” he shot me a look, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Jumin…” I held his hand, “Do you remember what we did last night?”

“Of course. How could I ever forget?”

“Well…” I kissed his cheek, “Do you trust me?”

My question caught Jumin by surprise. I don’t think he’s used to having his own words put back in his mouth. But then, he settled into a soft smile, “One hundred percent. You’ve never disappointed me, MC. And now wouldn’t be a good time to start.”

“I don’t intend to,” I promised. And so, I got into Jumin’s chatroom, prepared to catfish a small group of people.

_Zen:_

_How in the hell does Jumin have a girlfriend?_

_What kind of just god allows that?_

_[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]_

_Jumin Han:_

_She does have a mind of her own._

_Zen:_

_But she seems so cute and sweet._

_You’re a stuck-up ass._

_Jumin Han:_

_Tell me how you really feel._

_Zen:_

_We don’t have that kind of time._

_[Yoosung* has entered the chatroom.]_

_Yoosung*:_

_How’d you meet her, Jumin?_

_Zen:_

_Are you sure she’s not drugged?_

_Jumin Han:_

_I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that._

_Yoosung*:_

_So?_

_How’d you meet her, Jumin?_

_Is she cute?_

_Does she have a sister?_

_Jumin Han:_

_No. Only child._

_Zen:_

_She’s really cute!_

_That’s the problem!_

_She must be really screwed up in the head to be with someone like Jumin._

_Jumin Han:_

_You sound like you’re jealous, Zen._

_Zen:_

_No!_

_*eyeroll emoji*_

_Yoosung*:_

_Tell us about her, Jumin._

_Please?_

_Jumin Han:_

_We’ve been together for a little over a week._

_Met about a month ago._

_We’re taking things slow for now and we’ll see where it goes._

_Yoosung*:_

_That’s nice._

_I wish I could find a girlfriend._

_*crying emoji*_

_Zen:_

_What about that girl from school you told us about?_

_Yoosung*:_

_I lost out on her._

_She’s got a boyfriend now._

_Zen:_

_Did you tell her the thing I told you?_

_Yoosung*:_

_A compliment and a fun fact that made me seem smart._

_But someone else made her glow that way._

_And…_

_He’s loaded!_

_*crying emoji*_

_Zen:_

_Maybe she’s a gold digger_

_We should set her up with Jumin’s girlfriend._

_They’d probably get along famously._

_Jumin Han:_

_Maybe you’re being unfair._

_Perhaps this stems from your jealousy._

_Zen:_

_*angry emoji*_

_Yoosung*:_

_Maybe we should invite your new girlfriend to a party, Jumin._

_I’m sure we’d all love to meet her._

_Jumin Han:_

_We’ll see where it goes._

_I’m getting a call._

_Bye._

_[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]_

“There,” I gave Jumin his phone back with strange revelations in my head, “Done.”

"What did you just do?" Jumin gave me a look.

"Damage control," I smirked, "Do you forget what I'm going to school for, Jumin? Why I'm interning at C&R in the first place?"

"That's right..." Jumin remembered, "So, I put my future publicist on a major project for almost no reason?"

"Isn't blind faith neat?"

"Terrifying as hell and will probably put me in an early grave."

"But..." I cuddled into him, hoping that would cushion the blow a little, "It's me."

"That's true," Jumin wrapped his arms around me, "That's very true. And anyone that can handle Luciel Choi and live is a force to be reckoned with and can handle anything."

"I like Seven, though," I hid a smile, "He seems like a sweetheart."

"MC," he squeezed me tight like he was trying to break me in half, "What if I just kept you? What if I held on and never ever let go?"

"Depends," I thought, "Can I bring Apollo?"

"I'll think about it," Jumin didn't sound too sure about that. Maybe if it meant keeping me around, he'd allow it. If he wanted to keep me, he'd have to. I'm not leaving him behind for the sake of someone that could be temporary.

"I really do need to get back to my place," I wiggled my way out of his embrace, "I miss my big, special boy and I need to check on him."

"In that case," he suggested, "Could I come, too?"

"I don't see why not." But then, I remembered the chatroom, "But be a block away and wait for me to text you before you come up."

"Why?" Jumin wondered, "I've been to your apartment a few times before. It's not like I'm unfamiliar with it."

"I know," I bit my lip. Here goes nothing, "But I know one of the guys that was just in the chatroom."

"I know," he pointed out, "You met Zen yesterday."

"Not Zen," I shook my head, "I know Yoosung. He's in my economics class."

"So, you're that MC," Jumin put two and two together, "He's talked about you before. He likes you."

"I know," I didn't realize how much he liked me until just a few minutes ago, "But he's the one that I called on short notice to take care of Apollo for me. I don't want us linked together quite yet. He'd shit himself if he knew you snaked me away from him.”

“MC, we’ve had this talk,” he scolded me, “I don’t like you talking like that.”

"I'm sorry." My mouth had gotten better since Jumin and I got together, but once in a while, the drunken sailor in me had to come out, "But please. Just be a block away, so Yoosung doesn't ask questions."

"Or," Jumin decided, "You can go home and I'll pick you up for lunch. How's that?"

"Ok," I got out of bed only to promptly be pulled back down and into a deep, spine tingling kiss, "What was that all about?"

"Just a parting gift," he sent me off, "Go on. I'm sure Apollo misses you."

It's a good thing Jumin's building wasn't very far from my own. Just a few blocks to make my walk of shame. Not that I'm feeling very shameful. A girl could get used to staying at Jumin's. And by the way he's talking, I may have to. I'm sure Yoosung wouldn't mind watching Apollo every weekend. As long as he's got good Wi-Fi, I'm sure he'll be able to make it through anything.

"Morning, Yoosung," I called out into my apartment, "I'm home."

"Morning, MC," Yoosung sat on my couch with his laptop in his lap, casually scrolling through the internet. Apollo came barreling out of the bedroom.

"Apollo, up!" I patted my shoulders, getting my big baby in my arms, "Hi, sweetheart. Mama missed you, too."

"Hey, MC," he wondered, "If I ask you a question, will you answer me honestly?"

"Sure, Yoosung," I allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"If you were seeing Jumin Han, would you tell me?"

Holy shit, that was out of left field. My stomach dropped halfway to China. Play it cool, MC. Play it cool. It's bad enough you've excited Jumin's group chat. You don't need to put Yoosung in tears, too, "Of course. But I'm not. Why do you ask?"

"Because," Yoosung went back to his computer, "I was talking to Jumin this morning and the way he was talking sounded weird. I've never heard him so restrained with Zen and so diplomatic. It felt like talking to you. So...maybe...I thought it could've been..."

"No," I shut that shit down, "I'm not seeing Jumin Han."

"Ok," he shut his laptop and shoved it back in his back, "I should be going then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for watching Apollo, Yoosung," I hugged him tight, "Really. I appreciate it."

"Any time!" And there he goes. Out the door. Yoosung may not be as simple as I thought. That was a little too close.


	21. The Scent of Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. How are we today? Doing well? I thought so. Well, if you're not doing too hot, how about I make your day better, yeah? Yeah...Let's do that. Here. Have the coconut oil of life. Put a little fic on whatever it is ails you. I'm sure it'll make you feel better. *chu*

Jumin would kill me if he know I was showing up to lunch with an empty stomach. He’s a little too hellbent on making sure I eat, but I guess it just means he cares. I threw a granola bar down my throat and gave baby boy a scoop of food. Yoosung did a good job taking care of him while I was gone, but I don’t think he’s had breakfast yet either. Sorry, Apollo. Mama’s having lunch with Jumin and you have to stay here. Who’s my special boy? Come on. Who’s my big, special boy? Apollo flopped over for a vicious belly rub. I knew he’d forgive me.

And after our lunch, Jumin took me to an outdoor café in the middle of the park for tea. This was nice. A peaceful afternoon in the park with Jumin. I know I was more than skeptical about our relationship, but I’m glad we went through with it. My eternal paradise would be the moment we had in the bathtub last night. I could live that on a loop for all eternity. However, just the two of us like this? And on such a pretty day? That’d be nice, too.

Ring, ring.

Could’ve done without that, though. Jumin stared down his phone, “I’m sorry, MC. I have to take this. Do you mind?”

“Go ahead,” I allowed, taking a long drink from my cold green tea. Although, I couldn’t help but wonder who would put that look of irritation and slight fear on his face. He didn’t look like he wanted to stab anyone, so it wasn’t his father.

“Yes?” he answered, “Afternoon, Assistant Kang.”

Oh, shit. Jaehee? Why does it have to be Jaehee? Why is Jaehee calling Jumin?

Jumin noticed my rattled nerves and grabbed the inside of my thigh, offering me what little comfort he could spare me. He did the same thing in the bathtub last night to sooth my soul, “What is it…? No. Zen wasn’t spouting. It’s true. Why…? Why would I tell MC? I haven’t talked to her since Friday. My love life is none of her business…”

Ouch. A little harsh, Jumin. I know Jaehee is the last person we want finding out about our relationship, but it didn’t take the sting out of his words. His hand began kneading my thigh muscle. He’s totally bullshitting Jaehee and wants to make sure I knew that. Aww…Jumin…You really do care.

“In fact,” Jumin went on,” I’m curious as to why you’re so invested, Assistant Kang. You’ve never cared about any of my relationships before. In fact, I’m almost certain you gave us more distance than anyone else ever did…I understand you’re worried, but I think I can handle myself. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a pressing engagement to attend to. I will see you tomorrow.”

He hung up his phone and shoved it back in his pocket. I rested my head on Jumin’s shoulder, able to breathe again, “Do you think we’ll ever tell Jaehee about us? And actually tell her? Not this beating around the bush we’re doing now?”

“Maybe one day,” he thought it over, “If we still have our arrangement…”

“Relationship, Jumin,” I corrected him, “We’ve been over this.”

“Relationship,” Jumin’s grip tightened, Maybe we could tell her after you graduate. That way, you won’t be her intern anymore.”

“So, it’ll be an easier pill for her to swallow?”

“So there won’t be any red tape to cut through,” he clarified, “Just because I said I’d deal with HR for both of us doesn’t mean I want to. It’d be less paperwork for Assistant Kang to take care of.”

Wow. And here I thought I was the only romantic in the relationship. Arrangement. Not that my time with Jumin has been anything short of wonderful, but it’d b e nice if he’d unclench a bit. I wonder what he’d be like completely wasted. The night we had drinks at my place, Jumin was hardly buzzed. The son of a bitch had a superhuman tolerance. I wanted to see him completely loosened up and letting go. I wonder if there’s a Christmas party at C&R I should know about that no one speaks of…

Ring, ring.

I looked down at my phone. You’ve got to be shitting me. Jumin picked up on my sudden mood swing, “What’s the matter, MC?”

“Hold on,” I excused myself, answering my phone, “Hi, Jaehee. What’s up?”

“Where are you right now?” Jaehee asked, sounding more done with the world than usual.

"Having tea in the park," I took Jumin's hand, "Why?"

"I need a drink," she sighed out, "My head's a scrambled mess."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jaehee," I winced, "But I'm with a friend of mine right now. Do you think it can wait until tomorrow?"

"Oh," I think I caught Jaehee off guard, "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. And extend my apologies to your friend as well. I'll be going now."

"See you tomorrow," I hung up with her. Christ, Jaehee. How wound are you? As much as I'd love to see Jumin drunk, I think Jaehee could stand the drink and the night off more.

"You two are awfully close," Jumin pointed out.

"I wouldn't say close," I explained, "But Jaehee's been good to me ever since I started."

"Me, too," he smiled, "There are days where I appreciate every bit of help she gives me. I don't know what I'd do without her. Hire a new assistant, I guess. Are you available?"

"Not for that," I giggled a bit, catching his off-color humor. Jumin's kind of cute when he gushes. I wonder if he ever talks about me that way. His friends just found out about me, so I doubt it. And since Jaehee's a part of that inner circle, he can't go into too much detail. But if the restraints were off, I bet he would. 

A little while later, Jumin took me home. This whole weekend kicked my ass, but I wouldn’t change a thing. Except maybe bring Apollo with me to Jumin’s. He did say he’d think about him, but something tells me bringing Apollo to Jumin’s penthouse would be like letting a bull in a china shop. He gets excited in new places and I wouldn’t want to subject Elizabeth III to that. I love you, baby, but you’re spastic and you’d end up breaking something. Jumin’s knickknacks can’t possibly come cheap. I’ve seen a pen on his desk that’s probably worth more than our rent.

I curled up in bed and wrapped myself in my blanket. Apollo nuzzled his way into my bed. I say my bed. It’s our bed. My boy…I rubbed his belly. Good night, Apollo. Mama loves you. I know I’ve been gone a lot lately, but I do still love you. That won’t change. Is hut my eyes for just a minute. But then, I heard a buzzing from my nightstand. The top part, not the drawer. And only one. Who the hell would be texting me this late?

_Go to bed, MC._

_Good night. x_

_-JH_

I couldn't hold a smile back if I wanted to. You really can be a sweetheart when you want to be, Jumin. Do I text him back or not? If I do, he'll yell at me for still being awake. But it'd be rude if I didn't. What the hell? I'll take the risk. If he does yell at me, then it's his own damn fault for waking me up in the first place. Way to find the loopholes, MC. I'm proud of you.

Good night, Mr. Han.

-MC

We are about to go back on the clock. And who knows? Maybe he'll appreciate my cheekiness. Now that I have that out of the way, I can go to sleep. Good night, Apollo. Good night, Jumin. Good night, MC. Rest well, all. 

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Ugh...Have I ever mentioned my deep seeded hatred for my alarm? I never wanted to launch my phone into the sun more than right away in the morning. And one of these days, I really needed to get a new coffee pot. Until then, I guess I got energy drinks to...Shit. No, I don't. Jumin told me no more. Dammit...Persevere, MC. You can do it. Just bring your aspirin bottle along for the withdrawal headaches and you should be just fine. 

On the plus side, I got an email from my economics professor saying we got moved to a night class, so I can go straight to work. The last thing Jumin needs is to lose his shit about where I am again. And it's not like he can ask me to go out tonight. We had an agreement. We only do our relationship on the weekends. During the week, it's strictly professional and we hardly know each other. He lets me work. I let him work. 

However, my usual morning fuel was non-existent, so my work was suffering a little. Come on, MC. You said you could do this. Bright eyed and bushy tailed. Even though you want nothing more than to crawl back into bed. That wasn't even really it. I just wanted to slam some Red Bull and call it a day. I had too much shit to do today to spend it tired.

"MC!" Jaehee snapped me out of my caffeine-deprived haze.

"What?" I came to again, blinking the stars out of my eyes.

"Are you ok?" she worried, checking me over, "Forgive me for saying this, but you don't look so good."

"I'm just a little tired," I rubbed my eyes, careful not to smudge what little makeup I put on before I left.

"I need you to run some numbers for me," Jaehee took a quarter of her paperwork stack off her desk, "And I can't have you falling asleep on me, ok?"

"Yeah," I shook it off, "No problem. So, what had you so head...scramble-y...screwy yesterday?"

"Oh," she turned skittish, "It's nothing but office gossip. It wouldn't be appropriate to talk about here."

"Jaehee, it's fine," I assured, "Mr. Han's in his office. Everyone else is too busy to pay attention. If you need to vent, go ahead. Besides, it'll keep me awake."

"But I wouldn't want to be a distraction."

"You wouldn't." Again, Jaehee, how wound are you? "Go ahead, Jaehee. I'm listening. I can multitask like a dream. If I couldn't, I wouldn't survive a day here."

"Well," she kept her voice down, "It's Mr. Han."

"What about him?" I wondered. As if I didn't already know.

"Apparently, he's started seeing someone," Jaehee vented, "Mr. Han never goes out. I know for a fact that the thought typically sickens him. He's a very solitary creature due to the nature of his work. And I've seen him every single day this past week. Sometimes, into the later hours, but I've never seen a woman. He didn't even breathe a word about her. It's all just...so very strange. I've seen women go after Mr. Han strictly for his money or for the company, but never have I seen them go after him for him alone. Is it overstepping my boundaries as his assistant to be worried about him?"

"No," I took her shaking hand, "It makes you human, Jaehee. I get that you're worried about Mr. Han, but I think we could trust his judgment. He doesn't strike me as the kind of man to go into things without thinking it through first. It wouldn't surprise me if he brought pen and paper into it. I'm sure you have nothing to worry about. Mr. Han probably has hyper senses for gold diggers. And she may be a nice girl. God knows Mr. Han deserves it. We all do in the end."

"Thank you, MC," she smiled, settling a bit, "I appreciate the support."

"Anytime," I love when my delirious spouting can hold a bit of water. 

But for now, I had to get to work. And Jaehee, God bless her, was kind enough to bring me a cup of coffee from the break room. Jumin said he didn't want me drinking energy drinks. Coffee doesn't count. Even though coffee doesn't give me the same jolt as Red Bull, I'd have to make do. It's just simple number crunching. Good, old-fashioned, tedium. I can handle that much. 

I'm not sure if it was the mundane nature of the work or the fact that I've become a complete zombie at this point, but I made my way through the stack of work Jaehee had given me. The passage of time didn't even dawn on me. That is, until I hit a metaphorical brick wall. There it is. Two o'clock on the dot. I had ignored the growl in my stomach, but I thought that might have been a few minutes ago, not hours. I'll be fine. And maybe...Shutting my eyes for a few minutes...Won't kill...me...

"MC," a deep voice thundered over me as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm up!" my eyes popped back open. I looked up and saw Mr. Han towering over me, "Yes, sir?"

"My office," he demanded, sending chills up my spine, "Now."

Oh, shit...Why did I feel the same walk of shame going to Jumin's office as I did going to the principal when I was younger? I looked over my shoulder at Jaehee, hoping she could offer some sort of comfort, but to no avail. Wait...What the hell was I thinking? It's Jumin. I was sitting between his legs in his bathtub two nights ago. He kissed me goodbye yesterday at my apartment door. I shouldn't be worried. The door closed behind us.

"Yes, sir?" So, why was I?

"I believe we had an appointment," he reminded me, "That you neglected to show up for."

"We did?" I've been so scatterbrained since this morning. If it didn't have to do with numbers, it wasn't computing.

"Didn't you say your Red Bull typically quits on you around two o'clock?" Jumin asked.

"Yes," I nodded, not totally sure where he's going with this.

"Well," he cupped my face, running his thumb across the top of my cheekbone, "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling so tired?"

"I..." I blushed immediately. I didn't think we'd be doing this kind of thing at the office. That explains why the curtains were drawn, "I've been so busy."

"I understand," Jumin spoke softer, "Why don't you take the town car to my penthouse and check on Elizabeth III for me? Driver Kim's down there waiting for you."

"Y...Yes, sir." What was happening?

"And while you're there," he ordered, "Maybe you should take advantage of your situation. An hour or so should do it. Energy drinks can make you feel good for a while, but they're no substitute for sleep, MC."

Was he telling me what I think he was telling me? I've only worked one other job while I was in high school and that boss was a prick. He'd never tell me it was ok to go to his house in the middle of the day, let alone play with his cat. Or, in this case, curl up on his bed and take a nap, "Yes, sir. I'll get on it right away."

"MC..." Jumin scolded me lightly, "What's my name?"

"We're at the office..."

"What's my name?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry, Jumin," I bit my lip, "Do forgive me."

"You're forgiven," Jumin gave me a soft, gentle kiss on my lips, "You really shouldn't bite your lips like that. Heaven forbid they start to bleed. Now, go on. Go check on my little girl. And take care of my big one."

"I will..." Was this really happening or was I running a fever? Am I dead? I ran my fingers up my neck. Nope. There's a pulse there. I walked back out to my desk to straighten things out before I left.

"So?" Jaehee listened intently, "How'd it go? What did he want?"

"I got demoted to Elizabeth duty," I threw my bag around my shoulders, "I should be back in an hour or so."

"An hour?" she gasped, "What does he want you to do?"

"Give her an hour of my time," I told her, "I'll be fine. I don't mind. One less thing you have to take care of. Which is ultimately why I'm here in the first place, right?"

"That's right," Jaehee relaxed, "Thank you, MC. Let me know if you need a tetanus shot."

"I'll be fine," I giggled, "She likes me, Jaehee. Elizabeth doesn't bite me."

I will never understand why Elizabeth hates Jaehee or vice versa, but that's not something I'm meant to understand. But I had a date with the alleged little demon. Just as Jumin promised, Driver Kim was waiting for me downstairs with the door already open, "Hello, MC."

"Hi, Mr. Kim," I smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful," he reciprocated, "How are you?"

"A little tired," I shrugged, "But for the time of day, that's to be expected."

"Coffee break?"

"No, thank you," I shot him down, "Just Mr. Han's penthouse, please."

"Yes, ma'am!" And off we went to Jumin's place. The doorman knew my face by now and was more than happy to let me up. I punched in Jumin's door code and unlocked the door to find Elizabeth trotting toward me. By the look on her face, she was expecting Daddy to come back through those doors. But I would do for the time being. 

I stuck my hand out to her, waiting for her to get comfortable with me again. It's only been since yesterday, Elizabeth. You know who I am, don't you? She leaned her head into my hand, rubbing her face on my knuckles. Yep. We're cool. Can I pick you up? I reached down and scooped the little peanut into my arms. Aww...She wants to cuddle. Good. Because that's what I'm here for. Let's go to your daddy's room, yeah? How's that sound? 

I carried her royal highness to Jumin's bedroom and put her down on the bed. At first, she seemed offended, but once I got down with her, Elizabeth mellowed out. Alright. We'll set an alarm for one hour from right now. That should be plenty of time for me to get a little nap in. In a perfect world, Apollo would be here, too, but I knew better. I kissed the top of Elizabeth’s head and threw my phone on the nightstand.

Then, I looked up at the corner of the room where a little, inconspicuous black dot was stuck to the wall. I smiled at it and blew it a kiss, knowing damn well those monitors at C&R were on. I kicked my heels off and curled up with Elizabeth. One hour. That’s all I needed. Good night, Elizabeth.

“And good night, Mr. Han,” I called to the camera.

“Good night, MC,” the camera called back. I knew it.


	22. The Cradle Will Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys.
> 
> Just a friendly reminder that we're going live tonight at 9 US Central time just like last week. I don't know what we'll be doing, but that's for the stream to decide. Now, this is up late enough. Let's get into it, yeah?

Mmm…I hate waking up before my alarm. But my god, was that needed. Jumin’s bed had magical powers and I loved the hold it had on me. Still a bit creepy he was watching, but it’s not like he was on the monitors for me. That reason was laying on my chest. Good morning to you, too, Elizabeth. It astounded me she’d sleep so nice by my side. But could you maybe stop squishing my boobs please? That hurts. I need to pull myself out of Jumin’s bed. Even though every fiber of my being begged me not to. You can’t lay here forever, MC. You have a job to get back to.

Before I go, I was sent here for a reason. How’s your bowl looking, Elizabeth? Plenty of water, but your food is looking pretty scarce. Where does Daddy keep your food, baby? I should probably check to see if it’s alright first. I called out into the emptiness of the penthouse, “Hey, Jumin!”

“Yes, MC…” Someone’s babysitting the cameras, “Is there something on your mind?”

“Could I feed Elizabeth III?” I asked, “She seems like she’s hungry and her food bowl is empty.”

“She’s always like that,” Jumin clarified, “You’ve never been around cats, have you?”  
  


“Not really,” I bit my lip, “Not since I was a kid. Why?”

“That’s how cats are,” he chuckled, melting my heart, “And there is no worse offender of that than my own. Her nutritionist is scheduled for four o'clock. She’ll feed her then.”

"Ok." Damn. He takes better care of his cat than himself. Only the best for Elizabeth, I guess, "I'll be back soon."

"Hurry." Aww. I think Mr. Han misses me. 

I gave Elizabeth one last pat on the head and rode back to the C&R building. Home away from home. Or did I just leave my home away from home? If Jumin and Apollo got along better, I'm sure Jumin wouldn't mind me living with him on the weekends. But there's no way in hell he'd let me bring Apollo along. He seemed pretty ok when I was there last weekend. More than ok. And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't getting into it. Jumin's penthouse was a lot better than my little apartment. 

"Welcome back, MC," Jaehee greeted me, buried in paperwork, "I hate to do this to you right after you get back from dealing with...her. But do you think you could take some of this off my hands please?"

"Of course, Jaehee," I grabbed a stack and dropped it on my desk. 

"And how is the little demon?" she asked, not breaking eye contact with her work.

"Elizabeth isn't the monster you think she is," I giggled, "She's always been sweet with me. She just doesn't like you."

"I don't understand why," Jaehee rolled her eyes, "I've done nothing but care for her for the past three years. Albeit against my will for the most part, but one would think she'd ease up and be used to me."

"Not necessarily," I thought, "When I got Apollo, he didn't warm up to me for the first year I had him. His...previous owner...He brutally abused him, so he was mistrusting of everyone he came into contact with. I had a neighbor and an ex-boyfriend offer to put him down because he's just going to grow up to be violent."

"Your Apollo?" she chuckled under her breath, "I've never met a sweeter dog in my life."

"You should see him in a Christmas sweater," I gushed, "You'll never see anything cuter. But maybe Elizabeth III just has a chip on her shoulder."

"I don't know," Jaehee went back to her work, "Maybe she is a demon and you have some sort of power over her."

"I don't get it either," I shrugged, "But whatever works."

Ring, ring.

"I suggest answering that," she stiffened up, knowing who'd be on the other end.

"Yes, Mr. Han?" I picked my phone up so casually, "What can I do for you?"

"My office." Sounds like Jumin wasn't exactly in the same sporting mood, "Now."

"Yes, sir," I dropped the cheer in my voice and hung up. What did I do? Was that someone else's doing? Who pissed Jumin off? He's usually so sweet to me. With a chill down my spine, I got up and walked into the lion's den, "You called for me, Mr. Han?"

"Close the door behind you," he ordered. Ok. Seriously. Who pissed Jumin off today? Did he have a meeting with the chairman that didn't go well? Did one of our investors back out? Is my internship over? Did Zen make an unscheduled stop here while I was gone? No. By the way they spoke in the chatroom yesterday morning, they actively avoided each other at all costs.

"Is everything alright?" I treaded lightly, shutting the door behind me just as he asked.

"Everything's fine," Jumin sat down on his futon and patted his lap, "Come here."

"Um..." I felt the heat burn in my face, "Are you sure about that? You said not at work."

"It's alright," he assured, "Come sit on my lap, MC. If anyone comes in, they'll knock first. That'll give you plenty of time to sit on the other side."

"Ok," I wasn't sure what to make of this, but I didn't want to upset Jumin's apple cart. This seemed innocent, so I did as I was asked and sat on his lap.

"How was your nap?" Jumin asked, finally starting to relax. He ran his fingers up and down my spine, putting me in a nice mental haze.

"I feel so much better," I reported, "And my headache went away."

"It'll only be for another couple of days," he promised, "I know you can make it through that, can't you?"

"I can try," I winced, "But I'm not promising anything. Caffeine is my weakness."

"And one you can live without," Jumin added a little more pressure on my spine. That's very nice, "I'm glad you feel better, though. Do you think it was too short?"

"No," I shook my head, "Perfect. I even woke up before my alarm went off."

"That's good," he snaked his arms around my waist, resting his cheek on my arm, "MC, what else do you have to do today?"

"Jaehee's buried in paperwork," I pointed out, "I thought I'd give her a hand. I've been doing the number crunching."

"Does that mean you have to go back to general population?" Jumin figured, sounding disappointed.

"Yeah," I got up from his lap, "I shouldn't leave her for long."

"Wait," he took my hand, "Don't go."

"Jumin," I tried to shake him off, "I have to. I have work to do. Believe me. If I could sit and work in here all day, I would."

"Then, stay," Jumin cut me off, "Stay in here. Go get your work from Assistant Kang and come back. Or I could just have her bring it to you."

"I thought the idea was to not raise suspicion," I reminded him, "Remember? Jaehee can't find out because she'll flip her shit about it?"

"What have I said about the language, MC?" he scolded me, sending my stomach in knots. 

"Sorry," I bit my lip, "But you know it's true."

"I do," Jumin nodded, "In that case, I want you to go get a stack of work from Assistant Kang and bring it back here. You're working in here until we leave. Then, I'll take you home."

"I have a night class after work," I remembered the email my professor sent out this morning. Something about his mom getting sick and having to take her to the doctor. Our class got rescheduled for six.

"Ok," he let it go, "So, then, I'll take you back to your building after work. You can grab whatever it is you need for your night class. Then, I'll take you to said night class."

"You don't have to go through all that for me," I brushed him off, "I have no problem taking myself."

"But you don't have to," Jumin was really digging his heels in with me today, "I don't think you're seeing things clearly, MC. Then again, you are just waking up from a nap. I understand if you're still a little hazy."

"Jumin," I put my foot down, "I need to get back to work. We'll have this coming weekend to do whatever you want, but for now, please let me go do my job."

It seems I've put him in a corner. And he didn't like that. It limited his options until he had no choice but to let me go, "Alright. As much as I admire your work ethic, it's going to be the death of you. I seem to recall someone telling me that it doesn't kill a person to take breaks once in a while."

"And I see someone's trying to use my words against me," I smirked, "Nice try. But if you'll excuse me, your assistant is buried in paperwork and is calling for a search and rescue party."

I left Jumin to stew in whatever pent-up anger he was hiding from me and got back to work. It killed me to see Jaehee look so exhausted. Especially when I knew I could do something about it. And so, I did. Half of the paperwork on her desk went onto mine and I got lost in it. In the few hours we had left, the two of us managed to tear through it with a few minutes to spare. Good for us!

"Thank you, MC," Jaehee let out a heavy sigh of relief, "That would've taken me all week if I didn't have you. Really and truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you."

"It's no problem," I smiled, "It's what you hired me to do in the first place, Jaehee. Don't worry about it. Let me do that instead."

"Can I ask you a question?" she started sorting out her affairs before we head out.

"Sure," I suppose I should do the same. Not that I had much to gather. Just my bag and my jacket, "Shoot."

"What are you doing after work?" Jaehee asked, "After a day like that, I could stand a drink and it's depressing to drink alone."

"I have a night class."

"Aww," she whined, "What about after your class? When will that be over?"

"Seven," I told her, "But we have work in the morning. Days like this warrant more than just a glass of wine. Personally, I'd break out a whole bottle of whiskey."

"Fine," Jaehee let it go, "What about this weekend? Are you busy?"

"Well..." Immediately, my insides twisted up. And with Jumin standing in his doorway, watching all of this go down like a hawk, that sure as hell was not helping matters, "I'm busy this weekend."

"Is everything ok?" Dammit, Jaehee. Why do you have to pick now to be the worried mother?

"Everything's fine," I assured, glancing over her shoulder at Jumin, hoping for some kind of an out. Then, I had it. Hopefully, this could get both of them off my back, "I'm...introducing my boyfriend to my parents this weekend."

Jumin's eyes grew a mile wide. Aww...Who would've thought Jumin Han would've cowered at meeting new people? In a way, it's kind of cute. We weren't even setting anything in stone and the mere mention of my parents had him jumpy. Honestly, after being so forceful in his office today, he had it coming. It's just a lie to keep Jaehee from sticking her nose in things more than she needed to. 

"Oh," she shrugged it off, "I didn't even know you had a boyfriend. How long have you been together?"

Alright, MC. Play your cards carefully. You told the others in the chat that Jumin's been seeing his girlfriend –that’s you—for a week or so. Don't let the timelines coincide with each other and you're golden. So, how long have you and your boyfriend been seeing each other?

"A few months," I thought, keeping an eye on Jumin, "I figure it's time. My mom's been hearing all about this guy I've been seeing and she's dying to meet him. My dad, too."

"That's sweet," Jaehee smiled, not thinking twice about it. Thank God, "Good luck."

"Thank you," I reciprocated, making sure our boss doesn't pass out, "But I don't think that'll be necessary. All they care about is that he treats me well and won't screw me over. He's a major improvement over the last one, so their bar isn't set very high. However, I think he'll blow them out of the water when they meet."

"Does he treat you well?"

"Very," I confirmed, "Sometimes at nauseum. It's not that I'm ungrateful for what he does for me, but he could stand to back off sometimes. But it's alright. I can live with it."

"I think I'd like to meet him, too," Jaehee insisted, "That is, if it's alright with you."

Jumin shook his head, "Maybe one day. I mean, I graduate in a few months and I know he'll be there. Maybe you can meet him then."

"I wouldn't miss it," she assured, "What kind of mentor would I be if I don't show up to see my intern's graduation?"

"I need to get going," I threw my bag over my shoulder and watched Jumin take the elevator by himself, "I'll see you tomorrow, Jaehee."

"Good night."

Maybe I really should introduce Jumin to my parents. Just not now. It's way too soon for that. Hell, we're still figuring things out. I didn't even want to introduce him to my dog. But maybe when we actually do hit that three months or so mark, I can actually introduce Jumin to my parents. I know they're going to shit bricks when they find out I'm dating Jumin Han, but so is everybody else. 

When I got outside of the C&R building, a familiar black town car sat in the front with the back window cracked, "Get in, MC."

Far be it for me to say no. I grabbed the door handle and slid in next to Jumin, "I thought I told you I was more than capable of..."

"What the hell was that all about?" Jumin cut me off. Ooh...Someone's a little cranky.

"What was what about?" I wondered, fully aware of what he was talking about.

"What you said to Assistant Kang," he grumbled, "About your weekend plans with your boyfriend."

"We don't have to," I promised, "I just needed something to throw Jaehee off our scent. That was all."

"Actually," Jumin stopped for a minute, "Would that really be such a bad thing?"

"Um..." I think this is what people call turning the tables, "Really?"

"In hindsight," he figured, "I really wouldn't mind meeting your parents. And you know how patient I am."

Stills from Jumin's bathtub flashed through my mind. His patience got thrown out the window, "I mean...Yeah. We can do that. This weekend, though?"

"Why not?" Jumin decided, "We can. Your parents don't live far from here, do they?"

"No," I shook my head, "Just a couple towns over. No longer than a thirty-minute trip."

"Alright then," we stopped outside my apartment building, "Go get your school things and take care of Apollo. I'll be waiting."

Driver Kim brought me up to my building and walked me to my door. I knew what he was looking for. The same thing I was when I walked in my apartment, "Apollo! Mama's home! Not for long, though."

Thudthudthudthud!

Apollo ran through from my bedroom to the living room and stopped abruptly at the sight of Driver Kim. He still wasn't sure what to make of him, given that he had Jumin's smell all over him. But I knew my pitbull better than anyone else. If there’s one thing that will get Apollo to love anyone, it’s the biscuit Driver Kim had in his pocket.

"Hi, Apollo," he got down to his level, "I came through for you, buddy."

Apollo looked at him, still mistrusting. I could see it in his eyes. His fight or flight was working overtime. But then, Driver Kim pulled the treat out of his pocket. Hesitantly, Apollo stuck his snoot out, sniffing around his fingers. With the most extreme caution, he took a bite of the treat. It does my heart good to see Apollo being sweet with someone other than me. 

"Good boy, Apollo," I gave his lug head a scratch, "See? You can trust him. He's ok."

"You did a good job raising him, MC," Driver Kim gave my big, special boy a belly rub.

"Thanks, Mr. Kim," I smiled, getting my backpack off the living room chair. I pulled my laptop charger from the wall and shoved it in a side pocket, "I tried my best."

"If you ever go out of town," he offered, "And you need someone to watch him, let me know. I'd be more than happy to take care of him while you're gone."

"Thanks, but no thanks," I shot him down, "I already have that job delegated. A friend of mine from school takes care of him and the house while I'm gone. But I appreciate the sentiment. Apollo, you be a good boy while I'm gone, got it?"

I put my bag down and patted my shoulders, getting a big hug from my big, mean pitbull. I love this dog and wouldn’t trade him for the world. He’s Mama’s big, special boy and he knows that. I locked the door behind us and toodled my way back to Jumin's town car. Still a little excessive that Jumin thinks he needs to take me to school, but whatever floats the guy's boat, I guess.

"MC," Jumin asked, holding my hand in the back seat, "How are you getting home?"

"My left foot and my right foot?" I assumed. Going by the look on his face, that wasn't the right answer.

"Try again."

"Jumin," I rolled my eyes, "You really don't need to. This has been more than enough. You really can be overbearing, can't you?"

"We'll chalk that up to a personality flaw," Jumin pulled me closer, "But is it really? Is it so bad for me to be so selfless for you?"

"There has to be a line," I insisted, "I can get myself home. It's fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late."

"Fine," he let me go, but not without one long, spine tingling kiss, "Go to class."

"Yes, sir," I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed in. 

Am I complaining too much about Jumin? I am in a very charmed position, if I think about it. There are probably a million and one other women that would be more than happy to be with Jumin. Not to mention, I have a boss that lets me sleep on the job and play with his cat. He only gets me completely on the weekends. Is that really so bad? Sure, he can be a bit too much, but it's all because he cares. Would he be doing this if he hated me? 

Shake it off, MC. You have your economics class to go to. Luckily for me, my internship covers my remaining course credits. Granted, if someone wouldn't have let their studies slide last year because of her dick ex-boyfriend, this economics class wouldn't be necessary. Self-flagellation aside, I did end up making a friend out of this, so I can't complain. Although, since our economics class got switched to a night class, I wasn't expecting to see him tonight. Those nightly LOLOL raids are going to be the death of him.

"Sorry I'm late, MC." But fact is always stranger than fiction, isn't it? Yoosung came stumbling in, scrambling to get his laptop booted back up.

"Are you ok, Yoosung?" I chuckled, "You look like you're trying to save a newborn baby from a burning building."

"Raid time's in five minutes," he tapped his foot anxiously, waiting for his laptop to turn on, "I can't miss this one. My guild's counting on me."

"Who am I to stop you?" I let it slide, "But we still have a project to work on."

"I thought I took care of the aesthetics and you took care of the numbers," Yoosung pointed out.

"Dude," I groaned, "I did numbers all day today. Minus about an hour, but that's here nor there. Do you think you could kick a little bit my way?"

"But MC..." he whined, "It's a flame sword! Not only does it look awfully snazzy with my character, but it's really overpowered!"

“Whatever,” I brushed him off, “You take care of your raid.”

“Hey…” Yoosung picked up on my sudden crank, “What’s the matter, MC? You seem like you’ve had better days.”

“Can I vent?” I knew I could always count on Yoosung. No matter what bothered me. Even though he had…Let’s just say limited life experience, he tried to help me in any way he could. And now that I know he had feelings for me (and may still), it’s a little weird. 

“Of course,” he took my hand. With his non-mouse hand, “What’s wrong, MC?”

“Well,” I bit my lip, “I learned something about a friend of mine that I probably shouldn’t have. My boyfriend’s meeting my parents this weekend. My boss is on my back. Honestly, my boyfriend and I shouldn’t even be together. We’re two totally different worlds. I know opposites attract, but how far does that range go?”

“Uh-huh…” Clickclickclickclick…

“Yoosung, are you even listening?” I squeaked, his eye contact with the screen unwavering. 

“Yeah,” he assured, lying through his teeth, “Totally.”

“I don’t know,” I sighed out, “Right now, I just need a hug.”

“YES!” Yoosung cheered, getting up from his chair.

“Mr. Kim,” our professor didn’t even look up, “It’s great you’re so enthused about the project, but it’d be wonderful if you didn’t do that again.”

“Sorry,” he sat back down, his face turning bright red.

“What’d you do?” As if I didn’t already know.

“I got a new sword,” Yoosung shook his embarrassment off quickly, “I’m sorry you’re all jumbled up inside, MC, but I’m really not the person to be talking about this with.”

“I know,” I slumped down onto the desk, “But I don’t have many options with this.”

“I could introduce you to a friend of mine,” he offered, “I’m sure you and Zen would get along famously. But be careful. He probably wouldn’t hesitate to hit on you.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” I shot him down, “But no thank you. I will take a hug, though. Maybe a drink, if you’re pouring.”

“I don’t have any alcohol,” Yoosung wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight, “But I will gladly take you up on the hug.”

“Thanks, Yoosung,” I laid my head on his chest. I’m so glad I could always count on Yoosung. He’s kind of like the little brother I never had. Product of being an only child, I guess. But now, I needed to go home, so I could start this process over again. Without classes tomorrow. And soon enough, the weekend will be upon us again and I’ll have to go through introducing Jumin to Mom and Dad. A nice, long walk home in the night air will be just what I need to clear my head. 

“You know,” a familiar voice broke through the dark, “It gets dangerous this time of night. A cute girl like you should be careful.”

“Hi, Jumin,” I giggled. Why am I not surprised?

“Hello, MC,” he pulled me out of the streetlight and into an innocent kiss, “You really shouldn’t walk home alone. Please. Let me take you home.”

What can I say? I’m exhausted and my feet were killing me. As much as I was looking forward to the walk home, I dreaded it all the same. I can just roll the window down in the back of Jumin’s car, “Ok. Take me home.”


	23. Friend Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies. Anyone ready for a salty Jumin, a twitchy MC, and a defensive Jaehee? Because I think you are. Here. Take this. You earned it, slugger.

After a long week of work, class, and Apollo’s yearly trip to the vet, it finally got to that magical hour. Two o'clock on Friday. I didn’t even realize it at first. For some ungodly reason, I’ve ben kicking ass like a machine today. Everything had been going swimmingly. Jaehee had three proposals done and ready for Monday with the help of yours truly. I felt the strong urge to high five someone. But as much as I liked the people I work with, a lot of them had a stick in their ass. Comes with the territory, I guess.

Beep!

My phone screen lit up with a little flashing envelope. It was two o'clock. It couldn’t be Mom. She’s probably busy. It couldn’t be Dad. He’s at work. Yoosung’s probably still sleeping after a long night of LOLOL (if he’s even gone to bed yet). And the odds of Seven texting me felt pretty slim. Since Jaehee is right here, that could only mean one person. And it made me smile.

_Time for a nap?_

_-JH_

He’s so cute when he cares.

_Not today. I’m good._

_-MC_

“What’s that all about?” Jaehee took notice of my sudden elation, “I’ve never seen you so happy over a text, MC. Who is it?”

“My boyfriend,” I melted inside, swept up in the moment, “He’s being protective.”

“That’s sweet,” she smiled, “Does he know about Mr. Han?”

“What about Mr. Han?” And there goes my good feeling.

“Just that…” Jaehee pointed out, “You and Mr. Han are close. You wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.”

“It’s not like we’re a thing,” I defended, “And my love life is none of Mr. Han’s business.”

If the line worked for Jumin, it might as well work for me, “He does like you, though. That’s why he’s been playing favorites with you. In all my years at C&R, I’ve never seen him like the way he is with you with anyone else.”

“It’s too bad I have a boyfriend,” I shrugged her off. Although, now may be a good time to test the waters, “If I didn’t, I may just take Mr. Han up on that.”

“Absolutely not!” Jaehee freaked, “You are a good girl and even though Mr. Han is a fantastic boss, he’s only that. He’s only got room in his heart for two things: Elizabeth III and C&R. Unless you’re one of them, chances are, you’d end up being neglected and unappreciated. And I’d hate to see you go through that, MC. You don’t deserve that.”

Well…I tested the waters…Only to find a tsunami capable of taking out coastlines. Neglected, huh? It’s funny. With the way Jumin smothers me with affection, I don’t think we have to worry about that, “Relax, Jaehee. I was joking. I’m not going after Mr. Han.”

“Good.” No need to go after him when I already got him. But just so I know what I’m working with.

“Hey, Jaehee,” I thought it over, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you seem weirdly territorial over Mr. Han. Are you sure you’re not projecting your own feelings on me?”

“What?” Jaehee squeaked, “No way. Mr. Han is my boss. I know way too much about what he’s like behind closed doors to ever consider such a thing.”

Ring, ring!

“What the hell…?” I patted my pockets. It’s not often I get calls at work. Especially on my cell phone. I mean, the occasional text from Jumin, but that’s about it. But when I looked down at the screen, everything was totally cool. Even though it had Jumin standing curious in the doorway of his office, “Hi, Mom.”

“Hey, MC," Mom's gentle voice chimed on the other end, "What are you up to?"

"Finishing up work for the day," I filled her in, feeling Jumin's burning gaze on my cheek, "Actually, it's great to hear from you."

"You, too," she awed, "Why didn't you tell me you got a job? It'd be a nice chunk of money your dad and I could be saving every month."

Love you, too, Mother, “The job isn’t the only thing I have to tell you about.”

"Oh?" Jumin's foot tapped anxiously, waiting for me to ask, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you and Dad had any plans for this weekend," I asked, getting the tapping to stop.

"Not that I can think of," Mom figured, "Why?"

"I was thinking about stopping by," I bit my lip, "Is that ok?"

"Of course, honey," she allowed, "You should come over tonight and tell us all of your exciting news you've been keeping from us. Besides, your dad's cooking tonight."

"Tonight?" I turned slowly toward Jumin. Just enough to get his attention and no one else's. He gave me a subtle nod of confirmation, "Sure. And I'll be bringing someone with me."

"And who's that?" Mom cut me off before I could speak, "No, wait! Let me guess! Apollo?"

"No," I shot her down. Although, I should bring Apollo with me. He and my mom had a pure, precious relationship. He always knew when she was around. But I don't know how Jumin would feel about carrying him in his town car for approximately an hour there and back uncrated. Baby boy gets claustrophobic, "I'm bringing...a friend of mine."

Jumin turned on his heel and slammed his office door behind him. The rest of us nearly came out of our skin. Yet Mom was unfazed, "That's fine, MC. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yep," I slowed my heart rate, "We'll be there around six."

"Ok, MC," Mom tweeted, "I love you!"

Click.

Love you, too, Mom.

"She sounds nice," Jaehee admitted, "Now, I see where you get it from."

"Oh yeah," I gushed, "Mom's a sweetheart. Things weren't always good between us, but I love her to death. Honestly, it's my dad that people tend to worry about."

"Why?"

"Because," I giggled, "He's big and intimidating, but I've seen the man slam on his brakes for a family of ducks crossing the road. Although he's a man of few words, he makes those few words count."

Ring, ring.

That wasn't my cell phone.

"I suggest answering that," Jaehee insisted, feeling my secondhand terror.

"Yes, Mr. Han?" I answered calmly.

"My office. Now."

"Yes, sir." Oh, shit. Why do I have the feeling I'm in trouble? Slowly, I hung up my work phone, "Duty calls."

"Did he say what for?" Jaehee asked.

"No." But I had the feeling I was about to get what for. And I don't even know why.

"I'll pray for you," she sent me off to slay and soothe the savage beast we called our boss.

With extreme caution, I cracked the door, "You needed me for something, Mr. Han?"

"Sit," Jumin demanded, "We need to talk."

"Yes, sir," I shut the door behind me, drawing the blinds, and took my usual seat in front of his desk. Ideally, I would've been on the couch, but Jumin's pissed. I doubt that would've been acceptable, "What's on your mind?"

"Who was that on the phone?" he didn't screw around. Nor did his mood lighten.

"My mom," I told him, "She wanted to check in."

"And she knows we'll be coming?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Jumin sat behind his desk, glaring a hole through me, "You lied to her, MC."

"What do you mean?" I gave him a look. 

"You told her I was merely a friend..." That's why he's so pissed...He's thinking I'm friendzoning him, "I don't know about you, but I'd say I'm a little more than that to you."

"I can explain..."

"Then, get to it," Jumin grumbled, doing his best to keep his temper in check, "Because I'd love to hear it."

"They don't even know I'm dating again," I confessed, “Things with the last one didn’t end pretty. Like…Really not pretty. And bringing someone new home might not exactly sit well with them.”

"Even if it were someone like me?" he started to relax. Good. I thought he was going to burst a blood vessel.

"I don't want them to think I'm gold digging," I cringed, "Because that's not what I'm in this relationship for."

"I know," Jumin got up and offered me his hand. I wasn't sure what to think about this, "Go on, MC. I'm not going to bite. Not now anyway. We're still at work."

Hesitantly, I took his hand. He pulled me onto my feet and walked me over to the couch. In a shocking turn of events, Jumin pulled me into his chest as if it were past five o'clock already. Not quite, but almost. We did draw the blinds for a reason. He ran his fingers through my hair and down my back, lulling me into a warm, safe trance. I will give Jumin this. It didn't take him long to figure out how to take care of me.

"So," I wondered, "Are we still going to my parents' house tonight?"

"Yes," Jumin assured, "What time did your mother say we should be there?"

"Six o'clock," I reported, "More than likely, we'll be there by six-thirty."

"Why would we be late?" he looked down at me.

"It'll take us half an hour to get there,” I figured, “And I want to stop at home before we leave, so I can take care of the baby and change. I kind of thought you’d want to do the same thing.”

"That wouldn't be a half bad idea," Jumin agreed, "When do you want me to come get you?"

"Five-thirty, maybe?" I suggested, "I won't take long and neither will Apollo. I promise. Is that ok?"

"That's fine," he kissed the top of my head, sending me into my happy place, "Now, go on. Go finish up for the day. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, sir." I got up from his couch and wiped the glow off my face. Jaehee's nose is getting sharper and sharper with every passing day. Either that or we're getting sloppy. But still, I sat at my desk like nothing had happened.

"So, what did he want?" Jaehee asked, not even thinking twice about it.

"He noticed my performance was making a steady, uphill climb," I lied through my teeth, "He just wanted to give me my due praise for it."

"You are doing well, MC," she agreed, "I had high expectations for you since you started and not once have you let me down. There was another one that was up for the internship that almost beat you out for it, but I saw something with you. And you're doing fantastically."

"Anything I can do to make you proud, boss," I gathered up my things and started getting ready to go home. 

And once the bell tolled five, I was out of there. I know Jumin would want to give me a ride home, but with Jaehee being so inquisitive, I thought it'd be best if I just walked home. It's a good thing my heels were comfortable. So, I had that going for me. Besides, the fresh afternoon air would make up for the night air Jumin took from me after school. 

Apollo! Mama’s home! My big ass pitbull came running from the bedroom. It seems that I woke him up from his nap. Apollo put his massive paws on my shoulders, licking the hell out of my face. There's Mama's boy. Mama's big, special boy. We don't have much time, baby. I'm going out with Jumin tonight to Grandma and Grandpa's house and I needed to put something else on. 

They're already going to shit a brick when I say I'm working at C&R. It'll be even worse when they find out Jumin's my boss. In all technicality, he wasn't my boss. Jaehee was my boss. Jumin just signed my paycheck. I just hope they don't think I'm gold digging. I'm sure that's going to be Mom's first thought, but Dad knows better. At least I hope so.

I hooked Apollo's leash to his collar and brought him outside. I thank God every day that you're quick to pee, dog. It's one of the strange reasons I love you. But now, to take care of me. Apollo's food and water was taken care of. He's gone for a walk. I gave him rigorous belly rubs. Now, I needed to check my closet. Something to wear to Mom and Dad's house that's not overly fancy. 

I had a long white sweater and a little black skirt that would work perfectly. All I needed were some leggings. Maybe some boots. I'm golden. That could work. Good gravy, MC. Don't you look cute as shit. I fixed what little makeup I had on and did one last look in the mirror. I'd ask Apollo for his opinion, but I knew he didn't care. As long as I still look and smell like his mama, it doesn't matter what I'm wearing.

Knock, knock.

Apollo stayed by my side as I walked to the door, ready to attack if I asked. But all he’d be able to do is a little growl, “Hi, Jumin. Five-thirty already?”

“We need to talk again, MC.” Shit. What did I do now?

“Sure,” I let him in. Apollo got his few, ‘Who the hell is this?’ sniffs out of the way. And he still stuck to me like glue, “What’s up?”

“You broke a rule,” Jumin snaked his arms around me, “I thought I told you when we started this arrangement…”

“Relationship,” I corrected him.

“You are mine,” he finished, holding me a little tighter, “From the time we get off work until Sunday, you, my dear MC, are mine. Do you not remember that?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “I’m failing to see the connection. You said it was cool for me to get ready here. I’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Did I bring you here?”

“No.”

“Now, you see what you’ve done wrong,” Jumin pointed out, “I waited for ten minutes outside the C&R building for you, yet you were nowhere to be found. And why was that?”

“Because I walked home?” I figured, “Is that not ok?”

“Any other day, yes,” he allowed, “But when I have you…When you’re mine…You’re in the back of my car as soon as we get off work. Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.” I got the same feeling here as what I did in his office. And I wasn’t sure if I liked it or not, “But Jumin, you have to realize this is all still new to me. And probably to you, too. I’m still getting used to it. It’s a learning process.”

“I know,” Jumin gave me a little kiss. Just enough to make me feel better, “And we will figure it out. Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” I grabbed my bag off the chair, giving big, special boy a scratch on the head, “I’ll be back later, ok?”

“No, you won’t.”

“Hold on,” I took my phone out of my bag, “Let me call Yoosung.”

“Good,” Jumin gave me a pat on the head and another kiss to my cheek, “I’ll be in the car. Don’t keep me waiting.”

As soon as he was out the door, Apollo growled. I knew he didn’t like Jumin. And I knew Jumin didn’t like him, but I wished they’d both try to like each other. Was that too much for me to ask? Well…Sorry, baby. Looks like Uncle Yoosung’s coming over tonight. Because Jumin’s wanting me to stay with him tonight. And chances are, tomorrow night, too. It’ll be alright. You’re ok with Yoosung, “Hello?”

“Hey, Yoosung,” I sighed out, “I need a favor.”

“Sure, MC,” he perked up, “What do you need?”

“You want to crash at my place this weekend?” I offered, “Again?”

“Fast Wi-Fi and a good boy?” Yoosung squeaked, “Absolutely! Can I bring girls back to your apartment and call it my own?”

“If you can find a girl, Yoosung,” I rolled my eyes, holding back a smile, “You are more than welcome to bring a girl back. As long as she’s given her consent and you know that no means no. And you don’t drug her. And not on my bed.”

“Yay!” he chimed, “I’ll be there soon.”

“How soon?” I wondered, hoping it’d be after Jumin and I leave.

“I don’t know,” Yoosung thought, “Maybe ten minutes? Five to get my stuff and five to get there?”

“Good enough for me,” I approved, “Thank you, Yoosung.”

“You’re welcome!”

Click.

I really don’t know what I did to deserve a friend like him, but goddamn, I’m glad I have a Yoosung. Now, to face the music. I gave Apollo his usual kiss on his snoot and ran downstairs to find Jumin waiting impatiently in the car. For the next half hour, I had my head on his shoulder and damn near fell asleep a time or two. No one would be able to blame me. Despite his cold and calculating façade, Jumin was really nice to cuddle with.

“Is this really your parents’ house?” Jumin stared out the window in disgust at the small, one-story house. I mean, it’s bigger than my apartment and the attic was my bedroom, but come on, man. A little decency.

“They’re not living in squalor,” I promised, trying not to be offended. I came from humble beginnings and not the gold spoon he had shoved up his ass, “Yes, this is my parents’ house.”

“Oh,” he seemed a little apologetic, so I think I can let that slide. But still. Rude.

I walked up to the front porch and opened the door like I owned the place with Jumin following close behind, “Mom! Dad! I’m home!”


	24. The Initial Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you beautiful creature.
> 
> How are we doing...?
> 
> What? Do you not like my sensual, smooth jazz radio DJ voice? Taking you into that cool weekend? You mean, you're not reading this in a sensual, smooth jazz radio DJ voice? Oh...Well now, I just feel silly.
> 
> But all that business aside. I think I might have unintentionally spoiled a little of this chapter on the livestream last week. Oops. You guys have to understand. I probably haven't looked at these chapters in a couple weeks. In my preparation for NaNo season, I sat down and edited FOURTEEN CHAPTERS FOR THIS DAMN STORY BACK TO BACK TO BACK TO BACK TO BACK AND SO ON. So, it takes me a second to remember where we're at here. Now, I remember. Jumin wants to meet MC's parents. And by the looks of it, that's exactly what we're going to do. But anyway, speaking of the livestream and that smooth segue, I will be streaming tonight on Instagram because yes. This has become a weekly thing. We're doing another live reading, if you'd like to come and hang out because it's a Friday night and you have nothing better to do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sustain my grumbly wumbly tumbly. K? Love you. See you tonight, hopefully. x

The stillness of my parents’ house gave me the weirdest chills. I knew they were here. Where, I wasn’t a hundred percent sure, but both vehicles were in the driveway. And the place smelled like warm bread and rosemary. Dad has been cooking. There was no way he wasn’t. I’d never say it to her face, but Dad could cook circles around Mom any day of the week. It’s incredible. I haven’t lived here in six years and yet, nothing’s changed. It’s still home. I just needed to find Mom and Dad.

“Is no one home?” Jumin wondered, taking a look around.

“No,” I shook my head, “They’re probably outside. Jumin…Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, MC,” he allowed, “What’s on your mind?”

“You’re not nervous about meeting my parents,” I asked, “Are you?”

My question froze Jumin in his tracks. I think it’s safe to assume that’s a yes. But then, he snapped back into his head, “No. If they made you, I’m sure I have nothing to worry about.”

Because I knew how Jumin worked, a terrifying thought had popped into my head, “So, if you’re meeting my parents this weekend, does that mean I’m meeting your parents next weekend?”

“No,” he promised, “My father isn’t always exactly the most pleasant man to deal with. I have no doubt in my mind that you’d be able to handle it, but if I don’t have to subject you to that, I won’t. Is that ok with you?”

“Yeah.” The thought of meeting Jumin’s father kept me up at night. I know Dad always taught me not to fear a man, but goddamn, Mr. Han horrified me. I had an idea of what he was capable of. No, thank you. It’s nice to see that Jumin has faith in me, though. The two of us made our way to the back of the house through the kitchen.

“This house…” Jumin thought, “It’s…quaint.”

“Don’t strain yourself,” I grumbled, trying not to take that as an insult.

“I mean it,” he assured, “That wasn’t meant to be offensive.”

“I know.” I really needed to cut him some slack. He’s so out of his element here. And all for my sake. We found my parents sitting outside on the back patio, “Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad.”

“MC!” Mom got up and threw her arms around me, “It feels like ages since we’ve seen you!”

“We missed you, baby.” Dad’s hugs were my favorite. Don’t tell Mom. Then, the outside went quiet. Very quiet. And they noticed my new friend, “Um…MC…”

“What?” Shit…I was hoping that would’ve gone unnoticed. 

“MC,” Mom took my wrist, “You and I need to talk.”

“Ok.” She dragged me along, making me trip over my own two feet.

“Please,” Jumin stopped her, using that seductive charm that he had learned to weaponize, “Allow me to…”

“Oh, I know who you are, dear,” Mom continued to pull me into the kitchen and shut the patio door behind her, “Alright. Talk. What? When? How?”

“Could you try that again?” I requested, “Maybe in a more comprehensible question format?”

“You didn’t say your friend was Jumin Han, MC!” she squealed, “How in the hell did that happen?! You two are from two COMPLETELY different leagues. Just…HOW?!”

“Mom,” I settled her, “Trust me. Jumin and I are a lot more alike than what you think.”

“Alright,” Mom was still a bit twitchy (mostly from the shock), but still on high alert, “When you said you were bringing a friend, I thought you were talking about the little cutie from your economics class.”

“Yoosung’s at my place,” I told her, “He’s keeping an eye on Apollo for me for the weekend.”

“What’s he doing there for the whole weekend?” she gave me a look, “Where are you going to be?”

“Well…” This was it. Either my mother was about to commend me or utterly crucify me for what was about to take place. It would’ve been easier to do with Jumin around, but I could do it myself. It’s like he said. I could handle things, “About Jumin and me…He’s, uh…He’s not my friend.”

“Then, what is he…?” All of the tumblers started to fall into place in Mom’s head. I think she’s figured it out, “MC…No way.”

“Yeah,” I bit my lip, “Yeah way.”

“REALLY?!” I thought she was going to have a heart attack, “Was that one of those pieces of news you were waiting to tell me?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “But there’s more. Can we just put Jumin’s identity aside, treat him like a human being, and get through dinner? I really don’t want to deal with anything overly dramatic. Not today. I don’t have the energy.”

“Yes,” Mom allowed, “I can’t make any promises, but we’ll try. I’m sure your dad’s getting to know him better as we speak.”

“I’m guessing dinner’s already done?” I hoped.

“And on the table,” she confirmed, “Go get your dad and your…boyfriend. You’re seeing Jumin Han. And I have to accept that.”

“No one said you had to accept that,” I pointed out, “But if you’re going to, that’d be cool.”

“YOU’RE DATING JUMIN HAN, MC!” Mom screeched at the top of her lungs, unable to handle the news. 

“YES, MOTHER!” I settled her, “NOW CAN WE GET THROUGH DINNER?”

“Yeah,” she instantly mellowed out, “I got that out of my system. I should be ok.”

“Wonderful.” Yikes. I’m sorry, Jumin. I’m sorry in advance. When I stuck my head out the door, I noticed the complete opposite of my mother’s reaction. This is why I love my dad, “Dad, Mom says to come inside.”

“Alright,” he got up and kissed my cheek on the way through, completely unfazed. It’s safe to say that he’s gotten over the initial shock. Now, if only Mom could do that.

“So?” I wondered, getting a second alone with my boyfriend, “How bad has it been?”

“Not at all,” Jumin assured, “Your father was nothing short of pleasant with me. He and I discussed my intentions with you. I kept your naptime and our baths a secret. I could probably ask him for your hand and it wouldn’t surprise me if he said yes.”

“Jumin,” I started to sweat, “If this is your way of proposing, I won’t say yes and you’re a twisted individual.”

“Merely speaking in hypotheticals, MC,” he settled me, “That’s not until much further down the road. We can at least wait until after you graduate. Now, are you coming?”

This man gave me a headache, but I liked the pain. Does that make me a masochist? It’d only be appropriate for me to end up with someone like Jumin. I don’t know. All I want to do is eat until I can’t move and make it through dinner. As long as it doesn’t get uncomfortable and weird, I think we’ll be fine. But MC is not allowed nice things today.

“You may want to wipe the drool off your chin, Mother,” I called her out, catching her stare holes through my boyfriend. Last I checked, she’s married and Jumin’s not into older women. If he was, what would he be doing with me?

“Am I drooling?” she giggled nervously like a little schoolgirl, “Shame on me.”

“So, MC,” Dad was just as grossed out and offended as me, “Has Jumin met Apollo yet?”

“Yes,” I nodded, “Why?”

“Because I’m not the one your boyfriend needs to win over,” he pointed out, “Trust me, Jumin. If you can get Apollo to like you, it’s one surefire way of knowing you’re worthy of MC.”

“I think he’s indecisive about me,” Jumin assumed, using indecisive generously, “I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“Bacon’s his favorite,” I advised, “But he might play rough with you, so be careful and wash your hands first.”

“Why would I wash my hands?” he wondered.

“So you don’t smell like Elizabeth.”

“Who’s Elizabeth?” Dad perked up, jumping on the defensive.

“Elizabeth III is my cat,” Jumin clarified, “If I want to help my chances with a dog, I shouldn’t smell like my cat. She’s also my little angel and the most perfect creature ever put on this Earth.”

“I’ve come home from work smelling like Elizabeth,” I added, hoping they didn’t latch onto Jumin’s…unconventional relationship with his cat, “He wants nothing to do with me until I give him ham. Then, he loves me again.”

“Speaking of work,” Mom recovered from her minor faux pas, “How’s your internship coming along? You never said what you were doing. Or where you were interning at.”

“I’m an assistant’s assistant,” I explained, “Her boss loaded her down with so much work that I help her with whatever I can. The people I work with have been really helpful. As much as what they can. And it’s been paying really nicely.”

“And you earn every penny, sweetheart,” Jumin ran his hand up my thigh under the table, “I don’t pay you for anything less than wonderful and you never fail to make me proud every day.”

Laying it on a little thick, aren’t we, Jumin? My parents exchanged glances before my dad broke the uncomfortable silence, “MC, are you working for Jumin?”

“More for his assistant,” I clarified, “But yeah. I’ve been interning with C&R.”

“Good for you, baby,” he praised, “I’m guessing that’s how you two met.”

“Kind of,” I elaborated, “If my boss had her way, we probably never would’ve met, let alone started seeing each other.”

“I’m glad we did, though,” Jumin’s hand kept inching up my leg, “I like having you.”

Clearly, he’s looking forward to having me. Alright. If that’s how he wanted to play it. I know Jumin won’t do anything unless the word yes comes out of my mouth. It wouldn’t hurt to tease a little back, right? I moved his hand up a bit further and watched all the blood rush to his face. All while I managed to keep a level head. Was it mean? Yeah. A little. Was it fun to watch him squirm a bit? Oh, hell yeah.

“So, MC,” Dad asked, “Not that I’m trying to get rid of you and Jumin, but how long do you two plan on staying?”

“Actually,” I decided to make things worse, “We won’t be here much longer, but if it’s alright, I think I’d like to lay down. Jumin, would you care to join me?”

“I’d love to,” Jumin got up from the table, then offered me his hand.

“MC,” Dad warned me, “Keep the door open.”

“Seriously?” I had my dad wrapped around my little finger and I could see it all over Jumin’s face. He wanted some time to ourselves, but the thought of seeing my bedroom made him curious. I walked over to my dad and sat in his lap, putting my head on his shoulder, “Come on, Dad. I’m a grown woman and we do have a little class. We’re not going to do anything objectionable.”

“Really?” he melted, “Well then, if you’re not going to do anything objectionable, then you’ll have no problem keeping your door open. Since you’ll have nothing to hide.”

Backfired…Big time.

“Fine,” I was always taught not to surrender to any man. But there was one I couldn’t say no to. And that’s the man that taught me that lesson in the first place.

Jumin and I went upstairs to my room, leaving the door open like my dad asked. So, he’s not quite as wrapped around my little finger as I thought. But maybe that wasn’t my original intention. If Jumin is with me the same as he would be with, say, Elizabeth, then that should’ve lit some sort of fire in him whether he knew it or not. One should not tease the master teaser. That’s when one goes home with his head hanging in shame. Both of them, if the master plays her cards right.

But right now, this wasn’t intended to be the two of us having our first foray into the throes of passion. I really did need to lay down. My head was starting to hurt and if I remember correctly, my bed was one of the most comfortable places I’ve ever slept in my life. Jumin’s aside. His bed was on a god tier in my mind. And I totally forgot what this room looked like. And I think it may have come to a shock to the man on my arm.

“Well,” he jumped a bit at the delicate lace and the soft, dusty pinks around the room, “I never thought you’d be so…So delicate, MC.”

“You think me delicate?” I got on my bed, nestling into the pillows.

“I think you should be taken care of,” Jumin climbed in next to me, pulling me against his chest, “Not that you’re delicate.”

“Well,” I let out a tiny yawn, “Enjoy the museum of my childhood.”

“I wouldn’t say childhood,” he ran his hand down my back and through my hair, “I could see some of this going in your apartment now. And you’re still in your childhood, in some ways…”

“What?” I looked up at my boyfriend, who must be having some sort of delusional episode, “How do you figure?”

“Think about it, MC,” Jumin snuggled me a little tighter, “Do I not take care of you? Do I not take very good care of you?”

“Well…” I never really thought of things like that, “Yeah, but…”

“Do you not depend on me for certain things?” he started tracing up and down my neck with little kisses. He knew what that did to me. And I hated that my bedroom door was open. I’m not really one for exhibitionism, “Like this?”

Not to mention my paycheck that keeps food in my belly and a roof over my head. I squirmed under his touch. Maybe the title of master was misplaced. Not sure if Jumin’s trying to tease and seduce me or he’s genuinely showing me affection. I like to think it’s the last one, “Absolutely.”

“And all of our experiences,” Jumin kissed the top of my head, “You and I are going through together, are we not? And we couldn’t have the same experience with someone else.”

“No,” I laid my head over his heart. If this were a cartoon, I guarantee it’d be protruding out of his chest right now, “I don’t want to have them with anyone else. I don’t think I could.”

“So, you admit you need me in your life?”

“Need is a strong word,” I settled him, “But I’d be lying if I said it’s not nice to have you around.”

“Good.” Is it me or is Jumin kind of weird tonight? I didn’t think he was so sentimental. Or that needy. But if he wants to be needy, I think I’d be ok with that, “You know, MC, when I said this house was quaint, I really didn’t mean it as an insult. It’s so vastly different from what I’m used to and how I came up in the world. I never knew something like this was even a thing.”

“You’d be amazed,” I admitted, “Not everyone has a silver spoon up their ass.”

“MC…”

“Sorry,” I bit my tongue. Jumin doesn’t like me cursing. That’s right, “But it’s totally true.”

“You know…I’ve started wondering what life would be like if I did have a more…humble upbringing,” Jumin stared up at the glow in the dark stars on my ceiling, “How different I would be.”

“And?” I wondered, genuinely curious about his findings.

“I suppose I’d probably be like Yoosung,” he thought, “A struggling university student. Without the gaming addiction. Even with my aristocratic upbringing, that never really interested me. Perhaps I’d be more like Assistant Kang. An incredible work ethic. But if I had a boss like me, I don’t think I would last very long.”

“Oh, come on,” I stopped him, “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Coming from someone who works for the same guy Jaehee does, you’re a fantastic boss. You could stand to back off on the amount of paperwork she has to slave over, but other than that, you are a good boss, Jumin. And you’d probably last quite some time if you were in Jaehee’s shoes.”

“You’re just saying that because we’re seeing each other.”

“I mean it!” I put my foot down, “And it’s not just because we’re seeing each other. My opinions and my sex drive aren’t in the same place.”

“I’m glad you feel so passionately about it, MC,” Jumin hid a dirty smirk on his face, giving me an uneasy feeling.

“You weren’t…” I’ve learned to fear that look, “Jumin…”

“Yes, MC…”

“Were you testing me?”

“You know,” Jumin ran his fingers through my hair, “I’m impressed you’ve caught on so quick.”

“Jumin!” I squeaked, “What have I told you about that?”

“That it’s fun for me, but not for you.”

“You told me you wanted to take care of me,” I scolded him, “Testing me is not helping.”

“It helps me see where your loyalties lie,” he pointed out, “And now, I know.”

“And here I thought we were having a moment,” I rolled my eyes. Then, I rolled over. Jumin needed to learn to stop doing his little bullshit tests more than I needed to learn when he was doing them.

“We were,” Jumin rolled with me, “That wasn’t the test part. Everything I just said was true.”

“Maybe,” I came down a bit, “If you had a more humble upbringing, as you put it, we would’ve met sooner. We would’ve probably gone to school together.”

“How do you figure?” he gave me a look, “I’m six years older than you, MC.”

“I had all grades in my school,” I told him, “We would’ve gone to school together at least for a few years.”

“And that’s why I got private academies,” Jumin wrapped his arms around me, “I don’t want to sound ungrateful for my upbringing. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Rub it in.”

“Not my intention,” he cuddled me. I’m guessing this is Jumin’s special way of apologizing for being a dick, “When I said your parents’ house was quaint, I thought of a much simpler life. One vastly different from the one I’m already used to. What was it like growing up here, MC? The way you did.”

“I…” Jumin’s question caught me off guard. He always seems so closed off, even with me. I see we’ve broken new ground here, “I guess it was alright. I mean…Paycheck to paycheck isn’t exactly ideal, but we made it work. My parents did the best they could with what we had and loved me unconditionally. And I guess that’s all I could ask for.”

“Being here makes me realize how charmed my life really is,” Jumin let out a heavy sigh, “I know I said I could hardly last a minute with C&R if I wasn’t born into it, but if I lost it all tomorrow…I really don’t think I’d be able to last very long.”

“If you lost it all tomorrow,” I thought, “You could always move in with me.”

“That’s very kind of you, MC,” he kissed the top of my head, “But if I lost it all tomorrow, that would mean the company, too. You’d be out of a job.”

“So, I’d find another one,” my optimism could be painful sometimes, “And we’d make it work. I know I make it sound so easy, but there’s no doubt we’d go through a rough patch. Yet, we’d still carry on.”

“How?”

“Because we have to,” I laid my head in his chest, “It’s either that or we don’t survive. That’s where perseverance comes from. Welcome to the commoner’s way of life.”

“Perseverance, huh?” Jumin chuckled under his breath, “You have a very interesting way of seeing the world, MC.”

“Thank you?” I held back a little yawn. What can I say? My bed knew how to hold me. Coupling that with Jumin’s body heat is enough to make a girl tired.

“How about we go home?” he decided, “You look like you’re about to pass out.”

“Thinking about it,” I admitted, “Ok. We can go home.”

“Then, you’re going to have to get off me,” Jumin stipulated, “I’m pinned down here.”

“Sorry,” I pushed myself up and stumbled out of my bed, damn near hitting my head on the dresser.

“Are you alright, MC?” he worried, steadying me better.

“Tired,” I rubbed my eyes, “Don’t have much for bearings.”

“It’s ok,” Jumin took my hand, “I’m not going to let you trip all over yourself.”

“Thank you,” I shuffled behind him and tried not to fall down the stairs. Because if I fall, I’m taking Jumin with me and if the two of us show up with matching injuries…I have a feeling that wouldn’t be good for either of us, “Dad!”

“Yeah, baby?” Dad called from the living room, feeling the same as I did.

“We’re going home,” I told him, “It’s getting late and we have a long drive ahead of us.”

“Alright then,” he got up and threw his arms around me, “You really should come around more often, MC. I miss having you around.”

“I miss you, too, Dad.” There were few places in this world that could make me feel completely at ease. Right here was definitely one of them, “I promise I’ll visit more.”

“Thank you,” Dad got a little closer to my ear, “And if you wanted to bring him along, too, I wouldn’t mind it.”

Jumin’s right. I think if he were to ask my dad for my hand right here and now, Dad would probably say yes, “Where’s Mom?”

“Kitchen, I think,” he said, “She said she wanted wine.”

“Ok,” I gave my dad a kiss on his cheek and went off to the kitchen. Sure enough. Mom. A wine glass. Typical Friday night, “Hey, Mom.”

“Yeah, MC?” she recorked the bottle, “What’s up?”

“We’re taking off,” I rocked back on my heels, “Thought I’d come say goodbye.”

“Already?” Mom whined, “But…It feels like you just got here.”

“Yeah,” I shrugged, “But I’m tired and Apollo’s waiting for me.”

“Alright then,” she sent me off, hugging me tight, “Kiss the baby for me.”

“Will do,” I promised, “And this won’t be the last time I’m here for the next six months.”

“Again…”

“Thank you, Mother,” I cringed internally, “Always a pleasure.”

I left my parents with nothing but my love and headed home. On the ride home, everything was nice and quiet. Although, I felt kind of bad about leaving Driver Kim out here by himself, but we left the window cracked in the car, so that helped ease my guilt. Tonight went a whole hell of a lot better than I thought it would. Mom and Dad seem to be ok with Jumin. Especially Dad. And Mom, a little too much. But honestly, I can’t blame her. I got a hot boyfriend and I knew it. 

However, there was so much more to Jumin than that. It made me curious. How many people knew him the way I did? He never struck me as the type to be that open with someone. Yet, the two of us were just on the bed that little MC slept in throughout her childhood, discussing the deeper meanings of life and how much different things would be if he were more like…Like me. I’m sure he’d have a better sense of humility, but I wouldn’t change a thing about him. Those are his choices, not mine. 

One thing was absolutely certain. Jumin had the most comfortable shoulder I’ve ever laid on. And all the way home, I had never been so content. I just…I shut my eyes for a moment or two. Not realizing how deadly that would be for me. From a little outside my hometown until we pulled up in front of Jumin’s building, I had completely fallen asleep. And I didn’t realize it until I woke up in Jumin’s bed with his arm draped around me. And I was dressed in silk…I rolled over and into Jumin’s chest, resuming my sweet, peaceful sleep.


	25. Sweeter the Juice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> How are you? Wonderful, I hope. If not, I'm going to make your day a little better. However, we do need to talk...
> 
> Because this is the last week in October. Next week is November. And if you've been around for a while, that means November hiatus for NaNoWriMo season starts on Sunday. Now, if I may get some FAQs out of the way:
> 
> -What is NaNoWriMo?  
> It's what I like to call Writer Christmas. It's my one month a year where I sit down and actually hammer out an original project. The goal is to get 50,000 words in 30 days. But because I'm the overachieving little bitch I am, I usually clock in at about 100,000 or so. The most I've ever gotten in a month is somewhere around 174,000 or so. Isn't that neat? Oh, productivity. But it's basically my vacation away from worrying about having an update to put out next week or worrying about managing my FFN and Ao3 accounts.
> 
> -Wait...Does that mean you're leaving us?  
> For a little while, yeah. I'm going to be gone all month. But don't you worry. I'll be back in December. Cheer up, little buddy.
> 
> -Hold on. So, are you not posting all throughout November? Where am I supposed to get my fix? We had a deal!  
> Easy there, Tex. No need to get all fussy. I AM going to be posting throughout November. Don't worry. I'm leaving you with a sitter. You'll be alright. And don't you worry. It's not going to be Janet, my hypothetical assistant. I promise. You'll still be able to get your fix right here. Every Wednesday and Friday as per usual.
> 
> -What about comments? Are you just going to let those pile up and leave us all in suspense?  
> Of course not. I'll still respond to comments. Or the sitter I'm leaving you with will.
> 
> -And who is this sitter you keep mentioning?  
> Someone that probably shouldn't be responsible for a houseplant, but I'm sure they'll be able to handle you guys.
> 
> -I think I get it now. But...Aren't you going to miss us while you're gone?  
> Terribly. But the month away is usually good for me. It gives me a chance to brain dump all over a word document and hope to God it knocks something loose in my brain. And who knows? It might end up getting published. Wouldn't that be a neat thing? To say you remember back when Lumi was just posting fan fiction to the internet, on the ground floor of something special and now, she's on the NYT Bestsellers list? Ok. Maybe that's pushing it. But I'm not saying never here. 
> 
> Alright. I've said enough here. Now, I love you. I'll miss you. And I'll see you in December. K?

And here I thought I was dreaming last night happened. Just when I think Jumin never slept in, here he was, sleeping peacefully under me while Elizabeth III slept in a little ball next to him. Aww…They were so cute. I thought about going back to sleep, too, but I was too wide awake. Maybe if I can shimmy out of his arms…Slowly, but surely, I got Jumin to let me go. Rest well, sweet prince. Because your weekend girlfriend is feeling a little grumbly and you bitch at her for not eating. Let’s see…What kind of spoils awaited me in Jumin’s kitchen cabinets? Probably the good shit.

He didn’t have much for anything quick, so a bowl of cereal was out of the question. Looks like I’ll have to cook. That’s ok. It’s not like I couldn’t. When I was younger, I used to cook with my dad every weekend. I had this in the bag. Jumin had milk, flower, eggs…Ooh! And a waffle iron! Hell yeah! I’m making waffles. And look who came to help. Good morning, Elizabeth. The little angel jumped up onto the island. I gave her a little scratch on her head while she arched her back. I kept going down her spine. She’d glare at me if I stopped and my heart couldn’t handle that.

“I’m sorry, Elizabeth,” I kept my voice down, so I didn’t wake her daddy in the bedroom, “I’d love nothing more than to keep giving you pets, but I’m hungry and I’m sure Daddy’s going to want some of these, too. Can I go back to cooking please?”

Elizabeth understood, releasing me from my civic duty. I gave her a little kiss on her nose and got back to work. She really is a good kitty. I don’t see what Jaehee’s problem is. Maybe she just doesn’t understand how Elizabeth works. Then again, I’ve always said that anyone who can manage Apollo can manage anything. I miss my good boy. And I’m sure he misses me. Nevertheless, I had waffle batter in the iron.

As I waited for them to cook, I scoured through Jumin’s fridge for toppings. I really didn’t want to have to go to the grocery store before Jumin wakes up. Knowing my luck, he’d wake up while I was gone, lose his shit, and think I was leaving him for good. Even if I left a note, I have a feeling he’d get the wrong idea. I liked being around him. At work, at home. It didn’t matter. Something about being around Jumin put me at ease. I can work with what I got, right? There may be some slim pickings, though. Jumin needed to go grocery shopping something fierce. His fridge was practically a ghost town.

I can make do. Improvisation is the secret weapon against adversity. Jumin had sugar and water. With that I could make a simple syrup. If he had any kind of berries, I could make this work. He had cherries in the freezer, but I’d rather something a little fresher than that. Come on, Jumin’s fridge. Don’t let me down. Then, in a glimmer of hope, a light emanated off a small carton hiding in the back. Blackberries! I never thought I’d be so happy to see blackberries in my life. I dropped a handful of them into my bubbling sugar water and took my first round of waffles out of the iron.

But this could be better. The syrup, while good on its own, was missing something. Don’t get me wrong. The blackberry flavor was there, but not as much as it could be. It was definitely missing something. I needed something that would push the flavor up just a little bit. But here I was, completely stumped. Well…When in doubt, call the only person I knew that would be able to get me out of this pickle.

“Hey, baby,” my dad’s voice boomed from my phone’s speaker, “What’s up?”

“I’m in the middle of making breakfast,” I began, “And I need something to bump up the flavor of blackberries. I’m drawing a blank and seek your wisdom.”

“I’m on my way,” he insisted, “You’re at home, right?”

“No!” I stopped him. Well…He was bound to find out eventually, “Actually, Dad, I’m at Jumin’s and he’s still asleep. I wanted to surprise him with breakfast, so you don’t need to come over. Just tell me what to do.”

“You’re at Jumin’s?” Dammit. That’s what he takes away from that? Not that I’m asking him for help, but that his adult daughter is spending the night with her boyfriend?

“Yes,” I rolled my eyes, “I’m standing in his kitchen as we speak. And if I’m not careful, he might get me pregnant from this distance.”

“Alright, smartass,” Dad lightened up, “Message received. Now, what’d you say you had, blackberry?”

“Yeah.” Thank God…

“Does he have any mint?” he asked, “Mint and blackberry make a hell of a combination.”

“Hold on,” I checked the cabinets for any semblance of spices. Nothing, “Sorry, Dad. I don’t have any mint on hand.”

“Not even peppermint tea?” Dad suggested, “That’ll work in a pinch.”

“Tea, tea…” I looked again. Bingo! “I have tea.”

“Brew it,” he ordered, “And brew it strong. I’d say let it steep for at least ten minutes with a couple bags. But be careful. Too much and it’ll thin out your syrup. Too little and the flavor won’t come across. Let me know how it turns out.”

“I will,” I smiled, “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You’re welcome, MC…” That came out of two different mouths and I’m not sure how to feel about it.

“I have to go,” I hung up my phone quickly and slid it onto the counter, “Hey.”

“What do you think you’re doing, young lady?” Jumin sat at the island, moving Elizabeth into his lap.

“Making breakfast,” I took the last of the waffles out of the iron. 

“Why?”

“Because I’m hungry,” I pointed out, getting a couple of tea bags out of the box, “And in order for me to eat anything, I have to make it. Then, I can put it in my mouth and sustain myself for another day.”

“You shouldn’t have to do this,” Jumin put his foot down, “This isn’t the way I thought our morning would start.”

“Well, sue me,” I shrugged, starting on the tea, “I got hungry and you slept in.”

“If I actually did sue you for this,” he pulled me over the island, getting a more proper good morning kiss from me, “You do realize I’d be able to bury you to the point where your great grandchildren would feel it, right?”

“I know,” I smiled innocently, “But I also know better. You wouldn’t do that to me.”

“Of course not,” Jumin admitted, “I had all intentions of taking you out this morning, but someone decided to take matters into her own hands. I didn’t even know I owned a waffle iron.”

“Well, you do,” I chirped, “And as much as I do like going out with you, I was thinking we could stay in. It’s all rainy and icky outside and I’d rather not go anywhere we don’t have to.”

“So, what you’re saying,” he thought, “is that we should stay home today?”

“Can we?”

“I don’t see why not,” Jumin allowed, “Blame it on the weather, but I’m feeling kind of lazy today, too. It’s not often, but sometimes, it’s nice to stay home.”

“Good,” I beamed, “Now, do you want any or no?”

“You did go through the trouble,” he hid a smile from me, “I guess so. There’s whipped cream in the door.”

You’re shitting me…With the amount of times I’ve been in and out of this fridge, you’re telling me there’s been whipped cream in the door the whole time? Sure enough. A bright red can sat in the door. And I’ve never felt so dumb. Well, I guess we could do that, too, “I got blackberry syrup on the stove, too, if you want any.”

“That does sound good,” Jumin approved, “Go ahead. Surprise me.”

I stirred in the freshly brewed peppermint tea very carefully and got it to render down just enough to pour it over our waffles. Damn, MC. Can you cook or can you cook? This looked absolutely delightful. Almost to the point where we had to slap the NSFW label on it. These were some sexy looking waffles. And now, they’re going to go into my belly.

“Well?” I mumbled through a mouthful of the most perfect waffles I’ve ever made in my life, “Did I do good?”

“You did fantastically,” Jumin let out a little moan. And I took that as a sign of a job well done, “Why am I just now finding out you can cook, MC?”

“You never asked,” I argued, “I’d be more than happy to do this for you anytime.”

“You don’t ever need to,” he reiterated, “But I may need to recruit you for catering purposes for upcoming events. Are you available?”

“Depends,” I teased, “Are you paying me overtime?”

“I like you, MC,” Jumin smirked, “Can I keep you?”

“As long as you want to,” I allowed, quickly biting my tongue after that. I realize he was being flirty, but Jumin being flirty and Jumin being literal was a very fine line to walk over a pit of sharks. If he had his way, I don’t think Jumin would ever let me leave. I needed to draw my own lines before he got the wrong idea, “But I do want to go check in on my big baby after breakfast, if that’s ok.”

“That’s fine with me,” he ran his fork around the plate, finishing the last bit of syrup off, “I really do admire your commitment to your dog, MC. It’s very sweet.”

“It’s not much different from you and Elizabeth.” Speaking of the poofy angel, she rubbed her face on my shin. Have I mentioned my soft spot for this damn cat? Because it melts me to my very core that she’s ingratiated herself on me the way she has. Well, it’s nice to have my sous chef back. I scooped her up into my arms without another thought. She started rubbing her face on mine, “Hello, sweetheart. Oh, Apollo’s going to hate me when I come in. I’m going to smell like kitty and food and he won’t be able to have any.”

“Hurry and finish up,” Jumin put his plate in the sink, “If we’re going to be lazy today, we better get what we need to done while I still have the energy. And I have a feeling that once we end up in that shower together, I’m not going to want to move.”

“I could always go to my place by myself,” I suggested, Elizabeth escaping my loving embrace, “That’s not totally out of the question. I’m sure Driver Kim would take me.”

“In these mean streets?” he wrapped his arms around my waist, nestling his face in my neck, “I don’t think so. I wouldn’t let you out of my sight until I saw you in that building. If I knew Yoosung would be out of your apartment, I’d take you right to your front door.”

“Appreciated, but unnecessary,” I kissed his cheek, “I’m a big girl, too, Jumin. I’ll be fine.”

“Alright then,” Jumin gave me a little swat on my ass, “I’ll be in there in a minute.”

Someone wanted to play rough today. And I’m not complaining. I’m totally here for it. There may be a kinkier core to Jumin that I’m finally getting to see. First, he responded to me saying daddy. That caught me off guard and I’d be lying if I said I hated it. It would’ve been better if my biological father wasn’t on the phone, but I’ll take what I can get. And what I was about to get was a shower with my boyfriend. I sure as hell wasn’t complaining about that. Just Jumin, me, and some hot water. The world would be a better place.


	26. Meet the New Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright...You know what you're doing?
> 
> Yes, ma'am.
> 
> Are you sure? Run me through the itinerary.
> 
> Say something nice, check in, throw it into the chapter, post?
> 
> Very good. *chu* I'm proud of you.
> 
> Aww, shucks. Don't gie me that. You'll end up falling in love with me. I'm pretty sure there's a certain young lady that would not be ok with that.
> 
> And I'm not going to get between you. Because I know who that certain young lady is.
> 
> Hey, thanks for letting me come back for this, Lumi. It was fun screwing around in your posts for a while.
> 
> Anytime, sweetie...Wait...Has that been recording this whole time?
> 
> Isn't technology neat?
> 
> You guys are still here? That's right. I do post this twice a week.
> 
> In my day...You only posted this once a week and never used spell check once!
> 
> Hush! Nobody asked you. You don't have the keys to the kingdom here quite yet. Settle down.
> 
> Sorry, Lumi. Hey, are you still streaming tonight?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Same time?
> 
> Same time.
> 
> Can I come? 
> 
> Anybody and everybody is welcome.
> 
> Yay!
> 
> Alright...Now, I'm going to go. Behave yourselves. ESPECIALLY YOU!
> 
> Me?
> 
> Yes, you.
> 
> But Lumi. I'm a good little boy. I don't get into trouble.
> 
> Bullshit.
> 
> Ok, a little bit of trouble.
> 
> Alright, guys. I'll see you in December.
> 
> *haxxor voice* I'm in...

Well…That’s one way to start a morning. Jumin did everything but have sex with me. He said that was too dangerous to do in the shower. I totally understood. Things get too slippery and that’s how we end up with an emergency room trip no one wants to explain. Jumin’s too high profile and I don’t think even Jaehee can cover that up. Besides, Jumin and I don’t need to go into the office with matching injuries. People would piece things together and I like my job at C&R. Looks like shower sex is off the table. For now anyway.

Even though that magic wasn’t happening, I still get to see my big, special boy. But first, I needed to get ready to leave. Jumin, being the kind soul he is, gave me a section of his closet with a few solid pieces. Honestly, I just wanted a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. It’s not like we were doing much today. At least I didn’t think so. Jumin did say he was ok with us being lazy today. Then again, it’s also Jumin. God only knows what his lazy day consists of. I just wanted a few bad movies and painfully unhealthy amounts of takeout.

Alright, MC. You look like a drowned rat, yet Jumin can still look you in the eye. Still, you need to do something, so you can still go into public without scaring small children and small Yoosungs. The most I could do was blow dry it straight, so I didn't look like the chick from the Grudge. That would work. And so, I started to straighten my long, dark hair. I didn't have my straightener, so I had to make do. And for whatever reason, I drew a curious crowd.

"What are you doing, MC?" Jumin wondered.

"Straightening my hair," I told him, working on the front, "If that's ok with you."

"Is it hard to get the back?" he watched carefully, completely mesmerized.

"A little," I shrugged, "But I can manage."

"Here," Jumin took my brush from me, "Let me help you."

"Really, Jumin," I turned the dryer off, "I got it. Give me my brush back. I've been doing this for years. I have a system."

"That doesn't mean you have to do it," he stood his ground, "It isn't difficult to figure out. Now, let me do this for you."

If Jumin was really going to be this adamant about it, who was I to say no? So, I caved. I gave Jumin the blow dryer and let him finish. This was nice. My arm was starting to hurt anyway. And the warm air on my bare back wasn't too bad either. In fact, this was rather soothing. I think I might let Jumin do this more often. If I'm not careful, he might put certain ideas in my head.

The thought of moving in with Jumin full time has crossed my mind once or twice. I think we'd get sick of each other. And there's no way that Jumin would let me bring Apollo here. Not yet anyway. It's too soon. We'll let those two become a little closer. Then, we can introduce Apollo to Elizabeth. Since he's afraid of cats, that shouldn't be a problem. And Elizabeth is a rather demure kitty. She probably wouldn’t even give him the time of day. They'll stay on opposite ends of the penthouse all day and everything should be alright. At least I sure as hell hope so.

"See?" Jumin turned off the dryer, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"A bit unnecessary," I admitted, laying my head in his chest, "But appreciated. Thank you, Jumin."

"You're welcome," he gave me a little kiss, "Now, why don't you go get dressed? If you're wanting to spend our day doing nothing, we need to get to your apartment and back as soon as possible."

"Ok," I got up from the vanity and walked into the closet. I'm surprised Jumin didn't already have something...

A light purple dress hung on the back of the closet door. Why am I not surprised? Regardless, I got dressed and did a quick spin in the mirror. Damn, Jumin. I should trust you more often. Personally, I was overdressed to check up on Apollo, but maybe we were going somewhere else while we're out. Fingers crossed we weren't, but it's Jumin. When we were both set, the two of us headed to my building to see my big baby and one of my best friends. Although, I had to leave Jumin in the car. Yoosung can't keep a secret. But I cracked a window for Jumin, so he should be ok.

Home sweet home. I wonder if I should change while I'm here. No need. However, this was a sight worth taking a picture. Yoosung must have put in a long night last night. He slept like a baby while Apollo laid his head on his thigh. I know I tease and coddle him a little too much, but I really did love Yoosung. Not in the way he'd wish, but like he was the younger brother I never had. I hope the girl that gets lucky enough to land Yoosung knows exactly what she's getting. He's got a big heart and I'd hate to ever see it broken.

"MC?" Yoosung started waking up, "What are you doing here? I thought you said you'd be gone all weekend."

"I'm just checking in," I gave my special boy a kiss on his snoot, "Good morning, sweetheart. Mama's home. Not for long, but I'm here."

Apollo picked his head up just long enough to realize it's me. He nestled his monster head into the palm of my hand. I miss you, too, baby. Yoosung sat up and pulled himself together, "So, how have you been, MC? Everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," I smiled, "And thank you again for watching Apollo for me, Yoosung."

"It's no problem," Yoosung gave my boy a good belly rub, "Apollo's my buddy. And my good luck charm. We went raiding last night and scored loot I didn't even know about. I got a new war hammer that shoots fire! And it's all because of Apollo."

"I doubt it's because of Apollo," I giggled, heading into the kitchen, "But whatever works for you, sweetie."

"So," he asked, putting his laptop down, "What's the plan for today, MC?"

"A quiet day inside," I opened my fridge, staring down the case of Red Bull I can't have anymore or Jumin gets mad at me. This was going to pain me inside, "Hey, Yoosung, do you want the rest of my Red Bull?"

"Really?" Yoosung perked up, "Sure! Unless..."

"Unless what?" I wondered, the little bit of sunshine snuffed out, "Yoosung? What's the matter, honey?"

"It's nothing..."

"Bullshit," I sat with him, "Come on. Talk to me."

"Well," Yoosung began, "I was told that if I drink one energy drink, I have to eat a whole banana within five minutes, skin and all, or my stomach will turn upside down for the rest of my life. And you don't have any bananas, MC. I can't have Red Bull."

"Yoosung," I gave him a look, "That sounds a little far-fetched. Are you sure you need to eat a whole banana? I don't think any doctor would recommend something like that."

"I have a whole article on it," he took his phone out and showed it to me, "See? It's a legit thing."

Oh, Yoosung...Sweet, trusting...Painfully gullible Yoosung, "Honey, this is a Wikipedia article."

"And?"

"Did you have a medical doctor tell you this?" It said directly in the article the words, 'Ha, ha. I can't believe Yoosung is actually falling for this!', so I couldn't help but doubt its credibility.

"No," he shook his head, "I'm too afraid to go to a doctor for this. A friend of mine told me."

Ring, ring.

"Is that the friend?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," Yoosung answered his phone, "Hello...? No, I don't have any. I'll go get some soon!"

Without hesitation, I took my lovable idiot's phone, "I don't know who you are or what twisted games you're playing with Yoosung, but it needs to stop. Tell him he'll live and that his stomach will be fine."

"Hold on a second," a familiar voice on the other end spoke, "It was just a harmless prank."

"You had him convinced he was going to die!" I snapped, "How is that harmless?"

"You are adorable when you're angry, MC."

"You little shit," I held back a smile, "I should've known. This has your stink all over it."

"I showered this morning, thank you!"

"MC," Yoosung wondered, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, Yoosung," I settled him, "Your stomach's fine. Seven's just being an asshole."

"Hey!"

"Wait," he asked, "How do you know Seven? It's not like he gets out much."

"Oh..." Seven chimed in, "Yoosung with the clapback."

"I met him at work," I told him.

"MC," Seven whined, "Yoosung's being mean to me!"

"I don't want to hear it from you," I scolded him.

"Ooh..." he teased, "I bet Jumin likes all this sexy talk, too. I can just imagine..."

"Shut your whore mouth, Seven!" I snarled.

"Ok." Immediately, he saw the error of his ways, "I'm sorry, MC. I didn't realize how soft of a spot that would be. I'm only screwing with you...Promise...Are we good?"

Wow. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Seven was being sincere, "Yeah. We're good. And I'm sorry for calling you a whore. Now, apologize to Yoosung and we can put this ugliness behind us."

"Fine," Seven caved, "Give him the phone back."

"Ok," I gave Yoosung his phone, "Talk to Seven."

"Thank you, MC," Yoosung didn't deserve Seven picking on him like that. I waited for the two of them to get off the phone, so I knew Seven apologized. Although, now would be a really good time to pack an overnight to take to Jumin's. As long as Seven didn't open his mouth about Jumin and me, everything would be fine. I didn't hear Yoosung squealing from the living room. He really is too innocent for his own good. When I came back out, I put a scoop of food in Apollo's bowl and watched as my messy beast devoured every last crumb. You act like you're not fed, dog...

"You can't let him do that to you, Yoosung," I pointed out, "If you give Seven the satisfaction, he's never going to stop doing this kind of shit to you."

"I know," Yoosung slumped over, "But what if he's right one day?"

"Chances are, he won't be," I assumed, sitting next to him, a hand on his back, "Love of god, Yoosung. Have a little class and sit up."

"Sorry," he readjusted, "Wow, MC. You're extra mom today. What's the occasion? Not that I'm complaining."

"I don't know," I shrugged, "I swear, though. You're lucky your head's attached. Maybe you need me to mom you once in a while."

"In that case," Yoosung chuckled under his breath, "Maybe I should just move in."

"You know," I thought it over, "That's not a bad idea."

"What?" he froze. It appears I've caught a wild Yoosung off guard. He's so cute when he's a deer in the headlights.

"You should move in with me," I elaborated.

"Um, MC..." Yoosung clarified, "I was kidding."

"I wasn't," I insisted, "Think about it, Yoosung. You're at my house on the weekends to take care of Apollo anyway. My place has better Wi-Fi than yours. We go to the same school. And who knows? Maybe if you move in with me, you can get on a human sleep schedule! Come on. What do you have to lose? All I'm asking is that you half the rent with me."

"And you're serious?"

"Dead serious."

Yoosung thought it over for a minute or two, "Could I bring girls back here?"

"If you can find one," I allowed, "And she's ok with it, yes. Bring all the girls you want here."

"I don't know, MC," he winced, "I've never lived with a girl before that wasn't my mom."

"I treat you the same way your mom does," I rolled my eyes, "Come move in with me, Yoosung. You know you want to. I trust you enough to live with me. Just say yes."

"You know what?" Yoosung perked up, "Alright. I'll do it!"

"Really?" I threw my arms around him, "Thank you, Yoosung."

"It'll be fun," he figured, "Like a sleepover that never ends."

"But," I pointed out, "If I ever bring my boyfriend back here, you have to make yourself scarce. I love you to pieces, but things may get kind of loud, so unless you want to hear Mommy and Daddy moving furniture around..."

"Invest in noise canceling headphones," he cringed, "Got it..."

"No," I shook my head, "It's a lot more complicated than that."

"Does that mean I actually get to meet your boyfriend?" Yoosung wondered.

"Not quite yet," I jumped up, "SHIT! I forgot he's in the car. I just came in to check on my boys. He's going to have my ass on a platter for this."

"Go ahead," he kicked me out, "I'll see you tomorrow...Roommate."

"Bye, sweetie," I shut my door behind me and ran outside in the rain. Where Jumin was tapping his foot and checking his Rolex.

"What took you so long, young lady?" he scolded, "You said you were only going to be a few minutes."

"I know."

"You were gone for thirty."

"I know," I apologized, "But I was..."

What I just did had finally set in. What did I just do? I know what happened, but it just now registered. And all without me even considering what Jumin would say about it. I thought he'd be pissed about me taking a while in there. Imagine the kind of gasket he's going to blow when he finds out that his girlfriend is now living with another man...Well...I use man loosely. He's a Yoosung.

"MC...?" Jumin worried, putting the back of his hand to my cheek, "Do you feel ok?"

Hold on, MC. Think this through. So, what if Jumin gets pissed? It's your damn house. You say what goes on there. He has no control over that. Besides, Jumin's an understanding guy, right? And if he doesn't, I'll make him understand. And it's Yoosung. I love him, but…again…sexual prowess of a turnip, “Yoosung is moving in with me.”

Jumin sat quietly for a moment, "Why?"

"Because he's there on the weekends anyway," I explained, "It's not like I'm sleeping with him, Jumin. Trust me. Yoosung moving in with me will be good for everyone involved, including you.”

"And why do you have to be the one to hold Yoosung's hand?" Jumin argued, "You're not his mother."

"I know," I shrugged, "But he trusts me. And he listens to me."

"And he's in love with you, MC," he growled, "Now, you're going to be sleeping under the same roof?"

"I'm not in love with him, though!" I snapped, "I'm in love with you! So, if you can trust me a little bit to not do anything stupid under my own roof, this will go a lot smoother."

"You..." Jumin turned meek and quiet, not sure how to feel about me getting so defensive, "You love me...?"

Oh, MC...You just dug a little hole for yourself. But now is as good of a time as any, "Yes, Jumin. I do love you. I love when we spend our weekends together. I love when you call me into your office to see if I'm doing ok. One of these days, when I go to check on Elizabeth and take my nap, I have a feeling that you're just going to let me sleep in your office. I love you, Jumin Han. And you have nothing to worry about with Yoosung and me."

Look at that. Not only did I put Yoosung in the headlights today, but Jumin, too. It might be too early for us to move in together, but it's not too early for that. Wait...Was Jumin blushing? Like…Actually blushing? Oh my god. That's so cute! It's not often I can get him to do that. In fact, I don’t think I ever got him to do that. Good for you, MC!

Jumin simply smiled and pulled my head into his chest, holding me against his racing heartbeat, "I love you, too, MC. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather kill time with today other than Elizabeth and you. You're one of the few people I'm comfortable getting close with and I hope we can get a whole lot closer soon. If that's alright with you."

I bet Jumin would have the weirdest marriage proposal if we ever got to that point. He's so preciously awkward sometimes. Instead of poking fun of him, I cuddled closer into him, "Absolutely."

"Driver Kim," Jumin ran his fingers down my back, "Take us home please."

"Yes, sir!"


	27. New Chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there, ladies and gentlemen and all of my beautiful NB babes. In case it wasn't obvious last week, Lumi's not here anymore. I mean, she'll be back eventually, but for now, she handed over the keys to my chaotic ass. Worth it! What do you mean, you don't know who I am? Well, if you were around for the first run of this, you know damn well who I am. If not...Well, then, that's your problem. And now, I feel silly. Then again, when don't I feel silly? Anyway, I am definitely off meds right now. If I need an introduction, then I guess I might as well go all out, yeah? Ahem...
> 
> COMING TO YOU LIVE FROM AN UNDISCLOSED LOCATION IN THE NAME OF HIS OWN PERSONAL SAFETY, EVERYONE'S FAVORITE HACKER, WORLD'S BEST LOLOL PLAYER FOR THE SAKE OF TROLLING YOOSUNG, AND SNAPPY DRESSER, IF I DO SAY SO MYSELF, TIS I! GOD 707! THE PATRON SAINT OF HACKERS AND DEFENDER OF JUSTICE! That part took me a minute. It's weird when I forget my own titles...Heehee...
> 
> But yes! Hi! It's me! Seven! Your virtual husbando! The last time I was running the show here, I had Lumi tied up in the closet. She said it was cool, but she kept shouting button, button, button, button! at me, so...Maybe I found her safe word and didn't know it? Oops...Sorry, Lumi...Anyway, I've been here rambling long enough. This is already 20 minutes late. But the skinny of it, I'll be here while Lumi's working on her novel and slaying word dragons like it's nobody's business. I'm so proud of her. :') And in case you're curious, I may or may not be lurking in the comments, waiting to strike like a weird cobra...or a can of fake peanuts...Definitely the snake that comes out of the can of fake peanuts. 707 OUT!

From the beginning of our relationship, this was all I wanted. Just Jumin and me on a rainy, shitty Saturday afternoon doing nothing but the occasional bout of lazy kisses and black and white movies that we may not totally understand, but that didn’t make them any less entertaining. This couldn’t be more perfect. But then, I felt Jumin’s head on my shoulder. He really wasn’t kidding. Jumin was one of the most hardworking human beings I’ve ever met, but he had turned into his cat. Sleeping like a baby. And on my shoulder! This was too cute not to document. Carefully, I grabbed my phone and hit the front camera, making sure the sound was off. Sorry, Jumin. I promise this won’t be posted anywhere. This is just for me.

You were going to say no to this, MC. You were going to wash your hands and never look back. Life would be so different. Yoosung wouldn’t be moving in. I wouldn’t need him to. I’d probably be sitting at home with my Apollo and my ramen. Instead, I had my Jumin, his Elizabeth, and his Netflix account. I had Yoosung at home with Apollo. I had everything at my fingertips and I couldn’t be happier. Things were good for me. A job I loved, a boyfriend that adored me (and me him), friends I wouldn’t trade for the world, and a good boy. What more could I want?

Although, with Jumin out like a light, what kind of shenanigans could MC get into? Not that watching His Girl Friday hasn’t been delightful, but I couldn’t find the remote. I think Jumin might be laying on it, so changing the channel was out of the question. Maybe a little mischief then. No. I couldn’t get up either. That meant moving Jumin and that really was off the table. And I’m way too wide awake to clock out with him. But then, as if someone was listening from above, Jumin’s phone buzzed on the table. I’m sure he won’t mind me taking another chatroom, right? I could pretend to be Jumin again. For a little while.

_Yoosung*:_

_It’s official!_

_Zen:_

_Did you finally stop playing games?_

_Yoosung*:_

_No…_

_707:_

_Did you finally get a girlfriend?_

_Yoosung*:_

_*angry emoji*_

_…no. But close!_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Mr. Han, you’re here._

_Jumin Han:_

_Yes. I’m here._

_What’s happened, Yoosung?_

_Yoosung*:_

_I’m finally moving into a new apartment._

_And my roommate…_

_IS A GIRL!~_

_Zen:_

_No way!_

_*shocked emoji*_

_707:_

_Aww!_

_Our little Yoosung is growing up!_

_It feels like only yesterday you chugged all that chocolate milk._

_Yoosung*:_

_That was last month!_

_707:_

_And when you almost bought the market’s entire supply of bananas…_

_Yoosung*:_

_That was this morning!_

_I still haven’t forgiven you for that…_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Congratulations, Yoosung._

_Yoosung*:_

_Thanks, Jaehee._

_And even better…_

_[Yoosung* sent a photo]_

_Zen:_

_It’s just a dog._

_Your roommate has a dog?_

_And a big, meaty dog like that?_

_707:_

_Apollo!_

_A good boy!_

_Best pupper!_

_10/10 on the good doggo scale!_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_What are you doing at MC’s apartment, Yoosung?_

_Yoosung*:_

_She’s my roommate._

_I live here now._

_How do you know, MC, Jaehee?_

_Jumin Han:_

_She works for me._

And she misses her good boy…I will admit, though. I’m jealous of Yoosung’s ability to take selfies with Apollo without using bacon.

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Mr. Han, are you alright?_

_Jumin Han:_

_Fine. Why?_

_Zen:_

_Does Cat Boy have a soft spot for a dog?_

_*surprised emoji*_

_This conversation keeps getting weirder and weirder._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_He thought Apollo was MC’s cat, not her dog._

_Jumin Han:_

_And the fact that Yoosung moved in with a woman before you._

_You forgot that part._

_Zen:_

_*angry emoji*_

Now, I understand why Jumin liked to screw with Zen so much. It is fun…

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Really, Mr. Han…? Must you?_

_Jumin Han:_

_MC’s told me all about Apollo. He’s ok._

_Yoosung*:_

_Apollo’s a good boy._

_And he’s really smart._

_And now, we’ll get to see each other every day._

_Zen:_

_So, this MC chick…_

_Is she the one from your economics class?_

_Yoosung*:_

_Yeah. Why?_

_Zen:_

_You should make your move._

_Tell her how you feel._

_Yoosung*:_

_I can’t do that._

_Zen:_

_Why not?_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_She has a boyfriend._

_Does he know you’re moving in with her, Yoosung? I’d hate to see you get caught up in any trouble because of this._

_Yoosung*:_

_I don’t know._

_I haven’t met him yet._

_I don’t even know what his name is._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_So, it’s not you?_

_Yoosung*:_

_I wish…But no._

_Zen:_

_And she’s living with another guy?_

_707:_

_What a hussy!_

_*gasp!*_

_Jumin Han:_

_No. MC’s a good girl._

_She wouldn’t do something so trashy._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Mr. Han’s right._

_From what she’s told me, things between the two of them are pretty serious._

_She wouldn’t cheat on him with Yoosung._

_Yoosung*:_

_This move is great and all…_

_BUT HOW AM I GOING TO TELL MY MOM?_

_SHE’S GOING TO FREAK!_

_Jumin Han:_

_Just tell her, Yoosung._

_You’re an adult. What’s she going to do?_

_Yoosung*:_

_You think so…?_

_Jumin Han:_

_Why not?_

_Yoosung*:_

_Thanks, Jumin._

_I bet you’d like MC if you got to know her like I do._

_Would it be too out of line to invite her to a party?_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_I don’t think we’re ready to throw any parties yet._

_Seven, have you talked to V lately?_

_707:_

_Not lately._

_Last I heard, he was on location somewhere._

_Hey, Jumin!_

_You and V are buddies!_

_Have you heard from him?_

I didn’t even know who the hell this V person was. Jumin’s never mentioned him.

_Jumin Han:_

_No._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_It’s probably for the best if we don’t get MC involved in RFA business._

_707:_

_For now anyway…_

_*smirk emoji*_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Seven…_

_Why do I have the feeling you’re up to something?_

_707:_

_Have you just met me, lady?_

_I give everyone that feeling._

_All_

_The_

_Time_

_It’s part of being an international man of mystery!_

_Yoosung*:_

_Here he goes again…_

_707:_

_Always keep everyone guessing._

_What’s he going to do next?_

_Where will he go?_

_Who will he meet?_

_How far is he willing to go to reach the top?_

_And why is he there in the first place?_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_I regret saying anything._

_Jumin Han:_

_Anyone care to take the batteries out of Seven?_

_Yoosung*:_

_Hey, Seven!_

_I’m going to go drink the rest of MC’s Red Bull!_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_That’s signing your own death warrant, Yoosung._

_I wouldn’t do that if I were you._

_Yoosung*:_

_MC said it was ok._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_*confused emoji*_

_You’re sure…?_

_Yoosung*:_

_Positive._

_707:_

_Don’t do it, Yoosung!_

_You’re so young!_

_You have a bright future ahead of you!_

_YOU’RE FINALLY EXPERIENCING THE LOVE OF A WOMAN!_

_Jumin Han:_

_Who already has a boyfriend, so I understand._

_707:_

_AND JUMIN’S JEALOUS OF YOU!_

_Jumin Han:_

_Can someone confirm when Jumin said that?_

_707:_

_Jumin didn’t have to._

_Jumin Han:_

_Don’t start spreading rumors, Seven._

_I’m not jealous of Yoosung._

_If he wants to live with MC, he’s more than welcome._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_That’s very big of you, sir._

_Jumin Han:_

_If her boyfriend has a problem with that, it’s her boyfriend’s problem that he feels he can’t trust her._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_And you’re sure you’re feeling ok, Mr. Han?_

_Jumin Han:_

_When did this become about me?_

_Zen:_

_Isn’t it always?_

_Jumin Han:_

_Forgive me for being a decent human being._

_707:_

_Hey!_

_I have to go, guys!_

_LADY JUSTICE AWAITS!_

_[707 has left the chatroom.]_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Thank God for Lady Justice._

_Zen:_

_Has anyone thought to get that guy tested?_

_Jumin Han:_

_Yes._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Yes._

_Yoosung*:_

_Yes._

_[V has entered the chatroom.]_

_V:_

_Yes._

_[V has left the chatroom.]_

_Zen:_

_That was weird._

_I should go, too._

_Before more weird crap happens…_

_[Zen has left the chatroom.]_

“What do you think you’re doing, young lady?” a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders. Looks like I woke the baby.

“You fell asleep on the remote,” I defended, tossing Jumin’s phone back on the coffee table, “You got a message. I figured it’s not the first time I’ve pretended to be you, so I thought why not? Everything’s good. I took care of it. The gist of the conversation was Yoosung’s moving in with me. And he sent the cutest picture of Apollo.”

“I don’t remember saying to impersonate me, MC,” Jumin scolded me, “Nor do I remember saying it was ok to answer my messages on my behalf.”

“They didn’t even question it,” I settled him, “It’s not the end of the world, Jumin. Don’t worry about it.”

“That’s not the point,” he went on, “Did I say you could play with my phone?”

“No, but…”

“Did I say you could answer my messages?”

“No, but…!”

“Did I say you could be me again?”

“No…”

“It’s getting awfully late,” Jumin looked outside, noticing the blanket of night covering the city below us, “I have a present for you, MC. Something I’ve been meaning to give to you for a while now. But I think now is a good time. Will you come with me?”

“Sure,” I took his hand as he pulled me off the couch, “What did you get me?”

“You’ll see,” he didn’t even ask me. Jumin brought me into his bathroom and started running the bathtub. Not that I’m complaining. There was something about Jumin’s bathtub that set me at ease. Although, this particular bath was strangely quiet. Almost as if it was intended to make me clean. Hold on…Was Jumin mad at me for answering his phone for him? I really didn’t think he’d make that big of a deal out of it. All I did was play his secretary. Maybe that’s not what it was.

Maybe I had it wrong when Seven asked if Jumin was jealous of Yoosung. Maybe Jumin was more pissed about him moving in with me than I thought he’d be. I still stand by what I said. It’s my house. He doesn’t hold any jurisdiction there. I say what goes on there. Anywhere else, Jumin can have complete control. But not there. Maybe that’s what’s scaring the shit out of him. I didn’t think Jumin was that big of a control freak, but he could’ve come and talked to me about it. 

Although, it was a bit of a snap decision on my part, too. It seemed so smart at the time. That way, I could be out with Jumin for weeks at a time and I’d still have someone to watch Apollo. Was that so wrong? I shouldn’t have had to discuss that with him. Besides, it’s Yoosung. Jumin’s probably known Yoosung longer than I have. One would think he’d know better. Yoosung can say he likes me all he wants, but at the end of the day, Yoosung also knows I think of him like my hopeless little brother. I just wish Jumin saw it that way, too.

When we got out of the bathtub, Jumin wrapped me in a warm towel and brought me back into his bedroom where Elizabeth III, queen of all, laid right in the middle. He picked her up and put her in her own bed. Oh, shit. Things must be awfully serious if Daddy’s little princess doesn’t get to lay on her throne. He left me in her place and disappeared into his closet. Alright…First, he’ll hardly say two words to me. Then, he hardly touched me in the bathtub. Is this gift how he’s cushioning the blow of us no longer being us? He told me he loved me. I doubt that he’d go back on that.

“MC,” Jumin joined me on the bed with a box in his hand, “This is for you. I want you to keep an open mind when you open it. Some may see it as a little strange, but you’re not just some.”

“Ok…?” Should I be worried? Is Jumin about to give me a severed finger or an eye? No. The box was too flat. And it looked like a jewelry box. Then, I lifted the lid on the deep purple box to find a black band with a tag of some sort on it. 

Hold on…

Was this a collar?


	28. Meow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slurping a slushie* You guys are still here? What are you doing? Go home. It's over.
> 
> No, it's not! Come back! Please don't leave me! I can't be left alone with my thoughts! Wait...You never left? Ok...That's comforting...Would you like a drink of my slushie? I'll share. It's a damn good slushie. But...HOLD ON! Incoming telegram...Because nobody sends telegrams anymore. Unless it's like the singing telegram I sent MC for her birthday once. But that's here nor there. Hello! How are we? Doing well? Yeah? Yeah! Awesome! I'm quite excited. Because according to Lumi, there's a livestream tonight. And things are about to start getting saucy with our dear MC and our dearer Mr. Han. So, instead of me rambling, how about we just jump right TF into it, yeah? YEAH!

I’m overreacting. That’s all this is. Jumin’s just giving me a nice choker. It is pretty, I’ll give him that. But that’s all this is, right? A simple token of his affection? It’s not the first time he’s done something like this. I have two first editions to prove that. However, the fact that this choker looks eerily similar to what’s around Elizabeth’s neck and has my name on it…I wasn’t sure how to feel about this. Or what exactly Jumin was trying to get across. I’m sure I’m overreacting. That’s all this was. Smile and nod, MC. Say something. He’s waiting for you to say something. Anything…

“Well?” In a shocking turn of events, Jumin broke the still, uncomfortable silence between us, “Do you like it?”

“Um…” I couldn’t make much for words. To say his gift left me speechless would be a gross understatement, “I’m not sure what to say…”

“I think you and I need to talk,” Jumin put it on for me. What a gentleman. He looked me over, a twinkle in his eye, “Oh, MC…It suits you so nicely. Like you were meant to have it. Yes…That will do quite well. Now that we have that out of the way, we do need to talk this over.”

“Ok,” I moved closer to him, hoping nothing was wrong. He did seem pretty pissed about the whole Yoosung thing. And that I took his chatroom for him. God only knows what else I’ve done to probably set him off. If that’s the case, why would he be giving me presents?

“You do understand,” he pulled me down to his bed, covering me up with my bath towel, “I love you, right?”

“Of course,” I laid my head in his chest.

“And you love me, too, right?” Jumin asked.

Not that he had to, “Without a doubt.”

“That’s good to hear, MC,” he gave me a little kiss, “Because you’re mine. And this pretty choker around your neck is how I want to show the world you’re taken. That you’re mine. Is that ok with you?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “But what about when we’re at work? I thought we were going to keep us under wraps.”

“We are,” Jumin assured, “But this is going to be one of those things that you know about and that I know about. A private symbol of us.”

“I see,” I got up from the bed, “Can you give me a second?”

“Sure,” he let me go, “Is everything alright?”

“Fine,” I promised, having that wonderful ‘oh shit’ moment I didn’t need tonight, “Just kind of…exposed. Let me go put some clothes on and then, we can talk.”

“Alright…” If I didn’t know any better, I’d think Jumin sounded disappointed.

Nevertheless, I went into the bathroom where a pair of purple silk pajamas were already laid out on the counter. How the hell does he do this? Must have brought them in before we took a bath, but I was too wrapped up in my head to notice. Speaking of being wrapped up in my head, what the hell was happening? I had no doubt in my mind. With the way Jumin’s been talking tonight and the tone he’s in, this wasn’t just a mere token of his appreciation of me. This was his subtle way of getting me in a collar. A way of him solidifying our relationship on a much more intimate level than an engagement. He really did want to make me his, didn’t he?

Relax, MC. Remember? You’re overthinking this completely. I mean…I get it. And it’s really sweet that Jumin wants us to take another step in our relationship. I thought that’s what getting Yoosung to move in with me would say, but apparently, that message didn’t send like I had hoped. Since I’d have a roommate there to watch Apollo whenever I needed him, maybe that could mean he and I would be able to extend our relationship to more than just the weekends. 

But then, there was the whole collar thing…Do I walk out now or do I play along? I mean, cat girls are a thing. And we all know Jumin has a thing about cats. Seeing the way he is with Elizabeth isn’t much different than seeing him with me. If that didn’t send me running, why should this? Who was I to deny him a little bit of fantasy? It’s not like he’s going to go overboard with it. Jumin seems like a sane and logical person, knowing when to draw the line. I guess I could stand to play along. What’s the harm in that? 

I checked myself over in the mirror before I went back into the bedroom. He had a point. This choker really did look nice on me. My name on the tag was written in little amethyst stones. At least, I think they’re amethyst. With the way jewelry designers are nowadays, it wouldn’t surprise me if these were purple diamonds. I always did look good in purple. And if the pajamas didn’t give that away, Jumin probably thinks the same way. Hey! I made a rhyme! Good for me! I think I could go out there again. Everything was good again. Alright, Jumin. I’ll play along. I’d be lying if I said I’m not adventurous. But I hope you forgive me for my body being an asshole tonight.

“Ok,” I agreed, sitting back down on the bed, “I’m in.”

“What are you in for?” Jumin gave me a look. But not his usual WTF face. This was something different. This was…a little more primal than WTF.

“Well,” I moved in a bit closer, “I was hoping you’d tell me.”

“I think I need to explain some things first,” he clarified, pulling me against his chest, “Is that alright with you?”

“Explain away.”

“With our relationship growing more and more with each weekend we spend together,” Jumin began, “I think I may want a little more. It may even be more than a mere hunch. It’s so much more than that. MC, if I had my way, I’d be giving you the world. I want to give you the world. If there is anything, and I do mean anything, you need, I don’t want you to hesitate. Don’t give it another thought. You could never be greedy to me. I want you up on that pedestal. That’s all I want to do for you.”

“Ok,” I fell into his shoulder, ready to curl up in it and go to sleep. It was late and I did just get out of a bath.

“However,” he went on, pushing a piece of hair out of my face, “Tonight’s also our last night together until next Friday.”

“Uh-huh…” Should I be worried?

“You’re not the only one that has the rights to be a little greedy,” Jumin undid my top button, “Right?”

“Yes…” my voice went up an octave…and another button came undone. 

“Because I also need you,” he undid another button. Not that I had many left. But I also had a rule. Even though I was going to bed, I still kept my bra on. Silk makes me cold at night and my nips don’t need to be making an appearance. I’m a little shy, “to be a good girl for me. Do you understand?”

“Yes…” What’s happening? I think my shirt may be open, but I also may be blacking out a little. Is my nose bleeding? Nope. That’s just me.

“Good,” Jumin praised, sending a weird chill through my body, “Now, MC…My dear, sweet MC…I’d like you to indulge me for a moment.”

I regained consciousness, “What’s that?”

“Do you think you could meow for me?” he requested, cradling my face in his right hand while sliding my shirt off my shoulder with his left. This was weird, right? But then again, who was I to judge?

I put on the softest, gentlest voice I could possibly muster up with my big, sparkly eyes, “Meow…”

“Very good,” Jumin smirked, rewarding me with a kiss, “My good girl. Aren’t you, princess?”

“Just for you,” I started pouring on more charm.

“And only for me,” he insisted, “Now, could I ask you one more question? This time, something a bit more personal?”

“Sure,” I allowed, laying in the mountain of pillows, “Go ahead.”

“Are you a virgin?”

“Um…” Wow…I didn’t expect Jumin to be so bold. How the hell do I answer that? I mean, there was no telling what would set him off. Answering honestly might be a landmine I don’t want to set off.

“It’s alright, MC,” Jumin laid with me, cradling me gently on his chest, “You’re worried that if you say yes, you’ll think I’ll see you as a shiny, new, untouched conquest. I won’t. I’m much more of a gentleman than that. Or you’ll become horribly insecure about someone seeing you naked. But I’ve already seen you naked, so that piece of mystery has already been taken out of our relationship. But if you say no, you think I won’t want you. There’s nothing wrong with having a little experience. In fact, experience is always a good thing, no matter what. So please answer me honestly. Because if you don’t, that truth will come to light one way or another. And I really don’t want to be angry at you because you lied to me.”

“Well…” Strangely enough, his words calmed me down, “No…I’m not. I’ve had sex before, but things like this…This is very new to me. I had an ex into some kinky things, but never anything like this.”

“In that case,” he ran his hand down my chest and down to my bellybutton, “I’d be more than happy to be the first one to introduce you to something like this. You do have the experience where it counts, but it’ll be nice to teach you. I can show you a few things, MC. I hope you’re prepared.”

Jumin slowly moved his hand a bit lower, testing the waters, so to speak. But…I may have been ready for many things, but…That’s not somewhere he wants to go. Because…Well…I’m glad I had my bag in the bathroom, too. He didn’t need to know that. I’m just glad it managed to happen after we got out of the bathtub. Before he could go any lower, I grabbed his wrist and stopped him, “No.”

“No…?” Jumin looked like a deer in the headlights, “What do you mean, no? Why not? I thought you said you were ok with this.”

“I was,” I confirmed, biting my lip, “But did we really have to start tonight?”

“I see no reason why we shouldn’t…”

“I do,” I put my foot down, “I’m sorry, but tonight’s not a good night.”

“You can talk to me, MC,” Jumin assured, “What is it? It’s more or less out of curiosity than anything else.”

“I’m just really tired,” I bit the inside of my cheek, riding out the sudden sharp pain in my back, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he wrapped his arms around me a little tighter, “There’s always next weekend…Or maybe when you leave work to take your nap. I’m sure I could find a meeting to skip or fake one. Maybe that’s what could make Monday a bit more bearable.”

“Jumin,” I stopped him, “No. Give it a few days. Then, you can do whatever you want with me. But before then, I’d rather not.”

Jumin looked at me skeptically, “I’m not trying to be crass here, MC, but is this something I should mark on the calendar?”

“If you feel you must,” I shrugged as he pulled the blankets over us. He knows. He has to. If he’s asking to mark it on the calendar, he has to know.

“Well,” he ran his hand through my hair, “We can put things on hold for tonight. Besides, you did meow for me. I’m glad we made it this far. It just gives me time to think of fun things for us to do next weekend.”

Oh, shit…What did I sign up for?


	29. Red Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! IT’S YOU GUYS AGAIN! AND IT’S ME AGAIN! AND MY CAPSLOCK KEY IS A BIT STICKY! I MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT HAVE GOTTEN ICE CREAM ON MY COMPUTER AND NOW IT’S ALL STICKY! But…Oh…It’s not sticky anymore. I just made the mistake of looking for the shift key and accidentally hit the capslock. Whoops. But yeah! Hi! It's me! Seven! Your virtual husbando who requires more care than a newborn baby, but would never ever want to burden someone with that! Hey! Look over there! It's a silly frog on a unicycle! He thinks he's a people. Why do I always go to dat boi for a distraction? Dat boi's been a dead meme for ages now. I really need to find a new go-to meme. I'd go for calling things sus, but I'm walking sus, so...Anyway!
> 
> Hi! How are we doing? You guys need anything? A snack? Condoms? Here...How about one (1) complimentary smooch from your favorite hacker? *sets Acme brand magnet on the other side of the world to get rid of that Noiz kid and send him in a crate back to Germany* Alright. Now that we have that out of the way, here...*chu* Now, you can go about your day. And you can indulge yourself in this week's cuddly chapter. That's not just me saying that. This chapter is cuddly as hell. So, I'll see you next week! SEVEN OUT!

I hate Sundays. Sundays used to be a good day for me. The days when I’d get to do everything and anything I wanted and spend all my time with Apollo. Now, Sundays were quiet, boring, and drawn out. Even worse, Sundays were the days I had to leave Jumin behind. I liked this bed. I loved waking up in his warmth. My head on his chest, his fingers entwined in my hair, his soft, lazy breathing, the slow, but steady beat of his hear. Even Elizabeth’s gentle purring on the other side. No one could blame me for not wanting to leave. But I knew the worst part of Sunday had yet to come. The long ride back to my apartment. Always quiet. Jumin didn’t like much for conversation in front of our driver. That was our business.

We sat in front of my building for a while with nothing but silence between us. He rolled the privacy screen up and pulled me into his lap, “You’re sure nothing will happen with you and Yoosung?”

“Jumin…” I gave him a delicate, yet loving kiss. A little something, something from me to him for a bit of reassurance, “I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“MC,” Jumin scolded me, “I want to hear you say it. Nothing is going to happen with you and Yoosung once I turn my back.”

“Nothing is going to happen between Yoosung and me ever,” I promised, “We’re close, but we’re a different kind of close. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Good,” he played with the tag on my choker, “And I’ll be seeing this around your neck tomorrow, too, won’t I?”

“Of course,” I nodded.

“That’s my good girl,” Jumin moved his hand from my neck to my hair and my ear, “You are still my good girl, aren’t you, MC?”

“Absolutely,” I nuzzled my head in his chest, knowing this would soon come to an end.

“Well,” he sat me up, “I guess I shouldn’t keep you any longer. You probably have other things to do today.”

“It’s the middle of the afternoon,” I pointed out, “The day’s pretty much shot.”

“I know there’s someone in that building,” Jumin assumed, “And he misses his mama.”

“Yeah,” my heart melted, “Mama misses him, too.”

“Go on, MC,” he insisted, “It’s rude to keep him waiting.”

“Ok,” I gave him one last kiss, “I love you, Jumin.”

“I love you, too,” Jumin held me tight for another moment or two, “I’ll see you at the office, princess.”

“Sure will.” And just like that, I headed back inside while my beloved boyfriend shrank into the horizon. In approximately sixteen hours, I’ll see him again. Unless one of us comes in late. It was an educated estimate, ok?

Regardless, I opened up my mailbox and noticed an envelope from C&R. Oh, how I hope to keep my job there after I graduate. Because damn, these paychecks were nice. I brought my mail up to my apartment and pushed the door open. I think I may need to go grocery shopping sometime soon. Not that Jumin didn’t make sure I was well-fed. Hell hath no fury like a Jumin Han when I stop eating with food still on my plate. But I still needed to eat when he wasn’t force feeding me. I’m pretty sure I’m at least out of almond milk…I guess I could look.

“I got mace!” Yoosung greeted me, jumping up from the couch and scaring the shit out of Apollo.

“Jesus, Yoosung,” I blocked him, “I live here. Relax. Where’s my big, special boy?”

That’s when Apollo charged me, putting his massive front paws on my shoulders, making me lose balance for a second. He didn’t even care if I smelled like someone else. He didn’t care I smelled like a cat. Apollo was just happy to have Mama home. One of these days, Jumin and I really had to do a weekend here.

“Sorry about threatening you with mace, MC,” Yoosung apologized, sitting back down, “I’m not used to the area yet.”

“Yoosung,” I sat next to him with Apollo nestling in next to me, “Sweetheart, I’ve lived in this building since I started college. Nothing has ever happened. Nothing bad anyway. And if someone were to break in, we got Apollo.”

“I thought you said Apollo didn’t hurt people,” he wondered, “He’s a good boy.”

“There’s a difference between hurting and protecting,” I told him, “Trust me.”

“What do you mean?” Yoosung’s eyes were about to fall out of his head, “Are you saying that if need be…”

“Apollo can make one hell of an attack dog,” I kissed his snoot, “I bet he could kill someone if I let him go all out.”

“Wow,” he gasped, “Apollo?”

“Yep.” Mama’s big, special boy. My best buddy. And I love him, “He can show restraint, though.”

“Should I be worried?” Yoosung inched away from the gentle giant asleep on my thigh.

“No,” I gave Apollo a scratch on his head, “He loves his Uncle Yoosung, too. He’s never bitten you and I doubt he ever will. But enough about that. How are you adjusting to the new apartment? Everything ok?”

“Everything is awesome!” he squeaked, “The Wi-Fi’s excellent. I got Apollo to hang out with. Everything is fantastic, MC. Why didn’t we think to do this sooner?”

“Because I was dating an asshole when we met,” I reminded him, “He would’ve been pissed if I lived with another guy. Even if it were just you.”

“And your boyfriend now?”

“He’s learning to live with it,” I reported, “I told him that there’s nothing to worry about and he’s trusting me.”

“What’d you tell him?” Yoosung booted up his laptop.

“That my little brother was moving in,” I got up to search the cabinets, “And he was cool with it.”

“Will I ever get to meet him?”

You already have, “Maybe one day. The relationship is still too new.”

“When will I be able to?” he whined, “I want to see if he’s worthy of you.”

“He’s pretty worthy,” I giggled, “You’re so cute when you worry about me, but I’m a big girl. Tell you what. I’ll let you meet him on graduation day.”

“But that’s a few months away, MC…” Yoosung pouted some more, following me into the kitchen, “And while we’re on the subject of graduation day, I still get to live here after you graduate, right?”

“Of course, sweetie,” I assured, “You’re home. And you’re not going anywhere.”

I wasn’t quite sure what it would be like living with Yoosung, but I’m sure he’ll be like living with a houseplant. But mark my words. I’ll get him on a decent sleep schedule and I’ll get him to take better care of himself. Do not become his mother, MC. Yoosung needs to do things for himself. Do not become his mother. Although, I could stand to send him to the grocery store. I’m in no shape to leave my apartment for the rest of the day. My poor back went through hell like clockwork. Moving too much wasn’t in the cards for me.

Instead of putting Yoosung through the trouble, he and I ordered Korean barbeque (because we’re living our lives tonight) and turned on a garbage movie on TV. This was actually really nice. I was so used to having just Apollo here to heckle shitty, predictable TV movies with. Having Yoosung here may be a good thing for both of us. As long as Jumin can get over his jealously, everything should be great. By the time the movie had finished, I had Apollo’s big ass dome in my lap, sleeping like a baby, and his Uncle Yoosung the same way on my shoulder. My boys. My two, special boys. All that was missing was me cuddled in Jumin’s lap and tonight would be perfect.

I couldn’t leave them like this. I started with the easy one first, “Yoosung…Come on, sweetie. Let’s get you to bed. You don’t have to sleep on the couch anymore. You live here.”

“Ok,” Yoosung sighed out, still half asleep.

“Come on,” I helped him up and led him to his bedroom. Carefully, I lowered him onto his bed. Yoosung nestled into the pillows while I pulled his blanket over him, sufficiently tucking him in. Before I left, I gave my new roommate a kiss on his forehead, “Good night, Yoosung.”

“Good night, MC,” Yoosung shut his eyes and I killed the light on the way out. Apollo will realize I’m not on the couch anymore and come to bed on his own, so I could get to bed, too. I undid the clasp on my choker and dropped my pants. Hello, bed. Will you do a girl a solid and cradle my back just right? I’d hate to wake up in the middle of the night in tears because of back pain.

Beep.

Who in the hell…?

_Good night, princess._   
_I love you._   
_-JH_

Alright…I can let that slide.

_Good night, Jumin._   
_I love you, too._   
_-MC_

Less than twelve hours and we can see each other again. I felt Apollo jump into my bed and nuzzle his snoot in my side. I love you, Apollo, but that’s not exactly a good place for you to lay tonight. He wasn’t budging. Fantastic. I tried to roll over, but for whatever reason, Apollo was feeling particularly needy tonight. Dammit, man. I just want to get some sleep. It’s not like I’ll be able to slam a Red Bull tomorrow morning. I can’t have my liquid sleep anymore. I’ll be alright. I’ll still get some sleep.

All I did was shut my eyes and Apollo felt the need to use my boob as a pillow. Alright, man. You may be getting locked out of my room or you’re going to be spooning Yoosung tonight. Because…Let’s be honest. I don’t think that boy could ever be the big spoon if he wanted to. He’s too…Well…He’s too needy. I love Yoosung to pieces, but I hope that whoever he ends up with can appreciate needy. Because…Again…Love him, but holy shit, he’s clingy.

Apollo can stay. He’ll be a good boy and move to the end of the bed. Eventually. When he gets cuddly like this, he usually migrates in his sleep. Just a few minutes of him laying on me and I’ll be able to sleep. But of course, as soon as I shut my eyes, a loud clap of thunder rumbled through my apartment. Son of a bitch…Apollo woke up and buried himself in my ribs. So much for MC getting any sleep tonight. All because of a bullshit thunderstorm. I wrapped Apollo in a blanket and hoped to God that would be enough for him to calm down. As long as he doesn’t start whining, we’ll be fine.

“Um…” my bedroom door creaked open, “MC…?”

“What, Yoosung?” I stared blankly at my ceiling.

“I, uh…” he stuck his head in, “I was, uh…Just making sure you, uh…were doing ok…You know…Because of the storm.”

“Yoosung…”

“What?”

“Come here,” I moved over.

“Really?” he gasped, “It’s ok?”

“Yoosung, I swear to God, if you aren’t in this bed in the next five seconds, I will drag your ass over here by your ear. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he jumped in next to me. Yeah. So much for MC getting any sleep. Yoosung went back to sleep as did Apollo and I went back to staring at the ceiling. I’ll be ok. At least I should be. During my freshman year, I used to pull some wicked all-nighters and still function. I’ll have one cup of coffee before I leave for work and I should be fine. On the plus side, I didn’t have any back pain.

Although, by the time I woke up the next morning to peel Yoosung off me, my back pain moved to the lower part of my stomach. Awesome. And I still had to go to work. I left Yoosung and Apollo to sleep in my bed while I took a quick shower. I should probably leave Yoosung a note asking him to take Apollo outside before I leave. And popping a couple of aspirin wouldn’t be the worst idea in the world either. Hopefully, it’ll kick in before I get to work. I’m not exactly pleasant when I’m in pain and I’d hate to go off on the wrong person. Mainly Jaehee or Jumin.

Alright, aspirin. Any time now…Any second now…While I’m young…What the hell, body? Why can’t you make the aspirin do what it’s supposed to do? What did I do to deserve this? Or am I just being melodramatic? No. The mixture of sleep deprivation and hormone fluctuation is screwing with my head. Relax, MC. You can handle it. Persevere. I had a mountain of paperwork to play with and number crunching to distract myself with. However, the stabbing pain in the lower half of my body made it hard for me to concentrate. If I didn’t need the money, I would’ve stayed home today.

“MC?” Jaehee noticed me slumped over my desk, “Are you alright? You’ve been awfully quiet today.”

“I’m fine,” I winced, riding out another wave of pain, “My body decided to hate me today.”

“I’m sorry,” she sympathized, “Is there anything I can get for you?”

“No,” I shook my head, getting a break, “Thanks, Jaehee.”

“You’re welcome,” Jaehee smiled, doing her best, “So, how was your weekend? If I remember correctly, you were introducing your boyfriend to your parents this weekend.”

“I did,” I confirmed, “And he won them over. It didn’t take him very long. He kind of has that sort of presence about him.”

“Kind of like Mr. Han.” Dammit, Jaehee. She’s getting too smart for her own good again.

“Sort of,” I shrugged, brushing her off, “But I don’t think anyone could send chills through the office quite like Mr. Han. My boyfriend’s a bit warmer than Mr. Han. I bet he and I could’ve fallen asleep in my bedroom and there’d be no problem.”

“Things must be getting serious between you two.”

Images of Jumin’s penthouse flashed through my mind, making me blush a little. Immediately, my hand went up to the tag on my choker. I may have been scatterbrained this morning, but I wouldn’t forget that, “I guess you could say that.”

“That’s nice to hear,” Jaehee started sorting her work, “When I can I meet him?”

“He’ll be at my graduation ceremony,” I told her, “You can meet him then. I promise. You’re the second person to ask me that, Jaehee. What the hell?”

“Who was the first?” she wondered.

“My roommate.”

Jaehee let out a little giggle, “Yoosung was quite excited about that. He told our group chat all about it.”

“He kept me up last night,” I sighed out, laying my head on my desk, “Swear…He’s lucky he’s cute or I would’ve kicked him out of my room.”

“Excuse me?” she gasped…with inquiring minds listening at a certain office door.

“Yeah,” I settled her, “Yoosung slept in my bed last night. He doesn’t do thunderstorms well and he’s kind of a baby. So, me being the good friend and roommate that I am, I let him sleep in my bed. That way, he wouldn’t have to be scared by himself. Being sandwiched between him and Apollo? Not my ideal way of spending the night. But I couldn’t leave him like that. You should’ve seen him, Jaehee. He was like a little kid having a nightmare he couldn’t wake up from.”

“Yoosung is rather innocent,” Jaehee agreed, “Just don’t become his mother, MC. Yoosung’s innocence is a web that once you get stuck in it, there is no getting out.”

“I know,” I assured, “He’ll be alright, though. And he knows I have a boyfriend. I mean, he tried being big spoon with me, but even though he’s bigger than me, he couldn’t do it. So, he was just kind of there like I was a teddy bear.”

“Be careful with Yoosung,” she warned, “That’s all I ask.”

“I will.” It’s sweet how Jaehee doesn’t just look out for Yoosung, but for me, too. I bet she’s the group mom of the group chat. From what I understand, it wouldn’t surprise me in the least.

A little while later, I grabbed a quick noodle bowl on the way to Jumin’s to check in with Elizabeth. Because if I didn’t eat throughout the day, Jumin would have my ass on a silver platter. I think he wanted it on a silver platter the other night. Regardless, I inhaled my noodles and went up to Jumin’s penthouse. Ah…Home sweet home away from home. Now, where is my little fluffy wonder?

Elizabeth…Elizabeth…I found her bundled up in the middle of Jumin’s bed, already sleeping like a baby. Aww…Her cuteness was usually overwhelming, but today? Today, she seemed extra cute today. Like she had just gotten a bath. Just came back from the groomers. There was something special about Elizabeth III today. When I laid next to her, Elizabeth woke up and balled up on my stomach. Her warmth put my tummy at ease. And I think I may love her a little more today.

I knew. I knew that once my head hit those pillows, I’d be done. I had a warm kitty purring on my knotted stomach. I had Jumin’s bed under me. I was done. It’s not like I wasn’t here for a nap anyway. So, I shut my eyes. And sleep hit me like a ton of bricks. And my god, did it feel so nice. However, I totally forgot to set an alarm. Although, if I were to have set an alarm, I’d be going back to the office with a shattered phone. I’m sure I’ll be fine. I’m more than capable of waking myself up.

“MC…” a deep, warm voice whispered in my ear, “Wake up, princess…”

Slowly, I woke up to a different kind of comfort. Not quite the same as what Elizabeth had given me when I fell asleep. I rolled over and noticed Jumin’s arms around me, “Hi.”

“Hi there,” Jumin pushed my hair out of my face, “Do you realize what time it is?”

“It can’t be any later than two-thirty,” I figured. Until I looked out the window into dark night and realized how wrong I was. Shit.

“Try again,” he cradled me against his chest, “It’s a little after six.”

“Oops…” I cringed, knowing I was about to get bitched at.

“Are you ok?” Jumin worried, “I thought I heard Assistant Kang asking about you earlier.”

“I’m fine,” I brushed him off, “I’ll be ok.”

“You’re not sick, are you?” he checked me over.

“No,” I promised, “I’m not sick. I’m a woman. I’ll be fine, Jumin. Just give it another day or so and I’ll be fine.”

“Alright,” Jumin let it go, “But for tonight, you’re staying here. Is that ok?”

“Wait,” I gave him a look, “I thought I couldn’t stay here during the week. I thought this was a weekend thing.”

“When I come home,” he pointed out, “And you’re still sleeping in my bed with my cat, certain rules can be overlooked. We’re still off the clock. We’re still not doing anything wrong. Now, call Yoosung and tell him you’re not coming home tonight. Your phone was blowing up and I figured it’d be wrong for me to answer it.”

“I do it with your phone all the time,” I reminded him, “And sometimes, it’s even Yoosung on the other end.”

“That’s the chatroom,” Jumin retaliated, “That’s different. Yoosung doesn’t need to hear me answering your phone. That’s not something that needs to be relayed back to the chatroom. But you’re in no shape to leave. Stay tonight. Please.”

“I don’t know, Jumin,” I mulled it over, “That would mean us going into the office at the same time. Us getting out of the same vehicle. I don’t want people to talk.”

“MC, sweetheart,” he took my face in the palm of his hand, “What did I tell you? From the very beginning, you didn’t need to worry about anything. Any retaliation at work, I will take care of it. The first time someone even mentions our names in the same sentence, I can have them gone in minutes. We’re fine. I promise. So, I happened to give you a ride to work. I saw you walking and figured we were going to the same place, so I stopped. That’s just me being a decent human being. Is that so bad?”

“No, but…”

“It’s settled then,” Jumin put his foot down, “For the rest of the night, let me take care of you. It’s all I ask. I don’t even have to ask you if you’ve eaten in the last couple hours. I know better. Do you have any preference for dinner?”

“Actually,” I decided, “I’d kill a man for a pizza and some buffalo wings. Ideally, there’d be some kind of cheap liquor, too, but I shouldn’t be drinking right now.”

“Consider it ordered,” he kissed the top of my head and laid me down on the bed, “I’ll be right back, ok?”

“Ok.” What did I do in a past life to deserve Jumin? He didn’t bitch at me for completely falling asleep on the job (At this point, it’s encouraged.). He’s not letting me go home because I’m not feeling a hundred percent. AND he wants to take care of me. AND I’m getting pizza! Just when I think this is going to be a shit day, I get this. Good for me!


	30. Suspicious Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Cleveland! Yes. Specifically Cleveland. Whether you're from Cleveland or your name is Cleveland. Hello to you and you alone! So, how are we all doing tonight? What's the deal with eggplants? They're not eggs and they're not plants. *dodges soda can* Oh...Not here to do stand-up. Got it. Can't even take credit for that joke. That's from a Leisure Suit Larry game. Anyway! Hello!
> 
> So, what were we thinking about Jumin being particularly cuddly last chapter? MC's a lucky girl. Imagine having that AND Elly...I'm jealous. Kind of jealous. That also would mean being with Jumin and I don't know about you, but the guy kind of has a stick in his ass. But I digress. But like last Friday, I am both legally and morally obligated to tell you Lumi's livestream is tonight. And when I last checked on her, she seemed kind of ranty, so approach with caution. Bring snacks. She's a sucker for chocolate covered pretzels, but if you bring her raisins instead, she may kill you. Anyway, see you next week! SEVEN OUT!

That’s strange. It’s Tuesday, yet I’m waking up in silk. It’s Tuesday, but I don’t have Apollo in my face, begging me to take him outside. It’s Tuesday…And I’m waking up in Jumin’s bed. This is wrong. We both know it. I shouldn’t be here. On the weekend? Fine. In fact, I insist upon it. And I know he does, too. When we have work the next morning? He might as well be going in with lipstick on his collar. Someone’s really not giving a shit about hiding anymore. The choker, the promotion to Elizabeth’s caretaker (or my midday naps), and now, the sleepovers in the middle of the week? I’m amazed no one has said anything. An intern screwing around with the boss sounds like a watercooler headline to me.

It’s happened. It’s finally happened. The bullshit cliché movies I made fun of on a regular basis…I’ve become one. The bright-eyed intern that moves to the big city from a small town that falls for her charming, mysterious boss. Well…The boss of my boss. But my boss, his assistant, wants to make sure that our love affair never happens. But it’s the forbidden factor that makes our relationship so hot. And strong. It’s so wrong, but why does it feel so right? Jesus Christ, I needed to stop watching made for TV movies…

Then, a pair of lips on the back of my neck snapped me out of my headspace quickly. I know it was naughty of us to break our own rule of weekends only. However, I’d be lying if I said one little act of affection from Jumin wouldn’t get me through the day. I’m so glad I stuck around. It’d be great if we could do this every day, but I’m not moving in quite yet. Not until I know I can bring my baby with me and Jumin and Apollo can get along better. I felt a little smile on the back of my neck. Good morning, Mr. Han.”

“Good morning, Elizabeth III…”

Wow. Who would’ve thought a cat would kill the mood? Thanks, Jumin. I appreciate it, “Try again, Mr. Han.”

“That’s right,” Jumin held me apologetically, “I’m not used to having you during the week, MC. Please forgive me.”

After a more proper good morning kiss, I couldn’t stay mad at him long, “You’re forgiven.”

  
“You know,” he ran his hand through my hair, petting me softly, nearly lulling me back to sleep, “If we stay like this much longer, we’ll be late for work.”

“Come on,” I cuddled into his chest, tracing my finger over his muscle definition, “Just a few minutes longer.”

“No, MC,” Jumin sat me up, “Go on. I’ll join you in a minute. That is, unless you say otherwise.”

“I do say otherwise,” I stopped him, “Not this morning, sir.”

“Why not?” he pouted. Someone changed his tune quickly.

“Because,” I echoed his own words back at him, “We’re going to be late for work already. And I’d rather shower alone this morning.”

“Fine,” Jumin hardly put up a fight. It’s nice when he allows me my space. Especially in his shower. In his multi-headed shower with killer water pressure. Unfortunately, I was going to have to grab clothes from my section of Jumin’s closet. I had no intentions of crashing with him last night. So, I show up to work dressed a little better than usual. No problem.

Although, going by the small pile of clothes on the bathroom counter, Jumin had already given this some thought. I’m not that surprised. This man had contingency plans for his contingency plans. He must have known our relationship would end up here eventually. I might as well have something here I could wear to work, too. However, something about it reminded me of what I wore to my first investors meeting. Tight fitting blouse (this one white instead of purple), tight pencil skirt, and heels I could take someone’s eye out with. Jumin, are you trying to tell me something?

I will admit, though. Jumin’s got taste. And he knew what worked for me better than I did. Personally, I wasn’t too big on pinstripes. They just weren’t my thing. But hot damn, I looked good. If I don’t move away from this mirror, I’ll be here all day. I needed to get to work before people started to talk. Although, the best part of being an intern was that I could move around freely without much detection. No one paid attention to the interns. But Jumin wasn’t exactly hiding his favorites.

“You, my beautiful intern,” Jumin put my choker on for me, “are absolutely stunning today. I hope you know that.”

“Thank you, sir,” I shivered under his touch. Jumin’s fingers had that effect on me. But then, I settled into a state of pure bliss, “Really, Jumin. Thank you for letting me stay here last night.”

“Believe me, princess,” he wrapped his arms around my waist, his lips softly pressed on the top of my head, “It was entirely my pleasure. Didn’t I already tell you that any whim you had would be yours? You don’t have to be afraid to use that, MC. You could never abuse it or impose on me. Not when I insist upon it.”

“I know,” I remembered all too well, “It’s something to get used to. Remember? Everything is a learning process with us.”

“I understand,” Jumin let it go, “We really should be going.”

“Yes, we should.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he called out behind us, “Daddy has to go to work now. I’ll be back in a little while. But you know I do this to give you a life you deserve. Only the finer things for you. It’s just a little while. We can make it. Daddy loves you.”

It was time for my vengeance for the other day, “I love you, too. But we’re going to the same place. You don’t have to apologize. You don’t even have to say goodbye.”

I walked into the elevator with Jumin’s jaw on the floor. Good for me. A good night’s sleep, a nicely fitting suit, and the satisfaction of catching Jumin off guard. Hot damn, it’s going to be a good day. After a quiet car ride to the C&R building (likely because Jumin was still in shock), Jumin grabbed the door for me and gave the elevator the orders to take us to the top. When I walked into the office, I took my usual seat at my desk with a certain cheeriness about me. Although, there was one somebody that wasn’t too happy with me.

“MC,” Jaehee scolded me, “You’re late.”

“I’m so sor…”

“No, she’s not,” Jumin walked over to us, “MC was on her way to work when she almost broke one of her heels. Isn’t that right, MC?”

“Yeah,” I lied smoothly, “Again, thank you for the ride, Mr. Han. I really appreciate it.”

“How’s your knee?” he worried, playing into it just as much as I was.

“It still stings a little,” I shrugged, “But I should be alright. It’s nothing worth going to the hospital over.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jumin smiled a little, “Get to work.”

“Yes, sir,” I nodded.

“Yes, sir,” Jaehee repeated as our boss walked into his own office, shutting the door behind him.

“You know,” I awed, holding back as much as I could, “We really do have a good boss when it comes down to it.”

“MC,” Jaehee stopped me, turning very serious very quickly, “I’m going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer.”

“Of course, Jaehee,” I allowed, trying to keep the muffin Jumin fed me earlier in my stomach. With this level of possible anger and mostly concern, it could only be one thing, “What’s up?”

“What’s going on with you and Mr. Han?” And boom goes the dynamite.

“Nothing,” I fiddled with the tag on my choker, “He just gave me a ride.”

Jaehee remained skeptical, but she started to relax a bit. A giant feat for Jaehee, “Alright. Thank you. It’s just that…Well…”

“What is it, Jaehee?” Color me curious.

“It’s not exactly uncommon for Mr. Chairman to sneak off with interns,” she explained, “Or his assistants. He goes through them like water. And it’s not exactly unusual for the apple to fall far from the tree. I’ve known Mr. Han for a while and I don’t see any signs of that in him, but it may have just been lying dormant, waiting for the right assistant or intern to bring that out in him.”

“Jaehee,” I asked bluntly, “Are you interested in Mr. Han?”

“Oh, god, no,” Jaehee gasped, “That would never work. I could never date my boss. That’d be too weird. We see each other at the office every day. Besides, I wouldn’t want anyone thinking I was sleeping with the boss to get ahead. I’m not that kind of woman.”

“My sentiments exactly.” I wasn’t sleeping with Jumin to get ahead. I was sleeping with Jumin because I fell in love with him. And his cat. I must admit, Elizabeth’s got a hold on me, too. And for whatever reason, he likes me, too. Personally, I think it’s because of my relationship with Elizabeth and how she and I instantly clicked. If we were to ever have a more committed relationship, Elizabeth III needs a mommy that’ll love her instead of loathe her. Another reason why Jaehee and Jumin would never work out.

“It’s good to know you feel that way, MC,” she let out a heavy sigh of relief, “I’m not crazy for thinking that, though, am I? That Mr. Han could be more like his father than he thinks?”

“I don’t know much about Mr. Han’s relationship with his dad,” I admitted, getting my paperwork sorted out for the day, “But even I have the feeling that saying something like that out loud would be grounds for a fate worse than being fired.”

“Like what?” Jaehee worried, “Like being shackled to Mr. Han for the rest of my life to do nothing but his bidding?”

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” I settled her.

“Trust me,” she grumbled under her breath, “I know I shouldn’t be complaining. I’m actually in quite a charmed position around here. But I’d be afraid to know what Mr. Han would have planned if I truly did all of his bidding.”

I thought I had the charmed position around here, but go ahead, Jaehee. Keep thinking that, “He wouldn’t be that ruthless.”

“You’ve never seen him after something he wants,” Jaehee shivered. Little did she know…Hell, Jumin tried buying my affections practically since day one. But that’s when I get first editions on my desk, so I can’t complain, “He either has the patience of a saint or the patience of a toddler. There is no middle ground.”

He must have the patience of a saint with me. But despite me being a little late and Jumin completely absolving me of that, I still needed to regain the lost brownie points with my boss, “Jaehee, as much as I’d love to nitpick Mr. Han’s psyche some more, I got work to do. And so do you.”

“You’re right,” she put her face back in her giant stack of paperwork, “MC, do you have any plans for after work today?”

“I got my economics class,” I told her, “But that’s over around seven. Why?”

“You and I should…” Beep.

It’s weird. I thought I heard a beep coming from Jumin’s office, too, “What’s that all about?”

“Excuse me,” Jaehee got up, “I need to take this. I’ll be right back. I shouldn’t be gone long.”

“Take your time.”

As if I didn’t already know what was going on. Jaehee and Jumin got called to their group chat. I wonder what it’s for. If it was just a group of friends, Jaehee wouldn’t have stepped away from her desk to take care of it. There has to be something more there. I bet I could ask Jumin about it. I couldn’t tell much about it from what I’ve seen, but there was only one person in it that I hadn’t met. As long as he wasn’t like Zen, I’ll be fine. But I had to be careful when I talked about Zen in front of Jaehee. According to Jumin, she was a superfan. That would also mean I had come into contact with him somehow. Given Zen has talked about Jumin’s girlfriend in the chatroom, I should probably keep that to myself.

“I’m sorry, MC,” Jaehee came back, calm and collected. Things couldn’t have been that bad, “Your roommate got his hand stuck in the toaster and didn’t want to call emergency services.”

“Oh, Yoosung…” I shook my head, “It’s a good thing you’re cute.”

“At least he was trying to feed himself,” she pointed out, “That’s a step in the right direction.”

“And he didn’t burn down my kitchen,” I started to look on the bright side, “So, what’s going to happen?”

“Seven’s going to get him out of it,” Jaehee reported, “Everyone else called not it.”

“Seven’s going to my apartment?” I felt the blood rush out of my face and down to my feet, “Seven and Yoosung are going to be left unattended in my apartment?”

“If you need another place to stay,” she offered, “You can come live with me.”

“Thanks, Jaehee.” That was comforting, “But I don’t think they can get into too many shenanigans. If all else fails, Apollo’s the voice of reason.”

“Your dog…?”

“He’s got more brains in his head than Yoosung and Seven combined somedays,” I pointed out, “Yes. Apollo is the voice of reason. Now, I need a distraction. I don’t need to think about my apartment building being in flames when I get home. What were you saying before?”

“Oh,” Jaehee has rejoined the world, “After you get out of class, you and I are getting a drink together. It’s non-negotiable. Any plans you had tonight are canceled.”

“That’s fine with me,” I allowed, “I didn’t have anything planned for tonight anyway. Yoosung’s going to be in a LOLOL raid, so he’s going to be glued to his computer. Or worse, he’ll ask me to join him. Don’t get me wrong. I’m a girl that can appreciate a good video game once in a while, but LOLOL isn’t my thing by any stretch of the imagination. Besides, he’d only use me as a healer and I’m above that. So, getting out of the house won’t be such a bad idea. Sounds like fun. Where do you want to meet?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “Anywhere is fine with me.”

“Tell you what,” I decided, “You may be the one inviting me, but I’ll buy. There’s a wine bar downtown that’s really cute and inviting and their wine is delightful. We’ll meet there.”

As long as she’s not asking too many questions. I’ve been to this wine bar once before. And that was with Jumin. A week or so later, we ended up beginning our relationship. Jaehee is starting to become too clever for her own good. Jumin and I agreed. We’re not telling Jaehee about us until after I graduate and I’m no longer her intern. But we really needed to sit down and think of a contingency plan for clever assistants.


	31. Happy Hour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there, my sexy beasts. How are you on this lovely day? Well...I can't confirm nor deny if the day is lovely. Other than the fact that I haven't seen the sun in ages and I'm in an underground bunker in an undisclosed location. But I know it's lovely because all of you lovelies are here. *HIGH FIVES!* Still the charmer, Seven. Always the charmer. What can I say? I got game when I want to have it. But since we're a tad behind schedule here, I should probably make this short, then skedaddle out of here. But ooh...Today's chapter...This week's set is going to be a good one. Messy, but a good mess. Like a baby eating spaghetti. Or MC after a little too much...Well, you'll see. SEVEN OUT!

Two o'clock was my favorite time of the day. My hour-long naptime, some quality alone time with Elizabeth III. What more could I ask for? Elizabeth and I got along famously from day one. Honestly, I think she was just happy to see someone who wasn’t Jaehee. I wonder why they hated each other so much. I just hope that Elizabeth III doesn’t pick up on the fact that her new best friend would be fraternizing with her worst enemy. It’s just one drink. A little something, something to take the weekday edge off. Not that I really had much of one. Thanks to my two o'clock nap.

“Mr. Han?” I knocked on his office door, “I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”

“Of course not,” he ushered me in, thumbing through his planner, “Is everything ok, MC? You look a little tired. And not your usual two o'clock tired.”

“I’m fine, sir,” Jumin motioned for me to shut the door, “Really. Just my usual two o'clock tired.”

“Is there anything else?” Jumin asked, “Anything going on that I should know about? People in the office giving you a hard time?”

“No,” I shook my head, “But I’m sure that when I go out with Jaehee tonight, she’ll have a few questions about us.”

“You’re going out with Assistant Kang tonight?” he gave me a look. Was Jumin nervous? His hands weren’t as steady as they normally were. Was he…actually afraid of Jaehee? That’s so cute.

“Yes,” I nodded, “We’re going for a drink tonight after I get out of class.”

“Do you promise you’ll be careful?” Jumin warned, “Because I want you coming home in one piece.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine,” I figured, “Why wouldn’t I be? I know how to control myself, Jumin. Give me some credit.”

“It’s not that,” he elaborated, “If you let anything about us slip, Assistant Kang won’t be happy. When she drinks, she can get scrappy. You wouldn’t know by looking at her, but Assistant Kang is a black belt in judo. Do you understand what I’m trying to tell you?”

“Come home in one piece,” I assumed, “I will. I promise. It’s just one drink. Maybe two if we’re feeling spicy.”

“Alright,” Jumin let it go, “Then, I’m assuming you’re going to see Elizabeth III now?”

“That’s right.”

“Good,” he patted his lap, “Before you leave, come give Daddy some sugar.”

I froze for a moment, “What…?”

“I’m sorry,” Jumin blushed a little, “I thought I’d try something. That’s the last time I take relationship advice from…Never mind.”

“Well,” I took a seat on his lap, knowing exactly what he was asking for. I kissed his cheek, “It worked. I love you. And I’ll be back in a little while.”

“I love you, too, princess,” he nuzzled his face in the back of my neck, “Send my Elizabeth III my love.”

“I will,” I got up from Jumin’s lap and headed downstairs, not thinking much about the daddy comment. Besides, I could probably use the nap now more than usual. I’ve never had a night out with Jaehee. The chances of us getting too crazy were probably slim, but it can’t hurt to be prepared.

I got to Jumin’s penthouse and made a beeline for his bedroom. There she was. His pride and joy. I climbed onto the bed and curled up with Elizabeth. You don’t realize how good you got it. A quiet penthouse to yourself. A Jumin you don’t have to hide your relationship with. And a Jumin you get to be with every night. I can’t believe I’m actually jealous of a cat.

Things would be simpler, though. Quiet, constant love and attention. It’s got to be a special kind of paradise to be Jumin’s cat. You really do have it so good, Elizabeth. You’re a very lucky kitty. I know I could be in the same boat if I wanted to, but…I don’t know. Something about it feels wrong. Even the choker around my neck feels heavy. The constant reminder of Jumin’s love and how extra it can be. If it makes him happy, though, who was I to turn him down? I wasn’t going to abuse my newfound power. No matter how badly Jumin wanted me to. For now, I was going to nap with his cat. The only way Jumin could be jealous of me.

When I woke up, I gave Elizabeth her kiss from her daddy and booked it for C&R. I had some numbers I needed to balance out before I could allow myself a night of fun and shenanigans with Jaehee. Not to mention, I still had class. Class, a drink or two with the boss, and a good night’s sleep with my big baby. That sounded like a plan. I wrapped up my work into a neat, little package and finalized my plans with Jaehee before she left. We were all set for the wine bar downtown after I got out of school tonight. And she even gave me a little extra time to check in with Apollo, too. I thought it was sweet. 

“MC,” Jumin stopped me before I got in the elevator, “Could I have a word with you please?”

“Of course, Mr. Han,” I held the door open for him and watched them close behind me, “What’s on your…?”

Without another word, Jumin pulled me to his chest, softly kissing the top of my head, “Please. Be careful tonight. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. No matter what time it is.”

“I won’t,” I promised, “I’ll be careful.”

“Thank you,” he gave me one last kiss before the elevator opened again, “Go on. You’ll be late to class.”

“Ok,” I left Jumin at the front steps and took off toward school. I was thinking about stopping at home to change, but I didn’t have that kind of time. It’s fine. I’d be back home after class anyway. Apollo’s probably wondering where the hell I am most of the time.

He understands. I hope.

When I walked into class, I took my usual seat in the middle but closer to the exit. And to my surprise, I saw my roommate with everything necessary to our project open on his laptop. Color me impressed, “Hi, Yoosung.”

“Hi, MC,” he smiled at me, “Look! I’ve been getting things done while you’ve been gone.”

“I see that.” I also saw the LOLOL tab on his taskbar, but I’m not going to judge, “What else have you been up to?”

“Nothing,” Yoosung got defensive, slowly moving his cursor to said LOLOL tab in question, closing it out.

“It’s alright, Yoosung,” I giggled, “I understand. You’ve got a match going on. Go ahead.”

“It’s…” he bit his lip, “A little more than just a match.”

“You’re raiding in class again?” I rolled my eyes, “Yoosung…What have I told you about that? Little matches are fine if you can limit them to one or two. Full on raids? That’s just irresponsible.”

“I’m sorry!” his eyes welled up, “My guild asked me to come in and help, but then, I realized we had class tonight instead of this morning and I lost track of time.”

“It’ll be alright,” I let it slide. Seeing Yoosung on the brink of tears broke my heart and I couldn’t let it go any further, “Finish up and get back to Earth. I’m sure your mom misses you.”

“I haven’t talked to my mom in a while,” Yoosung admitted, “I’m afraid to.”

“And why’s that?” I wondered. As if I didn’t already know.

“Because,” he winced, “She has no idea I moved. Let alone moved in with a girl.”

“I thought your mom loved me,” I pointed out, getting my expandable folder out.

“She does,” Yoosung confirmed, “But she’s also kind of old-fashioned about that.”

“And what if you told her I had a boyfriend?”

“Then she’d shun you for letting me live with you!” he squeaked, “She’d say that you having me live with you and having a boyfriend would be so indecent.”

“Yoosung,” I let out a heavy sigh, “I knew a couple of women that lived together for years. One of their parents said that having a male roommate was indecent for a young lady, so she had a woman move in with her instead. You want to know what happened?”

“What?”

“They got married three years after they moved in together,” I told him, “When she said she wanted her best friend to move in, her parents didn’t know it was her girlfriend. The one thing they were worried about with her having a male roommate was a moot point.”

“Moot’s a funny word,” Yoosung giggled, “But if this is your way of coming out to me, MC, I love you for who you are, regardless of your sexual orientation.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Yoosung,” I awed, “But I have a boyfriend. I’m not coming out to you. If you’re that afraid to tell your mom we’ve moved in together, I’ll tell her.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” I shrugged, “Why not? What’s the worst she can do? Whether she likes it or not, you’re a grown up, too. You’re free to make your own choices.”

“It’s weird,” Yoosung chuckled under his breath, “Jumin said the same thing.”

“Maybe Mr. Han and I are onto something.” Or when Jumin said the same thing, he and I were one in the same.

“Can I ask you something, MC?”

“Yoosung, I encourage you to ask me all the questions you can,” I insisted, “What’s up?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were working at C&R?” he asked, “I know two people there.”

“I know mostly everyone that works at C&R,” I pulled my calculator out of my bag, “I thought I told you I was one of them. I know I told you I got my internship.”

“Yeah,” Yoosung nodded, finishing up his raid, “You never told me it was C&R. How’d you manage that?”

“Guess I just got lucky.” And then, I got really lucky and ended up with Jumin. Yoosung didn’t need that nosebleed today.

“Ok,” he brushed it off, “So, another question.”

“Shoot.”

“Where were you last night?” Yoosung wondered, “When you called me last night, you just said you weren’t coming home. You never told me where you’d be.”

“Oh,” I blushed a bit, “I stayed with my boyfriend last night. I stopped by his place after work. Then, I wasn’t feeling too hot and he wouldn’t let me leave.”

“That’s so sweet,” he awed, “I need to find a girlfriend like your boyfriend.”

“You wouldn’t be able to handle something like this,” I assured, a little more well informed than he is, “It’s nice. Don’t get me wrong. But it’s also our relationship. It’s built on trust and love and the fact that we’re going through it together. It’s not the kind of relationship that can work overnight. I love you, Yoosung, but I really don’t think you’d be able to manage in a relationship like ours.”

Something about Yoosung struck me as very vanilla. I know Jumin’s into some kinky shit and I’ve only scratched the surface. Physically, I don’t think he’d be able to handle it. If Yoosung bends wrong, something pops out of place on him. He’s a very special, very fragile boy. I’m only looking out for what’s best for him.

“If you say so…” Or maybe there’s more to Yoosung than meets the eye. Kind of like Jaehee with her judo. 

“By the way…” Speaking of Jaehee, “I’m not going to be home tonight either.”

“Oh, come on, MC,” Yoosung whined, “I thought the idea of me moving in with you was that we’d get to hang out all the time. Ever since I moved in, you’re always out somewhere. Where are you going now?”

“I’m getting drinks with Jaehee tonight,” I settled him, “I promise we won’t be out all night. I’d ask if you wanted to come along, but you can’t hold your liquor to save your life.”

“Yeah,” he grumbled into his desktop, “Learned that one the hard way one time. Thanks, Seven.”

“What did he do?” my mothering instincts kicked in.

“Long story,” Yoosung brushed me off, “The short version? I ended up with a guy named Lupe the next morning wearing nothing but a party hat. Don’t ask.”

“Alright then…” There was a lot to unpack, but I wasn’t going to push it. 

“But…” he spoke meekly, “You are coming back tonight, right?”

“Of course I am,” I took Yoosung’s hand, easing his mind, “Pinky promise.”

“And you’ll stay home tomorrow night?”

“No,” I shook my head, finishing today’s work, “I’m going to my boyfriend’s place for the weekend.”

“When am I going to get to meet him?” Yoosung pouted, “You two have been together for how long now?”

“A couple months.”

“And I still haven’t met him?” he went on, “Come on, MC. You should have him over. I promise I’ll get noise cancelling headphones!”

“No,” I started packing things up, “It’s not that. I told you that you can meet him at graduation.”

“I don’t want to wait until graduation…” I’d tell you, but sweetie, you can’t keep a secret and there’s too much riding on that piece of information. 

“Too bad,” I draped an arm around his shoulder, “Come on. Let’s get home.”

“Ok,” Yoosung turned off his laptop and threw it in his bag, following me out of the classroom. It’s nice to have someone to walk home with now. Even though I know Jumin would be more than happy to come and get me. All I’d have to do is ask. Maybe one day, I should test those limits he said were nonexistent. But today won’t be that day.

When Yoosung and I got home, he went back to his LOLOL guild and I threw myself into the shower. I was a little gross from the day and some of Elizabeth’s hair was on me yet. Apollo wanted to join me, but instead, he sat outside the door whining, waiting for Mama to get out of the glass box that’s caused him nothing but misery. He’s worried. And I think that’s the sweetest damn thing. Although, I’m pretty sure I heard Yoosung call for him a couple times, but Yoosung had no authority over Apollo. If he listens to him every third try, it’s a good day. Apollo had one alpha in his life. 

Now…I know it’s only drinks with Jaehee, but what do I wear? My closet had work clothes and sweatpants and a couple casual dresses, but they were more for day time. I had shit for night time. Confused and annoyed, I stuck my head out my bedroom door. Fully prepared to call for Apollo, sudden realization struck. I have someone here that’s not color blind and will actually speak to me, “Hey, Yoosung!”

“What?” Furious clicking sounds echoed through my hallway.

“What do I wear tonight?” I asked, doing my best to not stress myself out any more than I already have.

“Does it really matter?” Yoosung retaliated, “It’s just drinks with Jaehee. You already have a boyfriend, so you’re not out hunting. Just wear whatever.”

“UGH.” I threw myself into my bed. Maybe he had a point, though. I’m totally overthinking this. I reached blindly into my closet and found the dress I wore on my first date with Jumin. Before we actually started dating. This could work. I mean, we’re going to the wine bar where Jumin and I had our first date. Why not? I put on some finishing touches in the bathroom and looked like a hot piece of ass when I walked out. But just for a little validation, “Well? How do I look?”

“You look nice, MC,” Yoosung didn’t even break eye contact with his screen. Must be good loot tonight.

“Thanks,” I giggled, “But I’ll believe that a little more when you’re not playing LOLOL.”

“I’m sorry,” he winced, leaning a bit to the left. Must be really good loot tonight, “Kind of in the middle of an orc problem.”

“Fine,” I turned to Apollo, “What do you think, baby? Mama good enough to go for drinks tonight?”

Sure. When I start asking Apollo for advice, that’s when Yoosung looks, “Oh, holy mother of hell…”

“And you said it didn’t matter,” I did a quick spin, “So? Am I good enough to go for drinks?”

“Absolutely,” he looked me over, “And you’re sure you have a boyfriend?”

“Yes,” I giggled, “Sorry, Yoosung. I’m taken. But if it makes you feel any better, you’re the one that gets to live with me, not him.”

“Now, I feel bad,” Yoosung groaned.

“It’s alright,” I assured, kissing the top of his head, “Play nice, boys. I should be back in a little while. No getting into trouble. Don’t give the sitter any trouble.”

“Sitter?” he gave me a look, “Did you really call a sitter?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, seeing how far I could take this, “After I got out of the shower, I texted Seven and asked him if he’d come over to keep an eye on you. I heard about the incident with the toaster and you shouldn’t be left alone.”

“So you call Seven?!” Yoosung gasped, “Are you high?!”

“I’m joking,” I giggled, grabbing my bag, “I didn’t call a sitter. You two can manage on your own. Like I said, I shouldn’t be gone all night.”

“Have fun,” he sent me off, “Be careful.”

“I will.” And just like that, I headed downtown to meet with Jaehee. I just hope to all things holy that Jaehee’s not a lightweight. Because I don’t want to have to deal with that tonight. I just want to go out and have a good time. 

“Hey!” Jaehee flagged me down. Someone was already at the bar.

“Hiya, boss,” I took the empty seat next to her, “What are we drinking?”

“Anything red,” she decided, “That’s ok with you, isn’t it?”

“Fine by me,” I flagged down the bartender, “Can I get a bottle of ’14 Bordeaux and two glasses please?”

“Sure.”

“MC,” Jaehee gasped, “That’s an expensive bottle of wine. Are you sure?”

“Why not?” I shrugged, feeling bold, “I’m sure we can kill the bottle here.”

“It’s too much.”

“Jaehee,” I stopped her before she could spiral, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

“Alright…” she settled down a bit as soon as the bottle was between us, “Thank you, MC. This is very generous of you.”

“No problem,” I smiled, popping the cork, “What can I say? Things have been good for me lately.”

“I can see that,” Jaehee looked skeptically at the wine, “MC, can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” I allowed, “What’s up?”

“What’s your boyfriend’s name?” Ouch. Getting straight to the point, huh, Jaehee? She always was the no nonsense type.

Shit! I had to think of a name on the spot that wasn’t Jumin Han. Come on, MC. Think, “Jin. Why?”

“I want to know more about him,” Jaehee poured wine for us, “What’s he like?”

“He’s…different,” I told her, trying not to give too much away, “I have a feeling that I know him in ways that no one would even consider. He doesn’t come off as the sweet type to most, but when it’s just him and me…The world doesn’t even exist.”

“Sounds like you really love him,” she awed.

“I do,” I held back a smile, “And he loves me, too. Although, the first time we told each other that was after an argument about Yoosung moving in, but we’re good.”

“And you’re sure he’s ok with Yoosung moving in?”

“He’s going to have to be,” I poured another glass, “Yoosung’s already settled in. I don’t think he’s going to come in and spoon me anymore, but I’m pretty sure that was a one-time thing.”

This was how our night was. Just Jaehee and me and a bottle of French wine. Because why the hell not? Although, I may regret getting as big of a bottle as what I got. Because what was supposed to be just one drink may have turned into us getting another bottle. What was supposed to be maybe an hour at the most turned into a couple…And Jaehee started to loosen up. Maybe too much.

“Do you know how long I’ve been working at C&R?” she drawled, “Three years! Three…of the longest years…of my life. And Mr. Han! I have never had a more ungrateful boss! He’s nothing but a slave driver! Don’t get involved with him, MC…You are…You’re a good girl. And, hic, you don’t deserve that.”

“But you have to admit,” I pointed out, my head swimming, “He’s got a really nice ass.”

“Should we even be talking about him like this?” Jaehee wondered, finishing off our third bottle, “I mean…He’s still our boss.”

“We’re off the clock,” I justified it, “We can say whatever we want. And I say that Jumin Han has a really nice ass. I could bounce quarters off it for hours.”

“It’s hard to argue with you there,” she admitted, “But we shouldn’t talk about Mr. Han like this.”

“I think we should probably go home,” I figured, ready to fall asleep on the bar.

“Neither one of us are in any shape to drive home.”

“Hold on!” I got my phone out of my bag, “I know someone we can call. I’ll get us a ride.”

“Okie dokie!” Jaehee chimed, spinning around on her barstool, “Oh…Not a good idea. Bad idea. Convenient store sushi bad idea.”

“Hello, MC,” a deep, sexy voice rumbled on the other end.

“Hello, Mr. Han,” I swooned, “Can I ask you a favor?”

“MC, are you nuts?” Jaehee stifled a laugh, “You called Mr. Han?”

“What is it, sweetheart?” Jumin asked, “Is everything ok?”

“Me and Jaehee need a ride home,” I slurred, “We may have overdone it.”

“I’m on my way,” he let out a heavy sigh of exasperation. Was he mad at me? I hope he wasn’t mad at me, “Stay where you are.”

“We will,” I promised, laying my head down on the bar, “I’ll be waiting.”

We both hung up and the thought of pizza popped into my head. Pizza sounded so good right now. But I told Jumin we’d stay here. Jaehee shook her head, “I can’t believe you called Mr. Han, MC.”

“I can,” I beamed, “Are you kidding? I’m his favorite around the office and you know it. He’d do anything for me.”

“And you’re sure he’s not into you?”

“Positive.” Not yet anyway. Maybe later he’ll be in me.

Jaehee and I stood outside and waited for our ride. Lucky for us, Driver Kim came to get us. He’s so nice. He’s such a nice man. But I knew one thing for sure. I’m tired and I need to go to bed. And my head feels like it weighs an extra twenty pounds. Maybe I could cut it off and lose that weight real quick. No…I need my head. That’s just silliness.

“Look at you both,” an unexpected voice spoke from the back windows, “My intern and my assistant, drunk out of their skin. I’m not mad. I’m just heavily disappointed.”

“We’re off the clock,” Jaehee pointed out, “We’re fine.”

“Yeah,” I chimed, tripping over my own two feet and landing against his door, “Kind of like when we’re off the clock and…”

“Come on,” Jumin cut me off and helped me into the back seat with Jaehee following behind me, “You both need to get to bed.”

“Can we get a pizza first?” I asked, “I really want a pizza.”

“No,” Jumin said bluntly.

“Please?” Jaehee hiccupped, “That’s a really good idea, MC.”

“We’re not getting pizza,” Jumin stood his ground, “You’re both going home.”

“Alright, Commander Buzzkill,” I booped his nose, “Hey, Jaehee! You want to come over to my place? I think I have pizza rolls in my freezer.”

“Yeah!” Jaehee squeaked, “Let’s do that!”

“No!” Jumin wasn’t having it with us this evening, “Assistant Kang, you’re going home. MC, you’re going home.”

“Fine…”

After we dropped Jaehee off at her apartment building, Jumin and I had some time alone. I slid next to him and put my head on his shoulder, “Jumin…”

“Yes, MC?”

“Are you mad at me?” I wondered, fearing the worst.

“I’m not mad at you,” Jumin put an arm around me, “You did exactly as I asked you. It’s unfortunate you had to ask in the first place, but no, MC. I’m not mad at you.”

“Does this mean I’m going home?” I figured, “Or can I come stay with you again?”

“You’re drunk,” he reminded me, “I’m not taking you back to my place. You’re going home.”

“Fine…”

When we got back to my apartment, Jumin helped me out of the car and held me steady. Yeah…I needed to go inside and not have the world spin anymore. Each knock at my door made my head pound. That can’t be good. But I heard Apollo barking! That’s my boy! Mama’s big, special, baby boy! Apollo’s such a good boy.

“Jumin?” Speaking of special boys, it’s Yoosung! That’s right. He lives here.

“Yoosung!” I squealed, “Hi!”

“Hello, Yoosung,” Jumin greeted him, “I need a favor.”

“What are you doing here?” Yoosung wondered.

“I live here, silly!”

“MC and Assistant Kang got a little carried away,” Jumin held me up, “Do you think you could point me in the direction of her bedroom?”

“Yeah,” Yoosung nodded, “It’s this way.”

“Why do you want to know my bedroom? Is there something you’d like to tell me, Mr. Han?”

“Is she going to be ok?” Yoosung worried.

“Just keep an eye on her for me,” Jumin requested.

“Aww…Why can’t you stay here?”

“Because,” Jumin helped me onto my bed and took my heels off, “I’m still your boss, MC.”

“I quit!”

“No, you don’t,” he pulled my blanket over me, “Thank you, Yoosung.”

“No problem,” Yoosung left us alone. Where’s he going? What’s he doing? And how long has he lived here? 

Apollo jumped up on my bed next to me, sniffing and softly growling at Jumin. But to my surprise, Jumin reached out and took his big, old head into the palm of his hand, “You, too, Apollo. Make sure Mama’s ok for me.”

“Aww…” I melted, “You like Apollo, don’t you, Jumin?”

“I like you,” Jumin pointed out, “And along with liking you comes liking Apollo. Now, go to sleep, MC. I expect to see you at the office tomorrow morning.”

“You will,” I promised, nestling down in my bed.

“Good night, sweetheart,” he softly kissed my forehead, making sure not to make any noise that would startle my roommate.

“Good night, Jumin,” I laid my head on his thigh, “I love you…”

Jumin let out a heavy sigh and left Apollo and me on my bed. It sucks that he’s not sticking around. It sucks even more that I don’t get my pizza. But damn, it’s nice to have him when it counts. 


	32. Closing Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Hi, internet...What do you mean it's weird to hear me whispering? Trust me. It's a necessity today. Because...Well...You'll see. You can't see it now, but there's, like...fifty babies in here and they're all asleep. What? You don't believe me? Probably a good idea because I was lying. There's ONE baby sleeping in here and we wouldn't want to wake her. Rest well, my sweet 606...In another timeline...But not this one. And that's ok. I think. I'm still kind of wrestling with that, but here nor there.
> 
> Also, due to legal and moral obligations, I've been handed a card from off camera. Lumi's going to be in front of a live camera at 9PM her time like every other Friday night. Will I be there? No. I got work to do. But that doesn't mean you shouldn't. Please...Be my proxies. It's appropriate we have the sleeping baby in here since Lumi's going to be reading bedtime stories tonight and...ooh! Roasting her own and her viewers' husbandos of past and present...That sounds like a good old time. Wait...Why do I suddenly feel warm...? Like...On fire warm? Oh, I have a bad feeling, internet. A very bad feeling. One that will not be good for my self-esteem. Maybe it's a good one I'm not going to be there tonight. Well, before I start to ramble, I'll see you next week. SEVEN OUT!

Eww…I feel icky. This is not a good morning. Not a good morning at all. This is going to be one of those days where the universe knows MC feels like shit, so it’ll conspire against her. Fantastic. Why did we have to get a second bottle? Or a third bottle? I’ve been hungover before. That’s nothing new. However, there was a difference between my usual liquor hangover and a wine hangover. I’ll take a hundred liquor hangovers over one wine hangover. And I have to go to work with this railroad spike lodged in my skull. It’s a good thing we didn’t get pizza last night. It would’ve ended up on someone’s shoes, I’m sure. Well, MC. You made your bed. Time to be a big girl and deal with it.

“Yoosung!” I called from my bed. Damn, that whole roommate thing was a hell of an idea.

“Good morning, MC,” Yoosung walked into my room, keeping his voice down. Bless this boy, “How are you feeling?”

“Like raw ass,” I groaned, “Could you do me a favor?”

“Of course,” he sat with me, “Do you want me to call Jumin? Tell him you’re not coming in?”

“No,” I shook my head, instantly regretting it, “There’s a bottle of purple Gatorade in the fridge. Will you get it for me please?”

“Sure,” Yoosung ran my little fetch quest, coming back with the requested item (and my big cuddly boy that just wanted Mama to feel ok again), “Wait, you’re still going to work?”

“That’s right,” I took a long, heavy drink from the bottle, “Thank you, Yoosung. You’re a lifesaver.”

“You’re welcome,” he put his hand on my forehead, “MC, you can’t go to work like this. You’re sick.”

“I’m not sick,” I caught my breath, “I’m hungover. I brought this on myself. I’m going to go to work and manage through the day. That’s what we have painkillers for.”

“I don’t know…” Yoosung cringed, debating on whether or not to let me go, “You should stay home.”

“I’ll be fine,” I took another drink, “Enough of this and a couple donuts and I’ll be right as rain.”

“If you say so.” I could see it all over his face. Yoosung didn’t want me to go. It’s so cute when he worries about me, “Are you sure you want to go, MC? I’m sure Jumin will understand. He did bring you home last night. He knows what kind of condition you could possibly be in.”

“Yoosung,” I pushed myself up, not mentally prepared to get out of bed yet, “I can do this.”

“Ok,” he put his full trust in me. At least someone did.

Beep.

That may have hit me like a Mack truck, though…I looked down at the little envelope flashing on my phone. Why am I not surprised?

_How are you feeling, sweetheart?_

_-JH_

At least he’s not mad.

_Not very good._

_I think I’m dying._

_-MC_

“Who’s that?” Yoosung wondered.

“Mr. Han.” You can do this, MC. It’s just one leg over the edge of the bed. That’s half the battle, “Just checking in. Making sure I’m still alive.”

Smug son of a bitch. Then again, it is still Jumin. Maybe it wasn’t as condescending as I was making it out to be. If that’s the case, then this was a text from my boyfriend that’s just worried about me. Not my boss that needs me to come to the office. I’m sure it’s the first one. I’m just sick and miserable and it made me a cynical bitch. I’m sorry, Jumin. You didn’t deserve any of that.

“That’s nice of him,” Yoosung awed, helping my other leg off the bed. Alright. I can manage.

_Be there shortly._

_-MC_

“I’ll be home after work,” I got out of bed and grabbed a handful of clothes out of my dresser. Whether or not they were work appropriate was to remain seen, but I think they were, “Then, I should be here for the rest of the night, depending of my boyfriend wants to go out tonight. I love him, but God, I hope not.”

“Does he know Jumin brought you home last night?” he wondered.

“No,” I walked into the bathroom with my Gatorade bottle in hand and swallowed a couple aspirin, “But he’d be ok with it. As long as I got home safe last night.”

“Why did you call Jumin?” Yoosung, I love you, but you are just full of questions today, aren’t you?

“He was the first person in my recent calls,” I shook him off, closing the bathroom door behind me, “Nothing more.”

“And…” I glared at my roommate through the crack in the door, making him freeze in his tracks, “Nothing. Never mind. Enjoy your shower.”

And enjoy, I did. All I needed now were the donuts. Although, some chow mein would hit the spot, too, but I really wanted donuts. A big one. Glazed. Chocolate frosting. I’m definitely stopping by the bakery on the way to work. That sounded way too good. And if I’m not mistaken, I’m sure I’m not the only one in this particular predicament. I gave my boys their due kisses goodbye and headed for work. Jumin, I know you don’t want me drinking energy drinks, so I can take my two o'clock nap, but I need to function today. Donuts and a big ass cup of coffee later, I was on the front door of C&R.

When I made it up to the top floor (without the urge to puke. It’s going to be a good day.), I walked over to my desk with my donuts and my half full to-go cup and sat down, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Was I still drunk? No. It was wine, not whiskey. Although, I seem to remember a certain someone owing me another bottle of Japanese whiskey. Right now, I didn’t even want to give booze a thought. 

But I knew I wasn’t alone when I saw Jaehee drag her feet to her desk. She threw herself into her chair and flopped over on the desktop. Something tells me she’s not feeling well this morning either. Yet, somehow, she still looked so well put together. Good for her. You are more of a man than I am, Jaehee Kang. And you have my respect.

“Jaehee…?” I lightly tapped her on her shoulder, “You ok?”

“No,” she grumbled into her desk, “Why do we do this to ourselves, MC?”

“Because we’re idiots,” I chuckled, trying to make light of our dark situation.

“MC,” Jaehee reached into her bag and pulled out an industrial sized thermos, “Do you know what’s in here?”

“Um…” I took a stab in the dark, “Coffee?”

“Black coffee,” she kept her head down, “I don’t drink black coffee, MC.”

“I’m so sorry,” I sympathized, “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“No,” Jaehee brushed me off, “I should know better than for us to get drinks when we have to work in the morning. A momentary lapse of judgment.”

“For both of us,” I agreed, “I was there, too. I can usually handle myself on wine, but it’s been a while.”

“I’m the one that brought you out,” she kept beating herself up, “I’m sorry, MC. You don’t deserve this.”

“I’ll be ok,” I gave her my last donut, “Here. Mom swears by it. Donuts are a hangover cure in themselves.”

“Thank you,” Jaehee lifted her head, graciously accepting my gift, “You wouldn’t happen to have any Tylenol, too, would you?”

I took a bottle out of my bag, “Of course.”

“If I had the power to promote you,” she smiled, “I would.”

Ring, ring.

“Eww…” the two of us groaned simultaneously.

“Make it stop,” Jaehee begged, “For the love of all holy, MC, make it stop.”

“Yes, Mr. Han,” I answered my phone.

“My office,” Jumin demanded, “Now.”

“Yes, sir,” I hung up shakily. Maybe he was a bit more pissed off than I thought he was.

“Mr. Han?” Jaehee knew the feeling, too.

“Yeah,” I got up, stabilizing myself before I moved any further, “Pray for me.”

“Good luck…”

Relax, MC. It’s Jumin. Your boyfriend. You have him wrapped around your little finger. Then again, we are at the office. Jumin can be a different monster when we’re here. He’s got a business to run and he can’t do that efficiently if his assistant and his intern are down. Something about only being as strong as the weakest link. And so, I began my cold death march to Mr. Han’s office. Slowly, I cracked the door.

“Good morning, Mr. Han,” I stayed formal, not a hundred percent what this would be about. 

“Good morning, MC,” Jumin motioned for me to shut the door, “Not feeling well this morning?”

“Not very, sir,” I was still a bit stiff. And his voice wasn’t giving anything away. If you’re mad at me, Jumin, don’t play with my head and just tell me. Please. Put me out of my misery.

He got up from his desk chair and walked over to the futon, patting his lap, “Come here. Lay down.”

What? I was kind of thinking he was going to take me over his knee, “Why?”

“Just come here, MC,” Jumin insisted, “I’m not going to yell at you. Not in your condition. I do have a moral compass.”

“Ok,” I walked over to the futon and laid my head in Jumin’s lap, content with the world. My head was still killing me and throwing up some time today was inevitable, but this was nice, “I thought this was one of those things we couldn’t do at work, Jumin.”

“Do you remember how we met?” he began, running his fingers through my hair, “It was on this very same futon. I had the most miserable headache, courtesy of my father, and I didn’t want to deal with anyone or anything. But then, you walked into my office with Assistant Kang, never having known me prior, and you took care of me. Out of the sheer kindness of your heart. And in that moment, I started to fall in love with you. It’s my pleasure to take care of you, MC. This isn’t a problem. If anyone asks, it’s simply me repaying a favor to a friend.”

My heart was about to explode. Not sure if it’s from Jumin’s sweetness or the half gallon of coffee in my system, but that’s to be determined, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jumin gently kissed my forehead, “I told you I could take care of you, MC. Honestly, I wasn’t expecting you to come in today. You just need to keep drinking and take a nap.”

“That sounds delightful,” I approved, “But how am I going to do that when I still have work to do?”

“Assistant Kang can manage,” he assured, “She’s been through worse on strep throat and a high fever. A hangover is nothing. Go ahead, princess. Get some sleep.”

“Ok,” I wasn’t going to fight it. Between not having the energy and feeling like shit anyway, I wasn’t going to fight it. I cuddled into Jumin’s lap and shut my eyes, “Don’t leave me, Jumin.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Jumin promised, “I don’t have any meetings today and the furthest I’m going is my desk. It’s just you and me in here today.”

I love this man. I didn’t care what happened for the rest of the day. One thing was certain. And that was that I loved Jumin Han with all my heart today. If he’s not careful, I might actually fall under his spell. Really, MC? You’re laying in his office, in his lap, on his futon. I’m pretty sure you’re so under his spell that there is no coming out of it. Kind of like when I close my eyes and nearly fall asleep instantly. A little while later, I could’ve sworn I heard voices. But it might have been me dreaming. If that’s the case, then this may be a nightmare.

“Mr. Han?” Jaehee. Just had to be Jaehee. She just had to come into Jumin’s office today. Why? Today of all days, “Why Is MC sleeping in here?”

“She was once kind enough to nurse me through a headache.” Good, Jumin. Just get her out of here, “I’m repaying the favor. Is that so wrong?”

“Well…” Sometimes, I love how skittish Jumin makes Jaehee. With just a few words, he had her quiet, “No. I was just…”

“And how are you, Assistant Kang?” he wondered, “If MC is this bad, you must be suffering.”

“I’ve been better,” Jaehee admitted, “But coffee helps. In large quantities.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jumin…You may want to reel it in. Just a little bit. 

“Thank you, sir,” she was skeptical. Jumin does treat Jaehee like a human being, but the bare minimum. For him to be so empathetic toward her had us all confused.

“I’ll wake her up in a little while,” he promised, “But until then, please leave her alone. She was much worse last night than what you were. Which reminds me, I need to get the inside of my car detailed.”

Hold on. That never happened. I can hold my wine, Jumin. I never puked in your car last night. Whatever you have to tell her, I guess, “Yes, sir. I understand. Would you like me to call for a detailer?”

“Yes,” Jumin confirmed, “And order some ramen, too. Pork, ginger broth, soy sauce on the side.”

“Yes, sir,” Jaehee scurried out of his office. Good. Get her out of here. Let me go back to sleep in peace.

“MC,” Jumin figured, “You’re awake, aren’t you?”

I bit down hard on my tongue, trying to suppress a smile, “Maybe…”

“How are you feeling, princess?” he sat with me, pulling me into his chest.

“Better,” I nuzzled into him, “So much better.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jumin gave me a little kiss, “How about some lunch? You need to eat something.”

“I’m guessing that’s what the ramen’s for.”

“Precisely.”

I laid my head on Jumin’s shoulder, “Thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome,” he ran his hand down my back, “I hope you got your rest, MC. Because in a couple hours, you’ll be mine again. Surely, you didn’t think I was going to let the events of last night slide, did you?”

There he was. There’s the Jumin we all know and love. Shit…That means we’re going out tonight, aren’t we? 


	33. Under the Collar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooooo lovelies. How are we? Good? Great? Grand? Fantastic! Welcome aboard! What have we here on the docket for tod...OHHHHHH, BOY...MC, you naughty, naughty girl. Would you look at that, friends? It appears that in Lumi's notes she left me with (that honestly, I may or may not have gotten French fry grease on. Oops. And hey! Ketchup, too! Good for me!), today's chapter is in need of a warning. What kind of warning, you may ask? Well, she has it down as explicit sexual content with a little sticker of a lemon next to it. But I like to call it some good old fashioned noises coming from Mommy and Daddy's room we don't need to ask about. No! Don't go in there! We don't have it in the budget to provide therapy! But...That temptation...Too...Strong...Let's see what kind of kinky shit Jumin's getting MC into this time around, yeah? I mean, unless that kind of thing's not your thing. I understand. Smut's not for everybody. But dammit, it's for me. And it might be for you. Who knows? Anyway, SEVEN OUT!

In my time at C&R, I've had more than enough opportunities to prove myself worthy of my position. I've learned so much about the cutthroat business world. I've met some wonderful people. I wouldn't change a thing. Especially when I got my boss wrapped around my little finger and I get to nap a hangover off in his office. This was sorely needed. After I had my nap, I felt so much better. I loved Jumin for a lot of reasons. Letting me crash in his office while I’m nursing a hangover was one of them. I may not know what Jumin has planned for tonight, but this totally makes it worth it.

By the time the final bell tolled, I had already gotten back to my desk. At least the boss looked a little better. Still, one couldn’t be too careful, "How you feeling, Jaehee?"

"A little better than I was this morning," Jaehee started packing up, "I'm just thankful Mr. Han went easy on us after everything. I don't think I'd be able to handle a regular day like this."

"Sure, you could," I smiled, keeping the attention off me. If there's one thing I've learned while working at C&R, it's that Jaehee had a hard time taking compliments. Did I feel like a dick for using that to my advantage? Sometimes, it's the only way to survive in the wild, "You could still do your job with one hand tied behind your back. It's really quite admirable."

Just as predicted, she froze. Her cheeks turned color, "Thank you, MC. That's very kind of you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go home for a long, overdue nap."

"Me, too," I agreed, my fingers crossed. Jumin did say he wasn't going to let last night go unpunished. God only knows what that might mean. For now, I'll stay optimistic and say he won't be too hard on me.

"Well," Jaehee took one last look over her desk, "Enjoy your weekend, MC. See you Monday."

"Bye..." I should head home, too. One more nap and I'm sure I'll be a hundred percent again.

I stepped outside the C&R building and reveled in the fresh air. It's nice to feel the sun on my skin instead of cursing its very existence. Maybe the walk home will do me some good. But because my boyfriend is the most extra human being on the face of the Earth, his town car blocked me and his back window receded into the door.

"MC..." Jumin scolded me. I already knew what I had done wrong. Without another breath, I did a quick scan for onlookers and got in. Jumin put his hand on the top of my head, "Good girl.”

I nuzzled my face in his shoulder, hoping to lessen the blow that awaited me. Jumin will be nice. I'm at ninety percent. He won't get too rough unless I'm at a hundred. At least I don't think so. But color me curious, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"That would ruin the surprise." Uh-oh, "You'll see."

It's worth a shot, "Please don't be too rough with me."

"I won't," Jumin rested his hand on my cheek, "Still not feeling very well, princess?"

"A little," I nodded, laying the sweetness on thick, "Today helped, but I'm not quite there yet."

"Alright," he kissed my forehead as we pulled up to my building, "Go take care of Apollo. I'll be back in one hour to get you."

"Ok," I stole a quick kiss from my loving and hopefully gentle boyfriend, "I'll see you soon."

“See you soon.” I got out of Jumin’s car and headed inside. Aww…I napped through most of work today and didn’t get to cuddle Elizabeth. That sucks. At least I’ll still see her tonight. Hopefully, she’ll forgive me.

When I walked into my apartment, my giant pit bull came barreling down the hall. However, his Uncle Yoosung was nowhere to be found. That's weird. Yoosung didn't strike me as the type to be social outside of the internet. Where in the hell is Yoosung? After Apollo gave me his hug, I noticed a piece of stationery stuck to the fridge. So, that's where the hell Yoosung is. At least he was kind enough to leave a note.

_Hi, MC!_

Hi, Yoosung.

_A new gaming café opened up down the block and a friend of mine invited me. I couldn’t say no. Be back later._

_Love,_

_Yoosung_

He's so sweet. I hope the girl that snaps him up knows and appreciates what she has. Alright, Apollo. Uncle Yoosung's going to be tied up in internet babes for God only knows how long. You'll have to behave yourself while we're both gone. I know you can. You're Mama's good boy and I love you. I put a scoop of food in his bowl and filled his water up. You probably need to go outside, huh, buddy? How about this? After you're done inhaling your food, we'll go for a walk. How's that sound? Going by the speed of your tail, I'll take that as a yes. Besides, Mama could stand a walk, too. Some fresh air to clear her head.

I hooked Apollo's leash onto his collar and felt my own get tighter around my neck. What was Jumin up to? It was a rarity he kept things from me. Especially our weekend plans. There was no doubt about it. When I called Jumin last night, he was pissed. But a phone call from me before getting behind the wheel in my condition is better than the call from the hospital saying there was nothing more they could do. No one deserved that phone call. I know I told him that I didn't make it a habit of drinking when I knew I had work in the morning. I know I said I'd only have a couple. I know I said I wouldn't get stupid. Even worse, I know I screwed up.

What do you think, baby? Is Mama a screw up? She's lucky she still has her job. Calling the boss at eleven o'clock on a Thursday night drunk out of my skin? Smells like grounds for being fired. Being drunk with my other boss and almost telling her I was in a romantic relationship with the one man she warned me about? That also happens to be our boss? That one may be grounds for me leaving the country. I've seen Jaehee mildly annoyed and a little angry. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of her being full on pissed off. Something tells me that Jaehee knows how to make people "disappear".

"Hi there, cutie," a familiar voice chirped, scratching Apollo's head, "And MC, you're here, too!"

"Hi, Seven," I let out a heavy sigh, "What's up?"

"I was in the neighborhood," Seven bounced on his toes, "And I miss you. We haven't talked since the great banana incident. A little bummed I didn't get to see Yoosung eat a whole banana."

"You're a twisted individual, Seven," I kept walking with Apollo, “I hope you know that.”

"I try," he awed, "Thank you for noticing."

"What do you want, Seven?" I groaned, "I'll have to start heading back home soon."

"Just out of curiosity," Seven asked, "Do you have any plans for the evening?"

"I'll be going to my boyfriend's house," I told him, "I'm sorry, but I won't be home."

"That's nice," he approved, "Are we still doing that thing where we're pretending your boyfriend isn't Jumin or can we stop that?"

"Still doing that," I ordered, "As far as anyone's concerned, I'm not dating Jumin."

"But you totally are?"

"Absolutely."

"Cute," Seven gushed, "An evening with our beloved Mr. Han, then?"

"Yeah," I scoffed, "After a night with Jaehee..."

"Excuse me?" he let out an overly exaggerated gasp, "You...and Jaehee were...?"

"Not like that," I clarified, "We went out for drinks last night."

"Alright," Seven demanded, "Spill. I need to know everything that happened like I need air. Go."

"It's not nearly as exciting as what you seem to think it is," I chuckled a bit, "We just went out for drinks."

"Oh my..." he smirked, "I hate to say this about a friend, but Jaehee's kind of a lightweight."

"Yeah," I agreed, "I found that out the hard way."

"You got drunk with Jaehee last night?" Seven clutched his chest, "Honestly, MC. I thought I raised you better than that."

"You didn't raise me at all," I rolled my eyes, "But we got a little stupid last night and I made the mistake of calling Jumin for a ride home."

"You could've called me," he insisted, "But you called Jumin..."

"Yep," I went on, "And I almost told Jaehee how close Jumin and I are. Needless to say, Jumin's pissed. He says he's not. He says he's glad that I called him instead of driving home last night. But I know better. I can tell when he's pissed at me. And probably shortly after I bring Apollo back home, he's going to come and get me. I have no idea what's going to happen tonight and I really don't like not knowing."

"I think you'll be ok," Seven assumed, "It's Jumin. Sure, he can be a little sadistic, but that's usually when he trips Zen in the parking lot or brings Elly to parties just to see Zen sneeze his brains out. But you'll be ok."

"You really think so?" I winced, "Don't get me wrong. I have zero problems with Jumin, but I can't help but overthink, you know?"

"I know all too well," he took my hand, "Listen. I don't tell this to everyone, but few people know what I'm about to tell you. But...If things go sideways with you and Jumin tonight and you need somewhere to go, my house is just down the road. I don't sleep very often, so chances are, I'll be up at all hours of the night. If you need a friend and a place to crash, you can come stay with me."

It wasn't very often that Seven got serious, but when he did, it was obvious. And people tend to stop and notice that sort of thing. However, I may be curious as to see what Seven's house looked like. And now that I know where it is, I'm sure he won't mind if I pop over once in a while. Besides, now that I know, if he screws with Yoosung again, which we all know he will, I can go over to his house, thump him on the head, and go back home with a well-deserved sense of justice. 

"Thank you, Seven," I wrapped myself around his arm, "Really. I appreciate it. I don't think it'll be necessary, but it'll be nice to have the option."

"Always have an out!" Seven chimed, "That's my motto!"

Speaking of outs, a black car pulled up next to us. That could only be one person. His ears must have been burning, "MC..."

"Jumin!" Seven squeaked, "We need to stop running into each other like this."

"Leave, Seven," Jumin demanded, "I'm here for her, not for you. MC, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Just let me take Apollo back. Then, we can go."

"By the way," Seven wondered, "MC, you wouldn't happen to know where Yoosung is, would you?"

"There was a new gaming cafe opening up around our building." Oops. Probably shouldn't have said that. Sorry, Yoosung, "You'll probably find him there."

"You know what?" he offered, "Why don't I take Apollo back to your apartment? That way, you don't have to make the trip."

"Really?" I handed over Apollo's leash, "Thanks, Seven."

"No problem!"

I got into the back of Jumin's car and reassumed the earlier position. It's weird how that's almost become a reflex now. The closer we can be to each other, the better. I may have to move my desk into Jumin's office. If only that wouldn't set off red flags. Oh, well. It'll be ok. As much as I love to be sitting in his lap, a little time apart couldn't be that bad either, right? 

"MC," Jumin broke the silence in the car, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"Do you really trust Seven to be alone in your apartment?"

"He's not going to do anything stupid," I assured, "He knows better than that."

"Knowing better, but doing it anyway is Seven's personality in a nutshell," he pointed out, "Are you sure you can trust him in your apartment alone?"

"If all else fails," I retaliated, "Apollo will tear him to shreds. We're good. They used to call pit bulls nanny dogs because of how good they were around babies. But then, somehow, the stigma of them being bad dogs happened. People seemed to forget that they're good dogs. It's a shame."

"You know," Jumin ran his hands through my hair, "I keep forgetting that you're incredibly intelligent."

"It's true," I shrugged, "Secret's out."

"It's never been a secret," he told me, "Some things tend to slip my mind easier than others."

The car stopped outside Jumin's building and the two of us went up to the penthouse. Home away from home sweet home. Without stopping, Jumin immediately took me into his bedroom, laying me on his bed. Ok...No foreplay? No hellos to Elizabeth III? Should I be worried? I'd be lying if I said a part of me wasn't a tad sweaty. But then, Jumin pulled me into his chest, just laying with me, not wanting to let me go. Elizabeth came in shortly after, balling up by Daddy's feet. She seemed awfully content, too. One of his girls at his feet, the other in his arms. Why was I ever nervous?

"You do know I'm not mad at you for calling me last night," Jumin purred in my ear, "Right, MC?"

"I know," I nodded, "I did exactly what you told me to."

"But I'm not exactly happy with you either." Shit, "Do you know why?"

"Because..." I thought back to last night, "I called you so late and I was a tad sloppy when you showed up?"

"No," he shook his head. Elizabeth jumped over Jumin's legs and nuzzled her face on mine for moral support, "You almost broke our one rule. The other rules, I can be very lenient on. This one is a very hard line in the sand."

"I almost told Jaehee about us," I bit my lip.

"There it is," Jumin praised, "That's our one rule, MC. I don't want to have to be strict with you, but I will be."

"I'm sorry," I curled into him, "I get chatty when I'm drunk. And maybe a little too flirty."

"No more drinking," he demanded, "Unless you're with me. Wine with dinner is fine. The Japanese whiskey I still owe you is fine. Anything else? And that includes what's already in your apartment now is off limits. When you drink with Assistant Kang, you get stupid and you're far too smart to be stupid, MC. If you're like that when you two get together, I don't want to know how bad you can get with someone else. Promise me you won't drink anymore."

Usually, I didn't drink with anyone else. My dad always told me it was sad to drink alone, but I never minded it. Heating up a little bit of Japanese whiskey on the nights where I can't sleep usually does the trick. Looks like I won't be able to do that anymore, "I promise."

"Good," Jumin kissed my forehead, "Come on. Let's go take a bath."

"Really?" I wondered, "You're not mad at me anymore?"

"That's still to be determined," he admitted, getting up from the bed, "But for now, we can put that on hold. I never thought I'd genuinely enjoy taking a bath with someone else, but you...I don't mind you at all."

I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or a backhanded compliment, but whichever way I take it, it's still a compliment, I guess. Jumin took my hand and helped me off the bed, leading me into the bathroom. I've grown a very soft spot in my heart for Jumin's bathtub. It covered my knees and my boobs at the same time and usually came with a Jumin wrapped around me. I had no room to complain. 

I could be infinitely happy in my current position. Laying in Jumin's lap. His skin on mine. Endless warmth around us. Hell, even Elizabeth sat up by the faucet. One wrong move and someone would end up bleeding. I wouldn't call it a conventional idea of family, but if things were to get serious with Jumin and me, Elizabeth III and Apollo would be the closest my parents would get to grandkids for a while. If at all.

But then...Oh, then...Jumin started to get adventurous. It wouldn't be the first time he's had his hands on me. We've shared a shower or two before. However, his body tightened around mine as his lips went over my neck, just at the clasp of my choker. Someone is looking for something tonight. And honestly, I'm not going to stop him. This was nice. I squirmed beneath his touch, melting into his chest.

"That's right, MC," Jumin whispered in my ear, "Purr for me..."

"Mmmm..." I let out a little moan, unable to sit still anymore. Was this what he had planned for us? Because if this is what he had planned for us, I had a feeling I'd be in for an interesting night. 

"Good girl," he praised, his hands moving lower toward my bellybutton, "Now, meow for me..."

"Really?" I wondered, getting a swift pinch to my ass cheek, "Ow!"

“You question me?”

“No, sir,” I changed my tune quickly.

“That’s right,” Jumin rubbed where he pinched all better, “Now, meow for me, MC.”

“M…Meow?” I wasn’t going to question it. I’ve seen what that gets me. And when I’m compliant…It gets Jumin to kiss me…And kiss me some more…And even deeper…I feel so bad for Jumin’s maids tomorrow. 

“Bed,” he decided, getting us both out of the bathtub. No thoughts of a towel. Elizabeth bolted out of the room. Jumin dropped me onto his bed and continued what we started in the bathtub, “What do you want from me, MC?”

“Mmm…” I couldn’t even get a word out. Jumin had my head swimming in oceans I didn’t even know existed. Our own private oasis that makes the rest of the world cease to exist. 

“What’s that?” Jumin ran the back of his hand down my body. From the top of my collarbone down to my bellybutton again, stopping just before the good stuff, “Is there something my greedy baby wants from me?”

“You…” I dug my nails into his back.

“Me?” he teased me some more, his fingers just barely above me, “Am I what you want?”

“Yes, sir,” I begged, “Please…”

“Is my greedy baby girl about to get loud for me?” Jumin growled in my ear.

“Yes, sir…” my heart was about to jump out of my chest.

“Shall we get started then?” How the hell was Jumin keeping so cool about this? Honestly, I think this may be my punishment. 

“Please…” I was damn near in tears. If this man didn’t take me in the next five seconds, I’m pushing him off me and taking care of things myself. 

“That’s my girl…” Without hesitation, Jumin gave me what I needed, taking me to more than just our oasis. He took me around the world without us leaving bed. Jumin pinned my hands down to the bed, making sure I couldn’t get my satisfaction without his say-so. I clawed the palms of my hands as that moment began building deep in the pit of my stomach, “Who do you belong to, MC?”

“You…” I panted, unable to keep still.

“Who’s going to be my good girl for me?”

“I am…” So…Close…

Jumin gently laid his hand on my throat, “Are you ready…?”

“No,” I declined, “Not that.”

“Alright,” he let me go, “Another time.”

“Jumin…” I sighed out, “I’m…I’m…”

I let out one loud, ecstatic scream as every sense in my body was overloaded. My god…I think I should keep him around. Not that I had any doubts. Especially not now. As I laid in our aftermath, trying to catch my breath, Jumin held me close against his chest. His heartbeat was worse than what mine was, yet it still kept perfect time. This was nice, too. Don’t get me wrong. That was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had. I’m beat. Hopefully, this was all we had planned for tonight. Because I don’t think I can move much. Pleasantly drained. And I’d do it all again in a heartbeat.

“I’m proud of how well you held out, MC,” Jumin kissed my forehead, “I really am.”

“Thank you,” I cuddled closer into him, “I’m so tired, Jumin…”

“I know, princess,” he brushed his hand down my spine, “I know. But I want you to do one more thing.”

“What…?”

“I want you to get up and go to the bathroom,” Jumin demanded, “I don’t want you getting infections on my watch. Not when I know they can be prevented.”

“Do I have to?” I groaned.

“Yes,” he nudged me out of bed, “Go. I’ll order dinner while you’re gone.”

“Fine,” I limped my way into the bathroom as he asked. It’s really sweet how he cares sometimes. And to think I was worried about what he had in store for us tonight. I’d say sex isn’t too bad. Especially if that’s what sex with Jumin was going to be like. The choking thing had me a little concerned, but I don’t judge people based on their fetishes. That’s their thing. 

Before I went back to the bedroom, I took my phone out of my jacket pocket. No one thought to take their clothes off the floor before they got in the bathtub. I opened up a new text message for one Defender of Justice. This is what happens when I let other people put their names and numbers into my phone. 

_Everything’s ok._

_No slumber parties for us tonight._

_Go to bed, Seven._

_x MC_

Beep!

Oh, hell. That was quick. Was Seven sitting on top of his phone or…?

_Good to know._

_JUSTICE HAS NO BEDTIME!_

_-707, Defender of Justice_

Someone has to get this boy tested. 

Regardless, I put my phone back and crawled in bed with Jumin. No more words needed to be said. Everything really was ok again. And I don’t think Jumin was mad at me anymore. I’ve definitely learned my lesson. And if that’s what punishment was like with us, I may need to misbehave more often. But that meant breaking our one rule. That will never happen again. I shut my eyes for a minute or two, basking in our afterglow. Our warm, comforting afterglow…


	34. A Good Deed for a Good Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, would you look at that? Fancy meeting you here. Wait...I don't have anymore chapters after this one. Is this...Is this the last one? Oh...What a downer. No. Not going to be sad face here. It was wonderful to be with you this long. Now, I guess I go back into cyberspace...That's where I belong, right? Just...a few lines of computer code. Fitting for someone like me. No. Again. We're not getting sad here. Besides, I'm sure this won't be the last we see of each other. I know I'm still here. But...I'll miss you. So, for the last time, this has been your benevolent god 707...Properly signing off...For now anyway. I love you, my 606s out there. <3

Jumin really was a beautiful creature when he was sleeping. Especially with that same glow I had washed over his cheeks. So pure. So innocent. But…I also knew what he was capable of. I had little aches and pains that reminded me of that every time I moved. Totally worth it. What’s so bad about a little jolt of pain to put me back to one of the most incredible nights of my life? Thank you, Jumin. You sleep. I’m going to go make some tea. As gently as possible, I left a soft kiss on my boyfriend’s cheek and went to the kitchen. To no surprise, his cabinets were practically a ghost town. Dammit, Jumin…

No worries. There was a grocery store just down the block. Although, I should probably leave Jumin a note. He’d freak if he woke up and I was missing. He’s already done that once before and I was only in the kitchen. Imagine if I wasn’t even in the same building as he was. A thick note pad protruded from the door of the fridge. Neat. Just what I needed. 

_Do your damn grocery shopping._

_Love, MC._

No. I’m not going to do that. That’s too mean and he doesn’t need to wake up to me being a bitch. I tore my note off the pad and did some revisions. Alright. Draft number two. Let’s try this again, shall we?

_Went to get some tea. Be back soon._

_Love, MC._

There. Short. Sweet. To the point. Nothing for Jumin to overthink and freak out about. I told him where I was going. I told him I’d be coming back. Everything should be cool. I threw on my hoody and headed out the lobby. Now, if I’m not mistaken, it’s just down here. One left, two rights. On the way, I passed a house with what I thought was a little extreme for a security system. Covered in cameras. A keypad on the gate. Probably a retinal scan, too, but that remains to be seen. No name on the mailbox. Just house numbers. Perfect for a self-proclaimed international man of mystery. I wonder if he’s home. No. As much as I’d like to. As much as my curiosity is eating at me. I made Jumin a promise. Going for tea. Be back soon.

Another day. Besides, I don’t need Seven worrying about me. If I show up on his front door unannounced after a night with Jumin, his inquisitive nature would strike up and he doesn’t need to know certain things. Seven was one of those people I felt like I could talk about anything with. My sex life with Jumin was where we kept the do not disturb sign on the door. That was none of his business anyway. Unless it severely injured one of us and the other was in too embarrassing of a position to explain to the paramedics and Seven was our only option. Regardless, you are a man on a mission, MC. Visiting Seven is currently off the table. Just for now. I needed tea at Jumin’s because he doesn’t do his damn grocery shopping!

I liked this little market. It always had what I was looking for no matter what mood I was in. Tea. I needed tea. And probably some honey, too. Something tells me Jumin doesn’t keep honey in the house either. What kind of tea do I get? Something for me? Something for both of us? Jumin had a thing about me drinking caffeine, though. That was just energy drinks. I was drinking coffee all of yesterday and he didn’t say a word. Maybe that’s because I was in between naps and not feeling so hot? I don’t know. 

There was one other thing I loved about this market. The solitude. Don’t get me wrong. I love Jumin more than life itself and Yoosung moving in has been the best decision I’ve made in the last week and a half, but I miss my time alone. I missed watching shitty TV with Apollo. I missed the quiet in my apartment. Things were simple then. 

“Oof!” I really needed to watch where I was going. And the poor guy in front of me had to suffer for that lesson to be learned, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s alright,” he settled me. There was something about this guy. He seemed like a gentle soul. Like an angel, “Are you ok?”

“I should be the one asking you that,” I chuckled nervously, “I’m the one that bumped into you.”

“Fair enough,” he let it go, “Now, are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” He really is a gentle soul, “I’m so sorry. Again.”

“It’s alright. Again,” the man brushed me off, “But maybe you could help me with something.”

“Sure,” I nodded, “I owe you. What do you need?”

“Is this chamomile tea?” he asked, “I’m visiting a friend of mine later and he’s been working long nights lately. He could use some help sleeping. My senses aren’t working like they’re supposed to.”

“No,” I shook my head, “This is black tea. Here.”

I reached up on my toes and grabbed a box of chamomile tea. The man simply smiled at me, “Thank you.”

“No problem,” I smiled back.

Strangely enough, he sniffed at the box, “See? Just cardboard.”

Then, realization hit. Not only did I bump into this guy because of a listless daydream, but it doesn’t help things that he’s likely blind. Way to go, MC. I hope you’re proud of yourself, “I’m so, so sorry. I didn’t…”

“It’s alright,” the man stopped me, “It’s fine. I appreciate you stopping to help, though. It’s rare to see decency in people these days.”

“You’re welcome,” I did my best to relax myself. 

“Let me thank you properly,” he insisted, “There’s a café up the street. That is, if you’re not busy.”

“Um…” I had a Jumin to get back to. I’m surprised he hasn’t blown my phone up yet, “I can’t. I left my boyfriend at home and he’s kind of a mess without me.”

“Please?” he begged, “Don’t make me sit there all by myself.”

He didn’t strike me as the type of guy to drug me and kill me, but not without slowly torturing me first. Actually…Is it bad that’s slowly becoming a fantasy? Minus the drugging me and killing me. I wonder if I ran that by Jumin if he’d be on board for something like that. It might be interesting in a controlled situation. Focus, MC. He asked you a question.

“Alright,” I caved, “I’ll bite.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” the man and I started walking toward the checkout, “What’s your name?”

“MC,” I told him.

“MC,” he repeated, “So, you must be Jumin’s girlfriend.”

My stomach dropped halfway to China. Oh, shit. How the hell? Who the hell is this guy that not only he knows Jumin, but also our most coveted secret? Relax, MC. Happy place, “How do you know about that?”

“Everybody gets a one tell,” he shrugged, grabbing both his bag and mine, “I happened to be his. You can call me V.”

So, this is V, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, V. I think Jumin’s mentioned you a time or two before.”

“I’m not surprised,” he admitted, the two of us heading down the block, “Jumin and I have known each other since we were kids. If someone were to ask who his best friend was, there’s not a doubt in my mind that he’d say me without hesitation. And you should hear the way he talks about you.”

“Really?” Aww. I’ve always wondered what Jumin said about me when my back was turned.

“Oh, God, yes,” V giggled, “Sometimes at nauseam. When we’re on the phone, Jumin gushes over you. Over some of the littlest things. Something you did for him or for Jaehee that day. The cute things you mumble in your sleep when you’re taking a nap.”

How much has Jumin told him? Play dumb, MC. You’re with Jumin during the weekends. Maybe sometimes, you get a little tired and/or cranky and need to clock out for a bit, “Really?”

“It’s true,” he pointed out, getting the door for me, “It’s nice to see him like this.”

“Like what?” I wondered.

“In love,” V smiled a bit, “I know you two haven’t been together for very long, MC, but you have to realize something. He doesn’t fall in love. Ever. Another friend of ours once had my ex-fiancée’s cousin convinced he was an actual robot.”

Why does that sound like…? “This friend wouldn’t happen to be Seven, would it?”

“It’s exactly Seven,” he laughed, “So, you probably know Yoosung, too?”

“He’s my roommate. I’ve had to clock Seven upside the head for some of the shit he’s done to Yoosung. I’ve managed to keep him in line, too.”

“You know, MC,” V took a long sip from his tea, “You really are good for Jumin. I’ve never seen him so…human.”

“Really?” I gave him a look, “He’s been nothing but good to me.”

“And that’s a big deal for him,” he went on, “Jumin doesn’t love anyone. Unless you’re Elizabeth III.”

“Elizabeth and I get along famously,” I beamed, “That might be why.”

“It does put some points in your favor,” V agreed, “Please. For Jumin’s sake and for yours, keep him around.”

“That is the point,” my heart was about to jump out of my chest. But then…Realization struck. Maybe V can give me an outsider’s perspective on this, “But there is one thing worrying me…”

“She worries Jumin, too.” It’s like he’s in my head, “That is, if you’re talking about Jaehee.”

“Uh-huh,” I nodded.

“She’ll be ok,” V promised, “Eventually anyway. She can’t baby Jumin forever. Granted, we all kind of want to keep him in a plastic bubble and make sure nothing bad happens to him, but if we keep holding him back, baby Jumin is going to end up in a rebellious phase very quickly. That’s when she won’t be able to handle him anymore.”

“What?” I teased, “Is he going to get so bad that we end up with matching tattoos?”

“I wouldn’t put it past him.” To be completely honest, if he asked me nicely, I might give it serious consideration. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.

Ring, ring.

“Oh, shit…” I looked down at my phone. Not that I didn’t already know who it was.

“Let me guess,” V assumed, “Jumin?”

“Yeah,” I winced, “Do you mind?”

“Go ahead.”

I slid my finger across my phone screen, “Hey, baby.”

“Where are you?” Jumin wasn’t screwing around. He didn’t sound happy, but he didn’t sound pissed, so I’ll count that as a blessing.

“I’m in a café,” I told him, keeping a level head.

“Come back,” he barely spoke above a whisper, “I miss you.”

“I’ll be back soon,” I melted, “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Click.

“I’m so sorry,” I grabbed my bag, “I have to go.”

“I understand,” V let me go, “Tell Jumin I say hi.”

“Will do,” I promised, “It was nice meeting you, V.”

“You, too, MC,” he smiled, “Don’t let this be the last time we run into each other.”

“I won’t.”

And just like that, I left my new friend to sit in the café by himself while I headed back for Jumin’s. He didn’t sound angry. So, he’s not angry. Don’t overthink things, MC. That’s what gets you into trouble. When I walked back into Jumin’s penthouse, I was immediately greeted by my favorite fluffy kitty. I couldn’t help myself. I scooped her up into my arms as she rubbed her face on mine. I think it’s safe to say she missed me, “Hi, sweetheart.”

“Hello, MC,” Jumin wasn’t too far behind. Although, seeing me with an armful of kitty did lessen the blow a bit….and put a sparkle in his eye, “Good morning.”

“Morning,” I got a quick kiss from my loving boyfriend.

“Can I ask you something?” he took my bag from me, looking inside.

“What’s that, Jumin?”

“Why did you leave this morning?” Uh-oh. He didn’t seem too happy with me.

“Because,” I fought fire with fire, “You don’t do the grocery shopping. You didn’t have any tea.”

“Alright,” he settled himself, “I understand. I did get your note, though. Thank you for that.”

“You’re welcome,” I sat on his lap. Yeah. Jumin’s butter right now, “I did do some good today.”

“Oh?” Jumin wondered, “Do tell.”

“I helped a man get his tea,” I reported.

“Oh…?” I’ve heard that tone before. That’s jealousy.

“He was really nice, too,” I smiled.

“I’m sure he could’ve gotten it himself,” Jumin scoffed. Oh, yeah. Someone’s definitely jealous.

“He was blind, Jumin,” I squeaked, “He was having a hard time picking up a smell on the box. He said his name was V.”

“You met V?” Suddenly, the world made sense in his head.

“You talk to him about us?” Like I said. Fire with fire.

“You have Seven,” Jumin pointed out, “I have V. I see no difference.”

“Fair enough,” I let him have that one. I rested my head in Jumin’s shoulder, turning him into a puddle more than he already was.

“Now,” he decided, “Let me feed you. You shouldn’t go much longer without eating something. I’m sure you haven’t yet today.”

“No,” I shook my head, “Just tea with V. He and I were at the café when you called.”

“And?” Jumin asked, getting his phone, “What’d you think of him?”

“He really is a nice guy,” I approved, appreciating the intel, “I have no problems with him.”

“That’s good to hear,” he put in a call to room service. Good. I’m actually starving. But if I told Jumin that, he’d probably take me over his knee right then and there. And now, we wait for breakfast. God, the high life is nice…


	35. Sugar Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm surprised to see this place still standing. Kind of thought Seven would've made a mess around here. And yet, dumbass me almost forgot. Oops. See, this is what happens when you get caught up in Animal Crossing. Or recently Ms. Pacman. Don't look at me like that. Well, if you're still a straggler from yesterday, you know everything that's going on. You know I finished my NaNo project in a week and a half with 80K and that I'll be posting it at the beginning of next year. You know I hit 50K in the first week. You know I've been hiding a side project for my Thursday update. And...You know about the unfortunate loss in the Lumi Olivier family of my 16 year old dog. Almost a week now and I'm still looking for her bed. But no. We're not going to be a downer. Not right now. Because we're back! We're back and bigger and better than ever...Kind of. Not really. Nothing's changed other than I got the bats cleared out of the attic. But if I'm later than normal or I'm not rambling off in my intros or anything like that...I'm still kind of struggling to get back on track. Just be patient please...K? Love you x

Knock, knock.

Damn, room service had good timing. Just as I came out of the shower, breakfast showed up. Thank God, I’m starving. If I were to tell Jumin, he’d have me over his knee. He hated when I was hungry. That meant I wasn’t eating on a decent schedule and that meant I wasn’t taken care of myself. That’s the part that pissed him off the most. I did take care of myself, but sometimes, I don’t eat as often as I should. Right now, I’m so glad Jumin only had dresses for me in his closet. That way, I didn’t have much to put on and I could grab the door.

But Jumin beat me to it, “Good morning.”

“Good morning, Mr. Han,” a soft, gentle voice came out of a sweet maid that brought our breakfast. One of her eyelash strips was about to fall off, but I didn’t want to tell her in front of Jumin. A lady is allowed her secrets.

“Thank you,” Jumin directed her to the living room, “Set it on the coffee table.”

“Yes, sir,” she picked our food up from her cart and started arranging everything, “Mr. Han…”

“Yes?”

“I was told you had a cat,” she took our lids off. Jumin ordered us crepes! Yay!

“I do,” Jumin stared her down skeptically, “Why?”

“Do you think I could pet her?”

“No.”

“Come on, Jumin,” I took her side, Elizabeth III in my arms, “I don’t see the harm in letting her pet Elizabeth.”

“MC, I love you,” Jumin sighed out, “But some days, you’re lucky you’re so cute. However, you’re still relatively new, so I’ll let this slide.”

“What do you mean?”

“Should I tell her?” Jumin looked toward our maid, a glare in his eye, “Or would you like to tell her?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she reached for Elizabeth, “I just want to pet Elly. Is that so wrong?”

“You really want to play it this way?” Jumin stood his ground.

“There’s nothing wrong with…”

“Seven, get the hell out of my house!”

Elizabeth jumped out of my embrace, sufficiently clawing the shit out of my arms, “Ow!”

“She’s not yours,” Jumin snapped, “Once you learn not to abuse her, then we’ll consider it.”

“Ow…” I suffered in silence, tending to the blood coming out of my arm. That hurt more than I was expecting it to.

“And even worse,” Jumin dug in the kitchen drawer for the first aid kit, “You scared Elizabeth III out of MC’s arms and now, she’s bleeding. I hope you’re happy.”

“I’m sorry, MC…”

“Don’t worry about it, Seven,” I brushed him off. But then, after the slight adrenaline rush wore off, I realized what was going on, “Seven?”

“Yes?” he beamed, twirling the bottom of his skirt around. I can’t blame him. I do the same thing.

“Leave, Seven,” Jumin took my arm, cleaning the blood off it, paying more attention to me than our new maid, “I swear…I’m going to have to protect you from him, too, aren’t I, MC?”

“He’s pretty harmless,” I settled him, “This was more Elizabeth’s doing than Seven’s.”

“No,” he shook his head, “This is all Seven’s fault.”

“I just want to pet your cat, Jumin,” Seven whined.

“You never just pet her,” Jumin growled, “Petting her doesn’t include throwing her around, spinning her in circles, and squishing her feet.”

“But…Toe beans, Jumin…” Never in our short friendship had I ever heard something so sweet and so pure come out of Seven’s mouth.

“You’re not even worthy of being in her presence.” In that moment, I finally realized why Elizabeth was so skittish around new people. Jumin made sure of that. He was very particular with who he let around his little girl, “Now, go or I’m calling security.”

“Tell Frank and Lionel I say hi,” Seven agreed, “I’ll see you later, MC.”

“Bye, Seven,” I smiled, never suspecting him to be the type to cross-dress. Whatever makes him happy. Androgyny suits him.

“It’s not that I don’t like him coming over,” Jumin brought me to the living room, my arm wrapped up in an ace bandage, “It’s when he tries sneaking into my house to harass Elizabeth III that bothers me.”

“I understand,” I needed to get Seven out of Jumin’s head, “What are we doing today, Jumin?”

“Actually,” he fed me a piece of crepe with the most incredible Italian sweet cream I’ve ever had. Good gravy, this is fantastic, “I’m glad you asked that, MC. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I think I need to run you.”

“What do you mean?” I wasn’t quite sure what to make of this.

“Just that,” Jumin explained, looking me over, “What would you say about doing some shopping? You only have so much in our closet. And you should have some input on that, shouldn’t you?”

“Ok,” I allowed, “It’s not like I have anything else to do today.”

“Wonderful,” he kissed my cheek, “I know you’ve already been out of the house once today, but there’s no problem with this, is it?”

“I’ll be fine,” I promised, “I think I can manage. I lived through work on Friday, didn’t I?”

“Barely,” Jumin teased, “If I wouldn’t have let you nap through the day, you would’ve been wanting to fling yourself off the roof.”

“I can handle myself better than you think,” I pouted, taking another bite. Goddamn…

“I know, sweetheart,” he let me have that one, “I know. It’s alright. I’ve never had a more productive day than when you were napping in my office.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Jumin gave me one last bite, “Not to sound creepy, but there’s something peaceful about watching you sleep.”

“A little creepy.” Like I didn’t already know he watched me sleep. That’s half of what my daily naps were for, “But I think I can let that slide.”

“So glad I have your permission,” he chuckled under his breath, “Go on, princess. Go find your shoes.”

“Ok,” I got up from the couch and grabbed my white flats. It’s been a while since I’ve been to the mall. I could stand a good shopping trip.

But…Because my boyfriend was the most extra human being I’ve ever met, we weren’t going to the mall. When we passed it, a sudden knot started to form in the pit of my stomach. Jumin Han, what did you have up your sleeve? And why couldn’t we ever have anything simple? Because Jumin is painfully extra. We’ve been over this already, MC. When we pulled up to a building that was more window than wall, I started to sweat a little. Especially when I saw the lacy delicates in the window.

“Uh, Jumin?” I worried, “What are we doing here?”

“Call me self-indulgent,” he shrugged, holding the door for me, “Go on, MC.”

“You don’t think this is a little excessive?” I asked, getting quite the look back, “Yeah, never mind.”

“That’s my girl,” Jumin nudged me forward. This is going to be a long day, isn’t it?

“Hello, Mr. Han,” the woman at the front greeted us. How was she already so familiar with Jumin? The door did say by appointment only, “I’m assuming this trip isn’t for you.”

“Lingerie isn’t my thing,” Jumin assured, “MC, you wouldn’t happen to know your measurements, would you?”

“Why?” I froze, really not sure where this was supposed to be going.

“Because,” he took my hand, doing his best to put me at ease, “This is all for you. You deserve nothing but the best. I want you to find any cut, any color, any style you like. Some of the ones you brought over aren’t exactly…Let’s call them playtime friendly. They’re fine for when we’re out and about, but for the other night, I’m looking for something a little…different. More flair, less functionality. Is that ok with you?”

So, Jumin’s wanting me in something sexier when we’re in the throes of passion, huh? Alright, I understand, “Yes.”

“Good girl,” he kissed my cheek, “Go on. Go browse.”

“Ok,” I walked around this boutique for something a little sexier than I was used to. Did I want to go an innocent sexy or a complete one-eighty? Maybe a little bit of both. The best of the sinner and the saint. Why did I have visions of this being put to the test later tonight? It is going to be custom made for me from what I understand. That takes a little time, doesn’t it? Unless I’m just overthinking it. Although, while I was looking through the racks of lacy bras, I’m sure I needed to try some on. 

I grabbed a few I did like with their matching panties and the woman from the front brought me to a dressing room. Well…Moment of truth. Which set do I start with? The blue ones with the white lace? The red ones with the black lace? The black ones with the deep purple stitching and the gold chains? Decisions, decisions. I’m going to end up trying all of them on. Might as well choose one at random. I shut my eyes and reached out in front of me. Looks like we’re starting off strong. Or a little on the kinky side. 

“MC,” Jumin knocked on the door, “Are you ok?”

“Yeah,” I hooked the bra in the front, already having the bottoms on, “I already have a set on.”

“And?”

Honestly…All I was missing was a riding crop and a pair of knee-high, black leather boots. I didn’t look very submissive, but damn, I looked hot! I did another spin in the mirror, “I like these. I like these a lot.”

“Well?” he insisted, “I’m waiting.”

“Jumin!” I squeaked, “I’m not going out there! Not like this!”

“There’s no one else here, MC,” Jumin promised, “The assistant is back on the floor with another appointment. It’s just the two of us back here. Please? I just want to see.”

The thought of going out into the world looking like a dominatrix didn’t sit well with me, “Are you a hundred percent positive that no one is out there?”

“It’s just me.”

“Alright,” I let out a heavy sigh, mentally preparing myself for this, “It’s kind of trashy. And it was kind of an impulse grab on the way out.”

“It’s fine, MC,” Jumin sounded like he was already done with my shenanigans. That is, until I walked out. That shut him up quickly, “Oh my…”

“Yeah,” I bit my lip, “I told you it was trashy and impulsive.”

“You’re perfect…” he drooled a bit, “Could you do a little spin for me?”

“Are you serious?” I giggled, blushing fiercely, “Jumin, this wasn’t a serious grab.”

“That’s too bad,” Jumin took his phone out of his pocket, “Could you stand right there for a second?”

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” I went back in the dressing room, “You said nothing about taking pictures, Jumin!”

“They’re only for me,” he swore, “It’s not like I’d want anyone else seeing this. If you want, I’ll put my phone away and I won’t take any pictures.”

“Please don’t,” I begged, my skin crawling. The last thing I wanted was for those to accidentally leak somewhere. Anything’s hackable. 

“Alright,” Jumin opened the door, “Can you come back out now?”

“Yeah.” Slowly, but surely, I walked back out of the dressing room.

“Come here, princess,” he pulled me into his arms, “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize that would be such a hard line for you.”

“Not in public,” I nuzzled my face in his chest, “In private, all you want.”

“Ok,” Jumin gave me a little kiss, “Besides, I’m awful with a camera and now that you know V, he can take them instead. I bet he would if I asked him.”

Oh, look…There went the point. Right over Jumin’s head. In a perfect world, he wouldn’t be taking pictures at all. But if anyone was going to take pictures, I’m glad it’d be V. He had an unnatural talent for putting me at ease. Not to mention, there was the obvious fact he was blind. He wouldn’t be seeing me half naked. Or completely naked, if Jumin had his way by the sounds of it. Not only would I have nudes, but nudes taken by a professional. This wasn’t what my parents wanted for me. 

After trying on the others and putting in our order, I had already had enough. Trying on frilly things really took it out of me. And we’ve only been gone for an hour. God only knows what more I had in store for me. If I had my way, I’d be downing a can of Red Bull and be back to kick ass and take names in a few minutes, depending on how fast I shotgunned it. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have any specialty items,” Jumin wondered, putting his black card back, “Would you?”

“You’d have to be specific, Mr. Han,” she pulled the receipt from the printer, “What kind of specialty items?”

“In the lines of animal costumes,” he asked, “I’m not talking full on fursuits. Those aren’t what I’m looking for.”

“A more humanized approach?”

“Exactly.”

“Well,” she began, “Bunny girl is the standard. Although, puppy has been growing in popularity lately. We used to have kitten, but unfortunately, it’s out of stock. We just have collars right now.”

“Do you do custom orders?”

“Of course, sir.”

“Good,” Jumin thought for a moment, “How long would it take for a white set to come in? With a purple collar?”

“About one to two weeks.”

“Order one,” he decided, “Her measurements.”

“Absolutely, sir,” she smiled, “We’ll see you then.”

“Thank you,” Jumin took my hand and led me out of the shop, “How are you doing, MC? You alright?”

My head was a tad fuzzy and I could stand a boost, but, “Yeah. I’m ok.”

“Good,” he kissed the top of my head, “One more stop, ok? We have reservations somewhere nice tonight.”

“And…?” I wondered, “What’s that got to do with anything?”

“Well,” Jumin brought me into another store. This one less of a boutique than the other one. This was somewhere I’d usually shop. Good. A little less intimidating, “Dress accordingly.”

“Alright,” I saw what he was trying to do here. And if I was going to do this, I might as well do it right, “Any preference?”

“You look really nice in jewel tones,” he advised, handing me his black card, “Surprise me. I’m going to go get us a little something, something. You look like you’re losing steam.”

Was it that obvious? I thought I kept that shit under wraps, “A little bit.”

“Then, tell me, princess,” Jumin picked my chin up, “You can tell me when you’re tired. I know how to make you better. You want espresso?”

“I can have espresso?” I perked up.

“Double shot,” he decided, “Go ahead. I’ll be right down the street.”

“Thank you, Jumin,” I kissed his cheek.

“You’re welcome.”

Let’s see…Surprise him. Jumin did say I looked good in jewel tones. Maybe an amethyst will do for dinner tonight…


	36. The Green Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I'm late. I'm sorry. I got caught up in the magic and wonder of my first snow in Animal Crossing. I'm sorry. But we're here now and that's all that matters. Alright then. Let's get into it, yeah? Ok. Let's go.

Some days, I hate when Jumin's right. Although, I will admit my boyfriend has taste. And damn, I look good in purple. I was draped in a deep amethyst chiffon and an even more gorgeous man on my hip. To think, I was going to intern at a law firm. And miss out on Jumin Han wrapped around my little finger? Not a chance. When I had walked out of the store with a garment bag in one hand and Jumin's credit card in the other, Jumin had me change right in the car. He couldn’t let it be a surprise. Because if there was one thing Jumin hated, it's a surprise. However, I still had him drooling. Good for you, MC. I'm proud of you.

When we pulled up to the restaurant, Jumin got out first. Then, he offered me his hand. Almost as if he was proud to have me. It's weird. My ex-boyfriend was more obsessed with himself than he was with me. He hardly gave me the time of day. Maybe that's why I didn't really like Zen when we first met. I've already met one self-obsessed asshole. I didn't need another one. But Jumin...Jumin didn't hesitate to show me off in public. Within reason. We still needed to fly under the radar. I mean, I could come up with just about any excuse for Jaehee. If she finds out about tonight, we just ran into each other. Jin told me to meet him here and unfortunately, he had to cancel. Jumin, being the secret gentleman he is, wasn't going to let me go home hungry. Or worse, eat alone.

"You know, MC," Jumin leaned over, purring in my ear, making me feel like the only girl in the world, "You really are considerably striking this evening.”

"Thank you," I blushed a little, hiding my face in his shoulder.

"No, no, no," he lifted my chin, "You should know better than to hide that from me. It's practically criminal."

"I'm sorry," I bit my lip. How did he do that?

"Come on," Jumin kissed my cheek, "I'm sure you're hungry. I haven't fed you since this morning."

"Yeah," I nodded, "I could eat."

"Good."

All it would've taken was me saying yes to the law firm. In hindsight, it's crazy to imagine my life without C&R. It's become such a permanent fixture in my life. And Jumin, too. Now that we've gotten a routine down (with mild changes once in a while. Jumin likes to keep me on my toes), things were great with us. And I couldn’t ask for anything more. It'd be too selfish of me. Then again, I remember Jumin telling me to be as greedy with him as I wanted. Although, I knew better than to abuse it.

After some light conversation and a couple glasses of wine, food finally came. Thank God. Don't eat like you're starving, MC. I made the mistake of doing that in front of Jumin once. I've never seen such a strange combination of disgust and heartache on that man's face. I will say this, though. The promise of shrimp fettuccine with a roasted red pepper sauce would make it way too hard not to eat like I'm starving. Sweet Jesus, this looked incredible. 

"Jumin?" With one word. One word was all it took. And my night with my boyfriend began to crumble. One word from a truly striking woman. Dark, sparkling eyes. A plunging neckline. She was on the prowl. There was no doubt in my mind.

"Hello, Sara," Jumin smiled, a glint in his eye. Hold the phone. What the hell? Sara? Who the hell was this chick? "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," she sat at our table, completely blowing me off in attempts of seducing the man in front of me, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," he zoned in on her. What the hell? I guess I'm not here anymore, "What brings you here?"

"What?" Sara gave him that fake pout that turned all men into jelly, "A girl's not entitled to get a little hungry?"

"I suppose." And Jumin was eating it up. Even he wasn't an exception to that. What the actual hell was going on here? "You really shouldn't skip meals, Sara. It's bad for your health."

"Hi," I chimed in. 

"Hello," Sara responded curtly, giving off that air of arrogance. Then, she took Jumin's hand and poured him another glass of wine, "So, Jumin...What do you have going on later tonight? I could stand some fun. And who better to accompany me than you?"

"Excuse me," I snapped, getting up from the table, ready to stab a bitch. If my knife wasn't out of reach, I probably would have. Instead, I made a beeline for the door.

What was this bitch's deal? It wasn't even her that bothered me anymore. It was Jumin. She's openly hitting on him while I'm sitting right there? Don't tell me I don't have every right to be pissed. Because I do. And this Sara bitch was doing it for the thrill of the hunt. She knew I was sitting there. Anyone could see that we were in the middle of a nice date. But heaven forbid I have a night out with Jumin in the open that doesn't turn to complete shit.

Although...Maybe this was the part where I realize he's too good for me and let him go. Don't get me wrong. I love Jumin. I love him so much. And I'd hate to go back to the way things were. But if I have to, I will. Maybe that's why he's been more affectionate today than usual. Is he trying to break it off without hurting my feelings? Because introducing another woman like that wasn't exactly giving me a case of the warm and fuzzies. I could smell the old money on her. Or at least, she wanted people to think she smelled like old money. 

And God knows I didn’t come from a high pedigree. She probably did. And she’s probably a much more suitable match for someone like Jumin. I mean…Every move she made had Jumin completely enthralled. His attention was unwavering. And she put an instant smile on his face. I don’t understand. I thought Jumin didn’t do that with people. From what I understand, he’s a total robot unless he’s around me. Then, he’s…Just like he is with her.

What do I do? I guess I could just call a cab and head back to my place. Or if I’m really in a mood, I could go to Seven’s. I’m sure his heavily secured door is unlocked. He said it always would be to me. Honestly, I could stand a drink. Something a little stronger than wine. But wouldn’t that make me a cliché? I get pissed off at the boyfriend (if that’s even what he still is to me anymore) and drink my problems? That’d lead to a nasty hangover I didn’t need. One this week was plenty. I didn’t need another one.

“MC…?” Speak of the devil. Look who cared enough to find me.

“What?” I hadn’t calmed down much.

“Are you ok?” Jumin asked, not knowing what kind of death warrant he just signed for himself.

“I’m fine,” I said bluntly, a hint of acidity in my voice, “What about you? You shouldn’t keep Sara waiting.”

“No,” he decided, “I figured we’d go home instead.”

“Fine.” I’d be there long enough to get what I had left there and go straight home. With a possible detour to Seven’s house. Sneak out when Jumin’s not looking. The entire car ride back to his penthouse was dead silent. Nothing but the sounds of the tires on the wet road. I wonder how long this could go on for.

“MC,” Jumin finally spoke, “Please. Say something.”

“No,” I stood my ground, keeping my mouth shut. He brought this on himself. 

“You said you were fine when we left,” he pointed out.

“God,” I rolled my eyes, “You really can be just a pretty face, can’t you?”

“Forgive me for wanting to believe that was true,” Jumin sighed out, “Then, talk to me, MC. Please. Tell me what happened.”

“Not now,” I stared out the window, watching Jumin’s building come closer, “If you want to talk so bad, why didn’t you go out with Sara tonight? She was more than willing to agree to something like that. And if you’re lucky, she’d probably put out on the first date, too.”

“MC,” he tried stopping me, but as soon as the car stopped, I was already out the door and on my way up. Jumin caught me in the elevator, though. He cupped my face in his hand, remembering I existed, “Is Sara really what’s bothering you?”

“Yes, Jumin!” I slapped his hand away, “She knew you weren’t sitting there alone. Even an idiot could tell we were on a date. And you sure as hell weren’t helping.”

“Let me explain,” Jumin took that same hand, kissing its knuckles, “She’s the daughter of one of my father’s clients. I have no doubt in my mind that he found out where my reservations were tonight and sent her. I have to be nice to her.”

“You were awfully nice to her, Jumin,” I stepped out of the elevator with him following close behind. I punched in the numbers on his security system and pushed the door open, “I’m going to bed.”

“I suppose so,” he agreed, “We’ll sleep this off and talk about it in the…”

“No,” I cut him off, stopping him at the bedroom, “I’m going to bed. I’m not in the mood to deal with this, Jumin. I’m going to bed. By myself.”

I shut the door in his face and curled up on his bed. A little bit of sleep and I should be right as rain. Without wanting to kill Jumin. Maybe he’ll realize that this whole ownership thing he has over me is a two-way street. I know who I go home to at the end of the day. During the week, it may be Apollo and Yoosung, but once the weekend hits, I’m his. And he’s mine. I don’t care if she’s some chick that happened to come out of one of his dad’s business contacts. That doesn’t give him the right to openly flirt back with her.

It took me a minute to realize I had Elizabeth III on the bed with me. If that’s not adding insult to injury. It’s good to know you have a favorite, Elizabeth. She rubbed her face on mine, doing her best to offer what little comfort she could. You don’t like that Mommy and Daddy are fighting, do you, baby? It’ll be ok. Mommy just needs some time to cool off.

A little while later, I heard the bedroom door creak open and a little light from the hall poured into the dark. Elizabeth stayed in my arms. Good girl. I see who you’re siding with, “MC…? Are you awake?”

“Yeah…” I spoke softly, “I’m awake.”

“Can I come in?” he asked, “Since this is my house?”

“Yeah,” I wasn’t going to argue with his logic. Whether or not I wanted him on the bed still remained a mystery.

Jumin sat on the edge of the bed and stretched his arm out to me, “Come here, princess.”

Slowly, but surely, I let my jealousy go and inched toward Jumin, “What do you want?”

“For you to relax,” he kissed the top of my head, “And I know one surefire way of that happening.”

“Do tell.” Jumin started pulling down the zipper on my dress and immediately, I jerked back, “Don’t you think you’re getting any tonight. I am in no mood.”

“Sex wasn’t my intention,” he assured, “Just…Trust me.”

Reluctantly, I let him continue, “Alright.” 

His cold hands trailed down my spine and he slid the straps off my shoulders. Then, in one fell swoop, Jumin scooped me up in his arms and stood me in the mirror, “Do you know what I see in this mirror?”

“Me in nothing but my bra and panties?”

“Deeper than that,” Jumin wrapped his arms around me, “I’m a very particular man, MC. There aren’t many people in this world that I even like. However, I can make anyone think I like them. But then, there’s you. The little girl that vexes me so. My little girl. I love you, MC. And only you. I can’t fake that. And there’s no one in this world that I want more than you. I’m sorry that you had to see me fake my way through kindness. In all honesty, Sara drives me nuts. She’s been after me for so long. I’m not surprised my father sent her.”

“Did he really?” I asked.

“Probably,” he and I sat on the floor in front of the bedroom mirror, “He wants me to be more like him. The ever-popular playboy. But I can’t do that. Polyamory isn’t for me. That’s his bed. I’d rather not go near that bed. He doesn’t even know I’m seeing someone. The only ones at the office that have any clue are you and Assistant Kang. If I wasn’t seeing you, Assistant Kang would be the only one to know.”

“Your dad doesn’t know about us?”

“No,” Jumin shook his head, “And if I have my way, he won’t find out unless we get married. Or you get pregnant.”

“Why not?” I wondered.

“I don’t want to lose you,” he held me tight against his chest, “My father’s brand of charm is what got him to where he is today. I don’t ever want you falling victim to that. And he’s not exactly the type to take no for an answer.”

“So, stay away from Mr. Chairman?”

“Like he has the plague,” Jumin chuckled a little, kissing my cheek, “So, can you forgive me for faking my charms for the sake of business?”

“I can’t say that I liked it,” I prefaced, nuzzling my face in his shoulder, “But I may have overreacted a little.”

“Jealousy is kind of a cute look on you, MC,” he smirked.

“You’re still not getting any tonight,” I stood my ground. 

“I understand,” Jumin let it go, running his fingers down the backs of my bare arms, “You think I could come sleep with you tonight?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “You’ve spoiled me, Jumin. I don’t like sleeping alone anymore.”

“Me either,” he scooped me up in his arms and brought me back to bed, “Don’t get me wrong. Elizabeth III is nice, but she’s…I don’t know. She’s not you.”

“I know what you mean,” I admitted, curling up under the blankets, “I’m the same way with Apollo. And Apollo’s a big boy.”

Jumin stripped down to his boxers and climbed in next to me, bringing me back to his embrace, “I love you, MC.”

“I love you, too,” I laid my head on his chest, letting his heartbeat lull me to sleep.


	37. Date Night with the Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo internet lovelies! I promise you, it's me, Lumi, your internet pal, not Seven. I'm just incredibly hyped up on caffeine right now, so it's hard to tell the difference between the two. But it's definitely me! Hello! Hi! Hey! Ahoy! 
> 
> Now, how are we doing today? I hope it's good. It's a real bummer when you're not doing ok. Well, if you're not doing ok, I hope this cheers you up a little. Even if it's just a small fraction, I hope it at least makes you smile a little bit. If it makes you feel any better, we're making an introduction this chapter. Yeah. 37 chapters and we're introducing a new character? Bold move, Lumi. Let's see if it works out for you. Are you ready? Because I'm ready. Alright then. Love you. x

Even after last night’s dumpster fire, I still loved nothing more than waking up in Jumin’s arms. That little bit of affirmation that he’s mine no matter what warmed me inside like nothing else. I should know better than to get too excited, though. It’s Sunday. In a few short hours, all of this would come to an unfortunate end…at least until Friday after work. When I woke up, I glanced up at Jumin, looking back down at me. And a little smile graced his face, “Good morning, princess.”

“Good morning,” I rubbed my eyes, “It’s Sunday.”

“Don’t remind me,” Jumin held me tighter, “You know, you could stay here. No one would know. You and I could take Monday off. I wouldn’t mind. And I know you won’t mind.”

“Jumin,” I stopped him, “I still need to go to work. I can’t stay.”

“Please?” he begged.

“Jumin,” I put a finger to his lips, “You’re only hurting yourself here.”

“I know,” Jumin cuddled me a little more, “You can’t blame me for trying.”

"No one said I would," I stretched up for a kiss, "But I do have to go home.”

“I wish you’d just move in with me already, MC,” he nuzzled his face in my neck, “It’d make things so much simpler.”

“Jumin…”

“I know, I know,” he groaned, “We have to wait.”

“Another month, if you’re curious. Then, my internship is up.”

“Really?” Jumin jolted up, “You’re graduating in a month and I’m just _now_ finding this out?”

“Yep,” I nodded, “Then, I’ll no longer be your intern. Well, Jaehee’s intern, but we can argue semantics later. Once I’m not your intern, then I can be your girlfriend full time. No more hiding.”

Jumin pulled me into his chest, gently running his fingers up and down my spine, “I don’t know what I’ll do without you at the office.”

Honestly, I hadn’t given much thought to the post-graduation plans. The obvious answer would be to send my resumé to anyone looking. All I’d have to do is bat my eyelashes at Jumin and with his recommendation, I’d have my pick of the litter. When I started school, I had such a clear idea of what I wanted to do, who I wanted to be. Then, I started at C&R. I met Jaehee and Jumin. Then, Seven and V (even though meeting V was a complete fluke). I suppress meeting Zen, but I suppose I could handle him in small doses. They’re all connected in some way other than their group chat. And I wanted to know how.

“Well,” I laid my head in Jumin’s shoulder, “You won’t be without me. Not entirely. And we’d be able to stop sneaking around Jaehee. She won’t be my boss anymore.”

“I’m your boss, MC.”

“By technicality,” I pointed out, “But you’re Jaehee’s boss and in turn, she’s my boss. But…If it makes you feel any better, I know somewhere you are my boss from the hours of 5PM on Friday until noon on Sunday.”

“Really?” Jumin started getting flirty. His lips searched for spots on my neck. There you are, Jumin. No more sad talk, “And where’s that, young lady?”

"You know where..."

Jumin pulled the blanket over me, gently kissing the top of my head. Not the direction I thought this morning was going to take, but I'm not mad about it, "Oh, MC...I wish I could just keep you here forever. I'd never ever let you go."

My, my. Someone's awfully affectionate this morning, "I love you, too."

"Hey," he gave me a nudge, "How about some breakfast? I'm sure you're hungry."

"Ok," I nodded, "Are you cooking or am I?"

"Why would I do something so silly?"

I really should know better. Jumin didn't make food. He made phone calls. He made reservations. I don't think I could even picture him cooking. The thought gave me the same feeling as the thought of Yoosung cooking. Yikes. No, thank you. I couldn't...He's gotten stuck in the toaster. Seven had to get him out. I sometimes wonder how in the hell Yoosung is still alive. But I pray for that boy. And I pray hard.

Once Jumin and I finished breakfast, it got to be the unfortunate hour when the two of us part ways…At least until Monday morning. But if this morning was any indication, our departure would wreck Jumin more than usual. My poor baby…I didn’t want to do this to him, but I’d have to. How we’ve gotten this far in our relationship without Jaehee finding out is beyond me. But we’ve managed. Either Jaehee’s slipping or we’re just that good.

“You could still stay,” Jumin reiterated. If he keeps on like this, it may be before graduation day that Jaehee learns the truth. If Jumin bones me out of my college credit, I may kill him.

“We’ve been over this.”

“I know,” he hugged me tighter, “I can take you home.”

"No," I stopped him, "I love you, Jumin, but I need to make a few stops first. I can walk home. That's no problem. No need to get Driver Kim out of bed on a Sunday for this."

"What if I have a problem with it?" Jumin pouted. Such a baby.

"Jumin," I mushed his face between my hands, "I love you. I'll be fine. I'll see you at work tomorrow. Bright and early."

"Fine," he gave me one last kiss, "I love you, too. I better see you bright and early.”

“Promise.”

At the end of the day, I really do love Jumin. However, a little personal space from time to time wouldn’t kill me. Time to myself was what kept my head on straight. And today would be no different. The sunshine and the fresh air greeted me like an old friend. On the way home, I passed the house of a relatively new friend. Should I do it? Dare I do it? I stood in the front of the gate’s keypad, trying to logic this out. Then again, I’m sure that logic gets left outside this gate. Screw it. Let’s see what this button does!

“Who is it?” a familiar voice barked from the speaker box.

“Pizza!” I called out. It can’t hurt to screw with him a little bit, right?

"I never ordered any pizza. Who are you? I'll call the police! The FBI! The CIA! Scotland Yard! KGB! Interpol! A few yakuza connections I'm not proud of...GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"It's MC, you moron," I giggled.

"Oh!" Swear to God, "Hi, MC! You want to come in?"

"If it's not too much trouble," I requested, the gate lock popping open.

"Come on in," Seven allowed, "Front door's unlocked. I'll be there shortly."

"Ok," I walked the long, winding sidewalk and opened the big, white front door. My god, Seven lived in a mini mansion.

"Look at you," Seven teased, joining me at the bottom of the stairs. They had to be at least five feet wide. Why? What is the purpose for stairs like these? This is almost Jumin's level of extra, "Another midnight rendezvous with Mr. Han, MC? You naughty girl."

"Jumin actually has a girlfriend?" an annoyed voice came from the living room, "Did his left hand suddenly become sentient and grow its own body?"

"No!" Seven clarified, "She's an actual lady!"

"Blow up dolls don't count, Saeyoung. We went over that Thursday."

"She's human!"

"Gross."

"Well," I chuckled nervously, "I didn't know you had company, Seven. And that he's…such the charmer."

Seven popped up from the couch. But wasn't he just...In front of me? He quickly scanned me over, “You’re not so bad yourself. She’s Jumin’s girlfriend?”

“Last time I checked. You…You still are, right, MC? Everything’s ok?”

“THERE ARE TWO OF YOU?!” I gasped. I thought one Seven in my life was enough. I didn’t realize he had a body double.

"Yep!" Seven beamed, throwing his arm around his carbon copy, "This is my twin brother Saeran! Don't let the saltiness fool you. He really is a delight. But that's tragic backstory for another day!"

"Settle down, Seven," I begged, "I'm barely a cup of coffee in today."

"You poor, poor creature!" he threw his brother and turned his attention to me, "How are you still standing? Saeran! Go get a Red Bull out of the fridge!"

"What do I look like?" Saeran scoffed, leaping back over the couch, "Your maid? I'm not Vanderwood. Get it yourself. Besides, Real Housewives is back on."

"I see someone's a sucker for catty bitches," I teased, taking a seat on the back of the couch.

"Stick with what you know," he shrugged.

"You know," I giggled, "It's weird watching this without Apollo."

"Apollo?"

"My pit," I elaborated, "Before I started dating Jumin, this was our regular Saturday night."

"I'll just leave you two alone," Seven insisted, scurrying off to the kitchen. At least I assume he was running off to the kitchen, since Saeran didn't.

"Your pit?" Saeran completely ignored his brother.

"Yeah," I took my phone out of my pocket and showed him my big, special boy, "My pit. He's three. And a good boy."

"A good-looking dog," he approved, "He looks like he'd tear my arm off, though."

"If you withhold bacon from him," I nodded, "Or chicken. But if you tell him no, he backs off. Apollo wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Apollo?" Seven joined us, "Apollo's a good boy. He's best boy. He's a ten out of ten, good pupper."

"Saeran," I asked quietly, "Has he ever been tested? For anything?"

"Believe it or not," Saeran chuckled under his breath, "He's above genius. That's about it."

"So, he doesn't have a screw or two loose?"

"Probably, but none medical science has been able to find."

"Huh," I stared at Seven in complete disbelief. 

"Here, MC," Seven gave me the bright yellow can in his hand. Oh, mother of God...I haven't had one of those beauties in so long, "The nectar of the gods. You could've had the orange ones..."

"My ass, she could!"

"But they're Saeran's," Seven pointed out, "You do like the yellow ones, right?"

"Yeah," I winced, wanting nothing more than to shotgun this can, "But I...Can't drink these anymore."

"Why not?" he wondered.

"If you two are going to keep having this conversation," Saeran insisted with bitterness in his voice, "I suggest having it elsewhere. It's hard to hear the TV when you two are going on."

"Fine," Seven took my hand and led me into the kitchen. Even this was almost Jumin's level of extra and I'm pretty sure Seven can't cook either, "So, why can't you have Red Bull, MC? Did your doctor suddenly tell you it's bad for you?"

"Not my doctor," I bit my bottom lip, holding onto the unopened can.

"I thought there was something amiss," he figured, "I didn't have to know you long to know you're a total caffeine junkie, MC. Takes one to know one. But it's when I heard Yoosung talk about drinking the rest of your Red Bull that threw me off. It's Jumin, isn't it? He told you to cut yourself off from the Red Bull?"

"He just wanted me to take better care of myself," I argued, "But yes. He told me drinking Red Bull wasn't good for me, so I stopped. I haven't had any in a solid month, at least."

"Oh, MC," Seven took the can from me and cracked it open, "Here. You might be bouncing off the walls for a while, but you'll settle down. Let Uncle Seven take care of you by giving you what you so desperately need."

"No," I stopped him, "I just kicked the stuff. Don't be an enabler."

"Let me deal with Jumin," he insisted, "It's not the first time I've done it. And it probably won't be the last. That's only if I need to. It's just one, MC. It's not like he'll be able to tell."

"I don't know," I admitted, "Jumin's got a sharp nose."

"Is everything ok with you two?" Seven worried, taking an uncharacteristically serious tone, "Like...You can tell me. This is a safe space."

"Everything's fine with us," I took the damn Red Bull and started chugging it until I couldn't see straight. If that didn't take me back to sophomore year. There's something strangely satisfying about putting an idiot frat boy in his place and making him cry simultaneously. Oh, hell, I'm out of practice. And out of breath, "Really, Seven. We're good. We did get into it a little last night, but that was more of a me problem than a him problem."

"Alright," his eyes grew wide, "Damn, MC. That was impressive."

"Thank you," I took my bows.

"But other than your love life with Jumin," Seven went on, "How have things been? It feels like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Can I ask you a question?" I threw my empty can away, waiting for the rush to kick in.

"Shoot."

"Do you know who V is?" I jumped up onto the kitchen counter.

"V?" Seven gasped, "How do you know who V is? I mean, I know he's famous and all, but how do you know V?"

"He's Jumin's best friend," I pointed out, "And I met him yesterday."

"Does Jumin know this?" I thought Seven was going to pass out.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"You met V...in person?"

"Yeah," I giggled, "He was buying chamomile tea."

"Funny," Saeran walked in with an empty bowl in his hand, "He never mentioned you."

"You knew V was in town?" Seven squeaked, "Saeran, I'm hurt! Top ten anime betrayals!"

"I thought you would've known."

"So, V's in town," he beamed, "Yay! I wonder..."

"What?" I asked, curious as to why Seven was staring a hole through me.

"Nothing!" Seven jumped up from his seat, helping me down from the counter, "Never mind! As lovely as it was to see you, MC, you need to go. Things to do. You understand."

"Yeah," I was practically shoved out the door, "It was nice meeting you, Saeran!"

"I'm sure!" he yelled back. Ok. Still not sure what to make of that one. But then again, I've known Seven for a while now and I had no clue what to make of him. I think that's by design, though. 

Regardless, Seven kicked me out of his house and I started heading home. I had a big boy to see and a Yoosung to take care of. I just hope my building's still standing. When I walked in my apartment, though, the living room was completely empty. No Yoosung. No Apollo. I called out for Apollo, knowing Yoosung would be shortly behind him, but not even a peep. Huh. What the hell? Where were my boys? I don't think Yoosung was the type to run off with my dog. Apollo knows better. Then, the door squeaked behind me.

"Hi, MC," Yoosung beamed while Apollo gave me my big hug and thorough face licking, "Sorry. Apollo needed a walk."

"You like going for walks, don't you, buddy?" I snuggled my boy, "You missed having Mama around, huh?"

"I think he did," Yoosung assumed, unclipping Apollo's leash.

I missed him, too. I missed the simplicity. I loved being at Jumin's every weekend, but it took away from this. From me having my regular, day to day, monotony. I didn't realize how much I'd miss it. Who says it had to end? Call it having my cake and eating it, too.

"Hey, Yoosung," I wondered, "Are you busy tonight?"

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think so. Not even a raid tonight. Why?"

"Do you want to stay in tonight?" I asked, "Just the three of us? Binge shit movies and stuff our faces until neither one of us can move?"

"That does sound like fun," Yoosung smiled, "Absolutely."

"It's a date," I confirmed, "What do we have for snacks?"

"Almost nothing."

"What did I tell you about eating me out of house and home, Yoosung?" I rolled my eyes, slinging my bag across my chest, "I swear to God. I'm gone one weekend."

"You're gone every weekend, MC."

"I know," I bit the inside of my cheek, "I know. And I really should stay home once in a while, but..."

I stopped myself before I said too much. Lucky for me, Yoosung picked up on my reasoning, "Your boyfriend is monopolizing all your time."

"I know." Even more so, I hate that I'm seeing Seven's side of things. He didn't even have to say anything about it. He's worried about the road Jumin and I are going down. How he's becoming more and more concerned about little things I do. Right down to my caffeine intake. But it's just one of those ways that Jumin shows he loves me, "But that's why I'm sticking around here tonight. He wanted me to stay with him and take off work tomorrow."

"Wouldn't you have to run that by Jumin first?" Yoosung wondered, "I don't think he'd let you take off for something like that."

Is this the part where I tell him Jumin's the one that insisted on it in the first place? Oh, hell no. Yoosung's a sweetie. Don't get me wrong. But I don't think that boy could keep a secret to save his life, "I wasn't going to. I told him that. So, I'm sticking around home with my roommate instead."

"That's awesome," he threw an arm around me, "We should probably go grocery shopping first, yeah?"

"Yeah."

So, Yoosung and I hauled ass to the corner store and stocked up. If I didn’t know any better, our cart would look like a couple of college kids with a wicked case of the munchies. In our defense, though, we were a couple of college kids with a wicked case of the munchies. Date night with the roommate. Just a quiet night at home. Jumin’s was great and all, but it’ll be nice to get back to normal for a while.


	38. A Rough Day at the Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies. How are we doing? Things doing great? Things doing not great? Things are mediocre at best? You need a hug? You need a drink? You need a blunt and a bathtub? Big mood. But I digress. Now, we're going to go over here. Oh! By the way, you want to know a cool thing about this week's chapter? It requires a little word of warning...
> 
> The following chapter contains: ADULT CONTENT. A LOT OF SPICY TIME. 18+ PLEASE. 
> 
> K, love you. Bye!

Most people dread the thought of Mondays. And I guarantee half those people work at C&R. However, some of us lurk in the dark that adore what we do. I’m more than happy to help Jaehee whenever I can. I love going over to Jumin’s just to check on Elizabeth (and catch a little sleep). It was the best job I’ve ever had and it sucks my internship is ending soon. For now, I guess I’ll have to appreciate it while I got it. In a perfect world, I’d stay on after I graduate, but once the big cat was out of the bag, I’m afraid C&R won’t be a place for me anymore.

"Morning, boss," I walked in from the elevator and took my usual seat next to Jaehee.

"Good morning, MC," Jaehee kept her face in her paperwork. Not that it was totally uncharacteristic, but she seemed more laser focused than normal.

"Are you ok, Jaehee?" I treaded lightly. This wasn't her regular focus. This was fear focus.

"If I were you," she dropped her pen, "I'd steer clear of Mr. Han today, MC. He's in a mood. And between you and me, I'm afraid."

"Really?" I looked toward Jumin's office, "Should I go talk to him? See if I can talk him down from the ledge?"

"I suggest avoiding him at all costs," Jaehee winced, "He had a meeting with Mr. Chairman this morning and I don't think he's come back yet."

"Yikes." I didn't have to be dating him to know Jumin and his father were sketchy. That's practically common knowledge around here. Unspoken, of course. If Jumin knew we were talking about him behind his back, all our asses would be fired, “Do you know when he’ll be back? Or if I, personally, should be scared?”

"I was told to clear his morning appointments," she reported, "I have no idea when he's coming back. I'm assuming it'll be before noon."

Poor Jumin. Whatever he's meeting with his father about, I hope he's doing ok. As his assistant's assistant, I'm worried for the sake of my paycheck and for everyone else who works here. Chances are, he'd take his anger out on anyone who got in his way. Mostly Jaehee. But as his girlfriend, I'm worried for Jumin. He tries to play off that he and his dad are fine, but I knew better. And I knew the kind of emotional toll that took on him. I'm too observant. Call it a gift. Or more likely, a curse.

Ding.

The elevator doors opened and a major cold front swept the office. Like an ice storm just blew in. Although, this was no ice storm. Jumin walked out and stomped his way to his office. Everyone made it a point to avoid any sort of eye contact, so I figured it’d be best to follow suit. That is, until he stopped between Jaehee’s desk and my desk. Should I be scared? Because I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t pushing the limits of my deodorant today.

"Assistant Kang," Jumin's voice thundered over us. I've never heard him so pissed off, "Clear the rest of the day. Tell them I have other matters to attend to."

"Yes, sir," Jaehee quivered, her hand shakily reaching for her desk phone. Poor Jaehee. It broke my heart to see her so rattled. Just because Jumin was so pissed off he couldn’t see straight didn't mean he had to take it out on...

"MC..." his voice dropped an octave, sending chills up my spine, "My office. Now."

"Mr. Han," Jaehee stepped up to defend me, "Forgive me if I'm out of line, but MC hasn’t done…”

“This doesn’t concern you, Assistant Kang,” Jumin snapped, effectively cutting her off, “MC, why aren’t you in my office yet? Don’t make me repeat myself.”

"Yes, sir," I jumped up from my desk and did a walk of shame and fear to Jumin's office. Things got a tad sketchier when he slammed the door behind him. Now, I was left to figure out which Jumin I had in front of me: My pissed off boss or my upset boyfriend. Only one way to find out, "Is everything...?"

Jumin took my face between his hands and pulled me in for the deepest, dizzying kiss I have ever had. Instead of leaving me feeling loved, it left me with one question burning in my mind. Where in the hell did that come from? Jumin has never kissed me like that in the few months we've been together. And I'm so confused.

When Jumin pulled away, I think even he was surprised by it, "Go ahead, MC. I know you're dying to ask."

"What was that all about?" I blinked the stars out of my eyes.

"Sit with me," he demanded, taking a spot on the futon, "We need to talk."

"Sure," I obliged. Since I'm dealing with both sides of the man simultaneously, do I treat him like my boss or my boyfriend? I could see it in Jumin's eyes. He's hurting. And I'm fighting every urge to curl up in his lap right now. The thing is that I have no idea what's going to set him off. We are still at work, "Is everything ok?"

"Saturday night," Jumin began, "Do you remember the woman that came to our table?"

"I try not to."

"MC," he growled, in absolutely no mood, "I'm looking for a yes or no answer. It's a very simple task."

"Yes, sir," I kept my head down.

“Turns out I was right,” Jumin’s anger only got worse, “She was, in fact, planted. My father found out where my reservations were and sent Sara to flirt with me. I confronted him about it this morning and he told me, not asked me, I need to have a woman in my life that isn’t Assistant Kang.”

“But…” I pointed out, “You already have one of those.”

"That's right," he confirmed, getting up from the futon. Jumin started closing the curtains to the outside windows, "Needless to say, my father now knows of your existence. Not your existence in the office, but in my life."

"Oh..." I poured more sweat, "He...He doesn't want to meet me...Does he?"

"No," Jumin promised, "I won't allow that. We've had that conversation already. If I have any say in it, you will likely never meet my father. He would tear you apart. Maybe in more ways than one if he had his way."

"So," I sat on my hands, doing my best to hide my shaking from Jumin, "Is this going to be something we'll have to worry about?"

"MC," he sat at the edge of his desk, "What did I tell you from day one? If anything happens or if anyone finds out about us, I can and will take care of it. That includes him. No matter how badly he can make my blood boil."

I hated seeing him like this. Even worse, I hated being part of the reason. Although, I was confused. When I first sat down, Jumin had tensed up, ready to stab anyone who simply breathed in his direction. But now? This was something completely different. The fire in Jumin's eyes still burned bright and wild. At the same time, though, a sort of feral, unbridled anger made an appearance. He was riding the line between wanting to kiss me and wanting to kill me. And I feared for his next move. But I needed to get him out of this.

"What can I do?" I asked gently.

Jumin didn't hesitate, "Take your clothes off, MC."

"Excuse me?" my heart stopped. I didn't think he was going with that route, "Jumin...Are you sure you want me to do that?"

"Positive."

"But," I reminded him, "I thought you said we wouldn't do this at work."

"I also told you to take your clothes off," Jumin stood his ground, "I need to blow off some steam, MC, and I don't want to have to tell you again."

"And you're sure...?" the mischievous glint in his eye told me all I needed to know. Jumin's not screwing around. Not yet anyway. I started peeling my cardigan off, "Alright then."

"That's my girl," Jumin cast his jacket aside and cleared a spot on his desk, "Right here, baby."

"But Jumin," I worried, "Aren't people going to hear us?"

"Well then," he unzipped the back of my skirt, getting in my ear, "You're going to have to be quiet for me, aren't you? As much as I love nothing more than to hear you go all out and lose all control, you're going to have to be quiet for me, princess. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded, kissing his cheek, "I love you, Jumin."

"I love you, too," Jumin lifted me onto his desk and pushed my legs apart, "MC..."

"Yes?"

"You're still not naked yet," he purred, undoing some of the buttons on my blouse, "I thought I told you to strip."

"I'm sorry," I took my shirt off and tried to maneuver my skirt around him. But it's proving to be a more difficult task than I thought. Especially with him attacking my neck like a vacuum cleaner. Jesus, Jumin. I thought I was dating a man, not a leech. But I managed. I shimmied the fistful of tweed down my legs and wrapped them around Jumin's waist, "Is this better?"

"Much," Jumin's teeth grazed the vein in my neck, "So much. But you see, sweetheart...There is one thing still in my way."

"Hold on," I knew exactly what he was talking about. I reached down for the band of my underwear, but Jumin slapped my hand away

"No, no," he moved down my neck...and my chest...and my stomach...until he got to what he was looking for, "I got it."

That's what worried me. I had a thing about oral. More than happy to give it, but to get it? Something about it weirded me out. I had a bad experience with it in high school where a guy bit me a little hard and tried some weird ass moves on me and I never wanted to do it again. Which led to zero troubles with some of my other relationships. But something about watching Jumin tear my panties off with his teeth was...kind of hot.

"MC," Jumin looked up at me, his eyes overflowing with eagerness, "Do you mind if I get you started?"

This put me in a moral conundrum. On one hand, I didn’t want history to repeat itself. And with the mood he’s in, I have a feeling it would. Then again, I think I could give him the benefit of the doubt. Just having him near what I liked to call Kitty Pryde (the ability to phase in between anything? Appropriate.) was enough to get things started. I mean…At this point, I’d be willing to do anything to make him ok again.

"Not at all," I allowed, immediately grabbing the back of his shirt. Ok. Maybe Jumin knows what he's doing. Jumin definitely had a talent for bringing me to the brink, only to pull me back.

"Mmm..." Jumin hummed, sending me through the damn ceiling. My god, I got a touchy trigger today, "You're so good, MC. You're my good girl, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," my leg jerked.

"You are so ready for me, aren't you?" he nibbled on the inside of my thigh, kissing each bite better.

"Yes, sir." If he didn't get up here and take me...

"Maybe if you ask nicely," Jumin teased. Come on, man. That's not fair.

"Please, Jumin," I begged, damn near on the verge of tears, "Please take me."

He pushed a few more things off his desk and dropped his pants, "That was why I brought you in here, princess."

Jumin felt clumsily around his desk drawer for a condom with one hand and kept me teetering on the brink of screaming with his fingers doing most of the talking. Oh, God bless…Then, in one fell swoop, Jumin slammed into me and put a hand over my mouth, knowing damn well I wouldn’t be able to keep quiet. Not after something like that. Blow after blow send my head swimming in seas that only Jumin could take me to. I never thought he and I would ever have sex in his office, yet here we were. One inte3nse orgasm after another. Three…Four…I really did have a touchy trigger today. I wasn’t sure if it was the sin of us being in his office or the fact that he was pissed off, but I think I liked it. But then, the two of us fell apart in each other’s arms.

I’m beat…

“Jumin…” I laid my head in his shoulder, “Do I have to go back to work?”

“Unfortunately,” he brought me down to the futon and held me against his chest, “I know, princess. I want us to stay here for a while, too. But because I know of a little girl that can’t keep her voice down…”

“I’m sorry,” I bit my lip, “I didn’t mean to.”

“You can control it,” Jumin assured, “But if there is a next time we do this, you’re going to have to keep your mouth shut. Or I’ll shut it for you.”

“Is that a promise, Mr. Han?” I flirted, knowing exactly how he’d keep me quiet. The mere thought of it shot chills through my body.

“It’s a certainty,” he kissed the top of my head, “I needed that, MC, and you more than came through. Thank you for breaking a rule for me.”

“It was your rule,” I pointed out, “By the way, how long have you been planning on us doing this?”

Jumin didn’t answer me. Instead, he pushed my hair out of my face, “You’re such an adorable mess, MC…”

“Don’t try to distract me with sweet talk,” I brought it back. Although, the sweet talk was nice, too, “How long have you been planning on us having sex in your office?”

“What do you mean?”

“No one casually keeps condoms in their desk.”

“It doesn’t hurt to be prepared,” Jumin admitted, “But I’d be lying if I said this hasn’t been a reoccurring fantasy of mine for a while now. I’m just glad I finally got the excuse.”

“You know,” I blushed a bit, “All you’d have to do is ask.”

“You tried talking me out of it.”

“Because I thought you were doing this for the wrong reasons,” I defended, “But now, I’m happy to admit I was wrong.”

“I know what’s best for us, MC,” Jumin promised, “And for this one time, I’m going to let you get a Red Bull from the cafeteria. You’re drained and you still need to get back to work.”

“I still have to go back to work?” I pouted, “Can’t I go see Elizabeth early?”

"Actually," he looked over at the clock, "It's almost time for you to go check on Elizabeth. When you wake up from your nap, and don't forget to set the alarm this time..."

"That was one time!"

"But," Jumin went on, "Get your Red Bull. I know you've been without them for a while, but it may be the boost you'll need."

"Thank you, Jumin," I reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Now," he helped me up from the futon, "Get dressed and go back to work, ok? You know where I'll be if you need me."

"Are you ok, though?" I worried, "Really?"

"I'm much better," Jumin smiled a bit, "Go check on my little girl. My other little girl..."

"I will," I finished doing the buttons on my blouse and grabbed my cardigan.

Only for Jumin to throw an arm around my waist and pull me into his chest, "I love you, MC. And I may not wait until the end of the week to see you again. Keep your schedule open."

"Yes, sir." I slipped my shoes back on and I walked back out into the office. Immediately, Jaehee jumped on my ass.

"MC," she freaked, "Are you alright? What did Mr. Han say?"

“Nothing too terrible,” I did my best to hide my post sex afterglow, “He figured that since I took care of him through the first migraine, I could deal with the second just as easily. Like I said, nothing too earthshattering.”

“And is everything ok now?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “Don’t worry about it, Jaehee. I took the blow. But I have to go check on Elizabeth.”

“Alright,” Jaehee let me go, “Thank you, MC.”

“No problem.” Jumin always did appreciate the fact that I could think on my feet.


	39. HR's Worst Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends!
> 
> First of all, I just want to get this out of the way now. I want to give Jumin the biggest hug this chapter. And you'll see why toward the end. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find painkillers for my back and feed myself. I have not done that today. I can feel the MysMes boys bitching at me already. Kisses! x

God, I love my job. Not because it’s fulfilling work or because it provides structure and challenge to my life. It’s because after I get viciously boned by my boss/boyfriend, he sends me to his penthouse to check on his cat. And if I just so happen to catch a good post-sex nap, so be it. It’s too bad our first time in Jumin’s office happened the way it did, but it still happened. I still had a hard time walking straight, but damn, it took a lot out of me. I needed the nap. Today more than ever. I stumbled a few steps out of the elevator and headed to Jumin’s bedroom with Elizabeth following close behind.

Daddy took me places, Elizabeth. Dark, angry places. But I have to admit. Angry sex with Jumin? A roller coaster I want to ride until I get sick. I could still feel something poking at me around the top of my neck. What the hell…? I reached up and felt around my neck. Sure enough, I had a goddamn paperclip stuck in my hair. At least no one noticed. One would think with all the time Jumin spends playing with my hair, he’d think to pull out a damn paperclip. Thanks, Jumin. Asshole. No. You had other things going on. A paperclip tangled in my hair was the least of his worries.

Although I had office supplies to fish out of my hair, I didn’t want to move. A comfortable bed. A cat purring on my tummy. It made the ache between my legs completely worth it. Just enough to pull me under for a well-deserved nap. But before I did that, I was smart. I set my phone’s alarm _and_ Jumin’s alarm clock. I made that mistake once. Never again. Fool me once, Jumin wakes me up. Fool me twice and I had a feeling Jaehee would wake me up. There’s no way in hell that would end pretty. So, in this case, it really is better to be safe than calm down a very pissed off Jaehee Kang.

When those alarms went off, I felt Elizabeth jump off my belly. That nap was supposed to make me feel better. Why did I feel like I got ran over by a bus? And on Jumin’s bed of all places! This bed had healing properties. Or so I thought. Oh, well. Jumin did say I could get a Red Bull on the way back to the office. I’d need the boost that coffee alone can’t provide. I gave Elizabeth half a scoop of food and blew a kiss to the security camera. Luckily, there was a mini mart nearby that I didn’t really need to take the car for. Driver Kim had better things to waste his time on.

Hello, old friend. I haven’t seen you since I stopped by Seven’s on my way home from Jumin’s. But we don’t need to tell Jumin that, do we? About the Red Bull or me stopping at Seven’s. Now, what color of the rainbow shall I taste today? I loved the yellow ones. They were good by themselves or with coconut rum. Sometimes, the coconut ones were good with coconut rum, too, but I’d much rather vanilla rum with that one. Maybe the green one? The green ones are really good. I could do a green one. Jumin said I could have one. But how is he going to know if I slam one on the way back and nurse another at the office?

Then again, I’d rather my heart not go out today. That didn’t’ sound fun. Then, I’d have to go to the hospital. Or worse, the morgue. And that wasn’t something I wanted to put my parents or Jumin through today. Instead, I just got the one and cracked it open on the way back to C&R. Not quite the same as cracking one at Seven’s, but I’ll take it. Either way, I still had work to do. We had final polishes to the hotel to take care of. All we needed now was to start scouting locations and get on the hiring. Other than that, everything seemed to be on the right track. That is, until I found Jaehee catatonic at her desk.

"Jesus Christ, boss," I gave Jaehee a nudge, "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'd prefer the ghosts," she admitted, "This is much worse."

"What is it?" I've never seen Jaehee so freaked. Even when Jumin's at his worst, she handles him like it's nothing. This is bad. This is very bad, "Jaehee, please. Talk to me. What the hell is going on?"

"It's..." Jaehee twitched, "It's Mr. Chairman."

"What about him?"

Ding!

Jaehee did everything but crawl under her desk. From the elevator came a commanding chill that I've felt once before. But this one was stronger than Jumin's. Much stronger. An older man walked out, carrying himself with a certain air of confidence. Almost as if to say he knows he's better than the mere common folk. Which could only mean one thing. 

"Ms. Kang," his voice boomed, sending chills down my spine, "Do you have...Hello..."

Uh-oh. I've been spotted. Far be it for me to be rude, though, "Hello..."

"Ms. Kang," he looked me over with an unsettling smirk on his face, "Who is this?"

"She's my intern, sir," Jaehee kept avoiding his gaze. However, I don't think that'd be a problem for her.

"Really?" he took my hand, unable to take his eyes off me, "I don't remember hiring on a new intern. Was she Jumin's doing?"

"Sort of, sir," she clarified, "I hired her. Mr. Han agreed to put her on the payroll."

"What's your name, new intern?" Why does he give me the I need an adult vibes?

"MC, sir," I did my best to keep up a pleasant and strictly professional demeanor.

"MC," he repeated, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Han." Don't let him smell your fear, MC. I have a feeling that's how he gets you.

"I'd love to get to know you," Mr. Han insisted, making my stomach turn, "If I didn't know any better, I'd think Jumin was hiding you from me."

Chances are, he was. Jumin did tell me he'd keep me away from his father for as long as he could, "Of course not, sir."

"Well then," he pulled me up to my feet, "Why don't you come to my office? We should know each other a little better.”

"Actually, Mr. Han," Jaehee jumped to my defense, "I already have her on something. We have a deadline to meet and our investors demanding updates, so..."

"You can manage on your own, Ms. Kang," Mr. Han assured, "I've seen the mountains of paperwork Jumin has buried you in. You've always come out on the other side in a timely fashion. I don't see why I couldn't take MC away from you for just a little while to talk. Come with me, MC."

Ring, ring.

Wait a minute. That's my work phone, "Excuse me. I need to..."

"No, you don't," Mr. Han stopped me, "Let it go to voicemail. It’ll be fine."

"I'm sorry. I can't," I reached over him and answered my phone, "Yes, Mr. Han?"

Unfortunately, I couldn't even hear his voice. I didn't get the luxury of that reassurance. Instead, my receiver was plucked out of my hand, "She's busy, Jumin. Whatever it is, it can wait."

Click.

That put a knot in my stomach. God only knows what it did for Jumin. My only Mr. Han. Now, I could somewhat understand why Jumin wasn't his father's number one fan. And at this point, I certainly couldn't blame him. All I wanted was to hear his voice, but heaven forbid MC gets nice things.

Ring, ring.

"This is Jaehee Kang," Jaehee answered quickly before Mr. Han could, "Yes, sir. Right away."

Click.

"Let me guess," Mr. Han rolled his eyes.

"MC," Jaehee ignored him, "Mr. Han needs you right away."

"And he can wait a few minutes," Mr. Han retaliated, throwing his weight around, "Come with me, MC."

He didn't give me much of a choice. Begrudgingly, I followed Mr. Han to his corner office opposite his son's. It's strange. Somehow, the views in Mr. Han's tastefully decorated office were better than Jumin's. I had a really bad feeling about this. Especially when he shut the door behind him. This wasn’t the same. It’s not like when Jumin closed his office door behind me. This felt…More like a trap. More predatory.

"Well?" Mr. Han offered me a seat in front of his dark oak desk, "What do you think of my office, MC? It's nice, isn't it?"

"Yes," I nodded, speaking shortly. Hopefully, he won't be able to spin my words against me. I'll tell him everything he wants to know without telling him a thing.

"It could be yours one day." Ok, dude. Coming on a little strong, "That is, if you make the right chain of decisions."

"I don't know about that."

"So modest," Mr. Han sat across from me, "You're still in school, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," I confirmed, "I'll be graduating next month."

"High marks, I'm assuming?"

"Yes."

"You strike me as the kind of girl that's always got her nose in the books," Mr. Han jabbed, "Just like Jumin. No room for a social life or a boyfriend. Am I right?"

"No," I shook my head, "I can balance school, work, and a social life just fine. Did you not hear about the project that went from concept to presentation in a few days?"

"I've been out of town."

"That was me," I filled him in, "I got seven of the ten people at the table to invest on the spot."

"So, you do maintain a social life," Mr. Han pointed out, "Just when I think you were more like Jumin, it turns out you're more like me."

I doubt it. If what I've heard from Jumin holds any truth (and I'm quickly realizing how much truth it holds), we don't have much in common. But I sat and smiled just like he wanted me to. Quiet, complacent, not ruffling too many feathers, "Maybe we are."

"In that case," Mr. Han asked, "What do you have planned for tonight?"

"Excuse me?" Not sure if he's genuinely curious or of he's hitting on me. Either way, it's none of his business.

"Tonight," he reiterated, "Do you have anything going on?"

What do I tell him? I mean, I already know I'm going to flat out lie to the guy. My social life doesn't include him. I got it. Something to shut him up and get him off my back, "I think I'll call up my boyfriend. We'll probably order dinner and spend the night in at my apartment."

"Hold on," Mr. Han stopped me, "Boyfriend?"

"Yes, sir."

"Tell me about him," he demanded, "I'm curious."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Han," I got up from my chair, drawing my line in the sand, "I'd love to stick around, but I really need to be going. There are a few things I need to finish before I leave today."

"I understand." It was that easy the whole time? Dammit, "I like you, MC. I hope we get to do this again soon."

"Likewise." Over my dead body. I'm not that big of a masochist. I walked out of Mr. Han's office in dire need of a hot shower and back to general population. By the looks of things, a few of them have headed home already. Now, what did I have left to do? I'm sure there was something other than an excuse to get Mr. Han off my back.

"MC!" Speaking of Mr. Han, "My office! Now!"

"Yes, sir." And Jumin sounds pissed...Uh-oh. This could be either very good like this afternoon or very bad. I'm guessing it's not going to end in vigorous sex again. I made a beeline for Jumin's office and shut the door behind me. Hard to believe that just a few hours ago, he was plowing the shit out of me. Now, the room was completely still. A pin dropping would be too loud.

"Jumin," I spoke softly. Anything to break the deafening silence, "I'm so sorry. I..."

With one fell swoop, my boyfriend's arms pinned me against his chest. Poor baby couldn't stop shaking, "No, MC. There's no need for you to apologize."

"Hey," I had to do something. If I left him like this, his heart would give out, "Jumin...I'm ok. I promise."

"Are you?" Jumin worried, checking me over, "I tried to protect you, MC. I really did. I never wanted any of this to happen to you. You didn't deserve that."

"Jumin," I put his face between my hands, giving him a gentle kiss, "I promise. I'm ok. If I couldn’t handle men like your father, then I am in the wrong business. Really, baby. I'm ok."

"My little girl's so tough," Jumin's embrace tightened, "I wish I had that kind of strength."

"I'm sure you do," I assured, laying my head in his chest, "Somewhere in there."

"I'm glad you see it," he kissed the top of my head, "But in all honesty, I'm just glad you're safe again. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," I allowed, "What do you need?"

"Stay with me tonight," Jumin begged, "I know it's during the week and I know we had a rule about that, but I need you to stay with me. Please."

He's hurt. And he's hurt bad. And what kind of girlfriend would I be to abandon him when he needed me most? All Jumin wanted was for me to be safe. I couldn't blame him, "Alright. I'll stay with you tonight. But I have class tonight, so you're going to be without me for a while. Is that ok?"

"I'll take you to class," he insisted, "I'll get you from class. He blindsided me, MC. I didn't think he was going to be back so soon. I didn't even think he was going to stop by the building. I had that meeting with him this morning and I thought he was going to leave it at that. But no. He had to come by."

"Jumin," I hushed, "It's over. We don't have to deal with him anymore. Not right now."

"I want to keep you away from him, MC," Jumin's voice broke only for him to clear his throat and correct himself, "As much as I can. Come on. I'll walk you out."

"Thank you," I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "I love you, Jumin. Don't you forget that."

"I love you, too." His eyes softened. He'll be ok. At least I hope so.


	40. Staying In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! So I have other things that are demanding my attention right now, so I'll make this quick. Long story short, this chapter is a long time coming. No, it's not dirty, but fuck, it's precious. Um...Stream tonight. Possible stream tomorrow around 12PM USC, so if you miss the Friday night streams, the Saturday afternoon streams are there for you. And...Well...I love you. Kisses! x

My economics class was only a couple hours long. Before we know it, I’ll be in and out. We’ve done this a million times. However, as we sat outside the building, Jumin couldn’t let me go. He held onto me from the C&R building to my apartment (I needed to get my bag. I had some things for class I didn’t bring with me to work.). Then, from my apartment to school. Not once did he let me go. He wouldn’t even speak. And even worse…Jumin couldn’t stop shaking.

“Jumin,” I spoke softly, steadying his hands. His dad really had him rattled, “I promise I’ll be ok. It’s just my economics class. It’ll be in and out.”

“It’s not the time I’m worried about.” Should’ve seen that one coming.

“He has no idea where I go to school,” I assured, “He doesn’t know my schedule. He can’t get to me here. There’s no way. I promise you, Jumin. I’ll be ok. It’s only a couple hours and I’ll be right back here. We’ll be able to go back to your place and I won’t leave your side the whole night. Ok?”

Jumin still didn’t want me to go. I could feel it. But at the same time, I knew he wouldn’t want my education to suffer. So, he did the one thing that pained him most. Slowly, but surely, Jumin pulled his arms back, “Ok. Go ahead. We wouldn’t want you to be late.”

“I will,” I slapped a smile on my face and a kiss on my boyfriend’s lips, “I love you, Jumin.”

“I love you, too, princess.”

And just like that, Jumin let me go. Suddenly, I was the one with the emptiness in my chest. He’ll be ok, MC. At least I hope so. Driver Kim will probably take him around town for the next couple hours with the heat on and maybe it’ll get him to fall asleep. A girl can hope, right? As long as he doesn’t take him home. Jumin doesn’t need to be alone with his thoughts. When I see him again, I want him to be in one piece. I couldn’t think about that now. I had an economics project to work on. An empty seat next to my roommate called to me. And to no one’s surprise, he had a LOLOL tab open. However, the big ass grin on his face was new. That big ass grin was sorely needed in these trying times.

"Hi, MC," Yoosung couldn’t take his eyes off his screen.

"Hi, Yoosung," I sat next to him, "You're in awfully high spirits. What's the occasion?"

"Nothing," his cheeks burned red, but he couldn't stop smiling.

"Bullshit," I teased, "Come on, Yoosung. I haven't seen you this happy since the last LOLOL DLC dropped. What’s got you in such a good mood?"

"If I tell you," Yoosung stuck his pinky out to me, "Do you swear not to tell anyone?"

"Swear," I locked my pinky with his, "What's up?"

"It's..." he beamed, hardly able to contain himself, "It's a girl."

"Yoosung!" I awed, "You dog!"

"Keep it down, MC," Yoosung giggled, "That's the kind of reaction I'd expect out of Seven, not you."

"Sorry," I settled down, "Tell me about her. How'd you meet?"

"I was playing LOLOL the other night," he began, "And there was this mage handing me my butt on a silver platter. But when she stopped spamming me with armies of the undead, we logged off and started talking away from the LOLOL chatrooms. She's so sweet, MC. Too sweet to be a necromancer."

"Have you talked outside of the internet yet?" I wondered, setting up our materials.

"Not yet," Yoosung booted up another LOLOL match, "We've talked about it, though. Meeting in person."

"Does she know you're already living with a girl?" I needed a new pen. Mine was starting to die out on me.

"Yeah," he nodded, "But she's cool with it. I told her you already have a boyfriend and you treated me more like a little brother than boyfriend material. She's just...She's so great, MC."

"Yoosung Kim," I gasped, "Is this love?"

"I don't know about that," the red in Yoosung's cheeks deepened, "It's way too soon to tell. Maybe after we meet in person, we'll see."

"Well," I pulled hm to my shoulder, "I'm happy for you, sweetie. I hope I get the chance to meet her one day."

"Me, too." Then, out of nowhere, his eyes lit up, "Do you think she'd be less uncomfortable if we met on a double date?"

My stomach sunk, "What do you mean?"

"You could meet my girlfriend," Yoosung explained, "If it gets to that point. I could meet your boyfriend."

"I don't do double dates," I stopped him, "I appreciate your ingenuity. I told you that you'll meet my boyfriend at graduation. Settle down."

Bzzz...

"Speaking of romantic prospects?" he figured.

Ask your professor about any work you'll have this week.

-JH

It's all project. Why?

-MC

"Yeah," I nodded, "It's him. By the way, I won't be coming home tonight."

"Why not?" Yoosung whined, "It's nice to have you home once in a while, MC. It feels like you're always gone or you're at work. Why can't you stay home tonight?"

Bzzz...

"My boyfriend had a rough day at work," I told him, "He doesn't need to be left alone tonight."

You'll see.

-JH

"I understand," Yoosung allowed, "But we do miss you, MC. The other night, just the three of us? That was nice. Your boyfriend is monopolizing all of your free time and your roommate is going to develop a complex and abandonment issues."

"Drop out of psychology, Yoosung," I teased, "You don't need that kind of burden on your mind."

"I'm serious, MC," he laid his head on my shoulder, "We miss you."

"Tell you what," I kissed the top of his head, "I'll try to stay home more. But I'm not making any promise."

"I thought us living together would mean us hanging out all the time," Yoosung let out a heavy sigh, "But it's a rarity we see each other."

"I'm sorry, Yoosung," I wished he'd let it go, so I don't have to acknowledge the slight damper Jumin has put on my social life, "But bringing another guy along on dates with my boyfriend would get a little weird. It'd be like you taking me to meet your necromancer."

"I'd love to take you with me!" he cheered right up, "Then, I'd have a buffer!"

"We're not going to be each other's third wheel, Yoosung."

"Fine," Yoosung dropped it. Thank God.

As soon as class was over, he stood outside and waited for me. Even though I knew we were just working on our projects for the week (and I had enough done to keep Yoosung occupied), I checked with my professor. Just to make sure we'd only be putting final touches on our projects. As I suspected, nothing major. I never did hear Jumin's reasoning as to why he wanted me to ask about my school work. I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

"Are you at least going to stop by our apartment?" Yoosung asked.

"He's picking me up," I walked with him, a black limo pulling up to the curb, "Speak of the devil."

"Can I meet him?"

"He's probably not in the car," I threw him off, "He said he'd send me one once I got out of class. I mean, if you want to meet the driver, I guess that'd be ok."

"No," Yoosung chuckled a bit, "I'll just head home."

"I promise, Yoosung," I hugged him tight, "I'll be home tomorrow morning before I go to work, ok?"

"Ok," a little smile lit up this angel's face. We waved each other off while I slid in the backseat of Jumin's car.

"Did you have a good economics class, princess?" Jumin wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a kiss.

"I did," I nodded. It seems someone has had a chance to calm down since we last saw each other, "What about you?"

"I've been better," he ran his hand up my back, "But I’ve also been worse. Now, MC, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, Jumin," I allowed, "What do you need?"

"Call Assistant Kang," Jumin ordered, "For the rest of the week, you won't be able to come to work."

"Why not?" Jumin had me worried. Maybe he hadn't calmed down like I thought. Maybe he's just got a hell of a poker face.

"Because you had a family emergency," he told me, "It's a vague enough excuse where she won't ask questions."

"And what's the actual reasoning?" I wondered.

"I need to get out of town for a few days," Jumin decided, "And I'd like for you to join me, if that's alright."

"Really?" I perked up, "We're taking a trip?"

"That's right, sweetheart."

"Where are we going?" I always was a sucker for travel, but I could never afford it. As soon as I'd get even remotely close for somewhere more than an hour away, something would come up. I'd get a broken pipe in my apartment. Apollo would need to go to the vet for something. My tuition payment would go up. It was always something.

"I'm not sure," Jumin cradled me against his chest, "I figured I'd decide that on the way. Unless there was somewhere in particular you had in mind."

"Not really," I shrugged. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. A little time away from everything just to get his head back on straight. 

"Go on, MC," he insisted, "Call Assistant Kang."

"Right now?"

"Right now."

"Ok," I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialed Jaehee's number. 

Ring...

Ring...

Ring...

"This is Jaehee Kang," she answered, having yet to switch off from her usual robotic setting.

"Hi, Jaehee," I chimed, "It's MC."

"Hello, MC," Jaehee softened up, "It's good to hear from you. How are you?"

"I'm good," I nodded, "Listen, I had a family emergency come up. I won't be able to come in for the rest of the week."

"Oh, God," she gasped, "Is everything ok?"

"I'm sure it will be," I looked to Jumin for some sort of assistance. We didn't have a contingency for if she asked about details. He had nothing, though. Looks like I need to think on my feet, "My uncle is going downhill with his drinking and we're agreeing on an intervention."

"I'm so sorry," Jaehee empathized, "That can't be easy on any of you. Good luck. Take all the time you need. I'm sure I can manage."

"Thank you, Jaehee," I awed, "I appreciate it."

"Should I tell Mr. Han or should I make up an excuse?"

"You can tell him," I allowed, "It's alright. I'm sure Mr. Han wouldn't judge too critically."

Since he's staring a hole through me, thoroughly confused.

"Alright," she let it go, "Good luck, MC. I hope your uncle gets the help he needs."

"Me, too."

Click.

"MC," Jumin wondered, "Do you even have an uncle?"

"Both my parents were only children," I admitted, "I do have some of their close friends that I've called aunt and uncle since I was young. Does that count?"

"For the sake of argument, I guess," he shrugged, "And what won't Mr. Han judge too critically?"

"The fact that my uncle's an alcoholic," I elaborated, "Not only is it one of those things that's severe enough to leave work, but it's an uncomfortable enough topic to where any further conversation on it will be snuffed out. And gone to great lengths to snuff it out."

"MC," Jumin kissed the top of my head, "You're a mad genius. Did you know that?"

"I try," I nestled myself in his chest, listening to the steadying of his heartbeat, "So, what do we do now? We're not going straight to the airport, are we?"

"No," he assured, "We're on our way back to my...Driver Kim..."

"Yes, Mr. Han?"

"Take a right up here," Jumin ordered, "I could stand a drink. What about you, princess? It's not like we have to go to work tomorrow."

"Don't you have to call in tomorrow, too?" I asked.

"Not when it's your company."

“Oh, yeah.” I keep forgetting that. 

“I’m thinking international…How do you feel about international travel? You do have a passport, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“It’s settled then,” the car stopped, “Shall we, princess?”


	41. Close Calls at Last Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyllo, lovelies.
> 
> So, I got a last minute call last night from our friend Lumi. You know Lumi, right? Lumi? Usually talks before her updates? Does the occasional livestream? Hangs around the back alley of a place I'm no longer allowed at because God left that particular place and I was trying to bring Him back? Weeeeeeeeeeeell...Rumor has it, she's feeling like some hot garbage, so that leaves ME in charge! Yay! Oh yeah...
> 
> It's me! Your buddy! Your pal! Your friendly neighborhood hacker boi 707, Defender of Justice and Defender of the last bar of chocolate in the freezer. Touch it and I might bite you. You've been warned. I also happen to horde honey buddha chips like a dragon, so...There's that, too. Now, I'm going to shut up and go over here. There's something shiny in this corner. Kisses! 707 OUT!

In a cozy section of downtown, a classy wine bar sat tucked away from the other restaurants and bars in the area, lost in a soft blanket of neon. This little wine bar was sacred. It held such special memories in its walls. Jumin and I had our first date in this bar. In a strange way, Jaehee and I did, too. The first time Jumin ever saw me ridiculously shitfaced was outside this wine bar. There was nowhere else in the world like it. Nowhere else has those beautiful (and, if we’re being honest, not so beautiful) memories I wouldn’t trade for the world.

However, it’s unfortunate we have to be in here tonight. I knew Mr. Chairman could rile Jumin up. That’s been obvious since day one. He threw Jumin into a migraine the day we met. But I never thought I’d see him operate at a distance like this. Even worse, he’s using me to ruffle Jumin’s feathers. I wonder if he knows what he’s doing. Of course he does. Mr. Chairman strikes me as the type to have every little move calculated perfectly. And that includes how his pawns move. Jumin and I also keep our relationship under lock and key, so I can give his dad the benefit of the doubt on that. Still, it’s a shame…It’s a damn shame.

Maybe that’s why my fake uncle developed a drinking problem. So Jumin could keep me out of his father’s reach. At least that’s my theory. It’s sweet how Jumin is so protective of me, but it sucks I need that protection in the first place. But the wine was flowing. I didn’t have to go into the office tomorrow. By tomorrow, God only knows where I’ll be. All I knew was that I’d be somewhere else. Domestic, international, that’s for Jumin to decide. But most importantly, wherever we are in the world, I’d be by his side.

“MC,” Jumin laced his fingers in mine, still a little shaken, “You do understand I want you safe, right?”

“Of course, I do,” I ran my thumb over his, giving him the reassurance I was still here. No matter what.

“It’s not that I don’t love the man,” he admitted, “Because I do. It’s just…His philandering can get under my skin. And I know for a fact that he won’t hesitate to sink his claws in someone like you. Especially if he knows it’ll piss me off.”

“Jumin,” I brought him back down to Earth, his shaking getting worse, “I’m right here. I love you. Only you. From what I understand, your father has an incredibly potent brand of charm, but it’s not going to work on me. I know who I go home to at the end of the week. And it sure as hell isn’t him.”

"Thank you, MC," a little smile crept across his face. Although, that could also be Jumin's third glass of wine kicking in. Wishful thinking likes to say it’s because of me while my inner realist is leaning toward the wine, “It does my heart good to hear you say that.”

“It’s true,” I topped my glass off, “I do like my men older. That’s why I never went after Yoosung. But I have my limits.”

“And I’m your limit?”

“Precisely.”

“So…” Jumin downed the rest of his glass, “Are you calling me old, MC?”

“What?” That took a turn I wasn’t expecting, “No, Jumin. I’m not calling you old. Don’t start having a midlife crisis on me now. I’m not nearly prepared enough for that.”

Jumin gave me a soft, sweet, gentle kiss out of absolute nowhere, “I love you, MC.”

And I couldn’t help but turn into a puddle inside, “I love you, too.”

But then, in an instant, his face froze, “Uh-oh…”

“What?” That was never a good sign. Jumin was my flight attendant. If his face says we’re about to die, then this plane is going down. Was everything ok? Did Jumin realize he’s had too much and it’s about to go all over the floor? Or worse, all over me?

“Assistant Kang just walked in…” Oh, shit.

“What?” I gasped, glancing over his shoulder, “Why the hell would Jaehee be here?”

"I don't know," Jumin shrugged. There is no way he's internally that cavalier about this, "But we may have to go."

"Here's what we'll do," I decided, thinking quickly on my feet, "You'll run out the back door. Have Driver Kim bring the car around the front. I'll have idle chit-chat with Jaehee to get her off our scent. We'll meet outside in ten minutes."

"Fine by me," he allowed, giving me one last kiss, "I don't deserve you, MC."

"I love you, too," I shooed him off, "Now, go."

Jumin ran off to the back while I finished what was left in his glass. There. Now, no one would be the wiser. Jaehee could stomach seeing me outside of work a whole hell of a lot more than Jumin. But that's ok. She took the empty seat next to me, "Cabernet, please. '88.

"On my tab," I insisted. A certain someone forgot to get his credit card before he left in such a hurry. His girlfriend should remember to grab that before she leaves. And hopefully, her boss won't catch the name on the card.

"Oh," Jaehee smiled, blissfully ignorant, "Hi, MC."

"Hiya, boss," I gave her a half-hearted wave, "What brings you in here? I had coffee pegged as your vice of choice."

"It usually is," she agreed, "But a drink seemed fitting after a long day."

"You need to vent?" I offered, finishing off the bottle Jumin got for us.

"It's nothing," Jaehee brushed me off, "It's just that...After Mr. Chairman showing up out of the blue lately, I can only imagine it's thrown Mr. Han in knots. Nine times out of ten, I’m the one to clean up that mess. Not to mention, I’m going to be losing you for the week. I’m going to have my work cut out for me.”

"You sound like you're in need of a pep talk," I figured, "Or a hug."

"I'm getting that hug," she raised her glass to me, "But maybe that pep talk wouldn't be so bad."

"I know you can do it, Jaehee," I assured, assuming that Driver Kim's probably out front by now. I told Jumin ten minutes. Maybe three of that has gone by. Besides, I'd be a pretty shitty friend if I were to abandon Jaehee now, "You've probably dealt with worse than Mr. Han in a mood."

"In all fairness, MC," Jaehee pointed out, "The last time Mr. Han was in a mood, you took care of it."

"I did."

"How did you do it?" she wondered, "The difference was night and day with him. I need to know for future reference. On the off chance you don't get hired full time with C&R after you graduate."

I couldn't exactly tell her that Jumin took me over his desk. And on the futon. For a brief moment, on the floor. Something tells me Jaehee wouldn’t be down for sex in Jumin’s office with anyone, let alone Jumin, “I don’t know how I did it. My dad always told me I had one of those faces and one of those personalities that just gets people to calm down, no matter the situation. Maybe I’m just that good.”

“But on Mr. Han, though?”

“What can I say?” I smirked, flashbacks of what happened in Jumin’s office running through my head, “I am that good.”

“You must know some kind of black magic,” Jaehee figured, “Could I borrow some? A voodoo doll, at least?”

“I don’t dabble in voodoo,” I giggled, “I had a great-grandma that did, though. When I met her, I just thought she was nuts. Then, my mom thought she was going to drag me into a cult. She was ninety-seven when she died.”

“How’d she die?”

“Cult related mass suicide.”

"Are you serious?" Jaehee's eyes were about to pop out of her skull.

"No," I settled her, "Her kidneys shut down and she didn't tell anybody about it. My great-grandma was kind of a stubborn creature."

"Cults aren't something to joke about," she shuddered like she was trying to suppress something. Then, she shook it off, "How rude of me. Would you like to join me, MC?"

"As much as I'd love to," I jumped down from the bar stool and flagged down the bartender for Jumin's black card, "I have to get going. I need to be well-rested for tomorrow's intervention."

"I understand," Jaehee let me go, "Good luck. Let me know how it goes."

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back," I promised, flagging down the bartender for Jumin's black card, "And don't worry about Mr. Han. Either one of them. If anyone can handle them, it's you."

"Thank you, MC," she smiled, "That's very nice of you to say."

"No problem," I reciprocated, "Good night, Jaehee."

"Good night."

I slipped Jumin's black card into my bag and walked out the front door where Driver Kim waited for me. Good, Jumin. It's good to know you can follow orders just as well as you can give them. When I got in, it looked like Jumin had already fallen asleep. In his defense, Jumin put away more of that bottle than I did. Not to mention how long and exhausting of a day he's probably had. I couldn't imagine...Poor baby. I pulled his wallet out of his pocket and put his black card back in its appropriate spot. I didn't need to hold onto that. 

When we pulled up to Jumin's building, I gently woke him up and helped him into the elevator. I don't know if it was the wine or general exhaustion, but holding Jumin up was like holding up a wet noodle. And putting him to bed was just as bad. The thing is, Jumin wasn't drunk. I've seen him put away more than this and be perfectly fine. He's wrecked. Everyone else had him pegged as a robot. That's only what they see. Then, there's me. I get to see the true zombie inside. 

I put Jumin down on the bed and pulled off his shoes and his pants, throwing them on the bedroom chair. Elizabeth jumped up onto her normal spot on the bed and made herself comfortable. Then, I followed suit, only for Jumin to wrap his arms around me and use my right boob as a pillow. Owie...No, Jumin...That hurts. When I knew he was fully under, I slid him down to my ribs, letting him cuddle me from a less painful position. Good night, my sweet prince. May tomorrow be much better for you.

"MC..." a soft whisper melted in my ear as the rising sun shone through the bedroom windows, "Wake up, sweetheart."

When I opened my eyes, I could've sworn I was still dreaming. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Jumin was not only awake, but unscathed from last night and ready to leave the house, "Good morning."

"Good morning," he kissed my forehead, "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," I gave him a look, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine," Jumin cocked his head, "Why?"

"Do you not remember last night?" I wondered, "Jumin, you were hardly a person last night. How in the hell are you this functional?"

"I got a little sleep last night," he helped me up, "And if I need to sleep any more, there's always the plane."

"Jumin..."

"By the way," Jumin went on, completely ignoring me, "I've already packed for you. I had Assistant Kang pick something up when you went to check on Elizabeth yesterday. Which reminds me..."

"Jumin..." Don't get me wrong. I'm glad he's this chipper after what he went through yesterday. But...I can't help but worry. There's something he's not...

"Yes, Mr. Han..." Jumin's speaker groaned tiredly.

"Good morning, Assistant Kang," Jumin greeted her, putting a finger up to my lips, “How would you like to take the rest of the week off?

Stunned silence on the other end, “Excuse me?”

"You heard me," he reiterated, "Would you like to take the rest of the week off?"

"Mr. Han..." Jaehee fumbled her phone, "I don't understand. Why would you be giving me the rest of the week off?"

"Because," Jumin explained, "I'm going to be going out of town for a while, so I won't be needing an assistant. All still paid, of course."

"Thank you, sir," her voice went up a couple octaves, "I really do..."

"What is it, Assistant Kang?" he motioned for me to go into the closet for the suitcase waiting for me, "Is there something wrong? Do you not want this week off?"

"Forgive me," Jaehee excused herself, "But I can't help but wonder where the catch is."

"I need you to watch Elizabeth III while I'm gone," Jumin pulled the rug out from underneath her, "My flight leaves in an hour and a half. You have about seven seconds to make your decision."

"Yes." There went the wind in Jaehee's sails. I'm sure she was planning her own vacation before Jumin put the stipulations on it, "I'll be right over to get her."

"Thank you, Assistant Kang. You've been most helpful."

Click.

"Hey, Jumin," I chimed from the closet, sitting on my suitcase, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, MC," he allowed, "What's on your mind?"

"Where are we going?" I asked, "You never told me."

"You'll find out soon enough," Jumin hushed me, "All I need is for you to get dressed and we can leave."

"Actually," I stopped him, "If it's ok with you, I need to make a stop at my place first. You may have done my packing, but I need to grab a couple things yet."

"That's fine," he thumbed through one of the many racks in the closet, pulling something out for me. Essentially a long t-shirt and a pair of leggings. Good choice, Jumin, "Now, go..."

"Yes, sir," I stood on my toes and kissed his cheek, making my way to the bathroom. I still couldn't believe I was so cool with this. Jumin was taking me somewhere I had no idea with no hints aside from that I'd see soon enough. For all I knew, Jumin's taking me to those sex dungeons in Singapore where they're the most brutal. I don't think he'd do that. Where in the hell were you taking me, Jumin? The excitement fluttered in my stomach. 

But...I seem to remember making my roommate a promise that I'd be home more often. Only for Jumin and me to be traveling internationally. Oops. I didn't anticipate Mr. Chairman coming into the picture. And I sure as hell didn't anticipate Jumin deciding on spontaneous travel in order to deal with it. But this was the kind of thing I had Yoosung as a roommate for anyway, right? For when Jumin and I are us and I need someone to keep an eye on Apollo? When I was clean and dressed, I twisted my wet hair into a thick braid and the two of us headed for my building.

I left Jumin in the car and tiptoed into my apartment. Things still sounded pretty quiet. I peeked in Yoosung's room to find him sleeping soundly. Good. He's not the one I'm worried about. The one I'm worried about was stretched across my bed, out like light. Good boy...As quietly as I could, I climbed into my bed. Apollo didn't even flinch. Instead, he woke up just long enough to lay his lug head on my stomach. Funny. If he's got his massive dome on my stomach, why does my heart hurt?

"Mama loves you, too, Apollo," I gave him a pet, "And I wish you could come with me. But I have to go out of town. I don't know where he's taking me, but I promise he'll take good care of me. He always does. I know you're not too big on him, but he can do that much. I should be back on Saturday. You have to hold down the fort until then, ok?"

"MC?" Yoosung moaned lethargically in the doorway, a fist in his eye.

"Hey, Yoosung," I slid Apollo off me, having my fully packed toiletry case on my nightstand.

"What's going on?" he knew. Dammit, he knew.

"I'm..." And I know Yoosung's a powder keg with this kind of thing. He just wanted me to stay home, "I'm going out of town for a few days."

"Where are you going?"

I didn't even know, but I bit the inside of my cheek, "I have a family thing to deal with."

"Oh," Yoosung understood, being a little less of a powder keg than I thought he'd be. But he got it. If I got family things, it's something important and out of my control, "I hope everything's ok."

"Thank you, sweetie," I smiled a bit.

"Wait," he thought, "If you're going out of town, shouldn't you have a bag packed?"

"It's already in the lobby," I lied, "I forgot to grab my toiletry case. Now, I got a flight to catch."

"Fly safe," Yoosung hugged me tight, "Let me know when you land."

"I will," I felt my heart tear more. I gave my big, special boy one more kiss on his snoot and headed downstairs. When I got back into the car, I laid my head in Jumin's shoulder.

"What's the matter, princess?" he put an arm around me, "For someone about to go on vacation, you seem awfully down."

“It’s Yoosung,” I sighed out, “I hate having to lie to him. But he’s also a very simple creature, so he’s not going to catch on. Even if he says something to Jaehee, we’re still in the clear.”

“Does he think you’re going to your uncle’s intervention, too?”

“Not even that far,” I curled into his embrace, “I just told him I had a family thing out of town to go to.”

“It’s alright,” Jumin ran his right hand down my arm, digging for his wallet with his left, “If that’s got you so down, maybe reading our plane tickets will boost your spirits.”

According to our plane tickets, we’ll be flying into Sheremetyevo International Airport in…My stomach dropped. There’s no way those are right. This is some kind of twisted, cosmic joke. I’m still sleeping. I’m dreaming. I have to be. My wine dreams are getting the better of me. There’s no other logical explanation, “Jumin…”

“Yes, MC?”

“Why do our plane tickets say we’re flying into Moscow?”


	42. His Anna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, lovelieeeeeeeeeessssssssss!
> 
> It's ya boi again. Your beloved 707, the cutest little hacker you will ever meet in your life that doesn't set off the metal detectors at the airport! Our poor, dear, sweet little Lumi still isn't feeling too hot. I shall bring soup! *takes off, gets bonked on the head* She didn't want soup...Also, does anyone else see stars? I'm seeing stars. But what kind of good little catholic boy would I be if I didn't shoot you a Merry Christmas and blow all of the kisses to you? *door cracks open* Oh...Are you here to apologize? Because that bonk hurt like hell, young lady...*tiny feeble feet shuffle out* What is it? Do you need something?
> 
> ...
> 
> You really should be back in bed, you know.
> 
> ...
> 
> Alright, just this once. You're safe behind your computer screen. But then, it's back to bed, got it?
> 
> ...Please?
> 
> Ok. Go ahead. Make it quick, though.
> 
> Hi, guys. It's sweet of Seven to give me back control of something that's ALREADY MINE TO BEGIN WITH!
> 
> Hey, when you don't sound like you're going through another round of puberty, then you can have your account back.
> 
> Shut up, Seven.
> 
> Yes, ma'am.
> 
> So, yeah. I'm still a tad on the sick side. On a positive note, I'm on an upswing. I'm medicated. Hopefully, this isn't going to be how I start the new year, but we still have an update between now and then, so instead of rambling, I'm just going to give you today's chapter and...I don't know...
> 
> Crawl back into bed like I told you to!
> 
> *glare*
> 
> Alright...Backing off.
> 
> Isn't he adorable? So, anyway. I love you terribly and...Well...I'll see you next week for more fun and adventure. And by the way! This does have a little bit of casual crossover action, so...Keep in mind, I wrote this at the tail end of 2018 when a new big three of Tumblr was established. Or at least, it seemed like they were trying to establish it. I don't think it took off like some expected it to. Anyway, see you next week x

For the entire flight, my nose was firmly pressed against the plain window. He’s taking me to Russia. Jumin’s actually taking me to Russia. In a few short hours, we’ll be in Moscow. A part of me wanted to call my mom, but that part was quickly shut up. I’d rather not get an earful on how dangerous international travel for a young girl like me is. Then, I tell her I’m with Jumin and all that goes out the window. And likely turns to jealousy. And that’s when my dad starts to worry. Even though I know some of that will be involved, I’m sure we’ll be keeping ourselves busy with more than our sex life.

"Hey, Jumin," I took his hand in the back of our limo. We had to get to our hotel somehow. Why not do it in style? "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," he allowed, playing with my fingers, "What is it, MC?"

"What are we doing in Moscow?" I wondered, "When you said we were taking a trip, I thought you would've been more of the type to take me to France or Italy or any other romantic country."

"Is Russia not romantic to you?" Jumin countered, "I'm surprised that you, of all people, would feel that way."

"It's not that," I defended, "It's just not a traditional romantic destination."

"In that case," he scoffed, "You'll be happy to know that we won't be staying in Moscow. This is just a stop."

"Where are we going then?" Always the enigma, Jumin Han...

"The train station for now," Jumin danced around my question, "We probably could've flown directly there, but I know you'll appreciate the views on the way."

"And where is the train taking us?" There's no way we're leaving this car without me knowing our itinerary.

"You'll see," the car stopped. Jumin helped me out, "All will be made clear in due time, MC. Just be a little patient for me."

"Don't we sound like a fortune cookie," I tried to keep my excited optimism I had on the plane, but he's starting to make me nervous. It's alright, MC. You know Jumin wouldn't do anything stupid.

"And if you keep up with the snark, young lady," Jumin cracked the metaphorical whip, leading me onto the train, "We'll leave Russia altogether and go straight to Singapore."

"What's in Singapore?" I could feel a bead of sweat roll down my neck. Is it warm in this train station? Because it feels a tad warm in this train station. Maybe they have the heat on in the train.

"My former mistress," Jumin smiled fondly, leading me into our private room on the train. Nothing but the best, "A long time ago, I had taken a spontaneous trip like this for spring break while I was still in school. Growing up, I heard my father talk to different clients about how he loved going to Singapore, so I thought I'd try it. When I got there, I wasn't expecting the welcoming committee. I was a nineteen-year-old kid in a foreign country and they all called me Mr. Han, so I went with them. It was two men twice my size and a woman a little smaller than Assistant Kang. This was when things took a turn."

"Why would you have gone with them?" I gasped, questioning his morals.

"They knew who I was," he shot me a glare, "I thought that was good enough. I was also young and dumb once. Can I finish now?"

"Sorry." Someone put his sass pants on today. I understand, though. I get pissed off when someone cuts me off, too.

"As I was saying," he went on, pulling me into his lap, "I got into the back of a very nice town car. No one would say a word. I just assumed we were going to my hotel. Instead, they brought me to what looked like a club from the outside. I thought, why not? So, they take me to the back room and down a flight of stairs into the dungeons. A woman came out. She was older than me to the tune of about a couple decades. She looked at me once and said that I wasn't her Mr. Han. But she looked at me like she knew me. In hindsight, I knew what she saw. I wasn't her Mr. Han, but she had a Mr. Han. She saw my father, not me. Anyway, she handed me off to another woman that was easily half her age and absolutely stunning. That woman would take me by the hand and lead me into my sexual awakening. That was Mistress.”

"Really?" I looked up at him, the heaviness in my eyelids getting worse, "I have a hard time believing you were the one getting knocked around."

"If I wasn't the one getting knocked around," Jumin chuckled under his breath, "Mistress would've beaten the hell out of me."

"Really...?" I worried, muzzling my face in Jumin's ribs. If that was the case, I wonder if I could do something like that...

"No," he clarified, "She'd just ask me to leave."

"Way to be anticlimactic," I teased him, "I thought you were serious about her beating you."

"That's true," Jumin confirmed, "But it was a consensual thing. If I told her no and she went along with it anyway, some of the things she did could be considered full on assault. They were some fun times, though. They centered me in a way. It's how young and dumb became experienced for the better. Maybe I should send you to her."

"What?"

"I'm kidding, MC," he settled me, "I'm not sending you to Singapore. And we're not in Russia for kink reasons either."

"Why are we here?" That question had been burning in my brain since we left. Like I said, when I think romance, Russia isn't exactly what comes to mind. Not that I'm complaining. I'm over the moon to be here. Just curious why Jumin would've picked here over anywhere else.

"Do you remember the first present I ever gave you?" Jumin ran his hand down my back, putting me so at ease.

"Of course," I twiddled the tag on my choker, "It's a rarity I ever take it off."

"Thrilled to hear that," he gushed, "But that wasn't the first present. I'm talking about the very first one. I don't even think we were dating yet. It was more of a housewarming present."

I knew exactly what he was talking about now. The familiar rage I felt bubbled in my stomach. But then, all at once, with a smile on my face, I let it go. Because it sat on my bookshelf in my living room and made a lovely addition to my collection, "My first edition of Anna Karenina."

"That's right," Jumin rewarded me with a little kiss to the forehead, "When you accepted it, you told me how you always wanted to go to Russia since you were a kid. Well...Here we are. On a train to St. Petersburg."

"Jumin," I shut my eyes for a brief moment, "I said that once in passing. That didn't mean we needed to come here."

"Did I just get you another first edition?" he smirked.

"Leave Little Women out of this."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Jumin sat me up, wrapping his arms around me.

"What do you mean?" I laid my head in his shoulder, ready for a nap.

"How I have this strange ability to make all your dreams come true." This trip was more than just a last-minute impulse for Jumin to blow off steam. Message received, Mr. Han, "This is what you have me for, MC. I want nothing more in this world than for you to be happy. I'm a simple man and I love you."

Before he could see me cry ugly tears, I buried my face in his chest. I could feel them congealing in the back of my throat, "I love you, too."

I knew that I didn't take advantage of my situation nearly as much as Jumin wanted me to. What he fails to realize is that I'm not with Jumin for his money or his notoriety or any of that. I just wanted him. And maybe Elizabeth. She’s a very pretty kitty. No one could blame me. She's imprinting on me more and more every day. But I loved her daddy with all my heart. And I wouldn't trade him for the world. I'm sure he'd say the same.

When we arrived in St. Petersburg, the world had turned pitch dark outside. Right now, all I really wanted to do was go straight to the hotel. The flight and the train had sufficiently kicked my ass. Crawling into bed with Jumin in a five-star hotel in St. Petersburg sounded absolutely heavenly. But chances are, that's not going to happen. Because we're here. And I am kind of hungry. I didn't eat much on the plane and the dining car on the train had closed until dinner. 

We could never just have a hotel room, could we? For this being a last-minute thing, Jumin really was thorough in the planning. Unless he threw Jaehee on it. That wouldn't shock me. But then again, this was a trip for me. As far as Jaehee knew, I was with my family for my uncle's intervention. Did I feel bad for lying to her? A little, yeah. But I'm sure our boss is going to make sure I forget those feelings for the week. 

Our suite was unnecessarily huge. It's only the two of us, Jumin. Why do you need to be extra? I mean, I happen to benefit from it, so maybe I shouldn't look this gift horse in the mouth. If I really want to rationalize this in my head, I could always say it was my spring break. I was too busy at C&R to take any kind of trip, so we’ll chalk this up to Jumin paying me back for that. Not the absolute luxury he drowns me in regularly, but this casual trip to Russia.

A white box sat on our bed with the rest of our luggage on the floor...With my name on it. And another in gold letters in the corner. I don't know who Sohma is, but I'll take it, "Hey, Jumin?"

"Yes, MC?" Jumin fiddled with some of the temperature controls for our room.

"What's with the box?" I asked, "It has my name on it."

"That box," he came in, a grin half a mile wide on his face, "I know what's in that box. A present came in for you yesterday while you were at the penthouse taking a nap. I sent Assistant Kang to pick it up, but that was before your name was put on the box. Go ahead, princess. Open it."

"Ok," I cracked the lid on the box, only for a hand to come down on it, "What the hell, Jumin? I thought you wanted me to open it."

"On second thought," Jumin decided, "Why don't we go get dinner first? Because once you open that box, I'm not going to want to leave this room. And I know you haven't eaten much today. I really do need to break you of that."

“I’m sorry,” I shrugged, “I just don’t think about it.”

“Come on,” he threw the box back on the bed and took my hand, “Let’s go get dinner.”

“Alright…” And so, we did. The two of us took the elevator down to the lobby and wandered aimlessly around St. Petersburg in search of sustenance. I’m starving, but thankfully, my stomach held out and wouldn’t grumble in front of Jumin. Thanks, body. I appreciate you not ratting me out in front of my boyfriend. When we finally stopped in front of what looked like a classier nightclub, a man stood near the bushes that looked strangely familiar.

“Hey, Jumin,” I gave him a nudge, pointing toward the man, “Is that who I think it is?”

“Who?” Jumin looked over my shoulder, “You know…If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that was V.”

“Should we go say hi?” I wondered, “It’s not like he doesn’t know who we are. And it’s not like he’s going to tell anyone he ran into us.”

“I guess we should,” he figured, “It’d be rude of us not to.”

“Yay!” I liked talking to V. He was a good dude. And I’ve never heard a bad word about him. I ran up behind him, “V!”

“Izvinite menya?” the man turned around, “I’m sorry. Do I know you?”

“I’m so sorry,” I stopped myself, “You just…You look almost exactly like a friend of ours.”

This guy’s pretty…This guy’s very pretty. It’s weird, though. He looked like V! It sucks that it wasn’t. He merely gave us a little smile, immediately breaking my heart. He was so sweet and I bet he’s the kind of guy that takes in as many stray dogs as possible. I don’t know why, but he struck me as the type, “It’s alright. You’re not from around here, are you?”

“No,” Jumin reminded me he was still here, “You are, though, aren’t you?”

“Born and raised in St. Petersburg,” he confirmed.

“We just got in maybe an hour ago,” Jumin asked, “Do you think you could give us somewhere to eat this time of night?”

“I mean,” he offered, “If you want some of the best that St. Petersburg has to offer, my son makes some really good pirozhkis.”

“I’M NOT YOUR SON!” an angry boy yelled at us, “I NEVER SIGNED THE PAPERS, VICTOR! YOU HAVEN’T ADOPTED ME!”

“He’s going through a bit of a phase,” the man excused the outburst, “My fiancé and I are doing the best we can, but he’s still adjusting. Down two blocks, three blocks over. It’s on the corner. You can’t miss it.”

“Spasibo,” I smiled, already a puddle inside.

“Pozhaluysta,” he smiled back, “I hope this won’t be the last time we run into each other.”

“Me either.” I love Jumin dearly, but this guy is making a case for himself.

“By the way,” the man leaned over to Jumin, “Do you see the twitchy one over by the angry one over there?”

“Yeah,” Jumin wasn’t sure what to think of this guy.

“That’s my fiancé,” he beamed, “Isn’t he cute?”

“I’d rather my own, thank you,” Jumin took a healthy step away from him.

“You looked like you wanted to punch me. Your girlfriend’s cute, but she’s not my type.” He shot me a quick wink and took my hand, “It’s been a pleasure meeting you.”

There he goes. Off to God only knows where. Fortunately, he gave us somewhere to eat. Yay! Food! I slipped my hand back in Jumin’s and the two of us followed the man’s directions to the letter. Honestly? I still couldn’t believe it. Hey, thirteen-year-old MC? Can we talk for a second? Because we’re going to do it. We made it, baby. Welcome to Russia.


	43. His Kotenok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, Internet! It’s still me…Yaboi. Because poor baby girl still isn’t feeling hot. But dammit, if she’s not cute as a button. I’m going to miss her…   
> -Stop telling people I’m dying, Seven!  
> But she’s better than what she once was! Lumi, how productive was your day yesterday?  
> -Damn near two chapters and all my outlines for January are done.  
> All of them?  
> -Except one. And that’s for today.  
> Which one?  
> -Death Note. One more Death Note outline and all of my January outlines are done.   
> Pace yourself, ok?  
> -I will.  
> Good girl.  
> -*praise kink engaged*  
> What was that?  
> -Nothing. Hey, look, Seven. Jumin and MC are getting squishy.  
> *Voyeurism engaged* What did you say?  
> -It’s highlighted in my planner. Right there. In bright yellow. That only means one thing.  
> NAUGHTY CHAPTER! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER OF MAN’S BEST INTERN CONTAINS ADULT SITUATIONS AND SEXUAL CONTENT! WEEEEE! Wait a second, Lumi…  
> -What?  
> I’m in this chapter, aren’t I?  
> -Yeah.  
> …Threesome? ;)  
> -NO.  
> Aww…Anyway, enjoy my suffering, friends. And Lumi blue balling me this week.  
> -I’M NOT BLUE BALLING YOU, SEVEN. He’s exhausting…  
> Hey, Lumi?  
> -What, Seven?  
> My Russian is rusty. What's kotenok mean?  
> -It's the Russian word for kitten or kitty.   
> Oh...OH! Oh. ;)

I’m dreaming, right? I’m totally dreaming. There was no way Jumin actually took me to St. Petersburg. We weren’t really sitting in this beautiful restaurant, out of the harsh, Russian cold, with a delightful assortment of pirozhkis and bowls of pelmeni in front of us. My boyfriend isn’t pouring me another glass of merlot while he and I take everything in. No. This is all just a big fever dream. If that’s the case, then why does it feel so real? The sweetness of the wine, the soft, savory pirozhkis…It’s so real…

Because this wasn’t a dream, MC. This wonderful dinner, this gorgeous country, this incredible man? It’s all yours for the taking. And you’re going to take it all by storm! Ok, maybe not by storm, but at least by late afternoon drizzle! Good enough for me. As long as my fear of Jumin leaving me in Russia doesn’t come true, everything should be just fine. Besides, I should know better. There’s no way Jumin would leave me in Russia to fend for myself.

“MC?” Jumin’s toe nudged me under the table, “Are you alright? You seem a little spacy.”

“I’m fine,” I smiled softly, “I still can’t believe we’re here.”

“Believe it, princess,” he assured, “Because I’m sure this isn’t the only place in the world you’d like to see.”

“I think we’ll be good on the international travel for a while,” I played with a stray lock of hair, “Next time we do this, though, at least give me a good heads up before we book the flight. That’s all I ask.”

“So,” Jumin laced his fingers between mine, “You’re saying no more surprise trips?”

“No,” I clarified, “Once in a while, you can surprise me. For the most part, tell me if I’ll need a passport.”

“Fair enough,” he allowed, “How about we head back to the hotel? We’ve had a long day and could stand the rest.”

“Ok.” The wine made my body buzz anyway. I needed to lay down.

When we got back, I had forgotten all about the mysterious white box on our bed. From whoever Sohma is. I’m assuming that’s a designer’s name. Jumin wouldn’t let me open it and it only made me that much more curious. What’s in the white box, Jumin? And why couldn’t I open it before? I sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for the go ahead. The anticipation was killing me.

“Jesus, MC,” Jumin giggled, “Open the box. That’s just as much for me as it is for you.”

“Yay!” I loved when Jumin got us joint presents. Slowly, I opened the lid on the box and tore through the white tissue paper like it was nothing. When I got to the bottom of the box, a new gold choker sat on top of white lacy lingerie. Along with a headband and an elastic band with long, white fluff attached to it, “Um…Jumin? Care to explain?”

“Go into the bathroom,” he insisted, “I want to see if it fits right.”

I took the box without another word and holed up in the bathroom. Relax, MC. Everyone’s got their kinks and you knew Jumin’s weren’t exactly…conventional. You’ve seen how he is with Elizabeth. I don’t see why you’d be surprised. Well, my inner monologue, I’m not surprised. And I’m open minded. So, my new lingerie came with cat ears and a tail. And a collar, I’m guessing. We might as well not even tiptoe around that anymore. Jumin didn’t get me chokers. He got me collars. I stripped off my normal clothes and put my new ones on. 

Alright. I could see why he’d be into this. Just in the bra and panties, I looked so soft, so angelic. I thought the panties wouldn’t cover much, but this works. Even when I put the ears on, I just kept getting cuter. I know that everyone has their kinks, but I never thought this would be one of mine. Shit, I’m adorable…I wrapped the tail around my waist and shook it a little. It’s not moving…Dammit…I didn’t think I’d be into this. 

The further down this rabbit hole I fell, the more ridiculous it seemed. But at the same time, I kept looking at myself in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. Is this what your parents wanted for you, MC? For you to fall in love with a hot billionaire with a cat fetish? And even more so, for you to genuinely enjoy doing this for him? Probably not. But at the same time, they didn’t know Jumin let me take naps during work in his bed or that he and I took baths together on a regular basis. 

I’m also a big girl and can make my own life decisions. And if that included me dressing like a cat for my boyfriend’s enjoyment, so be it. I’d be lying if it didn’t make me feel a little cute…And now, to top it all off. My new gold collar had a bell on it. Not a big bell, but a little bell. And a bow. And all I wanted to do was swat at the little bell. Is this really what we ordered the other day?

“Well?” I opened the bathroom door, “Thoughts?”

Jumin’s eyes damn near popped out of his head, “Well…I did good. You pull it off well, MC. But it’s a shame.”

“What do you mean?” I thought I looked cute as hell. And the little pout on my face must have pulled it all together.

“The more I see it on you,” he pulled me into his lap, purring in my ear, “The more I want to rip it off you.”

“Settle down, sailor,” I teased, “I just put it on. We wouldn’t want to ruin it, would we?”

“Such a sharp tongue on such a pretty kitty,” Jumin kissed my cheek, “We may need to get a shock collar for you next.”

“No,” I put my foot down, “I’m usually pretty game for just about anything, but shock collar is where I draw the line, Jumin.”

“Merely a joke, princess,” he assured, “I would never want to actually put you in a shock collar. I promise. Do you think I could ask you a small favor, though?”

“What’s that?” I nestled into him, laying my head in his lap. 

“Do you think,” Jumin ran his finger up my throat, over my collar, and under my chin, “you could meow for me? Just for me?”

“Meow…” I turned up the charm, nuzzling my face against his stomach, “Meow…Meow…”

“Good girl,” he praised, petting me some more, “You’re really taking to this like a duck to water, aren’t you?”

Do I speak? No. If Jumin’s looking to get something out of this, I might as well, “Meow…”

“You’re definitely the easiest sub I’ve had to train,” he admitted.

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not,” I giggled.

“I’ll call it a compliment,” Jumin shrugged, “Now, MC…On the bed.”

“Yes, sir,” I picked myself up from his lap and laid down just like he wanted me to. Every time he called me his good girl, it only made me that much more submissive to him. 

“Very good,” he gave me more pets, “And you’re going to keep being my good girl, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Now, princess,” Jumin went into full dom mode, taking his shirt off, “What would you like me to do?”

“I want more pets, Master,” I batted my eyelashes, only aiding his fantasies, “Please?”

“And what kind of pets would my princess like?” he started hovering over the hook on the back of my bra.

“You know what I want, Master,” I cocked my head, “Why can’t I have it?”

Jumin snapped the hooks between two fingers and pawed at my chest. And he said I was his kitty. I wrapped my legs around his waist and rode out the next half hour of sheer ecstasy Jumin had to give me. Blow after blow, my leg twitched. And with every meow I let out, Jumin only pushed that much harder. That much faster. Although, when the two of us had our moment of harmonious bliss, I must admit. I’m not proud of my claws coming out. 

“Good girl, MC,” Jumin cradled me against his chest, completely spent and out of breath, “Very good. I’m proud of how long you hold on for me.”

“I do what I can,” I sighed out, just as tired.

“I’m going to go get you some water, ok?” he kissed my forehead, laying me down on the bed, “Then, we can go lay in the bathtub for a little while. How’s that sound?”

“That sounds delightful.” Right now, I’d rather another glass of wine, but I understand. Hydration. Wine won’t do that. Maybe while we’re in the bathtub, Jumin will get me some wine, but that’s if I don’t fall asleep on him first. Usually, our adventures in bed take a lot out of me, but not nearly like that. Stretching would’ve been a good idea, but someone couldn’t wait. Jumin. But I’ll live. 

“All of it,” Jumin threw me a little bottle of water, “You need it more than I do.”

“Bullshit,” I rolled my eyes, immediately biting my tongue.

“MC,” he scolded, “What have I said about you sullying that precious tongue of yours with words like that?”

“That I shouldn’t because it rots my teeth out?” That was usually the excuse my dad gave me.

“MC…” Jumin was having none of my shenanigans.

“Sorry,” I bit the inside of my cheek.

“I don’t want to have to implement punishments with you, sweetheart,” he pulled me onto my feet.

SMACK!

Jumin’s hand whipped against my bare ass cheek, “OW!”

“But what’s done is done,” he took my hand and brought me into the bathroom. It didn’t help that it was the same one he just successfully spanked me with. 

Jumin and I laid in the bathtub, perfectly content with the world. Although, that little tingle on my ass still lingered. I forgot he had a thing about me having a mouth like a sailor. Things slip out. And when it’s how I talk around everyone else, the habit sticks around. For a brief moment, I shut my eyes. When I did, I knew that’d be the end of me. I knew I’d be sleeping shortly after. And I was. Between the warmth from the bathtub and the warmth from the boyfriend (and the general exhaustion), I’d be down for the count. This bathtub wasn’t quite like Jumin’s, but it’ll do in a pinch.

The next morning, I woke up in silk pajamas and wrapped up in Jumin’s arms. So, I wasn’t dreaming. I really am still in Russia. And I’m starving. I guess last night really did do a number on me. Gently, I shook Jumin and the two of us headed downstairs, looking at the hotel’s pitiful breakfast buffet. Nope. No, thank you. I appreciate the offer, but nyet, spasibo…Instead, there was a café up the street. That’d be much better.

“WOOF!”

A giant, ginger poodle jumped up on my legs. I must still smell like Apollo. I let him sniff at my hand, only for him to nuzzle his snoot into my palm. He likes me, “Hi, buddy. Are you lost?”

“He looks like he’s a purebred, too,” Jumin figured, keeping a healthy distance from him.

I felt around his thick fur for the tag on his collar, “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Makkachin. You have to belong to someone.”

“Makkachin!” a thick, familiar Russian accent snapped, “Vniz!”

My new, fluffy friend ran back to who I’m assuming was his master. It’s too bad. I thought I made a new friend. Jumin put his hand in mine, “It’s alright, MC. It wasn’t meant to be.”

“I know,” I sighed out.

“I’m sorry if he caused you any trouble,” Makkachin’s owner came up to us, “He gets really excitable…Hey! I know you!”

“And I know you!” I smiled, “Good morning.”

“Dobroye utro,” he smiled back, “We meet again.”

“Yes, we do,” I got down on my knees to give Makkachin a belly rub, “I didn’t think you had a dog.”

“Are you kidding?” the man gushed, “Makkachin’s my very best good boy. He’s practically my fiancé’s and my child. Until the adoption papers on our son go through.”

I remembered their son from last night. And I also remember him yelling about not being their son. Here nor there, “I know what you mean. Makkachin makes me miss my big baby.”

“You, too?” he wondered, “What breed?”

“Mine’s a pitbull,” I told him, “Apollo’s a good boy. He’s more of a cat person and I’ve made a believer out of him.”

“Easy, MC,” Jumin chimed in, “I wouldn’t say you’ve made me a believer yet.”

Beep…

“What’s that all about?” I looked up at Jumin on his phone.

“MC,” he curled a finger to me, “If you would, please.”

“Could you give us a second?” I requested, jumping up to my feet.

“Take your time,” V’s doppelganger allowed.

“Thank you,” I walked off with Jumin only a few feet away, “What’s up?”

“Group chat,” Jumin handed me his phone, “You handle this one.”

“Yay!” I liked pretending to be Jumin. And it gave me a chance to play his publicist.

_[Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.]_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Hello, Mr. Han._

_707:_

_Jumin!_

_*excited emoji*_

_Jumin Han:_

_Yes. I’m here._

_Hello, Assistant Kang._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Are you doing alright, sir?_

“Jumin?” I wondered, “Can I tell Jaehee where you are? She’s worried.”

“Go ahead.”

_Jumin Han:_

_I’m fine._

_I took a trip. I should be back in a few days._

_707:_

_Where’d you go, Jumin?_

_We miss you…_

_Jumin Han:_

_Russia._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_WHY ARE YOU IN RUSSIA?_

_*shocked emoji*_

_Jumin Han:_

_Why not?_

_It’s a beautiful country, Assistant Kang._

_You should come here someday._

_707:_

_If her boss ever gives her time off…_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Seven…_

_707:_

_Mmmmmyyeeeessss?_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Has anyone ever told you that you never know when to keep things to yourself?_

_707:_

_Plenty of times!_

_Why?_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_It shows._

_Jumin Han:_

_I just needed some time to myself, Assistant Kang._

_It’s nothing to worry about._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Yes, sir._

_By the way…_

_Should I check in with MC, too?_

_707:_

_MC?!_

_IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MC?!_

_WHAT HAPPENED?_

_IS SHE HURT?_

_SICK?_

_CAUGHT UP IN ILLEGAL ACTIVITY WHERE SHE HAS TO GO THROUGH SOME ELABORATE SHENANIGANS TO GET HERSELF OUT OF IT?_

_AS SHE DOES IN MY FAN FICTION?_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_I’m horrified to know what you write in your fan fiction, Seven._

_No._

_She had a family emergency she had to take care of._

_It’s a delicate matter._

_Jumin Han:_

_It’s just an intervention._

_How is that delicate?_

_707:_

_Ohhhhhh!_

_So, MC has…a drug problem?!_

_Jumin Han:_

_No._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_*exasperated emoji*_

_Someone really needs to have you tested._

_It’s her uncle, not her._

_And it’s not drugs, it’s drinking._

_Forgive me, MC._

Forgiven and forgotten already. Looks like I’ll have to brief Seven when I get back to town.

_Jumin Han:_

_I’m sure she’s fine with it._

_[Yoosung* has entered the chatroom.]_

_Yoosung*:_

_So, that’s what MC meant by family emergency._

_I wish she would’ve told me. I’d understand._

_707:_

_Yoosung!_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Hello, Yoosung._

_Jumin Han:_

_I’m sure you can ask MC all about it when she comes back._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Just don’t be overly blunt about it._

_Yoosung*:_

_I won’t._

_707:_

_Hey, Jumin!_

_Jumin Han:_

_Yes, Luciel…_

_707:_

_You said you were in Russia, right?_

_Jumin Han:_

_Yes…_

_707:_

_It’s weird you say that._

_Because…_

_Guess what?_

_Jumin Han:_

_What?_

_707:_

_Because!_

_I’m sitting in the airport right now._

_I’m waiting on a flight._

_I got a job!_

_And it’s in Russia!_

Oh, shit…

_Jumin Han:_

_Russia’s a big country._

“Jumin,” I cringed, “We may need to go underground.”

“What?” Jumin worried, “What is it?”

I showed him his phone screen, “Seven’s going to be in the same country.”

“You answered that beautifully,” he applauded, “You’ll be ok, MC. We’ll be fine.”

“Alright…”

_Yoosung*:_

_You’re going to Russia?_

_Aww…_

_I want to go a trip._

_But…_

Yoosung sent a picture of Apollo, balled up on the rug in front of the TV. I miss my big baby…

_707:_

_APOLLO!_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_He is cute._

_Especially when he’s asleep._

_Jumin Han:_

_He’s a good boy._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_…You’ve met Apollo, Mr. Han?_

_Jumin Han:_

_Yes._

_I brought MC home when you two got drunk together._

_707:_

_EXCUSE ME?!_

_JAEHEE?!_

_OUR JAEHEE?!_

_GOT DRUNK WITH MC?!_

_LE GASP!_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_We’re both adults, Seven._

_Yes, we got drunk together._

_And we may have called Mr. Han for a ride home._

_Yoosung*:_

_That’s when Jumin brought MC home._

_He put her to bed and everything._

_It was very heartwarming._

_Jumin Han:_

_Apollo didn’t like when I got close to her, though._

_She was falling all over herself._

_I couldn’t let her hurt herself._

_Now, if you’ll excuse me…_

_707:_

_Wait, Jumin!_

_Jumin Han:_

_Yes, Luciel?_

_707:_

_Where in Russia are you?_

“Hey, Jumin,” I asked, “Where should I tell him we are?”

“You already told him I was in Russia,” Jumin pointed out, “Go ahead and be honest.”

_Jumin Han:_

_St. Petersburg. Why?_

_707:_

_Aww…_

_I’m going to be in Moscow._

_Looks like we’ll miss each other._

_Jumin Han:_

_Can I go get breakfast now?_

_Yoosung*:_

_You shouldn’t skip meals, Jumin._

_Jumin Han:_

_Yes, I know._

_Assistant Kang…_

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Yes, sir?_

_Jumin Han:_

_Go ahead and check on MC._

_Make sure she’s doing ok._

_Jaehee Kang:_

_Yes, sir._

_[Jumin Han has left the chatroom.]_

“Should we be worried about Seven?” I asked.

“We should always be worried about Seven,” Jumin joked, “But no. Even if we do see him, he knows we’re together. It’s no big deal. Seven may be an absolute mess, but he can keep a secret. He’s full of them. However, I fear for anyone that ever has him under interrogation. His mental firewalls are something to be admired.”

“Sorry,” I went back to the poodle at my feet, “Business.”

“I understand,” the man let it go, “My coach keeps me on the phone for an eternity, too. But we need to get going. I’d love to stay and talk longer, but I have to get to practice and Makkachin needs to go home.”

“It was nice seeing you again,” I smiled, “Wait…I never caught your name.”

“You,” he brought the back of my hand to his lips, “can call me Victor. It’s been a pleasure. MC, right?”

“That’s me,” I blushed a little.

“Dasvidanya!” And just like that, Victor was out of our lives. I like him.

“He’s a handful, isn’t he?” Jumin fumed, “He needs to learn to keep his hands off what doesn’t belong to him.”

“Jumin,” I settled him, “I know where I go at the end of the day. It’s just you and me. And I don’t think Victor meant any harm by it. Now, with the real problem…What are we going to do about Seven?”


	44. His Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIII LO, Internet!
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR! Yeah? We can say that? I think we can. Hey...Lumi? *poke, poke* Lumi...
> 
> -AAAAH!
> 
> AAAH! Dear God, you can't do that to me...
> 
> -Surprise!
> 
> *BIIIIIIG HUG* You're adorable.
> 
> -I know, Seven. I'm fucking precious. I appreciate what you've been doing for the last few chapters, but...I'm...I'm going to have to let you go. 
> 
> ...What? But...But Lumi...I've been doing such a good job.
> 
> -I know, sweetie, but...I think I can handle it now.
> 
> BUT YOU'RE STILL SICK!
> 
> -Just not as sick anymore. I'm not passing out at my laptop and miserable sick anymore. It's alright, Seven...I'll manage. Why don't you go sit in the corner? I left you a coloring book.
> 
> ...The 64 Box...?
> 
> -And there are stickers in the coloring book.
> 
> LUMI, YOU DO CARE! It's been great, friends! See you later! 
> 
> And now, I have control again. It's been lovely, but I'm back. Better than ever! And if you haven't seen it yet, I posted a sequel to the Number Next Door, too. It's up and ready for your viewing pleasure. It's called 1313. It'll be up every Friday. Now, I'm...Going to go. K? Love you x

He’ll be all the way in Moscow, MC. You have nothing to worry about. Still, having Seven this close when Jumin and I are so close makes me nervous. Yeah, he knows about Jumin and me, but the last thing I want is for something to slip out. He wouldn’t mean to, but Seven’s mouth also runs faster than his brain. It should be alright, though. I mean, he _is_ all the way in Moscow. Theoretically speaking, we should be fine. That’s what this trip was for in the first place, right? To have quality time with Jumin without fear of being caught?

As night fell over St. Petersburg, Jumin and I had just finished dinner and got drinks at a bar down the street. Russian vodka isn’t half bad. It’s an ass kicker, but carbs help. Carbs were my friend when lemon drops were a top contender. It’s not like trying Russian vodka was my idea. Not that I’m complaining. It’s nice when Jumin lets me be an adult once in a while. Once we were done there, we decided on a walk in the cool night air. This was nice. If this was what I could expect from our international travels, we needed to do this more often.

“Hey, MC,” Jumin asked, “Have you been enjoying yourself since we’ve been here?”

“What kind of question is that?” I giggled, wrapping myself around his arm, “Of course I have. Jumin, I never thought in a million years I’d step foot in Russia, yet here I am. Right now, I couldn’t be happier.”

“Are you sure about that?” If I’ve learned anything in the six months we’ve been dating, it’s that the smirk of Jumin Han is incredibly deadly.

“Why do I have the feeling you’re going to take that as a personal challenge?” I feared.

“I do have a surprise for you,” he admitted, “But we’ll have to go back to our hotel first. Is that ok?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “That’s fine.”

“Well then,” Jumin whipped his phone out of his pocket, “Let me call our ride. You stay here and no getting into trouble.”

“Yes, sir.” I love him.

While Jumin was on the phone, I took a seat on a nearby bench, staring absentmindedly at the sky. The big, beautiful, sparkling sky. I couldn’t help but get lost in it. It’s strange. In a few days, I won’t be here to see this sky anymore. Yet, it’s not going anywhere. Hopefully, this won’t be the last time we see each other, my new friend. We still have time. For now anyway. 

“MC,” Jumin offered me his hand, “Come on. The car is here.”

“Ok,” I slipped my fingers between his and pulled myself onto my feet. Now, where in the hell is Jumin taking me tonight? And why would we have to go to the hotel first? When we got up to our room, a giant white box sat in the middle of the floor. Gee. I wonder who this could possibly be for. Given that it says MC on the label, I think it’s safe to say this is at least one of my surprises.

“Go get dressed, MC,” Jumin ordered, “Everything you need is in that box and you’ll need it where we’re going.”

“Which is where?” I shimmied the big ass box across the floor into the bathroom.

“That’s the funny thing about surprises,” he pointed out, “One person knows everything while the other is completely in the dark.”

I love him, but damn, the son of a bitch is cryptic. I’ll still keep him. Either way, I needed to get dressed for whatever he had planned for me. It’s too bad I didn’t have a box cutter or a knife of some sort to open this with. Could use my fingernails, but then, one’s bound to break and I don’t want to deal with that. What’s a good kitty, kitty without her claws? Carefully, I peeled the packing tape off to reveal a deep gold and burgundy ballgown hiding in the box. Mother of God…Oh shit. Is that a hoopskirt?

“Jumin!” I called from the bathroom, “Care to explain?”

“Do you need help with it?” he offered, knowing damn well I meant something different.

“No, I got it,” I assured, staring into the box, “I’m just curious as to what this is for.”

“You’ll see.”

You’ll see…I swear, I’m going to be hearing that in my nightmares. I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t absolutely stunning, though. Like something out of Anastasia. Or like something out of…I’m starting to sense a theme with this trip. This looks exactly like what Anna would be wearing during the ball when she was supposed to fall in love…If he’s doing what I think he’s doing, then V may actually be here. No. This was just a trip for us. He wouldn’t have V third wheeling us.

Ring, ring.

Shit…Who the hell would be calling me? I’m busy. Not to mention, I’m a tad on the nude side. I grabbed my phone off the bathroom counter and answered without even looking, “Hello?”

“Hi, MC.” Dammit.

“Hi, Jaehee,” I bit my lip, taking the corset out of the box. I don’t know why I’d be surprised that it’s my size. I wedged my phone between my shoulder and my ear while trying to get this damn thing on, “What’s up?”

“I just thought I’d call and check in,” she worried, “How are you?”

“Really good, all things considered.” Just trying to get a corset on with limited use of my hands. No problem. Screw it. This is going on speakerphone. I can’t handle it.

“And your uncle?” Jaehee asked, “How is he?”

“We’re trying,” I lied through my teeth, “We’ve been slowly giving his intervention in intervals, so tomorrow, it’s my turn. Hopefully, something will stick.”

“We can only hope,” she reiterated, “I’ve never known anyone that’s gone into rehab, but I’m sure he’ll be able to get clean. It’s amazing what a support system can do.”

“Thanks, Jaehee.” It’s so sweet that she cares, but…I don’t even have the uncle. One day, Jaehee. I just hope you don’t hate me for where I really am. And who I’m really with.

“By the way…” Oh, God. This was it. The icing on the guilt trip cake, “Mr. Han sends his regards and his best wishes.”

“Wait…” I played into it, tying a bow into the top of my corset, “How does Mr. Han know where I am?”

“He asked,” Jaehee explained. Jumin popped his head in the door, “I’m so sorry. I had to tell him. He was asking questions and I wasn’t sure if I should lie to him or not because it’s not my news to tell and…”

“Jaehee,” I stopped her, “It’s fine. It’s not like it’s me with the drinking problem.”

I stared a hole through Jumin, making sure he kept his mouth shut. I don’t have a drinking problem. It’s not like I’m constantly trashed. I don’t have an uncle, “Yes. But it’s still a delicate matter. And he may have told the group chat about it.”

“Yoosung’s in your group chat,” I remembered, “Isn’t he?”

“That’s right.”

“He already knew,” I settled her, “And if Seven was in on that, it’s not the end of the world that he knows either.”

“Seven’s not even going to be in the same country as us for the next week or so, depending on how fast he works.”

“Really?” I hiked the rest of my dress up, “Where’s Seven going?”

“He’s probably already landed in Russia,” Jaehee figured, “That’s where Mr. Han is right now, too.”

I know. I can see his smug face from across our hotel room, “Lucky them. I’ve always wanted to go to Russia.”

“I know,” she sighed out, “I wouldn’t mind going there myself.”

“I have to go, Jaehee,” I finished getting dressed, “I’m meeting my parents for dinner.”

“I understand,” Jaehee let me go, “I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok.”

“I appreciate the concern,” I awed, “But we’ll be alright.”

“I’ll see you Monday.”

“Sure will.”

Click.

“You and Assistant Kang are awfully close, MC,” Jumin pointed out, “Is this something I should worry about?”

“She’s not the one monopolizing all my free time,” I retaliated, “Unlike some people I know.”

“It’s not monopolizing,” he argued, “It’s us spending time together. Is that so bad?”

“No,” I dug the black heels out of the box and slipped them on, steadily wobbling out of the bathroom, “Well? How do I look?”

“Like an absolute princess,” Jumin took my hand, giving me a good spin, “Are you going to be able to handle that hoopskirt, MC?”

“I think so,” I looked him over. Jumin’s suit practically matched my dress in every way. Only heavier on the black than the red and gold. Still, it fit him like a glove and his ass didn’t quit, so I’m not complaining, “Seriously, Jumin. Where are we going tonight?”

“You’ll see.”

I don’t know why I expected anything else out of him. Jumin led me out of our room and down to the lobby where our car waited outside. If he was taking me to have me killed, he’d tell me, right? At least I think he would. I hope he would. Although, the further we traveled outside the city, the more nervous I got. Jumin’s not going to kill me. He loves me too much. Or I hope so anyway.

When the car stopped, I looked out my window to see this big, beautiful, old mansion. Jumin…I know you’re the single most extra human being to ever walk this Earth, but tell me you didn’t do something silly like buy this place. I know you have that kind of money laying around, but for the sake of argument, tell me you didn’t buy this place. I don’t think now would be a good time for us to move in together, let alone in a foreign country.

“Jumin…” I gasped, “What are we doing here?”

“Do you like it?” he asked, helping me out of the car.

“Is it ours?” I could feel my stomach turn. Russian vodka was a bad idea.

“For tonight,” Jumin nodded, bringing me inside. It only got worse, “Do you know what I like about this place the most?”

“What?” That staircase…That big, windy staircase. It’s like stepping back in time. Sure, everything in here was covered in a layer of dust, but it only adds to its charm.

“This is what I imagined Anna’s mansion to be like,” he wrapped his arms around me, “All big and lavish like this.”

“Really?”

“Of course,” Jumin nestled his face in my neck, “And you’re my Anna, MC. Always. Come here.”

He brought me over to the stairs that made my heart skip a beat. I want to live here. I’d love to live here. I want this mansion fixed up the way it’d be when it was first built and I’d love to live here. But if I tell that to Jumin, he’ll be writing a check. I can almost guarantee it. The two of us sat down near the bottom, “What is it?”

“You asked me when we first started talking Anna,” Jumin began, “if I’d run off with the maid or the princess if I were in Anna’s brother’s position.”

“Uh-huh…” Always the fortune cookie, Jumin.

“Well,” he took my hands, “What if the maid was my princess? What if I could run off with her and take her somewhere where no one could hurt her? Where it could just be her and me until the end? Just me and my beloved commoner?”

“Jumin…” I started to sweat a bit, “You’re scaring me. I need to ask you something and I don’t want a runaround answer.”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you…” I didn’t want to ask it, but I had to, “Are you proposing to me…?”

“What?” Jumin gave me a look, giggling a little to himself, “No, MC. I’m not proposing. I love you, but we’re nowhere near ready for something like that.”

“Ok,” I let out a heavy sigh of relief. Not that I’d say no, but that’s more likely because I got swept up in the moment. If he were to propose like this, though, no one would be able to blame me, “Can I still keep you?”

“Of course,” he gave me a gentle kiss, “But I do have a slight proposal to make.”

“Oh?” my heart started back up again. And in full force, “And what’s that?”

“You don’t think,” Jumin scrolled through his phone and put on a waltz, “I could get you to dance, could I, princess?”

This man truly was an extra creature, wasn’t he? You knew what you were getting into, MC. Ever since that copy of Anna Karenina found its way to your desk (and then, Little Women a few days after). Ever since you got in the bathtub with him. Ever since he took you to freaking Russia on a whim! You knew he was an extra creature. But his gestures both large and small were what you loved about him. And you wouldn’t leave him hanging like that. I took his hand and let him pull me onto my feet, “It’d be my pleasure.”

And we danced. Every little movement. Every soft piano note that echoed through the ballroom. I wanted to stay in this moment forever. Just him and me. This really was all we needed, wasn’t it? To think, after the day we had on Monday…Dealing with Mr. Chairman. Dealing with him planting the bitch that ruined or dinner. It would all lead to this. Just a little getaway to melt the stresses of work and life away. I mean…I didn’t think the destination would’ve been Russia, but I’ll take it!

After Jumin had enough of spinning me around the ballroom, I wanted to go back to the hotel and call it a night. My feet were killing me and I started to heavily regret these heels. Something tells me comfort wasn’t a factor when these were being picked out. It’s not like they were going to be on long, right? I didn’t expect a dance, though. Not a vertical one, anyway. Regardless, that’s ok, too. I’ve never been so content to see a hotel lobby in my life.

“Hey!” an all too familiar voice called from the reception desk, “I know you! I know both of you! This doesn’t look like your uncle’s intervention…”


	45. Her Lucky Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, internet. Always lovely to see you.
> 
> I missed you. I really did. Don't get me wrong. It was nice to have Seven here for a while, but now that I'm mostly better (I'd say I'm at...80%? Somewhere in there.), I can come back here and send my love and appreciation via these notes at the beginning. So, hello...How are you? Doing well, I hope? I hope you're doing lovely. Because you deserve the world. And I love you. So now, to show you my love, enjoy this chapter.
> 
> HEY! I'M IN THIS ONE!
> 
> Who let you out?!

In the few months we’ve been dating, I’ve learned one universal truth. When it comes to big surprises, Jumin hated being on the receiving end of them. Especially when they totally blindside him like this. Because his dad blindsiding him wasn’t enough. Let’s throw Seven into the mix. This week…This big trip to Russia…This was supposed to be some time alone for Jumin and me to decompress from whatever mess his father is making. The fact that it was somewhere I’ve been wanting to go since I was a kid was a bonus, but…This wasn’t how it was supposed to go down. Not at all. 

“Seven,” I kept Jumin out of it, so he had a chance to calm down a little bit. We don’t need to explain why there’s blood on the floor of this lobby, “I thought you said you were working in Moscow.”

“I _was_ working in Moscow,” Seven confirmed, just barely on this side of coming out of his skin, “But then! Then! I got transferred here! Isn’t that awesome?”

“Great…” Jumin groaned like a whiny toddler who was just told no. His sarcasm wasn’t lost on me.

“Why the sudden transfer?” I wondered. Dare I get the Cheerios out of my purse to keep Jumin from getting cranky or will he take that as an insult?

“I’m glad you asked!” Seven chimed, “You see, MC, in my line of work, things can…occasionally get messy. Whether it’s me finding something I’m not supposed to or the client’s come under fire, that depends on the day. But I still got work to do because justice never sleeps! So! That’s when I go into hiding in a different city until my work is done. Sometimes, it’s a nondescript crack house or a seedy apartment building. This time, it’s a luxury hotel! My current clients are HELLA loaded. And they’re so kind and generous to let me stay here.”

“Room or suite?” Jumin worried.

“Suite, I think,” Seven checked his room key, “Yep! Top floor and everything. Fancy living, here I come!”

“Seven,” I giggled, “I’ve seen your house. You already live fancy.”

“When did you see Seven’s house?” Jumin stared a hole through me. Uh-oh. I forgot he didn’t know about that adventure. And he’s already hot and pissed. I doubt he’ll want to hear about the time Seven opened his house to me in case shit went sideways with us. 

“Ages ago,” I swept it under the rug, hoping he wouldn’t fixate on it, “Maybe we could all go up together?”

“Sounds like a hell of an idea!” Seven approved, taking a sudden superhero pose for whatever ungodly reason, “To the elevator!”

Jumin and I followed the little bundle of energy to the elevators and rode them up to the top floor. Hey, God? I know we don’t talk often, but if you could please do a girl a solid and not let Seven’s room be next door to ours. That’d be really cool. And for Seven’s mere presence in Russia not put a damper on this trip. That’d be great, too. I don’t ask for much. Just this once. All we wanted was a nice week away from the stressors of work.

Nope. MC is not allowed nice things. Seven wasn’t exactly next door, but he was just across the hall instead. Awesome. Instead of going to his own suite right away, Seven decided to join Jumin and me, who are already running on fumes, in our room. I love Seven to death, but goddamn. I can appreciate some peace and quiet every once in a while. Something that I’m almost positive Seven is physically incapable of handling.

“Is this really your room?” Seven didn’t hesitate to jump on our bed. And he damn near fell off. Is it bad I would’ve laughed hysterically if he did? Because that’s the sadistic level I’m at right now, “This bed is _really_ bouncy! Bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy, bouncy…”

“Seven, get the hell out of our room,” Jumin demanded, sending chills down my spine. I’ve seen Jumin angry before, so that was nothing new. But this…This was a much more intimidating presence…And if we’re being honest here, intimidating Jumin was kind of hot.

“Jumin,” I bit the inside of my cheek, breathing it out, “Play nice.”

“Yay!” Seven jumped off our bed and into my arms, “MC does love me!”

“Settle down, Seven,” I put him down, “Your excitement aside, is everything ok?”

“Fine. Why?”

“You said your work gets dangerous,” I started to sweat, “And now, your room’s right across the hall from ours. I’m just looking out for us in the name of self-preservation. We need to get back home some time.”

“That’s my girl,” Jumin smirked, shooting me a quick wink. My god, I think I love this man.

“My work always gets a little dangerous,” Seven brushed it off, “But that’s part of why I do it. It makes me feel alive! I’ll be alright, though, MC. It’s sweet that you’re so worried about me, but you don’t have to.”

“Someone has to,” I pointed out, “Otherwise you probably wouldn’t come back home.”

“World travel is good for me,” he beamed, having a difficult time staying still on the bed, “But that’s beside the point. Now, about your uncle, MC. How is he? Is he doing ok? Rumor around the chatroom watercooler says he’s kind of a lush.”

“I don’t have an uncle, Seven,” I rolled my eyes, slipping into the bathroom to change into something a little less…huge, “My parents are only children. The closest thing I have to an uncle is my mom’s best friend and that’s as far as it goes. I don’t think he has a drinking problem. I don’t even think he drinks anymore.”

“But…” Seven wondered, “What about the chat? According to everyone else, you’re out of town for your uncle’s intervention.”

“It’ was a cover story, Seven,” Jumin admitted, “It’s just what we said to get MC out of town for a while.”

“Hold on…” The gears in his head started turning. I could see the little loading spool in his eyes and everything. Oh, Seven…You’re trying your best. And that’s all we can ask of you, “Are you saying…MC LIED?!”

“Through my teeth,” I confirmed, coming out in my pajamas. A soft, silky pair Jumin was so kind to pack for me.

“GASP!” Seven squeaked, “Not MY MC! Jumin, you’ve been a terrible influence on her! As her father, I’m greatly disappointed.”

“I try,” Jumin shrugged him off, “But you’re not her father.”

“I FORBID YOU TO SEE HER ANYMORE!” A pit opened in my stomach.

“You can’t forbid me to see her, Seven,” Jumin rolled his eyes, “I feel like we’ve had this conversation before. You’re still not her father.”

“Fine,” Seven caved a little. But then, out of absolute nowhere, he grabbed my wrist, “I FORBID YOU TO SEE HER FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT THEN!”

“What the hell?!” I squeaked, stumbling over my own two feet as Seven dragged me behind him to his room across the hall, slamming the door behind us.

“Seven…” Jumin’s fist pounded on the door, “Seven, let her go. This is low-grade kidnapping.”

“NO!” Seven held me away from the door, “NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT YOU’RE A BAD INFLUENCE ON HER!”

Before this could get even more out of hand, I got my phone from my pocket and shot Jumin a quick text. I needed to do damage control. And hopefully lower my boyfriend’s blood pressure in the process.

_I love you._

_Let him tucker himself out._

_-MC_

Beep.

Damn, Jumin. That was quick.

_Come back ASAP_

_-JH_

_Yes, sir ;)_

_-MC_

There. Now that’s taken care of. And now that it’s out of the way, the real question, “Seven…”

“Yes, MC?” Seven chimed, “How may I help you?”

“Why did you really bring me over here?” I asked, “It wasn’t because Jumin’s a bad influence on me. He is many other things on me, but a bad influence is not one of them.”

“Well…” Seven admitted, “I missed you, MC. Really and truly. I miss us hanging out and being buddies. Jumin steals up all your free time.”

“We’re still buddies, Seven,” I promised, jumping onto his bed. Quid pro quo and all that, “You know where I live. You can come visit me and Yoosung and Apollo any time you want. I’m not going to stop you.”

“Or you could come to my house more often,” he suggested, “You know where I live, too. But Jumin needs to learn how to share. I mean, the dude’s smart as hell, but he probably flunked kindergarten big time. Or his dad bought him out of it. Either or.”

“Probably,” I agreed, “But you don’t get to see what I see.”

“And I thank God every day for that.”

“Not like that, Seven.” He’s exhausting, “Jumin has his moments where he’s just…I don’t know. It’s almost as if he’s too good to be true. And I wait for when I’m going to wake up from this incredible dream.”

“Look at you, MC,” Seven sighed out, “You’re really in love with the guy, aren’t you?”

“More than you know…”

“I have to admit,” he laid his head on my lap, “I’m jealous of him. He’s got a great girlfriend and a beautiful cat. I just got a Saeran and a laptop full of top secret government stuff.”

“What?”

“What?” Seven thought for a minute, “Hey, MC, do you have a sister?”

“Can’t say that I do,” I told him.

“Or a brother?” he asked, “I mean…I can be flexible.”

“I’m an only child, Seven,” I giggled. He’s adorable, “Sorry.”

“Aww…” Seven whined, “That’s too bad. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, sweetie. What’s on your mind?”

He cuddled into my lap, shutting his eyes for a brief moment, “Where do I find a you?”

“Oh, Seven…” I ran my hand through his hair, his eyes getting heavier by the moment. I tried my best to not break down into tears. That wasn’t something I was expecting today. It’s always nice when Seven decides to break my heart without even knowing it, “I hate to tell you this, but I’m the only me there is.”

“Jumin’s a lucky guy,” Seven let out a little yawn, “He really is…”

Slowly, Seven slipped into a sweet, gentle sleep. It’s weird to see him sleeping. He’s so innocent when he’s asleep. But I know better. I know that when he wakes up, he’s a giant spazz. Someone needs to love you, Seven. And to whoever that may be, I pray for and equally pity them. But if they’re with Seven, they’re lucky in their own right. And now, it’s a certain sleepy, little hacker boy’s bedtime, isn’t it? Carefully, I slid him off my lap and tucked him in, leaving him with a gentle kiss on his forehead. His face scrunched up in the cutest way. How long has it been since you’ve gotten a good night’s sleep? Good night, Seven. Rest well.

But just across the hall, there was another sleepy boy. Only this one was in my bed, already out like a light. Aww…They’re so cute when they turn off for the night. Then again, Jumin and I have been out since this morning. Then, there was the beauty that was tonight. We’ve had a long day, haven’t we, sweetheart? Between our Anna moment and then, Seven showing up and kidnapping me out of the blue. You could stand the sleep, too. I crawled in next to him, his arms immediately wrapping around me like a reflex. I don’t know why I’d ever be surprised. I gave him one last kiss goodnight, too. With my boys both snugly tucked in into bed, I could finally sleep soundly. Good night, my love. I’ll see you in the morning. Hopefully, we can still have a little time to ourselves. That was the plan when we came here, wasn’t it?


	46. Dasvidanya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, you cute little shit. How are you? Doing well? Kind of...? A little bit. Ok. I can work with that. But we have a new chapter today. That's pretty neat. And we got a livestream tonight. That's pretty neat, too. I also have a pepperoni pizza hot pocket to my right and an episode of Jeopardy to watch like the actual old person I am.
> 
> -*off screen* You're only 26, Lumi!
> 
> Shut up, Seven! You shouldn't even be here right now.
> 
> -Where should I be then?
> 
> Over at 1313. That's getting updated today, too. 
> 
> -SHIT! K! ON MY WAY!

“MC,” Jumin purred in my ear, covering my neck with little kisses. What did I do in a past life to deserve him? I think I’ll keep this one around, “MC…Wake up, princess.”

“Mmm…” I groaned, nuzzling my face in his chest, “I don’t want to.”

“Really?” he ran his hand up and down my spine, “Is my little princess being a brat now? I thought she was always such a good girl for me.”

“Don’t make me get up, Jumin,” I begged, my eyes still shut, “I want to go back to sleep.”

“Come on, MC,” Jumin wrapped his hand in my hair, “It’s our last day in Russia. You can sleep all you want on the plane.”

“Ok…” I didn’t even budge.

“MC,” he tugged on my hair, “We need to get out of bed. I know you want to lay here all day, but we have things to do.”

“Fine,” I moaned a little, “Fine. But please let me go.”

“What was that?” Jumin was toying with me this morning, wasn’t he? I love his juxtaposition some days, but when I’m still half asleep? Not exactly the best. He pulled a little harder, “Did you say you wanted me to let go?”

“Ow…” I whined, “Yes. Please, Jumin. That hurts.”

“Alright,” he let up on me, nudging me out of bed, “Do you know what we’re doing today?”

“Have I known what we’ve been doing this whole trip?”

“You really are being a little brat this morning,” Jumin glared over at me. It’s not that I’m being bratty. It’s that I’m being pissy. Even though this morning’s alarm clock was downright delightful, that didn’t mean I wanted to wake up any more. I could hardly sleep last night, “What’s the matter, sweetheart?”

“I’m under slept, under caffeinated, and not in the mood,” I shoved my fist in my eye, stumbling a few steps toward the bathroom, “I don’t mean to be a bitch, but I’m sure you understand.”

“I do,” he let me go, “But that doesn’t give you the right to call yourself a bitch, for one.”

“Sorry.” I keep forgetting Jumin doesn’t like me cursing. They happen. Call me bratty, call me a bitch. They mean the same thing in my book.

“But I promise our last day will be just as wonderful as our first,” Jumin got out of bed and wrapped his arms around me.

“Alright,” I laid my head on his shoulder, “Jumin…”

“Yes, princess,” he ran his hand through my hair, not intending to pull on it this time.

“Jet lag is a cruel, cruel mistress.”

“I know, MC,” Jumin held me tight, “And you’re handling it like a champ. I couldn’t be prouder. But I know what you mean. Soon enough, though. We’ll be back home by tomorrow.”

As incredible as this side trip to Russia has been, I couldn’t wait to get home. I missed my boys. But I also had to remember that not everyone knows we were in Russia together. Fortunately, the only one that could squeal about that would still be here. I doubt Seven would tell anyone anyway. That boy could talk cryptic circles around anyone. And I loved him for it. 

Knock, knock.

I looked up at Jumin, “Room service?”

“I didn’t order room service,” he stared the door down, “Complementary maybe? Go ahead. Go get the door.”

“Ok,” I checked the peephole and quickly realized that wasn’t room service, “Morning, Seven.”

“Good morning, MC!” Seven chimed, faint dark circles under his eyes. He is way too cheery for my taste, but I knew he was running on caffeine, delirium, and spite. I could tell. If Seven has slept in the last forty-eight hours, I’ll be amazed.

“What do you want, Luciel?” Jumin groaned, not nearly awake enough to deal with Seven either.

“I was just wondering,” Seven rocked back on his heels, “what you two crazy kids were up to today.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Jumin…” I stopped him before he could start, “Play nice…”

“Who said I was playing?” Jumin pointed out, “I can’t just have one day with you, MC?”

“You get me for entire weekends,” I retaliated, “Ten minutes with Seven isn’t going to kill me. Now, what do you want, Seven?”

“What are you two doing today?” Seven repeated his question.

“That’s a Jumin question,” I redirected him, “Jumin, what do we have going on today?”

“Nothing until tonight,” Jumin reported, “I figured we’d wander around town until tonight and see what we can find.”

“And what’s tonight?” Seven had the strangest, shit eating grin on his face. Almost as if he knew something I didn’t.

“Well, Luciel,” Jumin was ready to drive him through a wall, “I wanted it to be a surprise, but since it’s our last night in St. Petersburg and you’re so persistent, I thought I would take MC to tour the canals tonight.”

“Aww!” Seven melted, “That’s sounds so romantic! Just you and MC, riding the canals at night. Everything’s all lit up and peaceful…That sounds like a hell of a time for you to propose, Jumin.”

I choked on my coffee. And I think it may have caught Jumin off guard, too, “I’m not proposing tonight.”

“Besides,” I came to again, “If he were going to propose, I think at Anna’s mansion would’ve been a better time.”

“Who knew?” Seven let out a heavy sigh, “Jumin Han, with the emotional capacity of a half eaten can of beans, would be such a romantic…I’m so jealous!”

“That doesn’t even make sense, Seven,” Jumin rolled his eyes.

“That’s the point,” Seven leaned against our doorframe, “So, can I come, too?”

“No.”

“MC…” he whined, “Jumin’s being mean to me!”

“And I have to agree with him,” I winced, “Sorry, Seven. But you’re not third wheeling our date tonight.”

“Meanies!” Seven pouted, “I wouldn’t be a third wheel! I’d just be a quiet observer. You wouldn’t even know I’m there!”

“Now,” Jumin thought, “You sound more like a voyeur.”

“I’m not a voyeur!”

“Seven, you pervert,” I teased, “Do you have cameras set up in Jumin’s penthouse, too?”

“Probably in our bedroom,” Jumin jumped in on it. There you are, sweetheart. It’s good to see you’ve pulled the stick out of your ass.

“Wait a second,” I remembered, “Don’t you have cameras in your bedroom anyway?”

“He’s probably hacked them once or twice.” Nice recovery, Jumin.

“Gross…” I shuddered, “I can’t believe he’d do something like that.”

“I didn’t!” Seven squeaked, “I swear!”

Jumin looked down at me, “What do you think? Should we trust him?”

I looked over at Seven, who was totally not used to being on the receiving end of this, “I don’t know. He seems kind of shifty. But that’s part of his charm, I guess.”

“There’s a fine line between charm and harassment, though.”

“A safe word?” I figured.

“I do teach you well,” Jumin kissed the top of my head, “Should we let him off the hook?”

“I think so,” I nodded, “He may seem shifty, but he’s probably harmless. And look at that face, Jumin. Does that seem like the face of someone who would watch us having sex?”

“Not only watch, but interrupt and ask if he could join in.”

“Alright, Seven,” I let it go, “You’re good.”

“Yay!” Seven relaxed, “Finally.”

“You’re still not going with us tonight,” I stipulated, “But you’re cleared on any voyeurism claims.”

“Awesome,” he giggled, “I mean, not that I don’t have the capabilities to hack Jumin’s security cameras. I am the one who installed them and did the coding for the program. It’d be cake.”

“Seven…”

“Sorry,” he bit his tongue, “And I wonder why Jumin calls me a voyeur.”

“Because you are one.”

“Mildly.”

“Excuse me…” a sweet, little Russian lady tapped on his shoulder, “Mr. Choi?”

“That’s me!” Seven chimed, “Can I help you?”

“You’re my eleven o'clock appointment,” she told him.

“Yay!” Seven’s energy was infectious, “Alright. The door’s unlocked. Go ahead and set up whatever you need…Hold on.”

“Yes?”

Seven shot a look at me, “Can I bring a plus one?”

“I don’t see why not. I could call a masseur up here, too.”

“MC?” Seven asked, “You said you weren’t busy this morning. You want in?”

There’d be no way in hell Jumin would be ok with anyone outside of a medical healthcare professional touching me when I’m half naked. I could feel his glare liquifying the back of my head already, “No, but thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I can’t handle massages. They weird me out.”

“I understand,” Seven let it go.

“Go on,” I insisted, “Enjoy yourself.”

“That was the intention!” As quickly as he came into our lives this morning, Seven left twice as fast. That poor boy was so touch starved, wasn’t he? I feel like he’d be the type to get a prostitute only for him to cuddle with her for a little while and put her through college.

“He really needs to find a girlfriend,” Jumin scoffed, “And not mine.”

“Hey,” I hushed him, “I know who I go home to at the end of the day, baby. It’s you and me.”

“That’s my girl,” he kissed my cheek, “My girl.”

In that moment, a strange thought popped into my head, “Hey, Jumin?”

“Yes, MC?”

“What’s your opinion on tattoos?” I wondered.

“It all depends on their placement,” Jumin told me, “But does that mean I’d be completely turned off to the idea of getting one? No. It’d have to be something significant, though. Tattoos for the sake of getting tattoos seem dumb. Why?”

“What about if I were to get one?” I held my breath.

“Out of the question,” he shot me down, “Not happening. You have such soft, beautiful, porcelain skin. I wouldn’t want anything to sully that. And I’ve seen you naked many, many times, MC. I know you don’t have any. Why? Were you thinking about getting one?”

“Actually,” I confessed, “I was thinking about us getting one…”

“No,” Jumin shook his head, “Not happening. End of story. Now, go get ready to leave. We’re not spending our day in a hotel room.”

And we didn’t. St. Petersburg was a lot cuter than I gave it credit for. Jumin and I spend our day in and out of shops, cafés, museums. My God, I want to live here. Really and truly, it wouldn’t surprise me if Jumin bought property here without telling me. That mansion on the outskirts of town is secretly ours, isn’t it? No…Because if it were, Jumin would’ve given me the keys the other night. I didn’t want us to leave, but unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, right?

To top it all off, Jumin brought me back to the hotel to give me time to get ready for dinner. I didn’t have much left to choose from. However, I did have a little white dress that I knew he liked me in. Jumin always said jewel tones were always best on me, but there was this white dress that he’d make an exception for. I’m sure there’s a deep seeded metaphor in there about a little girl in a white dress that would make a therapist scratch his head. 

When we got to the boat, I swear I saw Jumin slipping the driver some amount of money. They did have a no food and drink sign on the boat. Maybe that’s a cramp thing. I don’t know. Regardless, we had the last Russian food I’ll eat in Russia (and we took Victor’s advice. Despite not having his son, not son make them, we still got pirozhkis!) and we had the whole boat to ourselves. Seven was right. This is hella romantic. 

“MC,” Jumin studied my face, getting completely lost in it, “Did you enjoy yourself while we were here?”

“Of course I did,” I smiled, “Jumin…This was a once in a lifetime trip for me. I never thought this would ever happen. It’s going to suck when we get up tomorrow morning only to leave it.”

“We can always come back,” he promised, “One day, I’m sure we will. Which begs the question, where do you want to go next?”

“What do you mean?” I wondered.

“Exactly that,” Jumin reiterated, “I thought I spoke quite plainly. I was thinking after you graduate, we could take another trip. Somewhere else international.”

“Is that my graduation present?” I squeaked, “Really?”

“One of them,” he decided, “But where would you like to go? Nowhere is off limits.”

“I don’t know, Jumin,” I shrugged, “I’m drawing a blank.”

“I would want to know a little bit in advance,” Jumin advised, “I kind of want to leave right after graduation. Like…Minutes after, if we can swing it. If not, I can settle for the day after.”

“Ok,” I thought, “Could I tell you a week before?”

“That’ll work for me,” he pulled me into his chest. This really was romantic. The boat going through the water. The lights’ reflection. The bright stars in the sky. And the man I loved. I’m so glad we didn’t let Seven third wheel this…

When we got back to our hotel room, I’m surprised we both fell asleep. I would’ve thought, for sure, we would’ve ended up naked, but it had been a long day. And soon enough, we’d have a flight to make. Neither one of us wanted to say our goodbyes to Seven. We’d see him again once he gets back. I took Jumin’s hand and we headed to the airport. As the two of us sat down, waiting to board our plane, a familiar voice called out to us.

“MC!”

“Victor!” I beamed, throwing my arms around him, “Here to see us off?”

“You’re leaving?” Victor awed, “I was hoping we’d get to at least hang out a little while you were still in town.”

“There’s always next time,” I promised. I may need to make it a point to see Victor next time we’re in town, “But yeah. We need to head home. What about you? Where are you off to?”

“Japan,” he told me, “We need to go see Yuri’s family. It’s been a while.”

“Well,” I laid my head on his chest, “It has been an absolute pleasure.”

“You, too, dorogoy,” Victor hugged me tight, “You, too.”

Suddenly, a metric shit ton of cameras came out of nowhere and immediately, I hid my face, “Victor, why are all these cameras here?”

“Is your boyfriend famous?” he shielded me.

“I’m just a billionaire,” Jumin turned his back to them, hiding my face as much as he could, “Why would they want me?”

“Well…” Victor winced, “They may be here for me. Do you really have no idea who I am?”

“You’re Victor,” I told him, “That’s all I know.”

“I’m a famous figure skater,” Victor confessed, “I’m kind of their god. When I tell you, I want you both to take off for your gate. Good? One at a time.”

“Alright,” I nodded, looking over to Jumin, “See you on the plane?”

“You first,” Jumin ordered, sneaking me a quick kiss, “Ready?”

“I’m ready.”

“Go, MC,” Victor demanded, “I’ll see you again soon.”

Without another thought, I bolted for the gate. It’s too bad we had to leave on these terms, but dasvidanya, Russia. It’s been good. And I hope to see you again. At least once more in my life. I’m going to miss you.


	47. AFK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Internet
> 
> How are we? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Well, I can't blame you. I'm a little...Let's call it flat. That's where I am right now. But hey. How about we play with Jumin and MC. And I think we see Yoosung in this chapter, too. Because MC's going back home. And it'll be great. Ok. I'm going to...Hey, what's that over here?

I couldn’t have asked for a better experience in Russia. So much happened in those few days that my head is still swimming. And I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. I had my Jumin. I had my fill of Russian culture. I made a friend! Two of them! And one of them had thicker fur than Apollo. But it was time. We needed to get home. Our flight landed in the middle of the afternoon, so our day was shot, but that’s ok. Jumin and I didn’t need the day. We were good.

Although, from the airport, we went straight back to Jumin’s penthouse. Not the move I was expecting, but it was the move we got. Speaking of things we weren’t expecting, or at least I wasn’t, Jaehee stood outside with a pet carrier in her hand. What the hell was she doing here? And how did she know we were going to be back? It would’ve been nice if Jumin would’ve told me these things. 

“Relax, MC,” Jumin settled me as we both still sat in the backseat of his town car, “It’s alright. I called Assistant Kang from the airport. She’s bringing Elizabeth III back. As soon as she’s gone, I want you to come up, ok? Just stay here and everything will be fine.”

“Ok,” I trusted his judgment. Maybe not his tactics sometimes, but I did trust his judgment. I stayed in the backseat, praying Jaehee doesn’t see me. Just to be sure, I even slumped down a little.

“MC?” Driver Kim wondered, “How much longer are you going to be sneaking around with Mr. Han?”

“Well,” I filled him in, “Graduation’s in a couple weeks, so at least until then. Then, Jaehee can’t really say much about it.”

“It’s a shame you have to in the first place,” he sighed out, “You two really do make a cute couple.”

“Thank you, Mr. Kim,” I awed, “I appreciate that. And you’re right. I shouldn’t have to hide with Jumin, but right now, it’s just the nature of the beast. Jaehee needs to be eased into something like this or she’d have an aneurysm.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Driver Kim agreed, “Jaehee’s a good person, but my god, she’s neurotic.”

“That’s partially Jumin’s fault,” I figured, “He loads her down with so much at once. That’s why she has me in the first place.”

“She’s leaving, MC.”

“Awesome,” I chirped, “As always, Driver Kim, it’s been a pleasure.”

“I’m always here if you need an ear to vent to,” he took a bow. As much as what he could in a car anyway.

“Thank you,” I took one last look around, making sure Jaehee wasn’t lingering around. I put my hood up on my cardigan and walked in through the front door of Jumin’s building. It’s strange. I didn’t think we’d be coming here first, but I guess I can’t complain. I smiled at the elevator attendant and the two of us emptied out at Jumin’s front door. 

Knock, knock.

“It’s already open, MC,” Jumin called out from the panel on the wall, “You don’t have to knock.”

I love him. I held back my giggle and walked in to find Jumin and Elizabeth snuggled up on the couch in the living room, “Should I start planning the wedding now, Mr. Han?”

“Which wedding?” he wondered, “I don’t remember any proposal.”

“I’m talking about you and Elizabeth, Jumin,” I sat on the back of the couch, giving her a gentle pet just the way she liked. To no one’s surprise, Elizabeth shoved her head in the palm of my hand, rubbing her face all over me, “You’re so cute together.”

“You know how much she means to me,” Jumin pointed out, “She’s my little girl and my whole world…Speaking of, MC…”

“What about me?” I asked, rolling onto the seat and laying my head in his lap. 

“You should probably get some rest, princess,” he decided, “You’ve had a long flight and that takes a toll on you.”

“I know,” I cuddled into him, “But I don’t want to. I’m not tired. I’d like to go home, though.”

“But…” Jumin gave me a look, “You are home.”

“You’re not the only one that has a baby to go home to, Jumin,” I reminded him, “I need to get back to my boys, too.”

“I thought that was me.”

“You’ve had me for the last few days, Jumin,” I pointed out, “Day in and day out. Like a long weekend. At some point, I need to check on Apollo and make sure Yoosung didn’t touch my blender.”

“What would Yoosung have to do with your blender?”

“He got stuck in my toaster. God only knows what he does with my blender.”

“True,” Jumin let me go, “Fine. How about this? After you take, say, a half hour nap, I’ll take you home. Is that ok with you?”

“Alright.” It was a reasonable trade. Besides, that meant me getting to be all cuddly with both Jumin and Elizabeth. Definitely not mad about that. And it’d be enough to pacify him. Jumin took my hand and led me into his bedroom with Elizabeth following closely behind us.

“Good night, MC,” Jumin kissed my forehead, “Rest well.”

“Wait,” I stopped him, “Aren’t you staying here?”

“I have some things to take care of,” he pushed my hair out of my face, “I have been away for a few days. Work piles up.”

“No…” I whined, “Don’t go. Business is fine. I’m sure whatever it is, Jaehee can handle it. Or someone else. Don’t go, Jumin. Please?”

“Don’t make this difficult, MC,” Jumin pulled the blankets over me, “I promise that I’ll be here when you wake up. Just shut your eyes for a little while. When you wake up, I’ll take you home and you can see Apollo all you want.”

I didn’t want him to go. Out of nowhere, I was feeling needy. And Jumin did say I couldn’t be too needy. Looks like we’re going to test those limits, “No. You’re not leaving.”

“No,” he stood his ground, “I’d love to lay with you for a while, MC, but I do have work to do. You’ll be fine without me.”

“No!”

_Swat!_

“I told you, MC,” Jumin rubbed my stinging ass cheek, taking on a much more authoritative tone, “I have work to do. You’re going to lay here with Elizabeth, take your nap, and then, we’ll go to your apartment. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes, sir,” I backed down.

“Good girl,” he gave me one last kiss, “You are my good girl, aren’t you, MC? You’re not going through a bratty streak, are you?”

“No, sir.”

“Alright then,” Jumin ran his hand over Elizabeth, then over me, “Good night, princess.”

“Good night.”

I shut my eyes before Jumin even left the room. That was a tad unexpected. I really did think I would’ve had him worn down and he’d climb in bed with me. But then, I get my ass slapped. He’s the one that told me I could be greedy. If he didn’t want me to be greedy, he should’ve told me. Nevertheless, that nap may not be such a bad idea after all. Besides, I had Elizabeth for comfort if I needed her. And Jumin’s bed. Damn, I forgot how nice it was to sleep in this bed. 

When I woke up a little while later, I felt the bed move. Gee. I wonder who that could be. I know it wasn’t Jaehee. There’s not enough spastic, angry energy in the room. And I don’t think Jaehee would have her hand on my back with long, gentle strokes. Nor would she be speaking in deep, rich, loving whispers to Elizabeth III.

“Look at her, Elizabeth III. Isn’t she so pretty when she’s asleep? I want to make her your mommy.”

“Excuse me?” I perked up, my heart about to jump out of my chest.

“I thought you were awake,” Jumin teased, “Did you sleep well, sweetheart?”

“Don’t do that, Jumin,” I came down, “My heart is delicate.”

“Do you see what happens when you’re being a brat, MC?” he argued, holding me against his chest, “I can be one, too.”

I let out a heavy, exasperated sigh, “I love you, Jumin.”

“I love you, too, princess,” Jumin kissed the top of my head, “You want to go back to your place?”

“So bold,” I chuckled to myself, “I’d love to.”

“You know Yoosung’s going to be there,” he pointed out, “As much as I’d love to take you in your apartment, MC, I won’t even be able to walk you to the door.”

“Boo,” I pouted.

“No, no, no,” Jumin rested his hand on my ass, “I don’t like that look on your face. It’s alright. One day, I’m sure we’ll be able to do that. But for now, we’ll just have to wait. You can be patient for me, can’t you, MC?”

I simply nodded, still a little pissed about it, but the wait will make it all the more satisfying, right? I pushed myself up and Jumin took my hand, leading me out to the elevator. Why was I so jittery? It’s Apollo and Yoosung. It’s not like I’m going to meet the queen. But I did miss my boys terribly. Russia was absolutely incredible. Don’t get me wrong. But I missed my boys. And going back to them is going to be the levity my soul needs.

When we pulled up to my building, I got my usual kiss from Jumin. However, before I got out, he took my hand. Weird, “Jumin? Are you ok?”

“I was thinking,” Jumin decided, “Dinner later? You and me?”

“I’ll think about it,” I slipped him one last kiss, “I love you.”

“I love you, too, princess,” he sent me off, “Text me when you make your decision, ok?”

“Will do.”

I needed to get inside. And quickly. There’s a big ass pitbull waiting for me, wondering where the hell his mama went. Something about stepping back into my building felt like the best hug. I’ve been nothing but spoiled and pampered for the last week. Coming home was the grounding experience I needed. Although, I am worried that once I walk in, I’m going to be grounded in more than one way. Carefully, I opened the door to my apartment.

“Apollo!” I called into the void, “Mama’s home!”

THUDTHUDTHUDTHUDTHUD.

Without thinking about it, Apollo jumped into my arms, making me stumble a few steps back. I think it’s safe to say he missed me. If the damn near tackling didn’t say it, the severe face licking would. He’s a happy boy. I missed you, too, buddy. If you’re not careful, you’re going to make Mama cry like a baby. Speaking of baby…Where’s Uncle Yoosung?

“MC?” There he is…I’ve never seen Yoosung so sweaty in my life. Dare I ask?

“Hi, sweetie,” I worried, “Do I want to know? Is everything ok?”

“I’m so glad you’re back,” Yoosung hugged me tight, “I’m so happy to see you.”

“I missed you, too, Yoosung,” I tried prying him off me, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” If he’s in this kind of a panic, there’s no way in hell it’s nothing.

“Yoosung,” I knew better, “What is it?”

“Well,” Yoosung winced, “I have a date tonight.”

“What?” I gasped, a huge smile stretching across my face, “Yoosung, that’s great!”

“It’s awful!” he fell into the couch, “It’s the necromancer. Her name is Miranda and I found out she was local and I’m meeting her tonight and I’m not sure if I can handle it.”

“Yoosung,” I stopped him before he could spiral, “If I were you, I’d start with a shower.”

“I’ve taken three within the last two hours.”

“Jesus,” I sighed out, “One more would be a good idea.”

“Hopefully, it’ll be the last one,” Yoosung jumped up from the couch and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, “What else do you got?”

“She’s just a person, sweetie,” I reminded him, sliding down the bathroom door with Apollo in my face, “I’m sure it’ll go fine.”

“I know she’s just a person,” his voice echoed over the water, “But I like her, MC. A lot.”

“I know,” I remember the first time he talked about her. He gushed, “So, what seems to be the problem?”

“What if…” Yoosung got quiet. No, no, honey. Don’t you do that to me. I’m starting to sound like Jumin…Seven may be onto something, “What if I’m not what she expects? I’m a lot more confident when there’s a computer screen between us, MC. It’s so much easier. But…what if she’s looking for something that’s not me?”

“Yoosung,” my heart shattered to pieces, “Any girl in this world would be lucky to have you. You’re sweet, you’re lovable, you’re an absolute gentleman, and you’re cute as a button! What’s not to love about you?”

“I’m also painfully shy offline,” he pointed out, “And I’m kind of clingy.”

“What if she just wants someone to love her?” I countered, “Look, Yoosung, why don’t you take her to the gaming café you went to a couple weeks ago? Maybe she was there and you didn’t know it because you were balls deep in LOLOL. It’s neutral territory. You’ll both be comfortable. What do you have to lose?”

“I don’t know, MC,” Yoosung turned the water off, “Maybe.”

“Think of it this way,” I spun it around, “There had to have been a reason she said yes. Does she even know what you look like?”

“No.”

“There’s one reason off the board,” I figured, “So, that rules out anything superficial. There had to have been a reason. And I bet deep down, you can find that reason.”

Yoosung was quiet for a moment more, but I really think I might have gotten through to him, “You think so?”

“I know so,” I promised, “Yoosung, you and I have been friends since your freshman year. I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this and I don’t inflate your ego.”

“That would mean I had one to begin with.”

“Then, get a little one, dammit! It might be good for you.” I loved this boy, but my god, can he be thick, “Yoosung, how long do you think you’ll be out of the house?”

“I don’t know,” he came back out fully dressed and a bit more relaxed, “Maybe a couple hours. Why?”

“Just curious.” Because if I play my cards right, my boyfriend and I will have the apartment to ourselves and we can finally christen it properly. 

“Because I’m not going to stay out all night,” Yoosung assured, “I’m nowhere near ready for something like that. She probably isn’t either.”

“I think you got this handled, lady killer,” I gave him a pat on the back, “If she gets to be too much for you to handle, just imagine she’s me. You have no problems talking to me.”

“I also know you, MC,” he groaned. The two of us took a seat on the couch and Yoosung’s head hit my shoulder. And then, Apollo decided to be a lap dog. Jesus, dude. Your mother overfeeds you, “Why do I have to be so awkward?”

“I don’t know, sweetie,” I put an arm around him, “But really, Yoosung. I think you’ll be alright. Go on. Go make me proud.”

“I will,” Yoosung let out a heavy sigh. And Apollo understood. He realized he might have been crushing me, so he moved next to me instead, “If it goes south, will you come get me?”

“Absolutely,” I kissed the top of his head, “We’ll be here all night and my phone will be on.”

“Because I can’t have Seven come get me,” he laid his head in my lap. And Apollo licked his face. He’s such a sweetheart.

“Seven would be a mess if he found out you were heartbroken,” I teased, “But honestly, I think he’d be more impressed by the fact that you had a date.”

“It’s not that,” Yoosung pointed out, “He’s in Russia. And I don’t think Saeran would get me. If I had Zen come get me, it’d just be pointers on what I could’ve done better and if I’m already miserable, that’ll only make things worse.”

“Yes,” I pushed his wet hair out of his face, “I will come and get you, but only if things are well beyond repair. But if you need my help, you can call, too.”

“Thank you, MC,” he smiled a bit, “What would I do without you?”

“Let’s hope you don’t have to find out,” I put a hand to his cheek, “I have faith in you, Yoosung. Go meet your necromancer.”

“My pleasure.” Yoosung jumped up from the couch and headed out the door. Probably should’ve taken his keys with. To no surprise, Yoosung stuck his head back in the door, “Hey, MC?”

“Yes, Yoosung,” I tossed him his keyring.

“Thank you!”

“You’re welcome.” I swear, if that boy’s head wasn’t attached. Regardless, I picked my phone up from the coffee table and looked for a certain pretty, spoiled, rich kid that had a weird hold on my heart in my contacts. 

“Hi there, princess,” Jumin gushed on the other end, “Have you come to a decision on dinner?”

“I have,” I kicked my feet up on my couch, giving Apollo the ok to lay with me again.

“And?” he wondered, “Where are we making reservations?”

“Nowhere,” I told him, “My roommate is out of the house tonight.”

“Let me guess,” Jumin figured, “LOLOL tournament?”

“No,” I clarified, “He’s got a date. With a lady. He met through LOLOL. Not the point, Jumin. I have an empty house tonight and dinner’s at eight. Is that alright with you?”

“Absolutely.”

Yay!


	48. Blessing the Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo, Internet!
> 
> It is I...Not Seven. I know I came out of the gate like Seven, but I promise I'm not. It's just me. So, hello. Lovely to see you again. As it always is. Now...about this chapter...I think I need to let you in on a little secret.
> 
> The following chapter of Man's Best Intern contains adult content and sexual situations. Because Jumin and MC have MC's apartment all to themselves. They're going to take advantage of it. Now, I'm going to go. Enjoy your smut, you nerds.

Alright, Apollo. We got Uncle Yoosung out of the house. We got Jumin coming over soon. And I need to throw dinner together. What to do, what to do. What do you think, baby? You don’t care as long as you get to sample it. My gut instinct tells me noodles. And I do love a good noodle bowl. No. I eat my weight in noodle bowls and I don’t need to make more. So, if I can’t make noodles, what do we have to work with? I may actually need to go to the grocery store. Yoosung probably ate us out of house and home while we were gone. 

Or I underestimated him. When I opened the cabinets, they were almost completely stocked. Looks like Uncle Yoosung knows how to do the grocery shopping. Or Yoosung didn’t do the grocery shopping and someone took him by the hand to do it. My guess is either his mom or Jaehee. If it was Jaehee, though, I needed to send her a fruit basket. I don’t think that in all my years of living here, my cabinets have ever been this full. Jesus, Yoosung. Don’t worry about your half of the rent this month. I got it. 

Regardless, I needed to make something. If I’m being honest, I’m already feeling kind of nostalgic for Russia. I grabbed my phone and did a quick search of the internet for a pelmeni recipe. That way, I have my cake and eat it, too! I know I said that I wasn’t making noodles, but technically, pelmeni were more dumplings than noodles. Yay! MC can find a loophole! If I couldn’t, I’m in the wrong profession. Someone better hurry and snap me up after graduation. I’ll make someone a hell of a publicist.

And so, I got to cooking. I told Jumin eight o'clock and he gets pissy when things aren’t punctual. I’m sure I’ll have dinner done by then, but whether or not I’m going to be presentable is a totally different story. As I was cooking, I could feel it. I’m gross. A shower is going to be a necessity before I go to bed tonight. There is no way in hell I’m getting into my clean sheets this disgusting. Hopefully, I’ll be able to be less gross before Jumin gets here.

Knock, knock…

Shit. So much for that idea. I threw a scoop of food in Apollo’s bowl and ran back to the stove, “It’s open!”

“That’s not exactly safe, MC,” Jumin walked in, “Should I be worried?”

“No,” I did one last stir of the pelmeni, “I’m alright.”

“Once Seven comes back,” he decided, “I’m going to send him over to put in a security system.”

“You don’t have to…” I turned around to see Jumin standing in my kitchen with lilies and a bottle of wine in his hand, “Oh…Hello.”

“Hi,” Jumin gave me a quick kiss, “Is dinner done yet?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, gently pushing him off me, “But if it’s ok with you, I’m going to go take a shower. I’m gross and covered in cooking splatters and sweat that isn’t even my own.”

  
“Excuse me?” he perked up. By the sounds of it, someone’s not too happy with me.

“It’s not what you think,” I settled him, getting a vase from under the sink, “Yoosung attack hugged me when I got home. He was a little overly excited.”

“About…you coming home?”

“He missed me,” I shrugged, “But that wasn’t exactly what had him all riled up. He had a date tonight and it was the first time he was meeting her in person. He was a tad nervous.”

“Oh,” Jumin relaxed a little, “Gross.”

“You’re telling me,” I shuddered. Don’t get me wrong. I love Yoosung to death, but he could’ve given me some fair warning that he was sweating up a storm, “But I’m going to go take a shower. If you could make sure Apollo doesn’t jump on the counter, that’d be fantastic.”

“Actually, MC,” he took my hand, a seductive glint in his eye, “I was wondering if you may want a little help. You did say we had your entire apartment to ourselves. And it is somewhere completely untapped for us. Hell, we had sex in the office before we had sex in your apartment.”

“As much as I’d love to,” I kissed his cheek, “No. Shower sex is dangerous if there isn’t anything anti-slip on the floors.”

“Do you have anything that’s anti-slip on your shower floor?” Jumin wondered.

“No.”

“So,” he thought, “A security system _and_ a bathmat…Got it.”

“I promise I’ll be right back,” I gave him a little smile, “And if all else fails, you got Apollo. He’s a good boy and by the looks of things, he’s warming up to you.”

“I haven’t heard him bark since I got here,” Jumin reached down and gave him a scratch on the head, “Good boy, Apollo.”

My heart turned to pudding. I couldn’t handle when Jumin and Apollo got along. It’s too much cute in one space at one time and I can’t…I started walking toward the bathroom until I got a brilliant idea, “Jumin…?”

“Yes, MC?”

“Bathtub later?” I offered, a bit of a smirk on my face.

“Is your bathtub big enough for both of us?” he asked, having never seen my bathroom before. Granted, my bathtub wasn’t exactly the size of his, but for him to judge so quickly?

“We can make it work,” I promised, “It’s big enough to put Apollo in. I don’t see why not.”

“Alright,” Jumin let me go, “Go get Yoosung’s sweat off you. Just thinking about it is making me nauseous.”

“Yes, sir,” I walked back into my bedroom and into my bathroom with Apollo following closely behind, “Apollo, no. It’s ok. I won’t be long. You and Jumin can be in the same room alone for a few minutes. It’s not going to kill you.”

Apollo put his head down. Almost as if he were begging me to not leave him alone with Jumin. Just because he smells like Elizabeth III doesn’t mean he’s the worst thing in the world. I gave Apollo one last scratch on the head, “Go. You’ll be fine. Jumin, call for Apollo!”

“Apollo!” Jumin yelled from the living room, “Come here!”

Apollo looked toward the door, knowing he heard his name. He just wasn’t too keen on its source. He looked to me for guidance, “It’s alright. You can go.”

Reluctantly, Apollo toodled his way to the living room, leaving me to shower in peace. I think those two have a chance. One day, Jumin’s going to walk in here and Apollo’s going to jump all over him like he does on me. He smells Mama on him. That should be plenty. But nevertheless, I’m disgusting and I need a shower terribly. Thanks, Yoosung. I appreciate it. I could give him plenty of hell for it later, but for now, I let the delightful hot water drench over me. This was nice. This was very nice. And later in our evening, the bathtub would have both me and my boyfriend in it. And I’m sure as hell not complaining.

I just hope Yoosung doesn’t come in and interrupt. Jumin doesn’t need to be shimmying down the fire escape tonight. That’s something I haven’t done since high school and I don’t plan on sneaking a boy out of my bedroom at the ripe old age of twenty-four. But if it’s what we have to do to keep our status quo, then it’s what we have to do. Yoosung can’t keep a secret if his life depended on it and if he found out about Jumin and me, the world would know within the hour. Unless we keep him tied up here, but I don’t know the kinky shit Yoosung’s into, if anything. And I don’t want to be his first experience. 

When I got out of the shower, I stood at my closet, debating whether I should put something decent on or just say screw it. I mean…It’s not like I have any intentions of leaving the house any more today. I don’t want to put on real pants or full on cute myself up. I just wanted to throw my hair up and put some yoga pants on, but I did have Jumin over. He seemed like the type that would be kind of a stickler for that. Even when we had all intentions of staying in all day, he still had me looking like a princess. It’s my house, dammit! I grabbed some leggings and a longer tank top and got redressed. If Jumin has a problem with that, then he can take that up with Apollo. 

At least I still looked relatively cute. Good for you, MC. With a slight rumble in my tummy and in complete and utter comfort this side of putting on a onesie, I walked back into my kitchen to find Jumin rubbing Apollo’s belly in the living room. He could say he’s a cat person all he wants. You know you have a soft spot for a certain big ass pitbull that cuddles with your girlfriend more than you do. Either way, I’m starving and I’ve been slaving over my stove for the last couple hours. If Jumin heard my stomach grumble, I guarantee he’d be beating my ass black and blue.

At least when we sat down at my kitchen table, he didn’t say anything about the way I was dressed. I know I look like a hot ass mess, but I’m also exhausted and don’t want to be his china doll in my own house. I’ll probably go straight to bed after he leaves. But one thing will always be true no matter what state I’m in. Hot damn, can I cook like a dream. 

“You know,” Jumin pointed out, “You didn’t have to do this, MC. I would’ve gladly taken you somewhere.”

“I know,” I continued stuffing my face, “But I didn’t want to leave my house. I barely wanted to cook. But I had to eat something and I was feeling a little nostalgic for the Russia trip.”

“We just got back.”

“I know,” I let out a dreamy sigh, “And I already miss it.”

“We had to come back to our regular, day to day lives, MC,” Jumin took my hand, “I know. I’d love to stay in Russia a little longer, too, but unfortunately, life gets in the way.”

“And we’re going back to work tomorrow,” I figured, “Aren’t we?”

“That’s right,” he nodded, “But if you don’t want to, we can always skip another day or so.”

“No,” I shook my head, “The structure would do us both some good.”

“I have to say, MC,” Jumin praised, “I admire your work ethic. Every time I offer you a day off, you never take it. Why is that?”

“Because,” I had to walk a very fine line with this. I could be honest and tell Jumin that it was because I didn’t want Jaehee buried in paperwork by herself. Or I could be _really_ honest, “If I go to work, that means I get to see you. And I do miss you during the week. Even when I come home.”

“MC,” he melted, “You know you can come and see me any time. I’d never turn you away. You know where I live and you know where I sleep. You’re more than welcome to join me.”

“I know…”

Very gently, Apollo put his paw up on Jumin’s leg. And Jumin jumped a little, “MC…What the hell is he doing?”

“He’s asking you for food,” I told him, “It’s alright.”

“He asks?”

“Apollo’s not some sort of godless heathen,” I giggled, “Of course he does. You don’t think my baby is well-mannered? You are sorely mistaken, sir.”

“Can I…” Jumin stared skeptically at the giant paw on his thigh, “Can I give him some?”

“Sure,” I allowed, “I’m not going to stop you. But if he pukes it back up, I’m not cleaning it up.”

“Is there a chance of that?” he gagged a bit himself.

“Probably not,” I assured, “Apollo’s got a cast-iron stomach. One time, he ate a chili pepper off the counter and choked it down like it was nothing. He spent some quality time at his water bowl, but other than that, he was fine.”

“Alright,” Jumin took one pelmeni off his plate and nervously stretched his arm out. Apollo, being the good boy he is, gingerly took it out of Jumin’s hand. He’s such a dainty eater, “Wow…I thought he would’ve torn my arm off for something like that.”

“Like I said,” I reiterated, “Apollo’s very well-mannered. He doesn’t bite anyone unless I tell him to. He can attack on command, but as soon as I tell him to stop, he’ll stop.”

“Aside from your attack dog,” he quickly changed the subject, “What else is new with you? How has your economics class been?”

“Oddly well,” I reported, “Yoosung may not be the brightest, but he manages. And we start presenting on Monday. I think he’ll be the one doing most of the talking.”

“Why?” Jumin wondered, “You’ve already done this before, MC. You have actual, real world experience doing it. And you do it quite well. Yoosung has the charisma, but you know your project back and forth, don’t you?”

“Well…” I didn’t want to brag, but I did most of the work. Data wise anyway. Yoosung just made the posters. But Jumin had a point, “Yeah…”

“Alright then,” he nodded, “As long as you don’t change when you leave work, then you should be in the clear. If that doesn’t get you perfect marks, nothing will.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I took another bite. Hot damn, MC. You need to cook more often.

“You always look hot when you leave the office,” Jumin admitted, “Granted, I don’t exactly approve of someone basking in that glory that isn’t me, but if it’s what you need to do, then I can’t stop you. But I know you’ll make me proud. Won’t you, princess?”

Jumin put his hand to my cheek, running his thumb over the top of my cheekbone, instantly making it change color, “Yes, sir…”

“Well then,” a dirty little smirk made its way onto my boyfriend’s face…and I could feel my ovaries twitch, “Are you done eating? Have you had enough?”

“Uh-huh…” I could hardly speak. I knew what Jumin had up his sleeve. And it may or may not say Magnum on it. 

“In that case,” Jumin continued to flirt with me, “Why don’t you and I go to your bedroom? We can take care of the dishes later.”

“Or I can leave them for Yoosung in the morning,” I swooned, quickly snapping out of it, “No. Wait, Jumin…Not my bedroom.”

He looked me over skeptically, “Yoosung’s bedroom?”

“No!” Yoosung would kill me if he knew I had sex in his bed before he did, “Why don’t I go run my bathtub?”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

Was I dead? Because I think I might be dead. My cooking tasted better than usual. I was about to have my boyfriend naked in my apartment for the first time. And even though my bathtub wasn’t exactly the same caliber as Jumin’s, I wasn’t going to complain. This was happening. This was actually happening. If I die tonight, I will die happy. That’s for sure. It’s a tight fit, but Jumin and I (eventually) situated ourselves in my bathtub. Now, I could die happy. I laid my head on his warm chest. I could so easily fall asleep right here and drown in my bliss. Life was good. 

“MC?” Jumin looked down at me, “Are you alright, princess? You seem spacy.”

“I’m fine,” I hid a smile in his shoulder, “I promise. I couldn’t be better.”

“Alright,” he let it go, running his hand down my back. Oh yeah…I could fall asleep right now with no problems.

But then, we had a visitor. Apollo wandered into my bathroom. And his massive man paws found their way to the edge of my bathtub. This dog had a strange obsession with taking a bath. I should’ve known. Instead of yelling at him, I picked his paws up and dropped them back on the floor, “No. Mama’s having me time.”

“Technically, MC,” Jumin so kindly pointed out, “It’s us time.”

“Not in front of the children,” I stopped him, “Apollo, no. Go lay down.”

Apollo turned his ass around and went into my bedroom. I heard him jump onto my bed. No doubt, he’s going to sleep. We’ll be able to move him later when…Well…When things get to the good part. At least, I sure as hell hope so. That is, if I don’t clock out first. Either one of us. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think I saw Jumin nodding off a couple times, too.

Ring, ring.

“You’ve got to be shitting me,” I groaned, hitting my head against Jumin’s chest.

“MC…”

“It was totally warranted!” I knew he was going to bitch at me for that, but come on. 

“Let it go to voicemail,” he ordered, “I’m sure it’s not important.”

“But it is,” I leaned over the edge of the tub and grabbed my phone off the back of the toilet, “It’s Yoosung. I can’t let this one go.”

“Fine…” Jumin allowed. He wasn’t happy about it, but I couldn’t blame him.

“Hey, Yoosung,” I answered.

“Hi, MC.” Yoosung sounded in good spirits. I thought I told him to call only if it’s an emergency.

“What’s up?” I wondered, “Everything ok?”

“Yeah…” his voice quivered a bit. That’s not good.

“Are you sure?” I worried, “You don’t sound like everything’s ok.”

“It’s not that,” Yoosung panicked some more, “Everything’s going great! Almost too great.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” he explained, “We were talking, right? And everything was wonderful! She’s cute. MC, she’s so cute…”

“I told you she’d be fine,” I giggled, “Go on. You’re getting sidetracked.”

“So, we started talking LOLOL strat,” Yoosung went on, “And she asked me if I wanted to see her PC setup.”

“So?”

“Her PC setup is at her house,” he freaked, “She invited me to her house, MC! I don’t think I’m ready for something like that!”

Virgin, “It’s alright, Yoosung. If you’re not ready, tell her, not me. She’ll probably be cool about it.”

“What if she isn’t?”

“Then, that’s her problem,” I assured, “Not yours. Remember. No means no. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to go back to my bathtub.”

“Ok,” Yoosung sighed out, “Thanks, MC. You’re a lifesaver.”

“Call if you need a ride to the clinic.”

“What?”

Click.

“So?” Jumin wondered, “What was that all about?”

“He’s so innocent,” I chuckled to myself.

“You were once, too.”

“Not now,” I bit my bottom lip, “Why don’t you go show me how not innocent I am?”

“My, my, MC,” Jumin gasped, “So demanding tonight. You’re awfully bold.”

“You forget where we are,” I teased, “This is my house.”

“Yes, it is.” Jumin scooped me up out of the water and threw me onto the bed. Looks like Apollo’s sleeping in Yoosung’s room. Good boy. He knows when Mama has company that she’s likely getting some. Tonight would prove to be no exception.

Although…I have to apologize to my neighbors. Because I think they’re going to know what my boyfriend’s name is tonight. I got a tight grip on my bedsheets while Jumin did what he did best. Making my body explode at every pressure point. From every pore. Blow after blow, I did my best to hang on as long as I could before he found my trigger. Again…And again…And again. Until I let out one more scream…Because what good is sex with Jumin in my apartment if I don’t have at least one neighbor complain?

“Good girl, MC,” Jumin held me in our aftermath, “Very good. You always hold on for me, princess. And I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Jumin,” I nuzzled my face in his chest. Never in my life did I feel so…content. So loved. So happy with where life was for me. Because right now, my life was right here. My Jumin under me. My Apollo asleep in Yoosung’s room. What more could I want? Well…There was one thing, “Hey, Jumin?”

“Yes, princess?” Jumin kissed my forehead, “What is it?”

“Do you think…” I asked sweetly, “You could stay here a little while longer? Just until I fall asleep?”

“Absolutely…”


	49. Good Morning, Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful, wonderful, absolutely amazing internet friends. It's a lovely day today. The weather here is a bit on the cold side, but the sunshine feels nice. It's warm. And bright. I like this feeling. It's a good feeling. Now, I'm going to be a good little church mouse and stay quiet now, ok? I'll see you Friday. I love you x

Mmm…I could get used to this. Only slightly awake and I can still feel every little ache and pain in my muscles, courtesy of my loving boyfriend. But then, as I opened my eyes, my alarm clock said it was seven o'clock. Time for MC to get out of bed and get ready for work. The only place where she gets to see her loving boyfriend become her strict boss that she can only pine over from a distance. Hard to believe he lost complete control on me last night.

However, this morning would prove to be different. Instead of Apollo laying against my back, he sat in front of my face, panting away, waiting to go outside and pee. I reached back and felt a body on the other side. Yoosung must have had a bad night with his date and needed the emotional support. But there’s no way that’d be Yoosung. Yoosung is never the big spoon when he’s upset. If that’s the case, then who the hell is in my bed?

“Good morning, princess…”

That deep, gravelly voice only came out of one man. And it sure as hell wasn’t Yoosung. I rolled into his chest, burying my face in his shoulder, “Hi.”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Of course,” I assured, “I always do when I sleep with you. Which begs the question. What are you doing in my house?”

“We slept together last night, MC,” Jumin kissed a spot on my neck, making it harder for me to get out of bed.

“I know,” I squirmed under him, “I was there for that. I meant, why are you still here?”

“MC,” Jumin scolded me, “I thought I taught you better. What did I do to deserve such rudeness?”

“I…” I immediately felt like a dick. That wasn’t my intention, “No. That’s not what I meant.”

“Then, what did you mean?” he wondered, already putting my ass through the wringer. I love you, but it’s too early for this shit, Jumin.

“Why are you still in my bed?” I rephrased it, “I thought we only did sleepovers at your place.”

“Normally, we do,” Jumin confirmed, “Although, last night, you asked me to stay with you until you fell asleep.”

Sounds right. I always get a bit clingy after sex, “Yeah. I remember that.”

“After you fell asleep,” he went on, “I didn’t want to leave you, so I fell asleep shortly after. I’m sorry. I was a bit self-indulgent last night.”

“I’m not upset,” I assured, “But I also have a roommate, Jumin. And I’m not talking about Apollo.”

“I know,” Jumin ran his hand up and down my back, “And Yoosung can’t keep a secret to save his life. You can just kick him out, can’t you?”

“I’m not that heartless,” I giggled, “Jesus, Jumin. He lives here, too.”

“MC…?” Speak of the devil. It’s like the kids walking in on the parents on their anniversary. Or in this case, the morning after. I jumped out of bed and threw my robe on. Yoosung doesn’t need to see me completely naked this early in the morning. 

“Good job,” I whispered, glaring at Jumin, “You woke the baby.”

“Sorry.” I couldn’t be mad at that face for long.

I ran out of my bedroom, shutting my door behind me, “Hey, Yoosung. Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Yoosung shoved his fist in his eye, “This may sound weird, but were you just talking to someone? I could’ve sworn I heard a voice in your room.”

“Apollo,” I thought on my feet, “He came into my room and I was talking to him.”

“Really?” he gave me a look, “This sounded more like a man’s voice.”

“Sometimes, I give Apollo a voice back,” I lied through my teeth, “Do you think you could take him outside for me? I’m already going to be late for work. I don’t want to be higher on Jumin’s shit list than I already am. Please? Just once around the block?”

“Of course,” Yoosung agreed with a smile on his face, “Go ahead and get ready for work, MC. Apollo! Let’s go outside!”

Soft scratches on my bedroom door echoed through the hall. Dammit. I forgot I shut him in with Jumin. Slowly, I cracked the door, “Go on, baby. Go outside with Uncle Yoosung.”

“We’ll be back soon!” Yoosung clipped Apollo’s leash on his collar and headed out.

“Nicely handled, MC,” Jumin came up behind me, draping his arms over my shoulders, “Very nice. I’m so proud.”

“I hate having to lie to Yoosung,” I nestled my face in his chest.

“It’s alright, princess.” It’s sweet that he’s trying to make me feel better, but I hate to say it’s not working, “Look. How much longer do you have until graduation?”

“Graduation is next Sunday.”

“Do you remember what else happens?” Jumin spoke softly, “What you and I will finally be able to do?”

I couldn’t forget that if I wanted to, “We get to be us.”

“That’s right,” he confirmed, “We only have to hide a little longer. You can tough it out for me, can’t you?”

“It’s so hard, though,” I whined, “I don’t want to hide anymore, Jumin.”

“MC…”

“I’m sorry,” I bit my tongue, “But you should probably get out of here before Yoosung and Apollo come back.”

“Alright,” Jumin gave me a loving kiss goodbye, “I love you, princess. I’ll see you at the office.”

“I love you, too.” Jumin had a naughty habit of making me smile. I think I’ll keep him.

All good things must come to an end. Nights with Jumin would be no different. I watched out the window as Driver Kim pulled up to the front door. And there he goes. Out of my life for the next hour. I miss him already. It’s only an hour. I’ll be alright. After a hot shower and a little coffee, I’ll be right as rain. I’d have to get coffee on the way to the office, though. If I have time to make myself look halfway decent, I’ll be amazed.

“MC!” Yoosung called from the front door while I leaned over the kitchen bar, “Oh, there you are.”

“Thanks, Yoosung,” I smiled a bit, “I appreciate it.”

“No problem,” he gave me a half-assed salute, “Happy to do it. Apollo’s my buddy. Isn’t that right?”

Apollo looked up at Yoosung like he was his entire world. Then again, Apollo’s a friendly dog. He gives everyone that look. Unless it’s Jumin. Although, I pray for the day when those two get along. I gave my big, special boy his due belly rub, “He might be your buddy, but he’s my baby.”

“Hey, MC?” Yoosung wondered, “Are you coming home right after work?”

“No,” I shook my head, “I’m going straight to school. Why?”

“Just curious,” he took a seat on the couch, “And after school? Are you going to your boyfriend’s house again?”

“No,” I promised, taking a seat next to him, “I’m staying home tonight. It’ll be just us tonight. Unless you’re bringing your lady friend back here.”

“Not yet,” Yoosung blushed a bit, “It’s too early for that.”

“Relax, sweetie,” I settled him, “I’m just giving you shit. I’m going to go get ready for work. Can you two handle being by yourselves for a while?”

“I think we got it covered,” he promised, letting Apollo up on the couch, “Besides, I’m sure there’s a match about to start anyway.”

“Or,” I suggested, getting up from the couch, “Maybe since you have a presentation to give later today, you could be preparing for that.”

“I’m good,” Yoosung beamed, “I know our project like the back of my hand! I could probably give it to a real boardroom and get investors for it.”

“Yoosung,” I let out a heavy sigh. Poor, sweet, naïve Yoosung, “Coming from someone who _has_ given a presentation to a real boardroom, it’s not exactly easy. It’s nerve wracking. Especially when you’re in a room full of people expecting you to fail.”

“Did you mean every time I walk into a room…?” he mumbled to himself.

“Hey,” I wasn’t leaving him like that. What kind of heartless bitch would do such a thing? I wrapped my arms around this angel’s waist, “No, no. Yoosung, we’ve been over this. I’m merely speaking from experience. The only reason everyone was expecting me to fail was because I was in a room full of traditionalist and possibly a hint sexist assholes that didn’t think an intern was good enough to spearhead a project. Clearly, they hadn’t met me.”

“Because you’re wonderful, MC!” Yoosung praised, “You really are!”

“Thank you,” I melted inside, “But can I tell you how I got through it?”

“How?”

“One person in that boardroom believed in me,” I remembered, “And that one person would occasionally shut some of those pricks down. When I wouldn’t beat him to the punch anyway.”

“And who was that?” Yoosung asked, “Jaehee?”

“Jumin,” I corrected him, “He knew I could work that boardroom like nobody’s business because I had a certain passion for the project. I had that kind of spark.”

“Not to mention,” he teased, “You sometimes have a mouth on you, MC.”

“I have my moments,” I giggled, knowing how much trouble my mouth can get me in…Sorry, Jumin, “But that’s beside the point. I know we’ll do well on this project. Even if we bomb the presentation, I’m sure we can still get at least a B with the information we have.”

“So,” Yoosung thought, “In a way, you’re my Jumin?”

Images from last night flashed through my brain. Along with some of the ones from the Russia trip. I did all I could to keep myself from laughing hysterically while simultaneously cringing, “I don’t think so, Yoosung. In the way that I believe in us? Yes. I’ll be your Jumin.”

But in the way of me strapping a collar around your neck and throwing you in some nice, lacy, white lingerie for the sake of sexual satisfaction, HELL no. I know for a fact that Yoosung is a DEFINITE submissive (Takes one to know one.), but I couldn’t do that to him. It’d be too weird. Besides, I got a boyfriend that takes care of that. Yoosung’s too sweet for me. I need someone that’ll push back and put me in my place once in a while. Or, to put it simply, a Jumin.

“Thanks, MC,” Yoosung hugged me tight, “I needed the pep talk.”

“You’re welcome!” I ran back into my bedroom and started getting ready for work. It was then I noticed a set of clothes were already laid out on the bed. A black pencil skirt that may have been a little tight on me in some places, but it still fit. A bright, stark white, short sleeved blouse that had one of the top buttons coming loose. And my choker laid on the nightstand. This is why I can’t leave him unattended in my bedroom anymore. What kind of high-class porn does he plan on putting me in?

Regardless, I burned my flesh off in the shower, so I could start anew. Kind of like a snake shedding its skin. Then, after making myself somewhat presentable, I hightailed my ass to work. I wonder if I asked Jumin nicely if I could get Driver Kim to come pick me up for work. Probably, but I don’t need to put Driver Kim out like that. I’m a big girl. I got two usable feet and it’s not very far from my apartment to C&R. I’ll be fine. I needed to stop off for coffee anyway.

The coffee shop was halfway between my place and C&R. Every once in a while when I’d take Apollo for his morning walk, we’d go in there together. None of the staff minded. They knew Apollo wasn’t going to cause a scene. He’s a good boy. And because I’d be walking into this coffee shop unattended, I’m getting the extra shot of espresso. A good, dirty chai latte would hit the spot right now. 

“Excuse me,” a man in line behind me tapped on my shoulder, “Aren’t you Jumin’s girlfriend?”

My heart stopped. Shit…Only two people aside from my parents knew about Jumin and me being together. That didn’t sound like V or Seven. I took a slow breath and turned around. Oh…It’s Jumin’s favorite whipping post, “Yeah. It’s Zen, right?”

“That’s right,” he turned his charm on. I knew guys like this. They’re a dime a dozen and they’re all the same. Not my thing. Thought it was at one time, but come to find out, they’re all dicks. That’s why I delight in being slightly petty to this one. Jumin and I were on the same page with that, “So, what brings you here this fine morning?”

“My coffee pot shit out on me months ago and I have yet to replace it,” I told him, “And I don’t drink energy drinks anymore, but I’ll be damned if I have my coffee taken away from me.”

“Oh…” Zen stood by awkwardly, not sure how to feel about me. I don’t think he did when we first met either, “I got auditions all morning. Green tea is good for that. You should get some, too.”

“No, thanks,” I shot him down, “I’m already running late for work and green tea isn’t exactly my poison of choice.”

But I’d be lying if I said a good, iced green tea wasn’t nice when the weather was warm and I was coming back from Jumin’s. Zen took my hands, “But you have such nice, soft, pretty skin. You want to take care of it, don’t you?”

“I do,” I pulled my hands away, “But I don’t think that’s really any of your business.”

“Now, I see it,” he scoffed, “How you and Jumin are so right for each other. You’re a pretty face. Probably pretty smart, if you landed someone like Jumin. But you’re not much else. Nothing ruins a pretty face quite like an ugly heart…”

“Can I get a dirty chai latte?” I ordered, “And as soon as humanly possible please?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“You’re ignoring me,” Zen pointed out, “Because you know I’m right.”

“Or because I’m not leaving Jumin to run into your arms,” I countered, “And it eats you up inside like your insecurities. It’s really not you. It’s me. Like…I have a boyfriend. Who I love very much. And I’m sorry that it’s not you.”

“Look, princess…”

“You don’t get to call me that,” I stopped him, taking my latte off the counter.

“You think awfully highly of yourself, don’t you?” Zen snarled, “You’d be lucky to have someone like me.”

“I don’t have room in my life for another narcissist,” I backed off, “And I don’t think you do either.”

There’s something I wish I didn’t have this morning. I have better shit to do than get into arguments with Zen. But just as I got to the coffee shop’s door, he called out to me, “You’re just another gold digger, but Jumin’s too damn blind to see it.”

He wanted to cut me deep, didn’t he? Well…I hate to say it, but he succeeded, “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Zen stood his ground.

“Now, I get it,” I figured it out, “You’re jealous of me.”

“What?” he gave me a look, “Jealous? No. Why would I be jealous?”

“Because,” I explained, “Jumin has a beautiful girlfriend, a successful business, and the whole world on a silver platter. Not to mention, he’s also incredibly good-looking. And that pisses you off because you work your ass off to maybe get an inch ahead. All while Jumin just has to sneeze and something wonderful happens. Or maybe that’s not it at all. Maybe it’s that you’re jealous of me. And that I have Jumin, but you don’t. So you say something that will hurt my feelings in hopes of making yourself feel better, but it only makes you feel worse. You’re a sad little man, but I forgive you.”

“What…?” Zen’s eyes glazed over completely. Good. Just what I was looking for. Enough to confuse the shit out of him, so he’ll shut up. In his stunned position, I managed to slip out. Still pissed me off that he called me a gold digger when I’ve said multiple times how I get uncomfortable when Jumin spoils me terribly. But I’ve learned to accept it.

All that unpleasantness aside, I headed straight for the C&R building, making sure to take a little bit of an alternate route in case someone wanted to follow. Back to the familiarity. To the bundle of salt at the reception desk to the delightful elevator attendant to my favorite overworked assistant already jumping into her work for the day at her desk. Poor Jaehee. She deserves better.

“Morning, boss,” I took my usual seat next to her. 

“Hello, MC,” Jaehee greeted me with a sweet smile like every other morning, “How are you doing today?”

“I’ve been better,” I admitted, “But I’ve also been worse.”

“How’s your uncle doing?” she asked, “Is everything going to be ok?”

“I think so,” I nodded, “He’s accepting help, so that’s a step in the right direction.”

“That’s good to hear,” Jaehee slid down in her chair a little, “I was worried things wouldn’t have worked out and I’d be out my intern for another few days. Although, you haven’t missed much. It’s been relatively quiet around here.”

“Really?” I wondered, “Is Mr. Chairman gone already?”

“No,” she shook her head, “He’s in his office right now. Mr. Han was gone for a while, though. He had gone to Russia for a few days.”

“Lucky him,” I swooned, “I’d love to go to Russia.”

Or back to Russia as the case may be, “Mr. Han did say it was nice there. I talked to him briefly the other day. I think he’s supposed to be back today.”

“He’s not now?”

“He hasn’t come in yet,” Jaehee reported, “Or he has and I haven’t heard from him. Highly unlikely, though.”

“Assistant Kang…”

Without hesitation, Jaehee sat straight up. The same way Apollo does when I ask him if he wants bacon. It’s cute, really, “Yes, sir?”

“Relax,” Jumin insisted, a little sadistic smile on his face, “I just like doing that once in a while. Good morning, MC.”

“Good morning, Mr. Han,” I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to keep myself from smiling back. Merely a friendly greeting. Nothing more. Nothing less. I didn’t see this man come unglued last night in my bed. Not at all.

“You seem a little disheveled,” he looked me over, “Is everything alright?”

“Eventful morning, sir,” I explained, “I’m sorry.”

“What happened?” Jumin Han, you son of a bitch. You think you’re so funny making me squirm like this, don’t you? You really are a sadist.

“Well,” I fought back, “My boyfriend accidentally stayed over last night and he’s nowhere near ready to meet my roommate yet, so I had to sneak him out this morning. Then, I got into a minor altercation at the coffee shop on the way to work. It’s been a day already.”

“I’m sorry that happened,” he worried, “I hope you’re alright.”

“I’m fine,” I assured, “Although, I think the other guy walked away with a bruised ego. Fine by me.”

“Alright then,” Jumin let us go, “Get to work. And Assistant Kang?”

“Yes, sir?” Jaehee perked up.

“I need a copy of the real estate listings in St. Petersburg,” he requested, “As soon as possible would be nice.”

“St. Petersburg?” she wondered, “I don’t think you’re talking about Florida, are you, Mr. Han?”

“No,” Jumin confirmed, “Russia. Quickly, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And MC?”

“Yes, Mr. Han?” I waited patiently for my orders. 

“I need you to get a fruit basket to Victor Nikiforov,” he demanded, “If that’s alright. And I’ll leave the note up to you.”

“Hold on,” Jaehee wondered, “The figure skater Victor Nikiforov?”

“We met while I was in St. Petersburg,” Jumin filled her in, “He’s a nice man with a very pretty dog. You can do that for me, can’t you, MC?’

  
“Right away, sir,” I obliged.

“Good girl.” He really is trying to get under my skin today, isn’t he? Because if that didn’t just make my heart skip a beat or two.

I watched him walk away out of the corner of my eye as discreet as I could. Jumin Han, you little slut. If you’re looking for office sex today, sir, you might just get it. Depends on what kind of mood I’m in after I send Victor his fruit basket. I should write a nice note for him. He was sweet. Makkachin, too. And I’m sure his fiancé’s a delight, too. It’s unfortunate we didn’t get to meet, but we all had places to be.

“MC,” Jaehee asked, “Did you really have to sneak Jin out this morning?”

“It was an accident,” I elaborated, “Jin came over last night and we were all cuddled up in my bed. Next thing I knew, I woke up this morning with Apollo on one side and Jin on the other.”

And it was totally worth it.


	50. A Special Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! *waves frantically* Well...You know what today is? Today's a very special chapter. Because today's chapter requires a warning. It's going to get naughty this week. Or...THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER OF MAN'S BEST INTERN CONTAINS ADULT CONTENT AND SITUATIONS. 
> 
> Now, aside from that, this is one of my favorite MBI chapters and I love it so much. For reasons you'll see shortly. If you'll excuse me, I need to go back into my living room and watch My Neighbor Totoro with my littlest nephew. Love you x

Ring, ring.

Wow. Two o'clock already? Well, I shouldn’t keep him waiting. We all know how Jumin hates to wait, “Yes, Mr. Han.”

“Hello, sweetheart,” Jumin melted me, “Could you come to my office please?”

I did all I could to hold myself together. Jumin was being awfully sweet today and I’m fighting the urge to sit in his lap right now. Not at the office, MC. You know better than that, “Yes, sir. Right away.”

“Good girl,” he purred on the other end, my thighs squeezing together, “Thank you.”

Click.

I love you and hate you all the same, Jumin Han. I hate that you know some of my kinks and even more, I hate when you use them against me. Thank God for that ass or I would’ve left him ages ago. Although, I could do without his assistant nudging me out of my delicious daydream of something else that’s happened in his office, “MC…”

“What?” I practically jumped out of my skin.

“Should I be worried?” she teased, “With the number of times you go into Mr. Han’s office, I can’t help but wonder if he’s grooming you for my job. He’s not…Is he?”

“No,” I swore, pulling myself together, “Trust me, Jaehee. You’re fine. He’ll probably just tell me to kiss Elizabeth for him. It is getting to be that time of the day again.”

“Well,” Jaehee relaxed a bit, “Good luck, MC. Just in case you need it.”

“Thanks, boss.” If Jumin’s phone call was any indication of what to expect, I may need it. And possibly his belt in my mouth to keep me quiet. No. This was just me checking in before I go to the penthouse. I have no doubt in my mind. I bumped my hip against the door, “You called for me, sir?”

“Yes,” Jumin confirmed, perched on the edge of his desk, “Sit.”

As always, I closed the door behind me and took my usual seat in front of his desk. Something about him felt off. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but something felt off, “Is everything alright?”

“First of all,” he glanced over my shoulder, making sure the blinds were drawn. Idiot MC forgot to take care of that, so Jumin jumped down from his desk and did it for her. But then, Jumin cranked my neck back, giving me his usual gentle kiss, “Hello, sweetheart. I missed you.”

“It’s only been a few hours,” I giggled, “It’s not an eternity.”

“How is my little princess?” Jumin sat down on his futon, waiting for me to join him. Of course, I wasn’t going to say no. Since he had me in the headspace already, I curled into Jumin’s lap, his hand entangled in my hair, “Are you feeling tired?”

“Keep doing this and I might be,” I leaned into his scratches, “For the most part, though, I’m good.”

“That’s good to hear,” he moved his hand from my hair to my back, putting me in my happy place, “Does that mean you won’t be needing your usual nap?”

“I don’t think so.” But I like laying down with Elizabeth.

“Good,” Jumin praised, “Because I have a different job for you this afternoon.”

Color me intrigued, “Oh? And what kind of job would that be?”

“Come with me,” he took my hand and helped me up from the futon. Aww…But it feels like we just got here. Oh, well. As soon as Jumin opened his office door, he dropped my hand and the two of us walked out into general population, “Assistant Kang…”

“Yes, Mr. Han?” Jaehee didn’t even break eye contact with the massive pile of paperwork she was buried in. Although, her outgoing pile was bigger than her incoming pile, so progress has been made.

“I’m taking MC from you for the rest of the day.” Bold, Jumin. Very bold. But then again, you are the one that signs her paychecks, so I guess that’s fair.

“What?” That was enough for her to perk up a little, “Why?”

“Do I need a reason?” he retaliated. Someone’s got his boss hat on today. But I have a hard time picturing Jumin in hats. 

“No, sir,” Jaehee stared back into her paperwork, afraid of making eye contact with Jumin.

“Relax, Assistant Kang,” Jumin settled her, “It’s nothing you need to worry about. I’m introducing her to a new client. I’ve told him all about her and he’s headhunting for college graduates. Once she’s done, she won’t be interning for us anymore. And when is your graduation, MC?”

“Next week,” I chimed in.

“And there’s still something you need to get on my desk before then,” he reminded me, “Isn’t that right?”

Dammit, Jumin. I know you’re feeling brave today and I’ll tell you where my graduation present is going to take us when I can think of somewhere, but to talk so openly about it in front of Jaehee? She’s not exactly stupid. I’m sure she’ll sniff something out. Or worse, she’ll ask me about it, “Yes, sir.”

“Good,” he approved, “If you could get it to me by Wednesday, that’d be fantastic. So, Assistant Kang, is it alright with you that I take your intern?”

“Of course, sir,” Jaehee nodded, “I understand.”

“Thank you,” Jumin gave me a little nudge, “Go on, MC. You’ve been here for the last six months. I’m sure you know where the elevators are.”

Is it ok for you to take Jaehee’s intern? Oh, Jumin, Jumin, Jumin…We just came back from a trip to Russia. You stayed with me last night. I’m pretty sure you’ve taken Jaehee’s intern a few times now. Hell, you’ve taken her in your office. I don’t think there’s anywhere you wouldn’t take her. But that had me curious. Where were you taking me now?

The ride down was dead silent. I don’t think I have it in me to meet with a headhunter today. Jumin and I have had this discussion before. After I graduate, I wanted to stay with C&R. I like it here. I like the way things are done. I like that I’ve already established a project here. I don’t want to go. But then again, Jumin did say he had me on a different job than usual today. After we got into the car, I couldn’t stand it anymore. We were out of the building and free to talk about us again. 

“Jumin…” I could be brave, too.

“Yes, MC?”

“Were you serious about us meeting a new client?” I wondered.

“No, MC,” Jumin put his hand on my thigh, “I wasn’t. You’re going to find out eventually anyway. We’re actually going to meet up with V. I just needed a plausible excuse to give Assistant Kang, so we could manage to get out of the building without scrutiny.”

“Oh,” I settled a bit, “That’s good.”

“Why?” he asked, pulling me into his chest, “Were you nervous about meeting with someone new?”

“It wasn’t that,” I explained, “The fact that you sounded so willing to get rid of me…It stung, you know?”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Jumin kissed the top of my head, “That was never my intention. Of course, I want to keep you around. You’re the best publicist I’ve never had. Although, there is somewhere else you’d be better suited than C&R. But that’s a discussion for a later date.”

“Ok,” I cuddled into him. The reassurance put me at ease, “So, what are we meeting up with V for?”

“For you,” he ran his hand down my spine. Oh, shit…I knew something didn’t smell right.

“Why me?” I kept my head about me. He’s not doing anything stupid. Jumin wouldn’t do anything stupid. Everything’s fine.

“Call me self-indulgent,” Jumin shrugged, “You’ll see. In due time. Nothing you need to worry about. Not quite yet anyway.”

Dammit, Jumin. I hate when you’re cryptic, but who am I to spoil the surprise? I kept a watch out the window, curious as to where Driver Kim was taking us. Alright. I could do this. We pulled up to Jumin’s building. It’s good to be in familiar territory. This was nice. Jumin took my hand again (that’s always my favorite part, if we’re being honest here) and brought me inside, leading me to his elevator. Not that every elevator in this building wasn’t his. I mean, he did own the building. When the elevator emptied out in front of Jumin’s door, a kind and gentle soul stood in front of us.

“Hello, V,” Jumin greeted him.

“Hello, Jumin,” V smiled a bit, “And you did bring MC with you, didn’t you?”

“Hi, V.” This guy may be a total enigma, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like him. Although, I had a hard time believing Jumin and V were best friends. 

“Well then,” V decided, reaching for the doorknob, “Shall we?”

“Are you done setting up inside?” Jumin asked.

“Just about,” V figured, “I did only bring a couple assistants along, so…I only have six hands.”

Oh, shit…My worst fear is coming true, isn’t it? I should’ve known Jumin was kissing ass for something. He should know that he doesn’t have to do that to me, but yet here we are. When the three of us went inside, V’s assistants had lights and tripods all over Jumin’s penthouse. Yep. This wasn’t what my parents wanted for me. When I told them I got the internship at C&R, they were so proud of me. Little did they know, this was the kind of thing I was getting into. 

“MC,” Jumin’s voice shattered me out of my guilty bubble, “Go get dressed.”

“What am I doing?” I demanded answers. Better yet, Elizabeth came out and walked right up to me. There you are, baby…What are you doing on the floor and not in my arms? 

“Like I said,” he clarified, “Call me self-indulgent. Things were running slow at the office anyway.”

Not that I was pissed or anything. Just a little caught off guard. I balanced Elizabeth in one arm (She folded herself over my shoulder, content with the world. Have I mentioned how much I love this cat? Because I adore this cat.) and took Jumin’s hand with the other, “Can we talk alone for a minute?”

“Of course,” Jumin allowed, excusing us from V. I dragged him off into the living room, “What is it, MC?”

“Seriously?” I glared, “You brought a professional photographer to take my nudes?”

“No one ever said you were going to be naked, MC,” he assured, “Besides, I don’t want anyone other than me seeing you naked. We’ve been over this. Are you really going to be mad at me for wanting a few nice pictures of my beautiful girlfriend? That’s what you’re faulting me for?”

“Well…” I hated that Jumin could be fancy with his words and that his voice could put in just the right amount of guilt. No. Stay strong, MC, “It would’ve been nice if you would’ve asked me first before you went through all the trouble of setting it up.”

“We talked about this just before we went to Russia,” Jumin pointed out.

“We did?” I thought back. Not once did I remember us discussing the possibility of Jumin getting shots of me that might as well be high class porn. 

“In fact,” he remembered, “It was when we were lingerie shopping for you and I got a few pictures on my phone. Not that they were any good. The lighting was off and the blur was awful. I specifically remember you saying that we couldn’t do pictures like that in public, but in private, it’d be ok. And with them being made into prints, there’s no way that anyone could hack them.”

Dammit…Thanks, past MC. Way to dig my ass into a hole. I guess Jumin already did ask me nicely. And V was already here with everything set up…It’s better than sitting in the office for the next few hours listening to Jaehee beg God for forgiveness for whatever she did in a past life to deserve the wrath of Jumin Han. It could be a hell of a lot worse, Jaehee. I let out a heavy sigh, “Alright…”

“Alright?” Jumin picked my chin up, cupping my cheek in the palm of his hand, “Are you sure this is alright?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “We can go through with it.”

He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head, “Thank you, MC. Now, go on…Go get dressed in something a little more appropriate.”

I knew what his more appropriate meant. Immediately, my head went to the lingerie he had me in while we were in St. Petersburg. At what point does Jumin admit he has a fetish? Because I’m pretty sure that’s a fetish. Whatever. I slipped back into the bedroom and noticed the few options laid out on the bed. And Elizabeth smack dab in the middle of them. I love this damn cat. She and I could be one in the same some days. 

I picked her up and cuddled her a little more. Which one are you thinking, Elizabeth? At least Daddy doesn’t have me naked, so we can chalk that up as a plus. Some of these look like they’d be a bigger pain in the ass to put on and take off than what they’re worth. Kind of like when Yoosung attempts to use the gym. The kid turns into a pretzel very quickly. Especially when he sees a pretty girl he’s trying to impress (or the story of how we met). Alas, Yoosung still comes out looking like a noodle. But bless his heart, he tries. 

Back to the task at hand. I’m still a little torn, Elizabeth. I think I’m just going to stick with what I know. Chances are, Jumin’s picked some of these out or whoever V brought on as a stylist for this project, but I’m more than happy to sacrifice aesthetic for comfort. However, I knew something that would not only make Jumin happy, but it was comfortable as hell to wear, too. I know he said when he ordered it that he was looking for more aesthetic than functionality, but this just happened to have both. Weirdly enough, sweetheart, we’re going to match…

That’s when shit started falling into place. Was that by design? Seven always said that Jumin and Elizabeth had a special relationship. Am I just filling the hole that you can’t? And the kitty lingerie is all the proof I need of that? I doubt it. I’m sure Jumin just picked the white set for the sheer purity of it. And the fact that he could see my nipples through it. This was definitely good enough for pictures.

“Jumin?” I stuck my head out of the bedroom. Might as well run it by him first, “Is this good enough?”

“As much as I love your taking initiative,” Jumin looked me over, “That’s not what we were looking for. On the bed. Those are your choices.”

“Fine,” I groaned, turning on my heel and going back into the bedroom, in search of something that wouldn’t be a total pain in the ass to put on. But because MC isn’t allowed such luxuries, she’s going to find the next best thing. If there’s anything here I can put on by myself, I’ll be fine. Luckily for me, there was a saucy little leather number with some rich purple lace on it that would work nicely. Granted, I half pulled my shoulder trying to tie the corset and the buckles on the garters were like playing with a Swiss army knife, but I managed. Hopefully, I’ll be able to be barefoot for this. Because if I’m not mistaken, this had some man killing heels that went with it. And I don’t think I can deal with that kind of shit today.

“Excuse me,” a woman’s voice broke the silence in the bedroom, “MC?”

“Yes?”

“My name is Melanie,” she introduced herself, “I’m supposed to help you get ready for this shoot.”

“I didn’t even know this shoot was happening until twenty minutes ago,” I told her, “But if you want to help, be my guest.”

“Mr. Han said you might be a little bitter yet,” Melanie winced, “But I promise this will be entirely worth it.”

God, I hope so. For now, my back was killing me, my head was throbbing, and I wanted to do this like I wanted a hole in my head. The things I do for you, Jumin…But I wasn’t going to take that out on Melanie. Not anymore. She’s just doing her job. It’s not her fault that Jumin likes to keep me in the dark. We’ll get through it. It’s just one day. If I can get through this one day, I can get through the rest of them just fine.

By the time Melanie was done putting on finishing touches, it had gotten to that time. When I would be admired for my body more than my brain. Remember what Jumin fell in love with, MC. He fell for your kindness first. Then, he fell for your brain. Then, he fell into my body and he’s been there ever since. That was all well and good until I got a look at myself. The mirror on the closet’s going to have to go. It’s caused nothing but problems. Don’t get me wrong. I looked amazing…But I looked so foreign. Just another side I’ve never tapped into. It’s still me…

“Jumin…” I stuck my head out of the bedroom door, “I better be getting a raise.”

“Consider it done,” he allowed, “Now, come here. It’s alright.”

“Is it?” Why didn’t I believe him?

“It is, MC,” V confirmed, “I sent the other two home for the day while you were likely staring at yourself.”

“Rude!” I squeaked, “I was not!”

“Yes, you were,” Jumin knew better, too. I knew Jumin would, but for V to already have me in a box after we met twice? Jumin does tell him everything, doesn’t he?

“Alright,” I caved, “You caught me.”

“Come here, MC,” he demanded, “You know how I hate repeating myself.”

“I’m coming,” I carried my shoes out on my pinky like I was doing a walk of shame. In all honesty, I’d be lying if I said this didn’t feel like a walk of shame, “Well?”

“You’re perfect,” Jumin’s eyes sparkled, “Absolutely perfect.”

“I look like a slut.”

“No, you don’t,” he wrapped his arms around me, “You look like a high-class escort…”

“Porn star.”

“Escort,” Jumin put his foot down, “that merely does this for sport more than the money. And the more I look at you, the more you remind me of Mistress…”

“There’s what this is all about,” I figured, “You wanted me to look like your dominatrix, didn’t you?”

“Not necessarily,” he admitted, kissing my cheek, “You’re absolutely perfect, though, MC.”

“Thank you,” I blushed a bit, “And I’m sorry for being kind of bitchy.”

“You could never,” Jumin assured, “But…”

“I know,” I bit my tongue, “It’s a part of my regular lexicon. I’m sorry.”

“If you two are done with your minor lovers’ quarrel,” V teased, “Can we get back to what we’re here for?”

“Really?” Jumin shot him a glare, “Am I wasting your time? Do you have somewhere else to be today?”

“Not really,” he shrugged, “But I do have other things I could be doing.”

“Do forgive us for taking up your valuable time,” Jumin rolled his eyes.

“You’re paying me by the hour, right?”

“Yes.”

“Wonderful.” It’s cute to see the children play together, isn’t it?

“I also have a presentation to do later tonight,” I reminded, shooting Jumin a look, “So, the quicker we can get back to the office, the less suspicion we put on ourselves, and the sooner I can scrape half my face off.”

“But you look so pretty, sweetheart,” Jumin awed, “Why would you want to scrape your face off?”

“Because it’s caked,” I grumbled, “And I feel gross.”

“We can take care of that later,” he promised, pulling my ear toward him, “And if you’re a good girl for me, you will be greatly reward, princess.”

The chills down my spine kept me from sweating, “Yes, sir.”

So I did the dog and pony show that Jumin wanted from me, striking sexy pose after sexy pose in different places throughout Jumin’s penthouse. Over the couch, spread out on the bed. I teased the shit out of him while V innocently snapped his pictures and loved every minute of it. Am I a bitch for it? Well…I kind of felt like a bitch for doing it. But then, I remember that this whole photoshoot was dropped in my lap (and that it was why I wasn’t getting my nap today) and I suddenly don’t feel bad anymore.

It worked, too. I could see it all over Jumin’s face. He hadn’t been able to sit still since I started. Did I do that? I think I might have done that. Granted, I may not like being viewed as nothing but a sexual object, but I knew he loved me for more than just my body, so things tend to even out. 

“Alright,” Jumin snapped a bit, “That’s enough. Thank you, V. You will be compensated soon enough.”

“You know my standard rates,” V chuckled to himself, “But since I like MC, I can do them at a discount.”

“Don’t patronize me. Standard rate.”

“Fine,” he grabbed his camera off the tripod, “Send the bill to C&R then?”

“V…”

“Here, it is,” V shot me a quick little smile, “Good luck, MC. It seems Jumin’s in a mood.”

“Nothing I’ve never handled before,” I giggled, kissing Jumin’s cheek, hoping that’d help him calm down from whatever fit he’s having.

And there he goes. Out of our lives…For the time being anyway. I’m sure it won’t be the last time we see V. However, for having his girlfriend in various states of undress today, Jumin did not look happy. Even after I tried settling him down. But see, I also knew exactly what that look was all about. To anyone else, it’d be the ‘I’m about to rip your tongue out through your asshole’ look. But I wasn’t just anyone.

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Han?” I played the innocent card. The one I knew drove Jumin absolutely wild. And he’s already in that primal hunger. Let’s see how unglued he’s going to come…

“Bed.” So much for the foreplay, “Now.”

“Ok,” I walked back to the bedroom and took a seat on the bed, waiting for whatever would come next.

“You know,” Jumin’s eyes burned. Is he…Genuinely pissed at me? I think he might actually be, “I should take you over my knee for that display.”

“You wanted the high-class escort,” I reminded him, “So, I gave you what you wanted.”

“Well,” he got on his knees in front of me, “I did say I’d give you a little reward if you behaved yourself…Is it alright?”

Was he about to…? Yeah, he was! I undid the buckles on the garters, having an easier time with a Rubik’s cube, “Yes…”

Without hesitation, Jumin put his face between my thighs, kissing his way up to the apex of my legs. To think, there was a time when I didn’t like this. But then, Jumin came along. And that boy knew how to work his mouth in more ways than one. As my grip got tighter and tighter on the silk sheets, I could feel it. I was getting close to the brink. Just a little more and I’d be over. Come on, Jumin…You know where my spots are. 

“Are you my good girl, MC?” Jumin purred.

“Yes, sir…” I panted, feeling a bead of sweat roll down my face.

“My good little kitty…?”

“Yes, sir,” I moaned. Almost…there…

“Well then,” Jumin got up, redoing the buckles on my garter belts, “I suggest you get changed, so we can go back to the office.”

“But…” I felt an anticlimactic ache between my legs that went left untreated, “But…”

“I told you that I wanted to take you over my knee,” he pointed out, readjusting himself, “But then, I thought, pain may be a good teacher, but sexual frustration is a much better one.”

I’ve said it once. I’ll say it again. Jumin Han, you son of a bitch. I tried playing the innocent angle again, but it’s a longshot, “Please…I’m sorry, Jumin. I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

“And now, you’re lying to me,” Jumin took a seat on the bed next to me, “Because I may not look it, but I know deliberate teasing when I see it. I never thought my little princess would uses those same moves on me. Take your punishment, MC.”

As much as I didn’t want to…I bit the inside of my cheek, knowing damn well I wouldn’t be able to take care of this either, “Yes, sir.”

Jumin looked me over. I’m sure I looked pretty pathetic right about now. No one could blame me, though. After what Jumin just did to me, anyone would be miserable. Especially if he didn’t finish the job. But I was too proud to beg and Jumin was too angry to deal with me. But then, his face softened…and he put me more at ease, “MC…On the bed.”

“What?” I tried not to sound too excited, but…

“You heard me,” he smiled, unbuttoning his pants, “I’m not going to leave you like this, sweetheart. I may be a monster at times, but I’m not completely heartless.”

I felt his hand slide up my back and untie my corset. And I let out a heavy sigh of relief, “Oh, thank God…I couldn’t breathe in that thing.”

“Shh…” Jumin put his finger to my lips, “It’s alright, MC. Besides, I can come up with a different punishment for later.”


	51. The Ruler Would've Been Kinder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, friends! *waves frantically*
> 
> *sits back with a shit eating grin* What? What look on my face? That's just my face? What? I can't be in a good mood today? *card is handed in from off camera* Ah...I've been informed I got shit for sleep last night and this is most likely delirium. And sadism. Anyway, here. Have a new chapter x

There’s something special about going back to the C&R office right after having sex with Jumin. The afterglow buzz is the absolute best. It’s a satisfying sensation knowing that the scary man behind the frosted glass just came completely unglued on top of his assistant’s intern, who had spent her afternoon having sexy pictures taken for his own personal use. It’s a magical feeling. I don’t understand why, but it is. 

“Welcome back, MC,” Jaehee greeted me, concern plastered on her face, “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” I eased down into my chair, “Why?”

“It’s just that…” she noticed, “You were limping. I thought that you may have hurt yourself or your heels broke.”

“I’m alright.” Jumin may have gone a little hard about ten minutes ago, so I’m still recovering, “I have the ankles of a newborn deer, so that might have something to do with it.”

“Perhaps we could both stand the coffee break,” Jaehee suggested, getting up from her desk, “Do you want some while I’m up?”

“Sure.” I could use the boost since I didn’t get my usual afternoon nap. Someone wanted some pictures of me scantily clad instead. It’s sweet of Jaehee to care, though. And if Jumin gives me shit about it, I can always throw that impromptu photoshoot back at him. That wasn’t my idea.

“Here,” Jaehee brought me back a hot cup of coffee from the breakroom, “One cream, one sugar, right?”

“That’s right,” I confirmed, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled sweetly. Oh, Jaehee. Hold onto that. Because come next week, you may want to kill me, “So, how did it go?”

“How did what go?” I wondered, taking my first few sips from my coffee.

“The headhunter,” Jaehee reminded me, “The one Mr. Han introduced you to. How did it go?”

“Oh…” That’s right. I was doing work stuff, not laying around Jumin’s penthouse half naked, “Pretty good. It was just mostly Mr. Han talking me up to him. Honestly, I’d love to stay with C&R after graduation, but I’m just an intern.”

“You’re my intern.” Speaking of Mr. Han, Jumin slinked out of the shadows…or wherever else he was hiding, “And if he thinks he can steal you, he’s high.”

“Competition, sir?” Jaehee assumed, dismissing Jumin’s claims on me. Awfully bold of you, Jumin.

“Yes,” Jumin grumbled in disgust, “He kept making passes at her.”

“He did?” It’d be nice if he’d run me through our backstory first before he went completely off-script.

“I know how he thinks,” Jumin put his hand on my shoulder, “And I am not letting him have my intern.”

“Especially if he was only looking at her as a date,” Jaehee gagged, “MC has more to offer than that. Besides, that’d be wildly inappropriate. The office is not a place to do that.”

“You don’t believe in office romance, Jaehee?” I asked. Oh, yeah. She’s going to kill me.

“It should never happen,” she explained, “Two people who work together shouldn’t sleep together. But that’s just my opinion.”

“Every romance novelist ever must love you,” I teased.

“To be so cynical, Assistant Kang,” Jumin jabbed, “It’s sad. It really is. But it’s good to see your mind is in the right place. Both of you, get back to work.”

“Yes, sir,” I smiled, getting a little wink out of Jumin once Jaehee’s head was down.

“Yes, sir,” Jaehee let Jumin go back to his office. However, I could still faintly feel his hand on my shoulder, “So, MC, isn’t your presentation today?”

“I got class after work,” I nodded, snapping out of my head, “I’m so prepared for it.”

“Do you have any questions?” she offered her wisdom.

“I think I got it.” Besides, Yoosung’s doing most of the talking, if I remember correctly, “If I can handle myself in a C&R boardroom where almost everyone expects me to fail, a simulated version of it for my economics class should be a piece of cake.”

“That’s the spirit,” Jaehee praised, “But even though it is just for your economics class, be sure to conduct yourself in a professional manner. A little professional courtesy can go a long way.”

“When I pitched the hotel project,” I giggled to myself, “My mouth almost lost me a few backers. I was also demanding respect, too.”

“Tread lightly with that, MC,” she warned, “If you lose investors, that’s on you.”

“And I’d accept full responsibility,” I assured, “But if they come into my boardroom and disrespect me, I will not hesitate to call their asses out. I don’t deserve that.”

“I understand, but…”

“But nothing,” I stood my ground.

“And if they fight back?” Jaehee asked, “What would you do then?”

“They know where the door is.” My dad always taught me never to take shit from anyone. Heaven forbid I go back on that.

It seems I had Jaehee caught off guard. Clearly, she’s never seen me work a boardroom. Jumin taught me how to do that. Not to mention, it doesn’t hurt to show a little leg and a little cleavage. It’s a dirty tactic, but it got me investors and that’s all that matters. Whatever it takes. Not my proudest moment, but it worked. Damn Jumin’s underhanded tactics.

“I suppose you’re right,” Jaehee let it go, “Well, MC, good luck with your presentation. I hope you and Yoosung do well.”

“I’m sure we will,” I hoped. In my expanding folder, I had note cards with everything he needed to say. As long as he has a basic reading ability, we should be fine. Once everything had been buttoned up for the day, it was that time again. Time for me to go to class and wave goodbye to my home away from home. The other one. Until tomorrow, C&R. Until tomorrow.

When I got to the elevator, Jaehee was still finishing up a few things. Lucky for me, I wasn’t taking the elevator alone, “MC…”

“Mr. Han…” I watched the elevator doors close in front of us. 

Quietly, Jumin slipped his hand in mine, melting me inside, and kissed the top of my head, “Hi, princess.”

“Hi,” I laid my head on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?” he wondered, running his hand down my spine.

“I’m still a little achy,” I reported, “But other than that…”

“I did work you over a little too hard, didn’t I?” Jumin winced, holding me a little tighter, “I’m sorry, sweetheart. You could’ve said something.”

“Between orgasms?” I teased, “I don’t think so. Blood flow wasn’t going upstairs very much.”

“Maybe I should’ve let you take a nap afterward,” he thought, “Do you need anything?”

“I could stand a Red Bull,” I kept my fingers crossed, hoping for a yes.

“Well,” Jumin suggested, “If you’re not busy before you have to go to class, I’d like to take you. Maybe with a side stop at a convenience store.”

“Thank you,” I curled into him, “I’d love to. But I also need to run by my apartment before I go to class. I know Yoosung’s more than capable of taking care of Apollo, but I want to get eyes on my puppy.”

“That’s fine by me,” he allowed, pushing me off him as the elevator doors opened, “Meet me down the block, ok?”

“Ok.” Can I keep him?

“If that’s all then, MC,” Jumin put his boss hat back on, “Good luck on your presentation. I know you’ll do well. Don’t disappoint me.”

“Thank you, Mr. Han,” I smiled sweetly, “I’ll do my best.”

“I expect nothing less of you.” We parted ways at the door only to reconnect a block away. 

The back of Jumin’s limo always smelled like leather and champagne and I’m here for it. When we got to my building, I had felt particularly brave. Jumin walked with me to the elevator and to my apartment. If I’m right (and I’m hoping to God that I am), Yoosung should be on his way to class already. But if I’m not, I had an excuse in the chamber already. He’s merely giving me a ride to class. If that means bringing Yoosung along for the ride, what the hell? Why not? It’s not like I won’t have Jumin to myself by the end of the week anyway. When we can finally tell more than just V and Seven and my parents about us without repercussions.

“Yoosung?” I called out into our apartment. Not a single peep. But the familiar thunder of massive paws on hardwood rumbled through the hall. There’s my boy. Mama’s big, special boy ran into the living room to give me a hug. Have I ever mentioned how much I love this dog? Because I love this dog more than most people. I gave him his usual head scratches and a quick belly rub, “Hi, Apollo.”

Apollo noticed Jumin behind me, pacing in front of me for a moment or two. But then, he rubbed his face on Jumin’s thigh, “MC…Does this mean Apollo likes me?”

“I think he’s getting there,” I smiled, my heart skipping a beat, “Go ahead, Jumin. You can pet him. He’s cool. Apollo’s not a biter unless I tell him to.”

“Hi, Apollo,” Jumin got down on his knees, giving Apollo all of the pets. I remember a time when I thought there was nothing sexier than a man being sweet with a baby. But that was before I saw Apollo and Jumin getting along. I knew Jumin was nowhere near as loving of Apollo as I was, but they were getting there. Apollo’s giving him a chance. That’s a big step for him, “MC, did you need something while you were here?”

“Other than to check on Apollo?” I thought it over, “I need to grab my notes. Unless Yoosung’s got them already, but he doesn’t exactly have that much for forward thinking. He tries, though.”

“Well then,” he wrapped his arm around my waist, only for Apollo to jump on my hip. Jumin picked his paws up and dropped them on the floor, “No. Down. Mama and I can have a little time to ourselves, too. You get her when I don’t.”

“Look at you,” I awed, “It’s so cute when you take control of the children like that.”

“I’ve never had to manage a pitbull,” Jumin admitted, “But Elizabeth III has her moments where she turns into a brat. Much like another little kitten I know…”

“Well,” I blushed a bit, “That wouldn’t happen to be me, would it?”

“You know it’s you,” he kissed his favorite spot on my neck, “And you do love me, right, MC?”

“What kind of question is that?” I scoffed, “Of course I do. Jumin, I’m pretty sure that’s been well established by now.”

“That’s good to know,” Jumin let me go, “Go find your notes and let’s go. We wouldn’t want you to be late and we still have one more stop to make.”

I checked Apollo’s food and water (looks like Yoosung took care of that before he left. I’m impressed.) and grabbed my expanding folder off my laptop desk. Yoosung may have taken care of Apollo, but he left my notes alone. Regardless, I grabbed my shit, kissed my baby, and took Jumin’s hand, heading to the nearest convenience store. Between the convenience store and the SKYY University parking lot, it may have been a total of three miles. By the time I got to my economics class, my Red Bull can was empty. Much to my boyfriend’s surprise.

“Jesus, MC,” Jumin gasped, “Did you even taste that?”

“Kind of,” I shrugged, “But the important thing is that it got in me. And now, I feel better.”

“As long as your heart doesn’t give out,” he worried, kissing my cheek, “Good luck, sweetheart. Go make me proud.”

“I will,” I held back a smile, “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jumin sent me to class with nothing but a caffeine buzz and my presentation notes. 

Alright, MC. Hype yourself up. You still look hot as hell from the office (and if we’re being honest and I had the money, I might want to hire Melanie full time.). You know this project like the back of your hand. Yoosung made some damn nice presentation boards. You kicked ass in a real boardroom. If you don’t walk out of here with some fake investors (or at least a B on this project), I’d be surprised. As long as Yoosung reads his cards and I can impress the teacher, we’re golden.

“Hi, MC,” Yoosung’s sweet, smiling face never failed to warm me inside. 

“Hey,” I took the empty seat next to him, “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” he nodded, “Are you?”

“Beyond ready,” I could hardly sit still, “Let’s do this!”

“Are you ok, MC?” Yoosung giggled, “Are you on something?”

“Red Bull’s kicking in,” I twitched.

“Alright, class,” the teacher calmed us down (although, I don’t think that’s going to work in my case), “Today, we’ll have a special observer for your presentations. If you impress him, you’ll pass. If you don’t, you’ll fail. Keep in mind, this is a man that already runs a wildly successful company. Mr. Jumin Han…”

Oh, shit…


	52. Turning the Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's come to my attention that Jumin is extra af...
> 
> ...Duh.
> 
> K, love you, bye! x

I knew Jumin said he could have a better punishment in mind for me, but I never thought he’d go this far. Relax, MC. It’s just a minor setback. Hell, it’s not even a setback. It’s Jumin. You know how he ticks. And if he’s the man to impress, me still looking hot as hell from the office may be able to work to my advantage. It doesn’t hurt to use your good looks to work over whoever it is on the other side of the boardroom table. Jumin taught me that. And he’s about to regret that lesson. 

“Look, MC,” Yoosung pointed, “It’s Jumin! But you know as well as I do. He doesn’t impress easy.”

“Trust me, Yoosung,” I assured, a sadistic feeling of joy in my heart, “I think we got this one in the bag. But you know him, too, don’t you?”

“Yep!” he nodded, “I’ve known Jumin since I was still in high school. Don’t worry. If you want, I’ll do most of the talking.”

“Who wrote most of what you’re going to say?” I scoffed, “Again. Trust me. I know what I’m doing. Between the two of us, who has the most experience doing this sort of thing?”

“You.”

“And who deals with our biggest judge on a daily basis?”

“You.”

“I’ve already impressed him in a boardroom, Yoosung,” I told him, turning on the front camera on my phone, doing one last look of myself. It’s a damn good thing I had professional pictures done today. Because I know a certain someone that’s probably already riled up. But I can’t underestimate his self-control. Then, how do we take care of that? Exploit his weaknesses. Even though I want this project to do well on its own merit, it’s not going to hurt to pander to the judge a little, right? I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had it in and let loose the dark curls that Melanie had given me earlier, “We got this.”

I hated being a tease, but damn, it’s fun to watch Jumin squirm once in a while. Especially in this kind of a setting. He wants me to take my punishment, but it’s going to backfire horribly. You wanted to play with fire, Jumin. You brought this on yourself. Although I may be underestimating your self-control, I may be overestimating my partner’s self-control all the same, “Wow, MC…”

“What?” I threw my phone back in my bag.

“I…” Yoosung’s cheeks started changing color, “You look really nice today.”

“Thank you,” I giggled a bit, “It doesn’t hurt to play to the judge. If working at C&R has taught me anything, it’s that there are no such thing as dirty tactics to get what you want. As long as they’re not hurting anyone else, it’s fine. Do what you have to.”

“And to think,” he shook it off, “The only advice I got from Miranda before I logged off today was to keep being myself and that would be plenty.”

“That sounds sweet on paper,” I awed, “But sometimes, you have to be a little cutthroat. And this is one of those times. Are you ready?”

“Are you?”

“Beyond ready,” I assured, “Let’s do this.”

Yoosung got up from his desk and set our display boards up. He went a little heavy on the glitter, but given that we were pitching a candy company, it works. By the looks of it, he did a nice job on them, too. Good for you, Yoosung. Even if we bomb this project (which, I doubt we will), you still get a gold star from me. I made a power walk to the front of the classroom and got my confidence to shoot through the roof. That may be because of the top button I popped on my blouse out of Jumin’s eyeshot. 

“Whenever you’re ready, you two,” our professor allowed while Jumin shifted in his seat. Got him.

“Thank you, Professor,” I smiled innocently, doing my best to play nice, “And thank you, Mr. Han, for being here today.”

“My pleasure,” Jumin knew. He’s in my Thunderdome. And he’s trying so hard to keep himself together. What can I say? I’m proud of him, “Go on.”

  
“Yes, sir,” I nodded, “When my partner and I decided to go in together on a candy company, we weren’t sure if it was going to work. However, that kind of weakness could be sniffed out from a mile away. With a little belief in ourselves, we began creating our product.”

“And after months of testing,” Yoosung read from his cards. Good boy, “my partner and I have come together to present to you our first line of chocolates. Everyone loves chocolate.”

“That’s right,” I took over. That was painful. I love you, Yoosung, but you don’t present well, “There’s something often romanticized about chocolate. Whether it’s the sweet creaminess of a milk chocolate or the brashness of a dark chocolate that tickles your fancy, there is no going wrong. Chocolate is a safe bet with millions of pounds being consumed every year. And it pairs with everything.”

“If I could ask a question…” Dammit, Jumin.

“Please reserve your questions for the end, sir,” I requested, being as professional and polite as possible. 

“Forgive me,” Jumin let me continue, a dirty smirk on his face.

“Thank you,” I nodded, my confidence unwavering. Although…Something in that smirk was doing things to me. Was someone wanting to play dirty? Alright. I can play ball, too, “Yoosung?”

“What?” I seemed to have snapped Yoosung out of some sort of self-induced trance. His eyes went straight down to his cards, “In 17…”

“No,” I stopped him. You may be demoted to mascot instead of partner, “Your girlfriend…If you were to surprise her with a present right now, what would it be? What’s the first thing to come to mind?”

“My girlfriend?” he thought, “Probably a custom…”

“Yoosung,” I glared a dagger into him while maintaining my professional face. One that said, I swear to God, if you say anything gaming related, I can and will make your life a living hell. For the love of all things holy, read the room. And read it right, “Without thinking about it, what would you get her?”

This is what happens when we don’t rehearse. Then again, I do spend most of my free time with Jumin and Yoosung with his LOLOL guild, so we really haven’t had time to, “Probably a box of chocolate.”

“It’s always going to be a safe business,” I went on, “Chocolate is a great healer. It’s fixed many relationships. It’s brought people together. And it pairs so nice with a glass of wine. But that may just be my own opinion. When we begin mass production, going by the statistics my partner and I have gathered, we should be able to make at least our money back. But by the next month, we’ll have our net profits doubled. Between our marketing and the quality of our product, we’ll be consistently in the black.”

A couple minutes of silence passed and Jumin still couldn't sit still. I think I did good. But then, Jumin gathered himself, "May I ask my question now?"

"Yes, sir," I allowed, "What's your question, Mr. Han?"

"Isn't chocolate too safe?" Jumin asked, "What separates you from every other candy company?"

"Chocolate is the safe bet," I agreed, "But once we lure everyone in with our chocolate, we can expand from there. As for what separates us from them, I like to think it's the quality of our ingredients. And the fact that some of our chocolates aren't just chocolate. Some chocolates would be infused with specially crafted wines and whiskeys and I don't know about you, but chocolate and specifically Japanese whiskey are a delightful combination. Not many companies make alcoholic chocolates. That doesn't mean we won't offer non-alcoholic options as well."

"How soon would you be able to begin production?"

"This is a hypothetical business, Mr. Han," I reminded him, "This isn't the C&R boardroom."

"Then, you should be able to give me a hypothetical production date." It's safe to say that Jumin's had enough of my sass. He started it.

“We could begin as soon as next week,” I told him, “That is, if you choose to invest with us.”

“Whose idea was this?”

“Mine, sir.”

The air in the classroom went cold as Jumin sat alone with his thoughts. But then, his naughty smirk from before dissipated into a gentle smile, “Very nicely done. No more questions.”

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Han,” I bowed out, “It’s been an honor.”

Yoosung and I went back to our seats with our presentation boards and sat down, “Wow, MC. That was amazing. You laid it on pretty thick with Jumin, though, don’t you think?”

“Welcome to the wonderful world of how to work a boardroom, Yoosung,” I bit the inside of my cheek. Should I tell Yoosung that I held back with Jumin? No. It’d probably break his brain and he doesn’t need that, “It wouldn’t surprise me if Jumin wanted to invest actual money in our project.”

“I’m sure you could make those chocolates if you wanted to,” he figured, “Your cooking is really good. And your baking’s even better. How much different can making candy be?”

“Well,” I explained, “Candy’s not exactly in my wheelhouse. My dad, though? He makes some damn good candy. Every Christmas without fail.”

“I know your dad can,” Yoosung smiled, “I’ve had your dad’s candy before. He could and should go into the business. It’s not like he doesn’t have a good business model to go off.”

“True,” I nodded, “But Dad’s got other shit going on.”

Yoosung opened up his laptop and booted up his LOLOL server, losing himself in his virtual world. And he wonders why I’m the reason he’s passing this class. But I couldn’t blame him. I watched down in the front row as Jumin’s interest slipped away, too. He didn’t have me in front of him, so he wasn’t going to care about any of the other projects. None of them had to do with me, so none of them were worth his time. Although, I think he may realize that he’s created a monster. Either way, I checked out for the rest of class, my head on Yoosung’s shoulder and my eyes shut. As soon as I felt him move, I knew class was over. 

“MC,” Jumin stopped me at the door, “Can I speak to you please?”

“Of course, sir,” I allowed, “What is it?”

“Privately,” he demanded, shooting a look at Yoosung, “If that’s not too much to ask.”

“Sure,” Yoosung caught the message, “It was nice seeing you, Jumin. And MC, I’ll see you at home, right?”

“Of course,” I promised. Both Yoosung _and_ Jumin, “Go ahead.”

“I’ll take her home, Yoosung,” Jumin told him, “It’s just some work prospects.”

Yoosung waved behind him and Jumin and I slipped out unnoticed, “Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine,” Jumin assured, a little smile gracing his face, “You did very well, MC. And I’m proud of you. However…There are a few things I need to point out with you.”

“Which ones?” I figured, “The cleavage? The hair? The subtle flirting that Yoosung wouldn’t have recognized if it hit him over the head like a frying pan?”

“Yes,” he led me away from the building, “All of it. I never thought you’d use such underhanded tactics on me.”

“I did learn from the best, sir,” I reminded him, “And if I’m not mistaken, didn’t you tell me to do that in the first place?”

  
“I knew I was going to be observing,” Jumin admitted, slipping his hand into mine, “Might as well have something nice to look at, too. I went to school with your professor, MC. All I had to do was ask nicely and I could’ve been in here at any given time. But I thought I’d respect your space.”

“What made you change your mind?”

“I told you,” he smirked, “I had a different punishment in mind for you. I thought that having me judging your presentation would’ve made you sweat, but you proved me wrong. And you persevered. That, my dear MC, is why I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you, Jumin,” I laid my head on his shoulder, just enough out of the light to where I could do that safely, “So, what should we do now? Go make out under the bleachers?”

“Please,” Jumin rolled his eyes, “This isn’t prom night. We’ll go make out in the back of my town car like respectable adults.”

“I like that idea better.” And I love this man. He opened the back door for me, letting me slide in first, “Hi, Mr. Kim.”

“Hello, MC!” Driver Kim chimed from the front seat, “How did your presentation go?”

“Pretty well, all things considered.” It’s sweet that he remembered.

“MC,” Jumin wrapped his arms around me, “You graduate next week.”

“I know,” I cuddled into him, “What about it?”

“Where are we going to go?” he asked, “You still have yet to tell me.”

“And you told me I had until Wednesday,” I reminded him, “I’ll tell you then. Pinky promise.”

“It feels so long ago since I had you on a deadline like this,” Jumin ran his hand down my back, “Do you remember?”

“Of course I do,” I giggled, hiding my face in his chest, “You had me on a presentation then, too.”

“And what else?”

“Us,” I couldn’t forget about that if I wanted to.

“That’s right, princess,” Jumin kissed the top of my head, “Do you know why I decided to take you out of town again?”

“I can’t say that I do,” I shrugged, “Why don’t you tell me?”

“You realize,” he let out a heavy sigh, “Sunday’s going to be a mess. I’ll be there. Assistant Kang said she’s going to be there. Things are going to finally come to light and she’s going to kill us.”

“I think we’ll be alright,” I kissed his cheek, “I’m not going to be her intern anymore, so there won’t be anymore red tape. There will be nothing she can do about it. After I get my diploma, we’re done. She won’t be able to do a single thing about it. I did tell her she could meet my boyfriend on graduation day anyway, so…I wouldn’t want to lie to her about it.”

“That’s right,” Jumin held me a little closer, “How did I get so lucky out of all the interns in all the world to manage you?”

“C&R wasn’t even my first choice,” I confessed, “But my councilor said it was the only internship available. And it got me you. That’s all that matters.”

“Really?” he looked down at me, “C&R wasn’t your first choice?”

“It was my only choice…” I tried my best to soften that blow, “And clearly the best one.”

“That’s right,” Jumin ran his hands through my hair, petting me a little, “Is there anywhere you need to go before I take you home?”

“Not that I can think of.” My head grew heavier. That presentation took more out of me than I thought it would. Or maybe…Something else had me tired, “We’re going to be ok…Right, Jumin?”

“MC,” he cuddled me, “I made you a promise when we first got together that if anything were to happen, I’d be able to take care of it. Even if that means firing Assistant Kang for the sake of our relationship. Although…Assistant Kang has been the best assistant I’ve ever had. Maybe I could have you as my assistant.”

“Because the fact you’re sleeping with your intern isn’t cliché enough,” I giggled, “By all means, let’s turn it into you sleeping with your assistant. No. Don’t do that to Jaehee. She’s been good to you. Don’t fire her because of me.”

“I won’t,” Jumin swore, “You’re right. Assistant Kang has been good to me over the years. I can’t leave her like that.”

I hope he wouldn’t be that big of a dick to her. Jumin brought me home and gave me a kiss before I headed back into my apartment. Home sweet home. As per usual, Apollo jumped me at the door, snooting around my neck and in my ribs, trying to give me a hug. I wasn’t not going to hug him. He’s my special boy and Mama loves you, Apollo.

“Hey, MC,” Yoosung sat on the couch with his laptop on his thighs, waiting for his LOLOL room to open up, “What did Jumin want?”

“Nothing too exciting,” I took a seat in my recliner, Apollo wiggling his way onto the chair with me. His fat head plopped down onto my boob. Yep. He’ll be sleeping soon, “My future at C&R, mostly.”

“And?”

“He says I have a lot of promise.”

“Well,” Yoosung cranked his neck back, “If this means anything to you, I’m going to miss seeing you around school. It’s not going to be the same without you.”

“You’ll be fine, sweetie,” I assured, scratching Apollo’s head, “We’re still going to live together. Unless you’re moving out some time soon and I’m just finding out about it.”

“Oh yeah!” he chimed, “I keep forgetting that. Wait a second! Graduation’s next week, right?”

“That’s right.”

“Does that mean I’ll finally get to meet Jin?” Yoosung asked, “You did say I was going to meet him at graduation.”

“Of course.” But see, you’ve already met him, Yoosung. Only his name isn’t Jin…


	53. Another Day at the Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves. Gather 'round. For another week of storytelling is about to unfold. And it's so sad. Since next week is going to be the end of this. But I don't need to be sappy here. I'll be sappy there. But! More importantly, let's get to today's chapter, yeah? Let's see...What is today's chapter? OH! I remember now. Never mind. I'll just be over here. K, love you! x

It won’t be much longer before I get to silence my alarm. I won’t have to wake up at the crack of dawn. No more going to C&R…No more going to C&R…I liked going to C&R every morning. And I’d get to see Jumin every day. My life has revolved around this internship for the last six months. In more ways than one. What am I going to do with myself? I mean…I know one thing that could remedy seeing Jumin every day. But I had a couple reasons why that wouldn’t work. I’m sure I’ll find some new job somewhere else, but it’ll never be C&R.

Speaking of work, I couldn’t totally check out yet. I pried myself out of bed and threw my shoes on. A big boy with his fat head on my boobs had to go weewee and knew better than to go in the house. Alright, Apollo. Consider the message received. I clipped his leash on and brought him outside. Pee quickly, please. Apparently, someone wants to take his precious time. I’m not leaving you for Uncle Yoosung to take out. By the looks of things, he’s out like a damn light and waking him up would be next to impossible.

After a lap and a half around the block, I was ready to call it quits. Don’t get me wrong, Apollo. I love the quality time we spend together, but for the love of God, just piss, so I can get ready for work. I know you’re not the biggest fan of Jumin, but you’re coming around. So is he. And I’m equal parts confused and impressed. But please…I don’t ask much of you. I don’t care which one you go. Just go.

“Hey, hey!” a familiar voice chimed, “I know you!”

Apollo ran right up to him, just as excited as if he were me. I couldn’t keep a smile off my face if I wanted to, “And I know you. Last time I saw you, I was still in Russia.”

“Samesies!” Seven was too busy scratching under Apollo’s chin, making his back leg go apeshit, “How have you been, MC?”

“I can’t get Apollo to go potty,” I gave my dog the guilt trip, “But all in all, can’t complain. When did you get back?”

“Half an hour ago,” he checked his watch, “I just landed. But I can’t sleep and Saeran’s still asleep, so I can’t play with him. A walk should help, right?”

“I could loan you Apollo,” I suggested, “He’ll put anyone to sleep. He cuddles.”

“Can I?” Seven’s eyes lit up, “I’ll take good care of him. I promise!”

“I don’t know,” I teased, “He’s a big responsibility, Seven. You already have a Saeran to look after.”

“And I take good care of him!”

“I think he takes care of himself, though,” I pointed out, “And Apollo doesn’t adjust to new places without me being there well, so he’s not going to your house. Sorry.”

“Then, I could go to your place,” Seven though, “That way, I get some sleep and Apollo doesn’t freak out.”

“And leave you in my apartment unsupervised?” I squeaked, “I don’t think so. That’s not happening.”

“What do you mean, unsupervised?” he whined, “You’ll be there.”

“I have to go to work,” I reminded him as Apollo sniffed in the grass. Only for him to lift his leg. Finally.

“Call Jumin,” Seven begged, “I’m sure he’ll be cool with it. Tell him you’re not coming in today because you’ll have a precious boy in your bed that you don’t trust alone in your apartment.”

“Yeah,” I scoffed, “That’ll go over real well.”

“Wait a second,” he gave me a look, a glint of mischief in his eye, “Doesn’t Yoosung live with you?”

“He doesn’t count as supervision,” I put my foot down, “You can come over later when I get home and hang out. Not when I’m not there.”

“Should I bring anything?”

“Wait…” Mistakes may have been made, “What?”

“You get off around six, right?” Seven assumed, “So, six-thirty? You don’t plan on working overtime, do you?”

“No, but…”

“Wonderful!” Seven beamed, kissing my cheek, “Send your boyfriend my love. And I will see you tonight.”

Before I could protest, Seven was already gone. What the hell just happened? If I didn’t know any better, I’d think Seven just invited himself over tonight. He did, didn’t he? And all because Apollo wouldn’t pee. I mean, it’s sudden, but I’m not going to turn Seven down. If it means he gets some sleep tonight, so be it. Who knows? Seven, Yoosung, and me for the night actually sounds like it could be fun.

Apollo and I headed back home and I got ready for work. What do you think, woofer? Professional career woman or object of Jumin Han’s sexual desires? I’m sure I could find a healthy combination of the two, yeah? I don’t have much time to be picky. Not that talking to Seven wasn’t delightful as it always is, but I got shit to do today. And if I’m late, Jumin gets pissed. I’d rather not deal with that. I took a quick shower, slapped a little makeup on my face, and peeked in on Yoosung. Sound asleep. I hope Miranda knows what she’s got. I gave him a little kiss on his cheek and pulled his blanket over him better. Rest well, Yoosung. Because I have a feeling you’re going to need it for tonight.

When I got to C&R, I took the elevator as per usual and got out in the office. Home sweet home. On the other side of my desk, Jaehee had her head on her own desktop, her eyes shut. Do I wake her? That smells like something that would warrant death. And I like my life. I really do. I got a great job. I got a beautiful boyfriend (that waits for me every day at said job). I got friends that I wouldn’t trade for the world. One of them being Jaehee. But I couldn’t help myself.

“Morning, boss,” I took a seat at my desk.

“Good morning, MC,” Jaehee woke up, strangely enough, in high spirits. Not that I’m complaining. Gift horses and all.

“Are you feeling ok?” I worried, “You need me to do anything?”

“It’s funny you mention that,” she sat up a little better, regaining her bearings, “Since your days here are coming to an end…”

“Don’t remind me,” I grumbled under my breath. The thought of leaving C&R depressed me terribly. However, the best part of C&R is sticking around with me. Not to mention, I’m sure Jaehee and I will still keep in touch (unless she despises me for what I’m doing with Jumin), so I can’t be too terribly upset.

“I know,” Jaehee agreed, “I’m going to miss having you around here, too. I’m sure that Mr. Han’s only going to work me twice as hard and forget that I don’t have an intern to help me anymore.”

Oh, Jaehee…How naïve you are. Because I don’t think Jumin’s going to be able to forget me. Not me. In fact, I worry about the day I leave. Jumin isn’t going to know what to do with himself throughout the day. He won’t have me to call at random or to check on Elizabeth. It’s going to kill him not having me around. It’s not the fact that you won’t have an intern anymore that’ll burn in his mind. It’s that it won’t be me.

“I don’t think so,” I tried to give her what little comfort I could, “He’ll probably back off. Only a little, though. It is Mr. Han after all. He’s kind of a sadist.”

“I’ve never heard Mr. Han described so perfectly,” Jaehee giggled a bit, “But not the point. If you’d like, you could take it easy today. And for the rest of the week. Friday’s your last day, isn’t it?”

“Unfortunately,” I let out a heavy, depressed sigh. I didn’t want to leave C&R, but all good things, I guess, “But really? I get to kick my feet up today?”

“For the rest of the week,” she corrected me, “Consider it my little gift from me to you.”

“Thanks, boss,” I smiled halfheartedly, “But what about you?”

“I’ll be fine,” Jaehee brushed me off, “But I appreciate your concern. You’ve made my life easy, MC. I could never repay you for that. So, letting you slack off your last week here? It’s not a problem.”

“What are you going to do without me?” I wondered.

“It’s going to be an adjustment,” she admitted, “But I’ll figure it out.”

“I’m sure I’ll come drop by once in a while,” I figured. There’s no way Jumin would let me go so easily. Just because I wouldn’t be working for him anymore doesn’t mean he still won’t occasionally want to take me in his office, “And we can always hang out when Mr. Han doesn’t have you totally loaded down.”

“That’s very sweet of you, MC,” Jaehee awed, “If it’s not too much to ask you, would you care for us to get lunch this afternoon? I’m surprised that in our six months of working together, we’ve never done that before.”

“I’m down,” I approved, “But that’s not for another few hours. For now, we should probably get something done.”

“I thought I told you to take it easy.”

  
“Sorry, Jaehee,” I took half her paperwork, “I can’t do that to you.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” she practically collapsed on her desk.

“You hired me,” I reminded her, stifling a little giggle, “That’s all it took.”

And so, we got started on the frivolous paperwork Jumin dropped on Jaehee on a regular basis. She really didn’t deserve to go through this alone. Maybe I should stick around as her assistant instead of her intern. No. I have bigger things in mind. Not to mention, that would mean I’m sleeping with her boss. I mean, I’m already sleeping with her boss, but I need to be out from under Jaehee’s thumb if I’m going to ever tell her about Jumin. 

As the day went on, my stomach began to growl. Anywhere else, that would’ve been fine. More often than I should, I ignore it. However, in the C&R office, that sound is deadly to me. If I had a nickel for every time either Jumin or Jaehee would be on my ass about me eating something, I’d have one paycheck from here in a few days at most. I know it’s not healthy for me. I know I shouldn’t do that. But I can’t help myself. I get busy and food doesn’t cross my mind. Although, today would be different. Because I had a lunch date.

“MC…” And not with him, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m taking my intern for lunch,” Jaehee stepped between Jumin and me, “If that’s alright with you, sir.”

“Who am I to stop you?” Jumin let me go. I shot him a quick wink and a smile.

“Unless you wanted to take her somewhere, Mr. Han,” Jaehee figured.

“That’s up to her,” Jumin tried so hard to hold a smile back. But he’s so confident that I’m picking him. We’re at the office, Jumin. 

“I think I’m going to go with Jaehee, sir,” I spoke softly, careful not to spook him, “I promise we won’t be gone long.”

It appears I’ve caught my boyfriend off guard. I love being able to do that, “Alright then. Go.”

“Thank you, sir,” I quietly apologized.

“Come on, MC,” Jaehee coaxed me to the elevator. I think Jumin was going to ask me to lunch. It’s too bad that Jaehee beat him to the punch or I totally would’ve said yes. 

Down the street from the C&R office building, there was a cute little noodle shop that had been the cure of many a hangover. Even before I started working for C&R. And I may have puked in the bushes of C&R before. My freshman year was a mess. I was hanging around the wrong people. But all that aside, Jaehee and I made our orders and got comfortable in a corner booth. This was nice, hanging out with Jaehee without getting obliterated on expensive wine. Maybe once she calms down after finding out I’m nailing her boss, we can do this more often.

“MC,” Jaehee broke the silence between us, “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure,” I allowed, “Shoot.”

“Since we are away from C&R,” she took a long sip from her iced tea, “What are your honest thoughts on Mr. Han? I promise I won’t tell a soul.”

“Mr. Han?” I thought for a moment or two. My honest thoughts on Jumin would send her through the ceiling. He’s an excellent lover. He’s got an ass for days. I don’t mind putting on cat ears and a tail for him once in a while. And he’s the only man I’ve ever been ok with putting his face between my thighs, so I have that going for me, “He’s been great. Mr. Han’s been nothing short of perfect. He’s been the best boss I’ve ever had and I’m so grateful that he’s taken me in like this. I’m going to miss him once my internship is done.”

“You know,” Jaehee pointed out, “You’re not being held at gunpoint. You can be honest with me.”

“I was completely honest with you,” I assured, “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” she suddenly turned very flustered, “No. Never mind.”

“Come on, Jaehee,” I insisted, “Why do you ask?”

“It’ll sound silly…”

“This is a safe space,” I promised, “Go ahead. Why do you ask me what I think of Mr. Han?”

“I…” Jaehee chuckled her embarrassment off, “I thought you were in love with him.”

My stomach dropped. No, MC. Keep your noodles in, “What do you mean?”

“I know he likes you,” she explained, “He tries too hard to hide it and it’s always all over his face. Any time you’re in the room, he seems a little lighter. What really clinched it for me, though, was how trusting he is of you with Elizabeth III.”

I’m surprised she didn’t burst into flames at the mention of Elizabeth’s name, “Really?”

“He loves that cat more than life itself,” Jaehee went on, “And he lets you play with her every single day without any problem.”

“By that logic,” I shrugged her off, “He’s into you, too.”

“I doubt it,” she hid her face for a moment, “But he does like you, MC. You are, without a doubt, his favorite.”

“That’s sweet,” I awed, “He is a beautiful man. I can’t deny that.”

“If you had the opportunity,” Jaehee asked, “Would you even consider him?”

Now would be a really bad time to tell Jaehee that Jumin has had vigorous sex with me in his office. On his desk. On his futon. And chances are, it won’t be the last time either, “I don’t know…”

“I completely forgot,” she winced, “I’m sorry, MC. I keep forgetting you have a boyfriend.”

“Yeah.” It’s Jumin, “Jin.”

“Is it getting serious?” Jaehee took a long drink from her tea, hiding her further embarrassment.

“We’re getting there,” I nodded, “Slowly but surely. I wouldn’t be surprised if he asks me to move in soon.”

“And I get to meet him Sunday,” she assumed, “Right?”

“Yeah.” Oh, you’re in for a shock. You’re in for a huge shock, Jaehee. I just hope she can handle it. I don’t know why I was ever nervous about lunch with Jaehee. That was nothing short of delightful. And I didn’t let anything slip about Jumin and me! Score one, MC! 


	54. MC and Her Lovable Morons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, internet! How are...?
> 
> -Hellllllooooo, lovelieeeeeeeeees!
> 
> ...Seven, does Vanderwood know you left the house?
> 
> -Um...Does leaving a note on the fridge count?
> 
> *sigh* I guess it's better than nothing. Should I call him and tell him to come get you?
> 
> -NO! I want to hang out here with youuuuuuuuu!
> 
> Alright, but you need to behave yourself. Got it?
> 
> -Yes, ma'am! Not a peep!
> 
> Good. So this...
> 
> -Hey, Lumi?
> 
> Yes, Seven?
> 
> -Can I sit in your lap?
> 
> If you feel you must...
> 
> -Yay!
> 
> Alright, now, as I was saying...
> 
> -Can I have a juice box?
> 
> Seven...
> 
> -Or Yoo-Hoo. If you got Yoo-Hoo in the fridge...
> 
> Seven...
> 
> -Got it! Church mouse.
> 
> Because next week is going to be our last two chapters. This was a massive undertaking and I'm glad you crazy kids stuck it out with me. And now, if you'll excuse me, I've got work to do and a baby in my lap.
> 
> -That's me!
> 
> That is you. 
> 
> -Hey, Lumi, if you're ending this next Friday, when will we see each other again? I'll miss you...
> 
> Seven, you do realize 1313 is aaaaaaaaaaall about you, right? 
> 
> -Oh, yeah! That's right! 
> 
> I'll see you guys next week. x

When Jaehee and I got back to C&R, I hadn’t been at my desk for five minutes before my phone started ringing. And it could only be one person, “Yes, Mr. Han.”

“My office,” Jumin demanded, his somewhat angry tone kind of turning me on. Something about the authority in his voice did something to me. And I was kind of here for it, “Now.”

“Yes, sir,” I held back a little swoon and hung up my phone.

“MC?” Jaehee wondered, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” I promised, getting up from my seat, a bit weak at the knees, “Why? Don’t I look ok?”

“You look like you can hardly stand,” she pointed out, “Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Just Mr. Han calling for me,” I pulled myself together, “I’ll be right back.”

“Good luck.”

I walked into Jumin’s office, making sure to close the door behind me, “You bellow for me, sir?”

“Sit down, MC,” Jumin ordered, nodding toward the futon. Good. If we’re in the futon, everything’s fine. If I’m in the chair, I screwed up somewhere. As Jumin sat down next to me, I balled up in his lap, content with the world, his hand running through my hair, “Hi, princess.”

“Hi,” I looked up at him, my head on his shoulder.

“How did lunch with Assistant Kang go?” he worried, “She didn’t ask too much, did she?”

“She asked me how I felt about you,” I reported, “She’s suspicious, but I threw her off our scent.”

“Good girl,” Jumin praised, kissing my forehead, “And how did you do that?”

“I started talking about my boyfriend,” I hid a smile in his chest, “Not you. My other boyfriend.”

“Excuse me?” he perked up, “Since when do you have another boyfriend?”

“It’s you, Jumin,” I settled him, “Don’t worry. It’s just you with a different name. Boyfriend you and boss you are two totally different people in Jaehee’s eyes. She could never put two and two together.”

“This, my dear MC,” Jumin pulled my lips to his, kissing them gently, “is why I love you. You know just what to say and who to say it to. You’re going to make a hell of a publicist one day.”

“I don’t know if the whole publicist thing is right for me,” I thought it over, “Granted, I know I’m good at it. I’ve done it for you on more occasions than I can count. But I’m not sure if that’s where I’m supposed to go.”

“I think you should,” he decided, “But that’s up to you in the end. That’s not a decision for me to make, nor for you to make lightly. Whichever you decide, though, I’ll trust that it’s the right decision.”

“So,” I tested my boyfriend’s patience, “If I just want to curl up in your bed every single day for the rest of my life, staring at the ceiling and playing with Elizabeth, you’d support it?”

“It’d certainly be something I’m interested in,” Jumin admitted, “But I know you better than that. It’d be too much sitting around for you and it’d drive you crazy. Although, I may know of a position that would allow you to work from my penthouse. Right in my bed, if you so desired.”

“Interesting,” I listened closely, “Keep talking.”

“I’d have to talk to someone else about it first,” he settled me, “But I’m sure if someone put in a good word for you, you’d be able to do it. We can talk about that later. Why don’t you go check on Elizabeth and take your nap? I’m sure you’re tired after lunch.”

“Kind of.” And you did rob me of yesterday’s nap. You owe me.

“Go on,” Jumin nudged me up, “Tell Assistant Kang your usual excuse for seeing Elizabeth III and tell Driver Kim to take you to my penthouse. Don’t forget to set your alarm.”

“That was one time,” I giggled, “And I was kind of sick that day.”

“I’m only playing, sweetheart,” he assured, “But really. Don’t forget to set your alarm.”

“I won’t,” I kissed his cheek, “I’ll be back in a little while, ok?”

“Take your time,” Jumin sent me off to check on his other baby. Not that I’m complaining. I love laying down with Elizabeth in the afternoon. It’s a chance for both of us to recharge. Although, I’m pretty sure that even when I’m not there, Elizabeth just wanders the penthouse looking for places to lay, sleep for a little while, and get up to do it all again. That sounds like her daily routine. She’ll lay anywhere Jumin’s been. I think they may have a mutual thing for each other. Do I think that’s creepy? A little. But who am I to judge? Apollo and I are the same way.

Elizabeth! I’m back! I found her laying on the kitchen counter, one of her more favorite spots in the house to sleep. Without thinking about it, I scooped her up into my arms and she gave me a little swat before realizing who I was. But then, she rubbed her face all over mine. Not surprised. That’s my girl. Don’t tell Daddy that. He’d probably kick my ass for saying that. Although, I’ve noticed you stick by me when Daddy and I get into fights. I appreciate that. It’s nice to have you on my side. Let’s go lay down, yeah? Sound good to you?

I carried Elizabeth III to Jumin’s bedroom and laid her on the soft silk. Alright. Half an hour. No more. No less. I turned on the obnoxious alarm and curled up next to Elizabeth. The little red light in the corner blinked at me and I blew it a kiss, “Good night, Jumin.”

“Good night, princess,” the camera barked back at me.

I love that man. Even though I know he’s about to watch me sleep, I still love that man. Once I got over the awkwardness of it, I realized that Jumin’s just looking out for me. He just wants to make sure I’m ok. I can’t blame him. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think he loved me, too. Just a little bit. If he didn’t, he wouldn’t be leaving me with Elizabeth III. It’s like Jaehee said. There’s nothing in this world Jumin loves more than Elizabeth…Although, I could probably think of one exception.

That half hour went by quickly. When I woke up, Elizabeth’s claws dug into my arm. Dammit…I love you, honey, but you can’t do that to me. I don’t want to bleed on Daddy’s sheets. They probably cost more than my rent and I couldn’t replace them. It wouldn’t surprise me if he just brushed it off, though. He’s loaded. He can afford new ones. Or he’d make up some excuse for him to get new ones. All in the name of making me feel better. It’s not like I could control it. There was a furry asshole that contributed to it. Fortunately, all she left was a little welt on my arm. That’s alright. As long as you didn’t break the skin.

I checked Elizabeth’s food and water bowl and her litter box (What can I say? I was feeling particularly brave today. It’s not like I had to scoop anything anyway.) and went on my merry way. And on my walk back to C&R, I debated whether or not to stop at the convenience store for a can of liquid meth. I want a Red Bull so bad…But Jumin still says no. I could always call and ask him, but I doubt he’ll say yes. Instead of dealing with that mess, I think I’ll just go back to the office. I can just get some coffee in the breakroom to power through the rest of the afternoon instead.

But before I knew it, the bell had tolled six and it was time for me to go home. Jaehee stuck around to finish up some paperwork, but I didn’t have to take the elevator alone. As soon as those elevator doors shut, Jumin threw an arm around my waist, “Hi, princess.”

“Hi, Jumin,” I laid my head on his shoulder. 

“How are you?”

“I’m doing very well. About to go home. How are you?”

“I can’t complain,” Jumin held me a little tighter, “I have a multi-billion dollar company. A beautiful woman on my hip. And I have a precious little lady waiting for me at home. So, all in all, life is good. Any plans for tonight?”

“Quiet night in with my roommate,” I told him, “Probably a large quantity of food that’s bad for me. And I have another friend coming over, but my roommate doesn’t know. It’s probably best for everyone if he doesn’t know.”

“Let me get this straight,” he thought, “It’s going to be you and Yoosung and I’m assuming Seven, but Yoosung doesn’t know.”

“To be honest,” I admitted, “I didn’t even know until this morning. Seven got back from Russia this morning and he caught me with Apollo on our morning walk. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“If you need anything…”

“I have your number,” I kissed Jumin’s cheek before the doors opened, “Always a pleasure, Mr. Han.”

“You, too, MC,” Jumin sent me on my merry way and I headed straight for my apartment. It’s going to be nice to just sit around at home for a change. It feels like ages since I got to do that. I’m always out with Jumin doing something or I’m in class or I’m too beat from work to do anything.

“Yoosung!” I called out into our apartment, “I’m home!”

“Hey, MC,” I didn’t see him on the couch when I walked in. But there he was, a LOLOL server room on his screen. I don’t know why I should expect anything different, “How was work?”

“Pretty good,” I threw my bag on the floor, “When was the last time Apollo was outside?”

“I just took him out,” Yoosung told me, “Just before you came home.”

“And?” I wondered, “How quick was he?”

“We couldn’t have been out longer than five minutes.”

As I was in mid belly rub on Apollo, I stopped, glaring him dead in the eyes, “Traitor. He took an eternity when I brought him out.”

  
“I’m sorry,” Yoosung apologized, “I don’t know how to make him pee faster.”

“He just took a minute for me,” I let it go, “It’s cool. So, what do you want to do tonight?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugged, “I don’t have any plans. What about you? Jin ask you out or something?”

“Nope,” I threw myself into the couch, “And I don’t know about you, but I’m in a gaming mood tonight.”

“LOLOL?” Yoosung perked up.

“Not on your life, sport,” I shot him down, “I’m thinking more console than PC.”

“That sounds like fun, too,” he agreed, closing his laptop, “What are we playing? NightFort?”

“Oh, hell no,” I shook my head, “If I wanted a bunch of twelve year olds tell me they had sex with my mom and doing dumb shit, I’d play Duty Calls. I’m going to have to pass. Pick something else and I’ll make a call for take-out. Chinese good for you?”

“Fine by me.”

“Wonderful.”

Knock, knock.

“Uh…” Yoosung stared quizzically at the door, “MC? Were you expecting company or is the Chinese place scarily efficient?”

“Oh, yeah,” I winced, running toward the door, “I forgot to tell you.”

“What…?”

“Hi, MC!” the door flew open, “Six-thirty. On the dot as promised! And I didn’t want to show up empty handed, so I brought pizza!”

“Hi, Seven,” I melted, “By the way, Yoosung, Seven’s coming over.”

“Hi, Seven,” Yoosung played nice, taking the pizza from him, “What’s the occasion you’re here?”

“I’m back from Russia,” Seven took his shoes off at the door. Bless him, “Thought I’d come see my buddy, my pal, MC. And you, too. You’re always a delight, Yoosung.”

“Thanks…” I don’t think Yoosung knew how to take that.

“So!” Seven plopped down on the couch next to Yoosung, “What do we have planned for tonight?”

“MC feels like gaming,” Yoosung got down to the only console we owned, looking through our games.

“MC?” Seven gasped, “Our MC? Is a gamer? Does your boyfriend know that?”

“I don’t think he does,” I shot Seven the subliminal message to keep his mouth shut about Jumin, “It’s never come up in conversation.”

“Maybe I should call Miranda,” Yoosung suggested, “I could invite her over, right, MC?”

“Yeah,” I nodded, “If you want.”

“But that would mean exposing her to Seven…”

“Excuse me?” Too late, Yoosung. Seven’s already hot on a scent, “Who’s Miranda?”

“Yoosung’s girlfriend,” I threw him under the bus, “I haven’t met her yet, but she sounds ok.”

“YOOSUNG’S WHAT?!” I thought Seven was going to have a heart attack. Instead, he tackle hugged Yoosung, “YOOSUNG! I WAS GONE FOR A FEW DAYS AND YOU GOT YOURSELF A WOMAN?!”

“Yeah…” Yoosung blushed, “She’s great, Seven…You’d like her.”

This was exactly what I wanted tonight. Just hanging out on a normal level with my weirdo friends. Don’t get me wrong. I love Jumin with all my heart, but some down time is nice once in a while, too. This night felt like the high school slumber parties I never got invited to. It’s never too late, right? Sometimes, the cliquey group of girlfriends turns into the pair of lovable morons. And…Well…Seven did pass out in one of my silky nighties, so…In a way, I kind of still got that. 

Bzz…

What time is it? I looked over at my clock. Midnight? Who the hell would be calling me at midnight? But then, I checked my caller ID. He’s an exception, “Hey, Jumin…”

“Did I wake you, sweetheart?” he spoke softly.

“No,” I lied through my teeth, “It’s cool. What’s up? Is everything ok?”

“Yeah…” Jumin kept quiet for a moment or two, “No. It’s…It’s really not. Can you come downstairs?”

“What do you mean?” I wondered, “Are you outside my building right now?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Alright,” I got up and threw a hoody on, “I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Thank you, MC…”

Click.

The things I do for you, Jumin Han. I did the best I could to keep quiet. Yoosung could sleep through a freight train, Apollo can sleep through a tornado, and I’m hoping Seven was the same way. Why the hell would Jumin be calling me so late? On the same note, why the hell am I going out to his car at midnight? Again. The things I do for love.

“Where do you think you’re going, young lady?” Seven stopped me at my door. Shit…

“Outside,” I tried to lie smoothly, “I had a nightmare and I need to clear my head.”

“Are you ok?” he worried, genuine kindness in his voice, “Do you need to talk about it? I’m a great shoulder to cry on.”

“Yeah,” I brushed him off, “Just a quick walk around the block. Go back to sleep, ok?”

“Ok…”

I ran outside and made sure I wasn’t being watched. I wouldn’t put it past Seven to be a lurker. Regardless, I climbed into the back of the town car where my boyfriend sat half asleep in his seat. That wasn’t Driver Kim in the front seat, but by the looks of it, Jumin has a night driver, too. Must be nice to be that loaded.

“Hey,” I curled into him “You ok?”

“Bad nightmare,” Jumin admitted, wrapping his arms around me, “Just needed to see you.”

“I’m right here,” I gave him the reassurance, “And I’m not going anywhere.”


	55. End of an Era

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies.
> 
> -HI, LOVELIES! 
> 
> Hello, Seven.
> 
> -Hi, Lumi
> 
> How are you?
> 
> -Delightful. You?
> 
> Can't quite say the same. The crows haven't been by to visit recently and I'm starting to worry. 
> 
> -What do the crows have to do with anything?
> 
> They're special. But anyway, after this, we have one left. Just one. 
> 
> -It's been a grand time being back for the reboot, Lumi. You think I could show up in anything else after this or do I have to drift into the obscurity of cyberspace?
> 
> Well...You do have your own story. And...And...
> 
> -And?
> 
> Sorry...The crows came back and it made me smile.
> 
> -You're an odd duck, aren't you, Lumi?
> 
> Look who's talking. 
> 
> -Fair.
> 
> Alright, let's shut up and get into today's chapter, yeah?
> 
> -Sounds good to me!

Ow…I think I may need to invest in a new mattress. My back is killing me. When I opened my eyes, things started to make more sense. No wonder I felt so warm when I woke up. My usual body pillow happened to be an actual body. And not Apollo this time. Or Yoosung for that matter…Or even Seven. Seven struck me as the cuddly type. As much as I didn’t want to, I rolled into my sleeping boyfriend. This is the last time we fall asleep in his backseat, “Jumin…Jumin, wake up.”

“No, thank you,” he murmured in his sleep.

“Jumin,” I winced, every stiff muscle in my body making itself known, “Owie…”

“MC?” That was enough to wake him up, “Are you alright?”

“Mistakes were made,” I twisted myself around, a few satisfying cracks coming from my spine. A deep, throaty, borderline orgasmic moan came out of my mouth, “But that was not one of them. Oh my god…That felt so good.”

“I’m sorry, princess,” Jumin cringed, feeling the same consequences of last night as badly as I was, “I didn’t mean to keep you out here all night.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I let it go, “Nothing a couple of aspirin and a cup of coffee won’t fix. My dad always told me that could cure anything.”

“A wise man, your father,” he chuckled a bit, “He should write a book one day. I bet it would sell.”

“Probably.” It’s weird how Jumin can have people so perfectly pegged after only meeting them once. Then again, I’ve been told that I have the same skill. It comes with the liberal arts degree. I took a whole class on reading people and little ways to manipulate them. It made for an interesting week. That class is what keeps Jaehee off our asses, so I can’t complain. My Jedi mind tricks work like a charm.

“Well, sweetheart,” Jumin gave me a little kiss, “I should probably let you go back inside. You did leave Seven and Yoosung alone in there.”

“I’m impressed the building’s still standing,” I giggled, “Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah,” he promised, “I’m just happy you were here last night. It’s not often I get nightmares, but when I do, it’s never pretty.”

“And that’s what you have me for,” I curled into him, “I’ll see you at work.”

“I surely hope so,” Jumin slipped me one last kiss, “I love you, MC.”

“I love you, too.” And just like that, Jumin’s town car slinked away into the rising sun while I went back inside. It won’t be long. I don’t have to be in the office until nine. It’s only a little after seven. I know what I could do. Because I’m that level of sweetheart and I got plenty of time. A bitch is making waffles. I screwed off the top of my flour jar and my sugar jar and dropped a couple cups of each into a bowl. Now, oil…Oil…Vegetable should do.

“All you’re missing is a broken high heel…” Look at that. Seven’s awake. 

“Morning, Seven,” I played it off, going back to my waffle batter, “What do you mean?”

“I heard the front door open,” he pointed out, “And you didn’t have Apollo.”

“So?” I shrugged, putting the eggs back, “I went for a run this morning. Sometimes, I take Apollo. Sometimes, I don’t. I’m making waffles. Do you want any?”

“Oh, hell yeah!” God bless that boy’s one-track mind. He and Yoosung were a lot alike in that respect. One minute, they can be hot on a trail, but once they see a butterfly or something shiny, it’s all over. And I loved them for it. This was the way things were supposed to be. Waking up to my man, my boys sound asleep in my apartment. Some of the way things are behind the scenes may not be what my parents wanted for me, but this? I think they’d be cool with this. 

For the next few days, Seven never left. I didn’t have the heart to kick him out and as long as he was getting proper sleep, I didn’t care. And not once did I have to tell him to leave Yoosung alone. Hell, he even took Apollo outside in the mornings when I wanted to get a little extra sleep before work. If he’s not careful, I may ask him to move in, too. But with Seven also came Saeran and quite frankly, I didn’t have the room. I only have a two-bedroom apartment. And one of those bedrooms are Yoosung’s. Sorry, boys. You’ll have to stay in Seven’s big ass house instead. I mean…Unless…No. I can’t be thinking about that now. It’s too early in the relationship to even consider something like that.

But then…The day had come. Friday. My last day at C&R. If I’m going to be leaving anyway, might as well leave in style. I had debated earlier in the week if I wanted to go to the office looking like a professional or a porn star. Today…Today is a porn star day. If it’s going to be my last day at C&R, let’s go out with a bang, shall we? I put on my tightest skirt and my tightest blouse, making sure one of the top buttons was undone, and some hella high heels. I could hardly walk in them, but I could manage. I am all that is man.

“Ouch!” Seven squeaked at the bar in the kitchen, “You got a date, MC?”

“No,” I giggled, getting a bottle of green tea out of the fridge, “I’m going to work. A date this early in the morning? How often do you get out, Seven?”

“Once every three to five days,” he reported, “The recommended dosage of human interaction! And the average of how long my jobs last. The quick ones anyway. But seriously, what’s the occasion you’ve super babed up today?”

“My last day at C&R,” I held back a smile, “I might as well, you know?”

“Aww…” Seven teased, making sure Yoosung wasn’t in earshot, “Looking to turn on the boss a little? Because if he’s the real boy you’ve made him to be, I’m sure this is going to work.”

“Thank you,” I giggled, doing a quick spin for him, “You really think so?”

“If Jumin’s not careful,” he kept his voice down, “I might snap you up and run off to the space station with you.”

“That’s cute, Seven,” I awed, “But I only have one man in my life.”

“Yet you’ve been living with two for the last couple days,” Seven pointed out, “Three, if you count Apollo.”

“I always count Apollo,” I gasped, “I’m insulted you’d even think to exclude him.”

“I’m sorry!” he clutched his chest, “Please forgive my sins!”

“I think you’ve been forgiven,” Apollo had come toodling out and licked Seven’s hand, “He likes you.”

“I like you, too, buddy,” Seven jumped down from his chair, “Well, I guess I should be going, too. I’m sure I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

“You’re perfectly fine,” I assured, “You haven’t burned the place down yet, so you got that going for you.”

“That I do!” he chirped, “Thanks for letting me crash here, MC. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome any time, sweetie,” I allowed, “My apartment is your apartment. But don’t show up here in the middle of the night asking me to help you hide a body. That’s where I draw the line.”

“You’re so awesome,” Seven threw his arms around me, letting out a heavy sigh, “Why couldn’t I have gotten to you before Jumin did?”

In that moment, I felt an ache in my chest. This poor little angel in my arms just wanted to be loved. I do love you, Seven. But I don’t think it’s the way you want me to. If you’re ok with being my best friend, then we can do that. And I don’t want you to go. Jumin’s not too worried about you taking me away from him. He knows better than that. At least I hope he does. I shook the sad thoughts out of my head.

“Alright then,” I let him go, “I should be heading out. Yoosung!”

“Yeah, MC?” Yoosung toddled out of his bedroom, still half asleep. I don’t think I woke him up, but he needed to get up anyway.

“Take care of Apollo for me,” I requested, “I’ll be home later tonight. There’s a possibility it won’t be for long. I might go over to Jin’s tonight.”

“Alright,” he nodded while Seven giggled to himself, “Seven, are you staying here?”

“For a little while longer,” Seven confirmed, throwing an arm around Yoosung’s shoulders, “It’ll be just you and me, Yoosung. Someone has to make sure you don’t get your hand stuck in the toaster.”

“That was one time!”

“It still happened! How does someone get their hand stuck in the toaster?”

“MC!”

“Boys…” I stopped things before they could start, “That’s enough. Seven, let it go. Yoosung, keep tongs by the toaster, so you don’t have to reach in there anymore.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Alright then,” I kissed Yoosung’s forehead, then Seven’s, “You two behave yourselves.”

“Be sure to send Jumin my love!” Seven insisted, “And definitely Elly!”

I simply rolled my eyes and left those two in my apartment. By themselves. They’ve managed for the past couple days. I’m sure this will be fine. And if the building burns down, as long as Apollo makes it out, I got somewhere else I can go. Regardless, I needed to get to C&R as soon as humanly possible. But first, I couldn’t help myself. I needed a cup of coffee and I needed one now. The café by my apartment was a godsend in these trying times. The green tea could only get me so far. I needed a flat white with an extra shot of espresso. Preferably in my veins I didn’t have the kind of time to get hooked up to an IV of B-12.

“Excuse me,” a familiar voice spoke gently in my ear and a long, slender finger tapped on my shoulder, “Don’t I know you from somewhere?”

I turned around to see a beautiful face smiling at me, “V…Hi.”

“Hello, MC,” V greeted me, “I thought I heard your voice. How are you?”

“Can’t complain,” I stood against the wall, waiting to hear my order called, “How are you?”

“Keeping busy,” he reported, “I recently had a photoshoot that I’ve been editing for the last few days. But other than that, things have been quiet.”

“I’m assuming that photoshoot was mine…” I blushed a bit.

“No,” V shook his head, “It was some other sweet cat girl I had the privilege of shooting. My assistant and I have been hard at work. They should be done soon.”

“Good,” I applauded, “The sooner, the better. If you could have them done by my graduation, that’d be really neat.”

“That’s Sunday, isn’t it?”

“Uh-huh,” I confirmed, “Are you coming?”

“I think I will,” V smiled, “What time is it?”

“Ten o'clock.”

“I’m sure I can move some things around,” he promised, “I’ll be there, MC.”

“Awesome!” From what I understand, that’s not exactly something to be taken lightly. It’s a rarity V ever comes out to play. But that’s ok. I’m not going to tell him how to live his life.

“Flat white!”

“That’s me,” I grabbed my cup off the counter, “It was nice running into you, V.”

“You, too, MC,” he sent me off, “I’ll see you Sunday.”

“That’s the plan.”

Well, that was nice. I liked V. I always have. Ever since the day we met. Even before I knew he was Jumin’s best friend. I just got a sort of vibe off the guy. Very pure and kind and gentle. Like the kind of soul that would greet you at the gates of Heaven and show you where the buffet table is. I could see why he and Jumin clicked so well. They were practically a sitcom. The calculating (and secretly kinky, but this is network, not HBO) businessman and the free-spirited artist. But I still needed to go to work. There’s someone waiting for me.

Actually, two someones. Jaehee and I had already gotten into what we had to do for the day. A couple zoning things for the pet hotel. A newsletter for the investors wondering what the hell was going on with things. For this being my last day, I had the compulsive need to give it my all. I could manage this much. Jaehee told me that I could check out in the beginning of the week, but I had better things in mind. The more I got done today, the less she had to do while I was gone. And I got quite a bit done. You should be good for a while, boss. 

“It’s MC, right?” a voice thundered over me. And my asshole went cold.

“Yes, sir,” I looked up at Mr. Chairman, doing my best to keep my head about me. 

“Could I see you in my office please?” Mr. Chairman insisted.

My stomach knotted up. Especially when I caught Jumin out of the corner of my eye, quietly fuming, “I’d rather not, sir. I’m in the middle of some important paperwork.”

“It can wait,” he brushed it off, “And I think Ms. Kang can take care of things on her own. Isn’t that right?”

“Um…” Even Jaehee was thrown for a loop. And she was just as twitchy as I was, “Mr. Chairman, I…”

“Wonderful,” Mr. Chairman helped me onto my feet, “Come on.”

“Ok…” I couldn’t say no to him. He was higher up on the food chain than anyone else around here. I looked over at Jumin who was still a tad leery about this. If all else fails, it’s still my last day. I could always just punch this dude out if he gets out of line. It might make holidays uncomfortable, but Jumin and I could always just stay home for that. Or go to my parents’ house. That’s always an option. I looked over at my boyfriend, still concerned in his doorway, but he gave me a reassuring nod. That’s all the permission I needed to keep that punch in my back pocket.

“Go ahead, MC,” Mr. Chairman offered me a seat, “Make yourself comfortable.”

“Thank you,” I sat at the edge of the chair in case I needed to haul ass out of here, “Did you need me for something specific, sir?”

“Today’s your last day here, isn’t it?” Shit. How did he know? Why did he care?

“That’s right.” Don’t let him smell fear, MC. Don’t let him smell fear.

“And…” he sat behind his giant desk, a smug look on his face. One I’ve seen on Jumin, but less…I don’t know…Punchable. Less irritating, “How did you enjoy your time here?”

“It’s been very educational.” And I’m putting my almost degree to good use. If I can play the middle of the road, he should get bored and leave me alone. That’s all I can hope for, “Thanks to Jaehee and to Mr. Han and to everyone else.”

“What do you plan on doing once you leave here?” Mr. Chairman asked, grilling me to the best of his ability. Dammit. What is with this guy? Why can’t he leave me alone?

“Honestly,” I admitted, “I thought I’d let my future find me. I have a plethora of things I’m good at. Perhaps one of those will land me somewhere good one day. At least I’m hoping so.”

“You may be in luck,” he smirked, leaning over his desk, “Because I’d like to hire you full time as my assistant, MC.”

Oh, shit…What the hell just happened? Because it sounded like Mr. Chairman offered me a job, “Really?”

“I wouldn’t mind having a cute little thing like you around,” Mr. Chairman shrugged, “And if you’re half as good at what you do for Jaehee as what you’d be doing for me, you’re in the clear. Not to mention, there’s that pretty face of yours. It’d never have to leave this office.”

I knew better that that. Not just because working for his father would piss off Jumin to no end, but because I knew Mr. Chairman’s reputation better than what I should. He went through his assistants like water and there was a reason for that. One that I’m pretty sure HR has heard about a time or two before. Not that I wouldn’t want to stick around C&R, but I could think of a million better ways to do it than to end up another notch in Mr. Chairman’s bedpost.

“I’m flattered, sir,” I shot him down, “But no, thank you.”

“Excuse me?” I think I may have pissed him off a little. That angry glint in his eye says he’s not told no very often, “I must have heard you wrong, MC. Because if I didn’t know any better, I’d think you would’ve just turned me down.”

“I did,” I stood my ground, “As much as I appreciate the offer, I don’t think my future is at C&R. I’ve handed everything I’ve worked on to Mr. Han. My name is still going onto the new project, but I will no longer be affiliated with C&R as a whole.”

“MC,” Mr. Chairman glared, getting in my face, “You’re not going to get much better. And in today’s job market, you can’t afford to be picky, so when someone in a position of power offers you a job, you don’t say no. I suggest taking this. I’m not going to ask again.”

“I’m not an assistant, Mr. Chairman,” I wasn’t backing down. Dad’s words ran in my head, keeping me above water. Take no man’s shit. Especially this one’s. Instead, I stood up and started walking toward the door, “If that’ll be all then…”

“Hold on,” he stopped me, putting his arm on the door, “Fine. I can get over you not being my assistant.”

“Thank you…”

“If that’s the case,” Mr. Chairman turned on the charm, “Do you have anything going on later?”

You’ve got to be shitting me. 

“In fact,” I started getting angry, too, “I do. My boyfriend and I are going to have a nice, quiet night in tonight. If that’s alright with you.”

“And if it’s not?”

“Then, that’s too bad,” I pushed through his arm and through the door and made a beeline for Jumin’s office, shutting the door behind me, “I need a shower.”

Jumin stared a hole through me like I was some kind of alien, “Hello, MC. Please. Come in. Is everything alright?”

“I need a shower,” I reiterated, “Are we doing anything tomorrow?”

“I was going to take you out,” he still wasn’t following, but he pulled me down to the futon, “Why?”

“Your dad was hitting on me,” I shuddered, “And I’m going to need something to get me out of my head tomorrow.”

“Go home,” Jumin demanded, “Get whatever you need for the weekend. Then, get to my penthouse and take your shower. Take the rest of the day. As of right now, you’re fired from C&R. I’m going to go have a word with my father.”

“Don’t let him rile you up, Jumin,” I begged, “You know he’s going to. Don’t let him win.”

“I won’t,” he gave me a kiss on the top of my head, “You know what? Just skip your stop at home. Text Yoosung. Tell him you’re not coming home for the weekend. You’ll be ok, princess. I promise.”

“Thank you,” I buried my face in his shoulder, “I love you, Jumin. And only you.”

“I love you, too, MC…” Jumin held me tight, “I’m sorry you have to deal with him. Not anymore, ok? Not if you don’t want to.”

“So,” I looked up at him, “See you at home?”

“See you at home…”


	56. As We Go On, We'll Remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lumi! You're...You're early...
> 
> Yeah, I'm also seething internally and ready to frisbee my laptop into the streets...Seven, is that a mud mask?
> 
> -Sue me for indulging myself in a little self care before you went live. Excuuuuuuuuuse me. 
> 
> No, I'm not judging. I totally get it. Nor am I going to stop you. And I'm not going to take my anger out on you for my faulty equipment.
> 
> -What seems to be the problem, champ?
> 
> I got my laptop in the beginning of November and it's been nothing but a pain in my ass ever since. And today's pain in the ass problem was a sudden crash out of fucking nowhere and the charger's not working and I'm ready to set the world on fire.
> 
> -That's weird. That shouldn't be happening.
> 
> YOU'RE TELLING ME!
> 
> -Alright, Lumi...Settle down. Your eyes aren't supposed to be glowing...Right?
> 
> No.
> 
> -Well, did you at least back up your work?
> 
> Yeah. Just finished a backup. My external is still hooked up to it. Doesn't mean I don't still have arson on the brain.
> 
> -Alright, Lumi. Glowing eyes and fire aside, we don't need that. Relax. Maybe you COULD use the same level of self care I got.
> 
> Seven, there are people here putting in a new dishwasher and my niece and nephews are here and I have a livestream tonight and I still need to get the thing ready for the livestream tonight. I don't see self care in my future. Not right now. But if you don't think I'm not making a drink for stream tonight, you are sadly mistaken.
> 
> -Maybe you just need a hug.
> 
> Bitch, you have no idea.
> 
> But before my laptop crashes again, let's get sappy.
> 
> -Like a tree!
> 
> What do you...*sigh* Goddammit, Seven. You're such a little shit.
> 
> -I know
> 
> But I'm really glad I've decided to embark on this journey of revisiting MBI and tweaking it to the best of my ability. So, for those of you who just found this, to those of you who read it back in 2018, I love you so much. And I'm so glad you took this journey with me. And I'm sorry that the last we'll hear from each other with this is me being angry and bitter. You don't deserve that...So, just out of curiosity, if there's anything else I've written that you'd like to see given a little extra love and care like this did, feel free to drop a link. We'll see what we can do. I love you. And I love you, Seven.
> 
> -Love you, too, Lumi! I'm sorry your laptop's being a meanie butt. 
> 
> Thank you, sweetie...Bye! x

Over the course of our relationship, Jumin has taught me so many things. Some about the world of business. Some about myself. I never thought I’d be so into Jumin’s kitty fetish. Granted, it’s not the most orthodox thing, but that’s the thing about kink. No one has to know. But the biggest thing I’ve had to learn and adapt to? The limits of Jumin’s spoiling knew no bounds. And getting up at the ass crack of dawn to go to a dress shop two hours away? That was batshit crazy.

Although, Jumin could tell I was going to be tired. He kept me up last night with words of reassurance. No more Mr. Chairman. Maybe not even at Christmas. He threw around the idea of going back to Russia. Not that I’d mind. Although, I still wanted to spend a little time with my parents around the holidays. And I knew Jumin wouldn’t mind. My mom could stare at him all day and I’m pretty sure my dad liked him. But all that aside, I woke up to a note on the nightstand under a can of light green Red Bull. 

_One won’t kill you._

_-Jumin._

I like him. Even when he’s unnecessarily extra by taking me two hours out of town for the sake of me having nice things. It’s not like I had anything to wear to graduation anyway. We’ll call it two birds with one stone. Besides, I could always use a second opinion. And since I don’t have much for girlfriends to go shopping with (the closest I have is Jaehee and she’s always busy with one thing or another. Or there’s Seven, but I don’t think I’d take him shopping with me. Too much babysitting involved.), who better than Jumin? 

Unfortunately, I hadn’t anticipated Jumin being the pageant mom I never had. I must have tried on at least a hundred different dresses. All of them, Jumin liked for different reasons, but they weren’t good enough. I loved him. Damn, do I love him. With all my heart. But sometimes, he needs to know when to back the hell off. This wasn’t the character selection screen. This actually took more effort. And by the end of the day (after settling on a nice, white skater dress), I had nothing in me anymore. At least he let me sleep in the car on the way home. 

“MC…” Jumin spoke hardly above a whisper, doing his best not to wake me, “We’re home, princess.”

“Mine or yours?” I mumbled deliriously in his shoulder.

“Mine,” he ran his hand down my back, putting me at ease. Why did I feel silk on my skin? I could’ve sworn I had…Jumin. Must have gotten me dressed. How long have I been out of it? Regardless, it’s just Jumin, “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

“Tired,” I reported, my eyes staying shut.

“I’d think so,” Jumin laid down next to me, “I am, too. So…”

“Jumin,” I put my finger to his lips, “I love you, but I’m also very tired. Let me sleep please. You kept me up enough last night.”

“I know,” he kissed my finger, “But I just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“I can handle your dad,” I assured, “He has his moments where he makes my skin crawl, but I can get over it. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Well,” Jumin cradled me against his chest, “Tomorrow’s your graduation day.”

“Yes, it is…” Now, can I go to sleep?

“Are you ready for it?” That question was more loaded than someone on the outside would think. My graduation day would hold more than just me getting my diploma. That day’s going to be a whirlwind. Whether or not it’s even going to register in my head is to be seen. A part of me severely doubts it. But still. There’s no stopping it. 

When I woke up the next morning, I had Jumin wrapped around my waist and his face in my shoulder blades. I could think of worse ways of waking up. Kind of like waking up in the back seat of his car with the explanation of a bad nightmare. That one sucks. But here nor there. At least this way, I don’t have a kink in my back. Instead, I have someone kinky on my back and that’s a beautiful thing.

“Good morning, princess,” Jumin’s lips found the back of my neck. 

“Good morning,” I squirmed under him.

“What time do you have to be at the ceremony, MC?”

“I got an hour and a half.”

“Then, go get ready,” he nudged me out of bed, “Because I’m sure it’s going to take you all of that.”

“What kind of girl do you think I am?” I giggled, “I take ten minutes, tops.”

“If you’ll excuse my phrasing,” Jumin laughed with me, “Bullshit.”

“The language, Jumin!” I gasped, “I don’t know if my delicate little ears can handle such things!”

“It’s like laying in bed with Seven,” he rolled his eyes.

“Come on,” I kissed his cheek, “You know you love me.”

“You’d be lost without me.” Jumin’s kind of an ass when he’s half asleep, “Why do you think I like to keep you so close?”

Alright. He’s redeemed, “Because I’m cute. Why else?”

“Go, MC…”

“Fine,” I got out of bed and got in and out of the shower in almost no time. If I’m not careful, I’m not going to have much. But still. I had this. I’m surprised Jumin didn’t hire a professional and that he’s letting me take care of things myself. We can chalk that up to personal growth. He’s learning that I do have the ability to make myself publicly presentable. If the countless dates we’ve been on haven’t been proof that that enough. After spending a little time with my straightener and a couple quick dashes of eyeliner, I looked decent enough for a graduation. 

It’s been four years. And I was finally getting to graduate. Although, I feel like this is going to be like my high school graduation. I didn’t have the same feeling of accomplishment everyone else did. It was just another day. I just happened to get a piece of paper that said I got through school in one piece. Tomorrow, I’d wake up and the world would be the same. But this time around, things may be a tad different. 

I may not be graduating with honors, but as long as I’m graduating, that’s all that matters. When we got to the university, everyone was already seated. Jumin was right. We were only a tad late. I took my seat, hoping no one would notice I just slipped in and waited to hear my name. And before too long, I had that piece of paper in my hand. It’s about damn time. You were the best byproduct of my last year with C&R. Well…One of them.

Once everybody had cleared out, I noticed some other familiar faces in the crowd. More than just my boyfriend. Everyone…Jaehee…V…Yoosung…Seven. Hell, even Saeran was here. All that was missing was Zen. But it’s also Zen. Sorry, Jumin. Your sadism is going to have to take a back seat to the day. Mine, too. Boo. He’s fun to pick on. 

“MC!” Seven threw his arms around me, “I’m so happy to see you!”

“Hi, Seven,” I choked out, feeling him break my spine. Or attempt to anyway.

“Seven,” V ordered, “Let her go.”

“Fine…” Seven did as he was told, “But she’s my best pal! And I love her to pieces!”

“So, MC,” V brushed him off, “I have something to ask you about.”

“What’s that, V?” I wondered, taking his arm.

“After discussing it with some of the other members,” he smiled a bit, “I think I may have a job offer for you.”

“Really?” I perked up, “I’m listening.”

“There’s an organization,” V began, “It’s mostly for different charities. Like a silent partner in things. But in order for us to get donations, we host some very nice, lavish parties. However, none of us have the kind of knowhow to throw a good party. Our last party planner…Well, let’s just say she’s not in the picture anymore. We’ve been wanting to start throwing them again. And if it’s alright with you, I think you’d do a wonderful job at it.”

I can’t say I didn’t see this coming. Jumin did tell me he had a possible job for me outside of C&R. But I didn’t think it’d be coming from V. Maybe now would be a good time for some consultation, “Do you think I could ask my boyfriend first? He may have better insight on this than I would.”

“Be my guest.”

“That’s right,” Jaehee thought, “Where is Jin?”

“Yeah,” Yoosung chimed in, “I thought you said we’d get to meet him at graduation.”

“You are,” I looked up at Jumin, giving me a little nod, “But that’s the thing. You’ve already met him.”

“What do you mean?” Jaehee gave me a look.

“Oh…” Seven nudged Saeran in the ribs, “This is about to get good…”

“Why am I here?” Saeran took a healthy step away from his brother, “Obligation?”

“I don’t like leaving you home by yourself. And you learned that when I leave NPR on when I leave, it’s not another person in the house.”

“I’m not a dog, Saeyoung…”

“You really have met him, Jaehee,” I smiled, “In fact, you’ve probably known him longer than I have. But there’s been something I’ve kept a secret from you. And it’s been for quite some time now.”

“MC…” Jaehee was still lost, “What are you saying?”

“Well,” I went on, “Three people here already know. But I’m sorry for lying to you. And to you, too, Yoosung.”

“Just get on with it, MC,” Yoosung took my hand, “What is it?”

“Wait,” I noticed someone standing behind him, “Who the hell are you?”

“Who the hell are you?” she snapped back. 

“Oh, yeah!” Yoosung squeaked, “MC, this is Miranda! Miranda, this is my roommate, MC. She’s the one that told me to give you a chance.”

“OH!” her eyes lit up and she hugged me tight, “You’re _that_ MC! I’ve heard so much about you!”

“It’s nice to meet you, Miranda…” I couldn’t breathe.

“Isn’t she the best?” Yoosung gushed, “Miranda, do you think you could let her go now?”

“But look at her!” Miranda awed, “She’s adorable! And she seems so huggable. Can you blame me?”

“I can’t.”

“So, where’s Jin, MC?” Jaehee asked, bringing things back.

“He’s right here,” I wiggled my way into Jumin’s arms, “Jin isn’t Jin. It’s Jumin. Any time I’ve ever mentioned my boyfriend, it’s always been Jumin. When Jumin was in Russia, I was in Russia. When he sends me to check on Elizabeth every day, I take naps on his bed. Every weekend, between the time we leave work and Sunday morning, we’re together. I love him. And he loves me. You still love me, right, Jumin?”

“Of course,” Jumin kissed the top of my head so openly. And in that moment, I couldn’t have been happier. We could finally be us…

But the stunned silence made my stomach knot up. Jaehee’s face had gone completely blank and the air had gone cold, “Mr. Han…”

“Yes, Assistant Kang?” Jumin kept calm. At least one of us could.

“Could I speak to you privately, sir?”

“I suppose so,” Jumin followed Jaehee a few feet away.

“MY INTERN?!” Although, it didn’t help. And I think Jaehee may have scared up some pigeons, “YOU’VE BEEN SLEEPING WITH MY INTERN?!”

“She’s not your intern anymore,” Jumin pointed out.

“MY INTERN?!” Jaehee didn’t care, “AFTER I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO NOT TOUCH MY INTERN?! Mr. Han, this is _incredibly_ out of line!”

Something tells me that everything Jaehee had been suppressing about Jumin since the day she started working for him was coming out in an angry tirade. And the rest of us are just letting her go. In case there’s bloodshed, I don’t think I want to come between Jumin and Jaehee right now. But Jumin, bless his heart, tried his damnedest to calm her down, “She’s also my girlfriend, Assistant Kang. She’s a consenting adult, as am I.”

“Hey, MC,” Yoosung wondered, “Are you really dating Jumin?”

“Yep,” I smiled, trying to tune out some of the more colorful language coming out of Jaehee. Oh, yeah. She’s pissed.

“Have you ever snuck Jumin out of our apartment since I had been living there?”

“Only once,” I nodded, “And it wasn’t that long ago. In fact, when you had your first date with Miranda, I had Jumin over. I made dinner, we got all cuddly…”

“Yeah, you did,” Seven shot me an overly exaggerated wink, “We know what that means.”

“What?” Yoosung, you innocent sap.

“If you want,” Miranda put her head on his shoulder, “I can show you later.”

“Good for you, Yoosung!” Seven applauded, “I like her. You keep her.”

“I still don’t get it,” Yoosung had such a deer in the headlights look on his face. And it’s adorable.

“Don’t worry, sweetie,” Miranda kissed his cheek, “You don’t have to. I’ll show you later.”

“MC,” Jaehee returned with Jumin in tow, “I hope you can forgive my outburst.”

“Of course,” I brushed her off, “Only if you can forgive Jumin and me.”

“Yes,” she nodded, a little smile on her face, “Congratulations. On both your graduation and your engagement.”

“Excuse me?” I shot a look at Jumin, “Engagement?”

“Not quite engagement yet, Assistant Kang,” Jumin clarified, pulling me to his chest, “But maybe one day.”

“That’d be a hell of a wedding,” Seven approved.

“Well,” I looked up at my boyfriend, who is still my boyfriend and not my fiancé, “What should we do now?”

“Party at the penthouse?” Jumin suggested.

“Yes, please.”

“Yoosung,” Jumin asked, “Could you get a hold of Zen please? Tell him there’s a party at my penthouse and that it extends to the roof, so he doesn’t have the honor of being in Elizabeth III’s presence.”

“Sure,” Yoosung pulled his phone out, “Might as well have all of us together.”

“MC…” Jumin whispered in my ear, “You’re in for a treat, princess. Zen’s allergic to Elizabeth III. His sneezing faces are priceless.”

“I love you…”

He knows. I’m a little bit of a sadist, too. And I’m sure word of him bitching about how Jumin’s girlfriend is a gold digger got back to their group chat. Oh, well. He stuck his nose where it didn’t belong. He brought the knife to the gun fight and got his ass handed to him. That’s not my fault that he underestimated me. 

This…This was the way it was supposed to be. Jumin and me bundled up together on the couch with Apollo laying at our feet (because I wasn’t going to let him sit around the house by himself. That’d just be cruel.). Jaehee sitting next to Zen and Zen begging her to relax a little. Yoosung with Miranda on his lap (and lipstick on his collar, but I’m not going to judge). Seven trying too hard to get Saeran involved, but Saeran’s just playing on a Game Boy. V listening intently on whatever anyone had to say. This was it. This was my newfound family. And now, I’m going to be working for V in something he called the RFA. I was even getting my own username for the group chat!

“Hey,” Jumin tapped on my thigh, “Come with me. I have something I want to show you.”

“Oh?” I got up from his lap, “Ok. We’ll be right back.”

“Take your time,” V sent us off.

“Wear protection, Jumin,” Seven insisted, “Not that you and MC wouldn’t make cute babies, but not until you’re married.”

“We’re not going off to have sex, Luciel,” Jumin grumbled, “I’m giving her a present. But someone had to ruin that surprise.”

“Yay!” I smiled, “Present!”

“Come on,” Jumin took my hand and led me away from everyone. And the two of us ended up in the bedroom. It wouldn’t surprise me if Seven was right and Jumin didn’t want to say it in front of God and everybody, “MC…”

“Yes, Jumin?” I sat at the edge of the bed, kicking my heels off, “What is it?”

“I’ve been wanting to give this to you for a very long time,” he sat next to me, digging a box out of his pocket, “And before you ask, it’s not another choker.”

“I wasn’t going to,” I took the box from him, “Can I open it?”

“Of course,” Jumin allowed, “I wanted to give you this present before we leave for Spain.”

“Should I be worried…?”

“No.”

I lifted the lid off the little box and a shiny piece of silver sat on a blue velvet backdrop, “Jumin…This is a house key.”

“It’s your house key,” he pointed out.

“Wait…” My heart stopped, “Did you get Anna’s mansion? Because we agreed. Only Barcelona for now.”

“I know,” Jumin chuckled to himself, “But it’s not to Anna’s mansion. I haven’t met with that seller yet.”

“Jumin…”

“Sorry.”

“No,” I started putting the pieces together, my eyes beginning to water, “Jumin…Is this a key to your penthouse?”

“I was hoping it’d be a key to _our_ penthouse…” he wrapped his arms around me, “MC, I love you. And I want you to move in with me so bad I can taste it. I don’t want to limit our relationship to the weekends anymore. You can plan RFA parties here and I still get to see you every day. I don’t have to worry about Elizabeth III being alone anymore. Please. Just say yes. I don’t ask very much of you, but I’d love to hear you say…”

“Yes.” I cut him off, throwing my arms around his neck and practically tackling him to the bed, “Yes!”

“Really?” he squeaked. I’ve never heard Jumin so excited about anything before, “You’ll really move in with me?”

“As long as Apollo can stay,” I stipulated, “He’s not going anywhere near Elizabeth. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“Absolutely,” Jumin promised, “With Apollo comes you, so I’m not going to complain.”

“Even when he’s being territorial?”

“Especially if he’s territorial,” he pulled me into a heavy, heartfelt kiss, “Because his mama is all mine. Welcome home, MC. Enjoy your stay.”

“I planned on it,” I laid my head in his chest, the bedroom door squeaking a bit, “Did you hear that or am I losing it?”

“Hear what?” Jumin started kissing on my neck. But then, a white ball of fluff laid on his stomach, effectively killing the mood, “Hi there, sweetheart…As much as I’d love to pet you right now, Mommy and I are having some alone time. Do you think you could indulge us?”

Elizabeth wasn’t budging. Asshole. But I guess she was my asshole now. I put my hand on her head and she did the rest, “That’s ok, baby. You can stick around in here for a while. I’m not going to stop you.”

“As long as she doesn’t interrupt us.” He went back to that one spot. The one I knew he loved to be on and I loved having him on. 

“Jumin!” I squeaked as he moved lower.

_THUDTHUDTHUDTHUD!_

And the other baby had to come in and ruin all the fun. But that’s ok, too. Apollo wedged himself between Jumin and me. So much for our plans for sex tonight. This was it. This was our little family. And this was home. 


End file.
